Finding my destiny
by 14fox
Summary: What kind of story it would be, if a firefly would join the adventures of wolves and a Lunar flower? That is what we are going to find out. Let's see how far a legend can take them. (Cover Image was done by 14fox)
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT MY OC.**

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

It all started from a legend. . .

 _"This world is once coming to it's end. When that day shall come, a Paradise will appear._

 _However, only wolves can enter in there. Lunar flowers shall guide them to Paradise._

 _But until then, a Firefly shall protect and guard these flowers. And when wolves finally come for flowers,_

 _the Firefly will guide wolves to them. Firefly shall company the wolves on their journey, if they wish to accomplish their fate."_

* * *

I sit on the prance of my favourite tree, as it grew on top of some ruins of a building and you could see pretty far to the Freezing city from it. I could see almost everywhere from here and it was somehow relaxing.

Tomorrow is my birthday, and I am going to be thirteen then. I can only think of these past eight years, thought nothing had really changed, even if I have had something to look forward to. I was still a homeless and parentless, just a stray.

Stray, that no-one wants. Stray that has no place to belong. Stray who trusts no-one. Or at least, that was what I was before I met _**HER**_...

My mother died when I was five, and I never had a father. It's not like I miss my mom thought, she never felt like one anyway.

You see, my mom never planned to have a kids of her own. I was just a careless mistake from one night stand. Now, you must be wondering, if she didn't want me, why to keep me? Well, my mom was raised only by her mother, (my grandmother), who was very strike. But she also was a good mother, meaning, if my mom would have abandon me, grandma wouldn't treat her as her own blood anymore. (READ AS: would have thrown my mom to street.)

And as my mother had NOTHING of her own, she would had been so screwed. My grandma died when I was three, so I don't really remember her.

I was, and I still aren't nothing like my mother, on the inside or from the outside. She had blonde hair, that was cut just under her ears. Her skin was pale, and she had mud brown eyes, that had always had this almost dead look in them.

I, on the other hand, have a dark brown hair, almost black, that I usually keep on a low ponytail and it stops around my waist. I also have short bangs, usually looking like I had been standing in the middle of a whirlwind. My skin is also little light, but not pale. My eyes are bright amber, normally filled with curiosity.

My mother had hated my long hair and tried to cut it more than once, but never success doing it. One time, when she tried to cut it, I bite her hand. She had to keep it bandaged for month.

And as much as she disliked my eyes she couldn't do anything to them, other than hide from her sight. She gave me a grey hoodie and ordered me to keep hood on my head when I was with her. Which really wasn't much. After my mom died, the first thing I did was get a rip of that horrible hoodie.

Even if she treaded me like I was air or as if she was forced to take care of me, (well she actually was), I didn't mind it. I didn't annoy her and I was fine, it just was how my little innocent mind worked back then. I was a weird child.

But I was most of the time alone. I would go for walks, that way I discovered my now favourite tree. My mother never asked where Iwent or did, as long as I came back before night.

On my little adventures, I ran into quite many street gangs. And most of the time I couldn't escape. Once they picked a fight with me since I was small and they were bored. I only had I walking stick, that was more of a sides of a staff now that I think about it. I discovered, that I was quite good with it. After some hard practice, I could defence myself with it, so I didn't have to worry about get beaten by some thugs.

And I looked totally badass with it!

So yeah, she wasn't like a real mother nor did I want her to be. It would just have been creepy...

Still hurt thought... In her dead bed, she said to me;

'I never wanted a daughter, and I wouldn't have had you, without your coward father. You really look like him, which is why I hate you so much. It's almost sad that I can't see how you will turn out like him, as a weak and unwanted pest. Would have been fun for me.'

After her dead I DID mourn, for a day, since she HAD given a birth to me and looked after me for five years.

But after that I went forward in my life, like she never existed. I made a promise with myself, on my sixths birthday. I promised that I would find myself a dream, and I would make it come true. I wanted to proof my mother wrong, that I had a reason to be born, I would be NEEDED.

Little did I know that I would find my reason of living on the very same night.

* * *

 _I knew I had already fallen a sleep, when I found myself in a black space. And when I looked at down at myself, there was this soft yellow glow around me. Like morning sun. Now, normal people would be cautious or wary, or even scared, but I was just curious and interested. Yes, I_ _know that isn't good for my healthy, but what can I say? Curiosity killed the cat._

 _But satisfaction brought it back._

 _And that was when I heard soft voice behind my back. "Hello there, little one". As I turned around, I was met with a sight of beautiful girl with light lavender hair and beautiful reddish-pink eyes. She was smiling softly and her eyes were the kindest ones I have ever seen. She also had this pure white glow around her._

 _"Who are you?" I simple asked out of curiosity. I didn't ask why or how she was there, since it was a dream, and I had this feeling that I would get to know her better soon._

 _(I said it didn't I? I was a weird kid.)_

 _"This one's name is Cheza, and this one has chosen you as her guardian". She said with a kind smile, i blinked as I tilted my head in confusion. "A guardian? Of what exactly?" I asked to humour her. To my confusion, she gave me mischievous smile._

 _"A Guardian of the Flower maiden, who is supposed to lead the chosen wolf to a paradise"._

 _My eyes widened when I heard that, before I beamed at her, "Eh, you're the flower maiden?! You look really pretty! Sure, I can be you're guardian, but what am I suppose to do?" My smile melting into a frown._

 _"And why me? After all, I'm nothing interesting. And I'm small and weak, no one ever wants me." At this she smiled knowledgeable at me._

 _"Fireflies are small too, yet they were choose to protect the Lunar flowers. This one knows that only you can be this one's guardian. When this one will open the paradise to wolves, only you can protect this one and close the gates of Paradise." her smile turned into more kinder as she kneeled down to my height. "It has to be you". She said surely. I hesitated a little before giving her smile._

 _"Maybe I can do it then. I will be your_ _ **Firefly**_ _."_

* * *

I smile to the memory, Cheza had appeared in most of my dreams since then. I also found out that glow that I saw, is actually my aura.

Last eight years have gone by as she has told me everything about wolves, or at least what she knew. I now knew that there was tree wolfs living in the Freezing city, (Thanks to my aura sensing training).

One was quit young, (or at least, he was mentally young), about other one I didn't know anything expect it was a male, and third one lived in an apartment around my tree.

I learned that he was a leader of some gang, after all, they do gather under my tree. It was a grey wolf, and his name is Tsume. He's human illusion is a tall tan-skinned man with amber eyes and white, straight cut hair that has a small rat tail. He wears black leather jacked, that's sleeves are ripped off. He also wore black leather pants and black shoes. He has a large scar on his chest that is shape of 'X'.

And he has yet to realize that I even go there every day. Of course, I leave the tree before he can even smell me, but I pretty much live in it.

I'm wearing a short brown hooded cape. Under it I have sweater in lighter shape of brown, and I have light blue baggy jeans and black sneakers on my feet. I have a simple shoulder pack on my side as I stare to the horizon. Suddenly, I sense someone limping to my tree, a wolf, to be exact.

I stay at the branc, laying low and under the wind so wolf can't smell me. I know I'm good at hiding my presence, so hopefully this one is no exception.

Wolf doesn't notice me and it goes to rest under my tree. I see a glimpse of white fur, and somehow it remaines me of something, but I don't know what. I decide to stay and see how things will turn out, since Tsume and his gang are coming back soon.

* * *

By the time Tsume comes to my tree, others have already discovered our new guest. By the looks of it, he is from mountains. Then it clicked in my mind.

'Cheza has said she was waiting for someone. A wolf that would find the paradise! Thought, how I can be sure, it is that one? I have to make a contact with it, to make sure it is that one.' I snap out of my thoughts as Tsume ordered his men to take the wolf out of the hole under the tree. Feeling sorry for them, I decided to give a little warning.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that. That thing is really NOT a dog."

As they look up in shock, I leap down from my branc to the ground, just next to the entrance of thr hole. Some gape at me, some gasp and others, well mostly Tsume, just widen their eyes in surprise. As they try to get over their shock, I walk to the wolf.

Kneeling down, and stretch my hand out to touch the white wolf, who is clearly injured. Just before my hand is about to reach his fur, he jumps on me. There's shocked gasps on the background, but I merely flinch a little. I look calmly into wolf's golden yellow eyes.

They are breath taking. He growls at me, but as we stare each others it gets a little fainter. We form a connection, and I feel that he is an Alpha, so I expose my neck in submision. It only lasts few seconds, but it feels like hours.

But of course some idiots try to 'help' me and second they get too close wolf snaps out and jumps at their throats. As I rise up a little I see him staring straight at red-haired-boy's eyes, taking it as a challenge. Boy has frozen from fright, and white wolf is about to attack him, but then Tsume punches the kid aside, making white wolf glance at him. Tsume smirks, challenging white Alpha.

I only hear him muter something, before wolves dash to somewhere else. Snapping out of my awe, I stand up and run after them, can't lose them now. Beside, I have to talk to the White Alpha. There is no doubt that he is the one that Cheza told me about. There is no way, not with that kind of aura, that THAT wolf, would not be the wolf of the legend.

Suddenly I feel Cheza's aura just burst out.

'They must have broke in to a fight' I think with a grimace. 'Cheza react like this only to the smell of wolf's blood'. I run faster, now knowing that they had already started to fight. After quite few sharp turns and jumps over the roofs, I make it to the top of stairs to some roof.

I look around, and I see Tsume fighting with the other wolf. I stay out of the way but come to their eye sight.

Wolves stop their fight the moment they see me. As expected. The white wolf stars to stalk closer to me, not taking it's eyes of from neither off me or Tsume.

"Who are you human?" I rise an eyebrow, not saying anything as he continues. "You know our true identity, yet you aren't afraid. You respect us and know how to show it. You also smell weird, almost like-" I cut the white wolf with my own segment.

"Like flower?" I say sarcastically, annoyed by the last comment. Hey, I live on the street. What you expected? But I don't smell THAT bad. . . Right?

White wolf just glares at me. I just rise my hands slowly, telling that I mean no harm.

"Easy there, I only came to see that you and Tsume don't kill each others." Now it's Tsume's turn to glare at me.

"How you know my name?" He demand. Ah, right, he hasn't met me offically before. Oopsie. I smile slightly at them.

"Well, the tree you guys use as gathering place has been closest thing for me to call home, for last eight years. It would be little hard for me NOT to know your name. Ah, but no worries, I mean no trouble for you. I know when I'm out matched." I smirk as he growls at me.

'Really, Tsume? Treating twelve year old girl, who lives at street?' I thought, but keep my mouth shut. I would want to live until the next day, thank you very much.

I turn my gaze upon to the white wolf, he glares back. I lower my hands and turn towards him, never breaking the eye contact. My face is serious as I talk to him.

"She is waiting. You have heard her call, so hurry up, neither of us wants to wait much longer." White wolf looked shocked from what I said, but it didn't lower it's guard. After I say that I look towards staircase, that kid was coming after us.

"Now, if you excuse me, I would like to leave before that kid comes." With that I run to edge of the roof and make my escape.

Not looking back I make my way to the streets, I HAVE to get as close to Cheza as I can.

Wolves can smell her, yeah, but I KNOW what she feels.

And she is awake now, I can sense it. I feel like I could explode from happiness, it's almost time, finally we could leave this city! I know that I won't get inside the lab today, after all, Tsume and his gang are going for break into the warehouses and it will make so much fuss. Best thing I can do for today is to eat, find a place where I can sleep for a night, and make a run for it tomorrow.

After finding an abounded alley, I go to sleep, I will need all energy I can get tomorrow. I will go with Cheza, no matter what. It is the only way to find my destiny.

 _"And so, the Firefly finally meets the Wolves. . . "_

* * *

21.9.2015

Edited: 29.9.2016

I hope all of you enjoyed this! I will edit the rest of the chapters too, no worries!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Start of the journey

I wake up to the voice of whimpers, making my inner woman instincts scream at me. In a second, I'm up and walking towards the end of alley. I see some trash cans and quit few crows around them, but the whining is coming from a young wolf, that is trying to eat from the cans. Every time it went even little too close for crows liking, they would chase him away. It has reddish brown fur and it has four silver bracelets on its right front paw

Finally fed up with crows, i go to wolf pup to back it up. As expected, crows fly away when i come closer. The wolf pup whimpers and tries to hide behind the corner. I smile at it, effectively calming it down a little. I kneel down as i speak softly to it.

"Easy there, i don't want to hurt you. I just want to back up your wounds. I also know you are a wolf, no worries, i like wolfs. I have seen others like you before." as i speak, pup comes out of it's hide. Curious after i mention other wolfs.

It comes little closer step by step, REALLY slowly. But i won't move until it is in my hands react, and leap my hand to scratch behind it's ear. Pup seems to like it and it comes closer, until it is sitting in front of me.

"Now, it wasn't that hard, was it?" i laugh as i start tend it's wounds. Pup whimpers every now and then, but stays surprisingly still. 'It probably has been human pet before, and is now for some reason on the street.' i think as i warp pups bruises. Luckily it isn't seriously injured, some of scratches being little deeper than others.

"There, all better." After i'm done with it, wolf looks them over. I didn't put any bandages, seeing that they weren't that bad. I only put some herpes to numb the pain and to reject any infections. After wolf is done with it's check over, it turns to me.

"Thank you miss!" wolf's tail is now waging and it's ears are straight. I laugh at the sight and rob behind it's ear.

"No problem, buddy. And no need to call me 'miss'. It doesn't suet me." i say with mischievous smile. Wolf gives me a sincerest smile a wolf can give before answering.

"Okay, my name is Toboe bye the way. Nice to meet you!" Toboe says. I'm about to talk, before i hear two voices coming this way. I quickly hide behind a wall, Toboe on my hills. I take quick look over the corner, and see a father and what looks like his daughter. She seems to be around fourteen or fifteen.

They have few paper bags of food with them. A potato drops from girls bag and Toboe goes for it before i can crap him. 'Oh great.' i thought bitterly, as girl comes to get potato. Toboe lets out a whimper, in scare. The girl seems to talk to Toboe, I'm not buying any attention, since girl seems nice, and I'm busy, trying to keep crows quiet with my glare so girl wouldn't see me.

One of them craaks at Toboe as he is about to eat sausage the girl is offering, but shuts up seeing my glare. When girl leaves i let out a sight. 'Really, I'm worried of being seen by a girl who is only few years older? I'm more tense than Tsume.' i thought as i walk over to Toboe, who is sitting on the ground.

"Well wasn't she nice? See you around Toboe, try not to get in trouble will ya?" i say as i go. Toboe stands up and calls after me.

"Hey, i didn't get your name!"

"If we see again, maybe i tell you!" i shout back, already running away. 'That is, **if** we ever see each others again. Now, how to get into labs?'

Seems like nobles are more aggressive than normally, they are looking for bandits and catching them along with some civilians.

'I always could get in that way, it would be easier to break into the labs from inside... Thought, how i get them think I'm a bandit? Last time i checked, there weren't THAT many kid who were bandits...' i think as i walk around, i have my cape's hood up, not to catch much attention. 'They will probably take my bag too, if they can get their hands on it... I could just slip in, while they don't realize that I'm there.. That will have to do.'

I see some soldiers and hostages, when one guard looks away i slip into truck, just behind his back. On the way i hide my bag under my cape, pretending them from taking it. As guards shove us to cells, i take keys without him realizing it.

I lay down next to wall, waiting for night. As i close my eyes, i seek for Cheza's aura.

'She's awfully quiet, is she waiting for something to happen? Hm? What's with that noble ship?' my thought is cut by a noise the noble ship is making. Normally only wolfs can hear it, but my hearing is just as good, and really isn't so nice. That noise is SO annoying. ' Seems like time flew by again..' i think as i see it's night, sometimes it takes longer to find someone's aura and i was exploring Cheza's aura with care this time.

'Time to get going.'

With that i rise up from the ground and take keys from my bag. I quietly open the door, step out, and lock the door after me. I leave keys hanging on the wall and start running to that direction i feel Cheza's aura. As i run and sneak around, i take a metal pipe out of my bag.

Pipe is about 30 cm long, and it's steady, but light. Now here's the trick in it, it's actually my staff, there is a mechanism that allows it to become longer. Pretty neat, huh? I made it myself over the years.

Anyway, i make my pipe turn in to staff and keep sneaking around. Suddenly i feel a noble's presence there were Cheza should be. Then, out of clue, Cheza's aura 'fades'. Well, not actually, it's more like she fainted or something. I can only sense auras, if this person is awake, or conscious on some level.

My eyes narrow. 'Cheza was fine before i felt noble's presence.' I go after noble's presence as i feel him move. I have i feeling he did something to Cheza, and as her Guard, i can't let that slide!

In fact, i do find Cheza with noble. The noble is wearing some kind of robe and mask with lots of feathers. 'If he wouldn't be a possible threat, i would laugh my heart out.' Thought, the sight that greets me makes my blood boil. Cheza is unconscious, in the arms of a noble and CLEARLY in trouble! 'Okay, that makes him a REAL threat.'

He shows no sight of acknowledging my presence. And keeps talking to-, to however he is talking to."My deepest thanks for awakening Cheza."

"Who are you?" i only then, see from corner of my eye two wolfs. They have a human illusions over them.

Other has a light chestnut brown hair and golden amber eyes. He wears yellow short sleeved hoodie over black long sleeved shirt. He has light blue baggy jeans and some sneakers. He seems to be a little chubby. He also has a collar that has a number "23" on it.

Other one, i realize, is the white wolf from yesterday. He's human illusion has dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Ha has a brown jacket that's sleeves are little over his elbows, under it he has a plain white shirt. On his feet he has jeans and black sneakers. 'Heh, he took my advice. Thought, a second earlier wouldn't have killed anyone..'

Our masked noble doesn't answer, but says something that prints me back to earth.

"I'll be taking the flower maiden." i feel my neck hairs stand up in my anger as i leap on him, swinging my staff at him.

He dodges my attack and suddenly, there is a white light and he take's Cheza by her neck. My eye's widen in horror as i scream her name, "Cheza!"

Cheza's eye's snap open and tears stream down as she lets out a horrible scream. I fall down to my knees and my hands clap over my ears, shutting my eyes in pain as i try to block out her scream. It's just so sad, full of sorrow, **it's loud and it hurts my head**. Noble says something but i can't hear him over the voice. When it finally end's, noble and cheza are gone and all possible lights turn back on.

I rise from my knees and jump down from bridge that i had been standing. I feel wolf's eye's on me and i look back. Their confused eye's meet my sad and angry, but determined ones.

After staring for a while, boy with blue eyes starts to walk and porky follows soon after. I look after them for while before i run after them. I just know, that white wolf is going after Cheza. Or at least going to leave the city soon, so i can just as well tag along. After about a half mile of walking, the 'leader' turns to me with an angry look, while growling.

"Stop following us!" he growls. I'm not amused by this and just keep a calm face.

"I wish to go with you guys, since you seem to be after Cheza. Or at least you are leaving this town." I see that he's about to argue, but i cut him of. "Please, I have to get to cheza. Also i promise not to get in your way or slow you down."

Artic wolf scowls and growls, but it is lees than before. He then asks me something.

"Why are you, a human, so desperate to get to her side?" I answer without a hesitation.

"Because she asked me to be her Guard. I already failed my job, since that noble took her. It is my responsibility to get her back."' as her Firefly'. Last part i don't voice out. I look him dead in the eyes. After holding my gaze little longer, he huffs, and continues walking. And i swear i saw LITTLE spark of respect, when we had our stare down. I stare after him, and porky, who had been quiet until now, talks to me.

"That is he's way of saying, 'do what you want, just don't get in my way'." i look up at him little surprised, before smiling with a nod. We walk after our 'leader'. As we walk light brown haired boy keeps talking to me.

"Also nice to meet you, my name is Hige, and that is Kiba. What's your name?" he talks, while we go down to sewers.

"Nice to meet you, and i don't actually have a name. My mother never gave me one, she said that i wouldn't need one anyway."

As we walk forward, Hige craps his nose, trying to pretend him from smelling the sewers. "Thought, i have been trying to come up with a name. But i just haven't come up with anything." i continue.

Hige looks me astonished, before asking me something out of clue. "You don't have a name? How old are you bye the way?" i answer without missing a heart beat.

"My birthday is today and i'm now thirteen, why?"

Hige just widens his eyes for a moment, before coming back to earth.

"How about we-" Kiba gives him a nasty look, "-i mean, i, would give you a name? That is if i come up with something."

I look him wide-eyed for a while before smiling at him.

"It's fine with me, but try to get to know me before thinking too much of it, eh?" he nods and we fall into a comfortable silence. For about, ten minutes.

"Where are we going?" Hige whines as we walk in the sewer. "This kind of place isn't really identical for my nose, you know.."

To witch Kiba answers...

"There should be food around here." Hige and i rise a brown. "huh?" Hige says.

"Call it intuition." and then we see bunch of rats around... Yeah, i don't need anything thank you...

As Kiba and Hige eat, i sit against wall and fall a sleep next to Hige. I had had some bread in my bag and i had given some to them and ate rest myself, i need all energy i can get tommorrow.

I feel Hige shift and i open my eyes, we are about to keep moving. I stand up and walk after Kiba. We let Hige lead, he says he can get us out of the town if we follow his nose. 'Why i have a bad feeling about this?'

We have walked a good distance, before Hige FINALLY, leads us to surface.

"Eh? Did i come out the wrong way?" i groan as i hear that. 'Great, more time in sewers, huh?'.

"ho? A lone ranger eh?"

"Hurry up and get of. Your nose isn't so trustworthy after all." Kiba comments, as he pushes Hige.

"Having stayed in such a smelly place for all day, i'm not really surprised." Hige tries to defend himself. After Kiba is out, i come after him. When i come out, i see, to my honest surprise, Toboe. He hasn't see me just yet, and is staring Kiba and Hige astonished.

"Y- you guys are... also-" Toboe seems to be in a shock. Kiba stares him a while before his eyes shift to girl, who is standing behind Toboe. I realize hat it's girl from yesterday. This snaps Toboe out of it and he turns his head. He calls out for the girl. He tries to talk to her, but she is terrified of him.

'Now, what do we have here?' i thought as i look between them. 'It looks like girl knows that Toboe is a wolf, sight, so troublesome.' Kiba and we sprint away, Toboe on our hills, as girl starts to shout to her father about a wolf. We go around a corner and go into a pipe.

I get worried when Toboe doesn't follow us immediately. I look at Hige and he seems to understand my worry and he goes back. He comes soon back, Toboe on his hills. I smile at him, and Hige winks an eye at me. I walk between Kiba and Hige as we travel down the sewers.

Toboe also has his human illusion on, he has red-brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, ends curling up and his eyes are light golden brown. He has a zipped red shirt, that's sleeves are rolled up to elbows. On his feet he has olive green cargo pants and dark green military boots. And he still has those bracelets. He looks to be around fifteen.

"I told you, i hate smelly places..." Hige whines as we jog trough tunnel. As we turn around a corner, Toboe stops and i and Hige ask at the same time..

"What's wrong kid/Toboe?"

"I'm not a Kid! I'm-" he cuts himself of when he realizes that i said his name. "Oh! It's you!"

Hige looks between us and asks, "you know etch others?" only to be ignored.

I smile at him and let my hood down, letting my long pony-tail drop against my back. 'Now that i think about it, i haven't dropped my hood since last night...' I run my hand quickly trough my messy bags and rise my hand for greeting.

"yo!"

"Where did you ran of to? I still don't know your name!"

"Eh, sorry. And i don't actually have a name... But this is Hige, and that one is Kiba! Hige said he would give me a name, at some point."

"I see.. But anyway, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are going for exit, we are leaving this town." answers Hige.

"Leave the Town? But where are you going after it?"

"To parasite." Kiba tells without hesitation. 'Well i'm actually only trying to find Cheza, but she will probably want to go with them. . .So, that means, to the parasite!' my thoughts at that. I smile at thought of an adventure.

"To Parasite?" Toboe says unsure. He is quiet for a while before he stops and asks us something.

"Nee, do you guys know Tsume?" Hige thinks little before answering.

"Nope, never heard name." i can almost see Toboe's ears drop at that.

"That grey wolf with scar on his chest?" Kiba guesses. Toboe beams to that.

"Of course i know him, guy lives next to my tree!" he looks little confused about my answer, but happy no less.

"Yeah, that's him." i huff slightly. 'He ignored my answer.'

"What about him?" Kiba asks, and in my opinion, with little venom in his tone.

Toboe looks down. "i was wondering, if we could take him with us?" he gives hopeful look at us. I just sight and close my eyes, and start to look for his aura. And surprisingly, i found it pretty close by. I open my eyes and see Hige talking to Toboe and Kiba smelling something, that looks suspiciously like blood. I go to Kiba.

"I sense his aura not too far away." Kiba looks startled and raises a brown, but nods no less. He rises up from the ground and starts to follow, what i think it is, Tsume's scent. I, along with clueless Hige and Toboe, start to follow him.

"What do you mean, you 'sense his aura'?" Hige asks curious, he and Toboe had stopped talking in favour of listening us. I turn to them to explain.

"I can sense different auras, thought only human's and wolf's. And of course Cheza's. Human's auras are so alike, that i can only tell different between normal and noble one's. And if they have strong will, but those are really rare.

Wolf's aura are mostly different, so it's not so hard to tell you apart. Thought, i can only sense someone's aura if they are awake or at least conscious on some level. Like Cheza, even thought she was asleep for long time, her mind was still conscious." i explain as we follow Kiba trough the Freezing city.

"Also, it helps if i know the person i'm looking for. It's little like how wolfs can tell different between their pack members, but instead of smell, i seek for their aura's shape and color. The more familiar person, the clearer their aura is to me. I can't track someone's aura from too far, even sensing someone from little father away takes lot of energy. And even if i would find what direction their aura is, i can't find the exact location."

As i talk i don't realize that we are almost there, Kiba leads us into an abounded apartment. We enter the building and climb to upper levels. He stops briefly in front of a door, before going in. After he enters, he opens the door and steps aside making us room to enter.

Hige whines as we go into a room that Tsume is in. "What... Why did we come here anyway?"

Toboe sees Tsume and exclaims, "Tsume!"

"you!" Tsume seems surprised and little alarmed, but relaxes as he sees us. I see little bit of dry blood on his shoulder. 'Looks like someone put a good cache after him. That would explain why he is so tense at the moment.'

Hige looks like he is completely lost here, and looks between Tsume and Toboe. Kiba is only looking at Tsume.

"I smelled your blood." 'And i felt your aura!' of course i won't say it out loud, even i can tell that i'm not needed in this conversation.

"the scent led us all the way from city to here."

"And? What about it? Your going to nurse me or something?" Tsume asks with sarcasm. "Don't try to get into anything useless."

As Toboe tries to convince Tsume to come with us, i but my hood up and take out my staff. I feel soldiers close by, they are most likely after Tsume. Hige soon backs up my believe as he comments,

"Everything is fine with me, but a nauseating scent is coming this way."

"we are surrounded." Tsume states in-mater-of-fact tone.

"Why did you guys come to this town?" Kiba says, making me smile. I decide to answer for them. "You came after the scent of lunar flower."

"There is no reason for us to stay here anymore." Kiba continues. Everyone has these thoughtful expressions.

"I don't care of the scent of flower, this is my kind of town." Tsume defends. I just know this won't end too fast, so i walk over the window to keep watch.

"Your right, this is filthy town after all."' Aaand now you made Tsume angry... Great.'

"We haven't ended our match yet." "We don't have time for that!" 'Good point, but not good enough for them, Hige...'

I decide to block out their rising argument and just buy attention to soldiers, they seem to be getting ready to shoot...

"What happened to your worthless pride?" Tsume asks half serious, half trying to piss Kiba off.

"It hasn't gone anywhere and it hasn't changed." Kiba says in his normal voice...('how can he stay so damn calm?!')

"Do you know what leaving this town mean?" Tsume challenges, but Kiba isn't having any of that.

"Yeah" ok, now i am pretty sure he's just testing Tsume's nerves...

"You just end up dead." Tsume comments in dry tone. But what Kiba says next really surprises me.

"Dying or being killed isn't anything unusual, living aimlessly without a purpose is." and then soldiers but lights on and start to shoot us. I run behind Hige on the pipe. From the corner of my eye i see that, Toboe is about to fall but Tsume craps him before it. I crap on to Hige as he jumps, and he throws arm around me making sure not to drop me. When we make it from pipes, Kiba stops.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Hige shouts. I see where Kiba is looking and stare at some kind of enter. Soon Tsume comes from there and we continue, me holding on to Hige. As we make it to edge, i let go of Hige and jump on my own after Kiba. Hey, i don't want to slow Hige down! Besides, when i fell wind crapping my hood and throwing it back, letting my hair dance in the snow storm i feel free. After brief moment of bliss in the air, i land.

Toboe seems to have some trouble before Tsume literally kicks him going. Toboe lands on his butt. I giggle as i help him up and he scowls at me for laughing. We look to see that Tsume hesitates to jump, until Kiba asks is he scared.

After that we start running, Kiba leading, me next to Hige, Toboe little after us and Tsume as last.

'Finally, out of that filthy town. You just wait Cheza, i'll be there soon...'

 _"And wolfs start their search for Flower maiden with Firefly."_

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for review! I actually have few chapters ready, but I have to edit them before I can but them out. But comments are welcome, and I try to improve my writing skills. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting to know each others, and finding trust.

After leaving Freezing city, we have been moving non-stop. We are either running, jogging or walking. Which are all fine with me. Thanks to my training, i am able of keeping up with them. Of course i get tired some times, but that's why i run next to Hige. He doesn't mind if i take hold of his collar and let him particularly pull me forward. He asked once if i wanted to ride on his back, but i rejected it. Thankfully, he lets me crap onto his collar as long as i try to be gentle. I'm thankful for this, 'cause even i can't run forever. And there is no way, that either Kiba or Tsume would let me on their back and Toboe has hard time on his own.

It's been three days now, since we left the city. Right now, we are resting in a cave, since snow storm took us by surprise. I'm sitting on the ground near exit, opposite of where Tsume is sitting on a rock against the wall. Toboe and Hige are sitting on the ground little farther in the cave, and Kiba is standing by exit, looking out on the storm. We are all hungry, but only Hige and Toboe voice it out.

"I'm ... Starving.."

"So hungry..."

"when was last time we ate?"

"three days ago, i think.."

"We really haven't eaten for three days?"

"Yeah, we haven't.."

"I wonder how long it takes until we get to eat again.."

"Yeah, probably another three days..."

"Shut up you guys." Tsume kindly puts in. "It's been three days.."

"But, if we went to some town, we could get something to eat." Toboe comments.

"If we soak in the moon light, we should be good for a while." Kiba says. 'yeah, YOU guys will be fine. But no worries i'll be fine too. Probably..'

"I've travelled a month like that." he continues. "A whole month?!" i and Hige exclaim. 'He really is something else...'

"This snowing will soon stop. When that happens, the moon will rise." i look at Kiba and can't help but think, 'he ignored us just now...'

"If it comes down to it, we should eat each other to survive." Tsume says with a smirk, we all turn to look at him. I know he is teasing, but it really gets on my nerves what he says next,

"First will be shorty, or maybe the fat one." both me and Hige scowl at him.

"Why won't Kiba go to town?" Toboe asks, realizing our mood. Of course, Tsume just HAS to get under Kiba's skin as he comments. .

"Because this guy doesn't eat." Tsume and Kiba stare at each others and Toboe tries to pretend them from fighting. I look at Hige, in favour of staying out of fight.

He seems to smell something from the wind that blows in. Suddenly, he smiles and sprints out in the snow. I yelp as he almost run's over me. I look at others before going after Hige.

'If he smelled food, I'm first one to find out' i thought happily.

* * *

And Hige DID find something. Namely a dead deer...

"Where it has come from, i wonder?" Toboe ask no-one really, before stating, "All alone in a place like this."

"You can't eat that." Tsume says, as Hige is smelling the deer. 'My thoughts, exactly. But when i think about the next possible meal we have...'

"Can't i?" Hige asks, before wolfing deer down. Kiba and Toboe are also eating, i hesitate little before i sight and kneel down next to Hige. I start to eat, and to my surprise, it's not that bad...

'I must be really hungry...' truth to my word, i haven't eaten for last three days and barely drank, normally i would have died after two days. 'Well i AM quite used to this, it's not that different on the street.' as i space out i don't hear Toboe's talking, only when Tsume speaks, i snap out of it.

"Ahead? Ahead to where?" We turn to look at him. "To this 'Parasite' like this guy says? To where smells like flower?"

Toboe mumbles, "Tsume.." before he tries to chance topic. "I wonder what kind of place Parasite is?" Sadly Hige answers this one...

"Oh, it's a great place. There is flowers everywhere and lots of food! Also beautiful girls.." i give him dirty look from that.

"Really?!"

"Of course... Or so i heard." he ends it after seeing mine and Kiba's stares. Tsume decides to put in here,

"Parasite is just some idly gossip. Story of someone's dream" we all shut up at that. For ten seconds...

"Then why did you come?" Hige asks. "If we don't search for it, we'll never know for sure." Toboe defences.

"If your not interested, you can always leave." i comment.

"How far are you gonna belive this guy?" Both Toboe and Hige take breath, while i and Kiba just stare at him. 'If you ask me, I don't have any trouble following him. Besides, his my best lead to Cheza. . '

"Heading for some nonexistence place.. How long do you intend to pursue that?" Tsume looks down at Kiba and i just know it will end as an argument. "I'm not doing this any longer." And with that he turns around and start walking. Hige and Toboe try to talk to him, but I don't take any notice of them in favour of looking at Kiba. He wouldn't let Tsume have the last word so easily. And it turns out i'm right again.

"Do as you like" Tsume stops to hear what Kiba has to say, "just one thing, your rules don't count here." i think Tsume mumbles something but i can't hear it. Thought i don't have to, as i see others reaction. Tsume huffs, before walking away.

"Tsume! After all this time, haven't we become friends?" Toboe calls after him. And the answer is:

"That's something you decided on your own." When Tsume is almost out of sight, Hige comments, "Really, that guy is the biggest brat of us all." to which Toboe says,

"But i... I like Tsume."..."I'll bring him back." Aaaaaand, there he goes. I look after them, i don't want anything happen to Toboe, but i think that he has better chances on turning Tsume's head than me, Tsume seems to have warmed up to him a little.

* * *

After few hours i can't take it anymore. "Oh for love of the god... I go after those guy's, i just can't leave them." i say over my shoulder as i run to direction i feel Toboe's aura. My ponytail swings in wind as i run, my bangs fly back and i feel adrenaline going in my weings. As lands shapes goes by, i feel like i'm flying. It's already dark when i make it to some ruins.

'I feel Toboe's and Tsume's aura's here, but Tsume's aura is somehow weaker than usually... Oh god.' I realize as i hear shots, i saw warning about military camp but i didn't think there was anyone here any more!

I run to where i hear the shooting coming from, and i see some machine shooting at Tsume and Toboe. My eyes widen as they fall down to a frozen canyon. The robot doesn't stop so they should have survived that fall, i decide that their conditions are more important than defeating any robot. After robot moves farther away, i climb down the frozen wall and try to sense their aura's. Thankfully i find them, thought only Toboe is somehow conscious. He is about to past out. I run to them and shake Toboe's shoulders to get his attention.

"Hey Toboe, you have to stay awake. I need help getting you and Tsume to somewhere in shelter." Toboe stirs little at my words and rises up to he's feet. I drag Tsume half on my back and take them into a cave that i spotted. As i lay Tsume down, Toboe starts to lick Tsume's bulled wound, trying to clean it. After a while i shake him off, so i can tend it. I know Tsume wouldn't like me putting bandage on to his foot, but i'm not asking his option. After ten minutes, i'm done. I sit to mouth of cave to keep watch. I order Toboe to look after Tsume.

In five minutes Tsume starts to come around. When he wakes up he rises whit a start. He asks Toboe something that i don't hear, and Toboe answering something, after which Tsume lays back down. I think Toboe says something stupid too, 'cause Tsume turns sideways away from him.

They talk about something, but i'm not listening. Right now, i'm focused to find that robot, i can still feel some killing intense towards us and I know it won't stop until it has destroyed it's target. And, yup, there it is. I go over to boys. Tsume is about to go out, if it wasn't for Toboe stopping him.

"It's hopeless, Tsume. You'll die!"

"At least i won't be hungry any more." he resorts bitterly. And that's when i step in.

"If either of you goes out without my permission, i'll snap your necks." that shuts them up. " I go as decoy, and You guys get safe. No other options!" i say as i run out, i hear Tsume shouting 'Wait!' and Toboe's 'Don't go!'. They get annoying so i stop and shout:

"Really, guys, really?! HAVE LITTLE FAITH IN ME!" And with that i go. The second i'm out, machine starts shooting. I doge while running and take my staff out. I run towards it, dogging bullets. When i'm few meters away, i jump in the air. Bullets come flying my way, i swing my staff in my hands in a circle, shielding myself from bullets. As i float trough the air, i see from corner of my eye that boys have started moving away. 'Good'.

When i get close enough for attack, i land a powerful hit on it's head making it stop shooting. For a second. I jump backwards before it can shoot me from close up. When i make it far enough, robot turns its head over to Tsume and Toboe! I'm so scared for them, (and in little shock), that i can't move!

It starts to shoot them and one blast throws both of them to ground. Robot is about to shoot them as they lay on the ground, but a howl interrupts it. I only see flash of white, when Kiba attacks the robot. Effectively taking it's focus on him. I see Toboe and Tsume going to Hige and i run to them before he can call me out.

* * *

We go to farther away, so we won't get in the way, as Kiba fights. Sun is rising When he comes back.

"You alright?" i and Hige ask the same time, AGAIN. "It wasn't a big deal." is his answer.

"Don't joke around..." Hige grumbles. I just sight in relief and give Kiba thankful smile. I don't know what would have happen if they wouldn't have come, and it's scares me. I never liked of not knowing what happens next, not knowing what to do... It makes me feel helpless.

"I didn't ask you to save me." AND that was when i realized i had spaced out AGAIN, i should be more worried of this..

"Let me guess, you did it 'cause you thought we are friends." Tsume continues. I decide to let Kiba answer, since i'm tired from all that fighting. And i make a right choice when i hear him say:

"It was just basic instinct." i smile and nod, giving my agreement. Tsume rises up from the ground, but he sways and i and Toboe catch him before he falls. Tsume gives Kiba a long stare before walking forward, leaning on to Toboe. I know Kiba and Hige will follow, so i keep walking on Tsume's right. I smile when Tsume ruffles my hair, knowing it's his way of saying 'Thank you'.

"By the way, brat, i STILL don't know your name, so could someone tell me already?" he said annoyed.

Then a thought come's into my mind, and i look at Hige.

"Hey Hige, have come up with a name for me yet?" At this Hige pales and i dead-ban at him, "You forgot, didn't you?"

He just nods his head, no use of lying now. I sight. That's when Tsume gives me weird look, and i explain.

"I don't have name, and Hige offered to give me one." it's short explaining, but Tsume just nods with a plank face. I note that his eyes are little wider than usually, thought.

I sight again, looking at ground as i cross my hands behind my back and give little bitter smile.

The reason i wanted a name so badly, was because my whole life, i was told that no one would want me, love me, or trust me. I was just nobody. A name would give me an **identity**. Something i never had before.

"I really am no one, huh?"

i whisper to myself, forgetting that their hearing is at least four times better than mine, and giving them blow of guilty.

I don't see as Hige cast his eyes to the ground and falling into his own thoughts.

I also don't realize that others are having same kind of moment, and even thought Kiba hadn't said anything on our slow walk, it was obvious to other wolfs that he was even quieter than before.

Toboe was looking down-put and lost in thoughts.

Even Tsume was taking it surprisingly seriously.

Then, out of clue, Kiba said something that stopped my heart for a sec. . .

"What about Hotaru*?" We stopped to spot, all of us staring at him surprised. Me most of them all. 'Didn't he hate humans or something?' i couldn't help but think. While i stared at him others slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's creative, it has a nice ring to it and it's quite easy to remember. I think it's perfect!" Hige said with obvious joy. Others gave him little glares, if he thought so couldn't he have come up with it himself? Everyone turned to look at me, i was still in little of shock.

.

.

.

"I-i really can have that as my name?" i couldn't help but ask, it-... Just felt like it wasn't real, like someone was just playing a trick on me. I had to be sure. Thought it wasn't Kiba who answered.

"Of course, who the hell else, you think it is for? Besides it fits." Tsume snapped. Thought, i swear his tone wasn't as cold as usually. Everyone nods their heads.

Tear slips down my face as i smile and give a full-hearted laugh. "Hahah, guess you're right. And i would love that name!"

"It's decided then! You are now known as Hotaru!" Hige grinned, and i found myself laughing too.

'Hotaru, eh? That's perfect! Now, i really can say that, i am a guardian of moonflowers!'

 _"And so the Firefly was officially part of the pack."_

End of chapter 3

* * *

*Hotaru= firefly

I hope that answered the question, yes, Hotaru is the firefly of the legend. I really like it when i get reviews and as this is my first fic, it fires me up! But please don't expect updates so fast in future. These take time, and only reason i'm updating so fast right now, is because i had already written these before sighing in. But i'm working on with new chapters, so no worries!

But bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been several days since then, we were running with non-stop again. I had to take hold of Hige's collar quite few times, that was how hard we run. We were now running over some hills, and i could hear train from other side. Every now and then, i saw a pit of it.

It was snowing, and it filled me with thrill. I loved snow and running with these wolfs, it gave me this strange feeling. Like i belonged.

We decided to rest for night. I pressed myself tightly next Toboe, in hope of staying warm. I covered myself with my cape.

At morning, i listened only half-awake about Toboe's dream. I was sitting next to Tsume, who was laying down, and trying to keep my eyes open. Toboe was sitting cross-legged and Hige was leaning onto his hands.

"- and they were all Moon flowers!" THAT bought my interest, and i forced myself to listen the rest. Thought, Hige cut him with his question.

"Do you even know what Moon Flower looks like?" Toboe casted his eyes down and pouted.

"Obviously not." but he soon got back and continued with his story.

"There, the old lady will make us delicious meals!"

"What do you mean?" Hige asked sceptically.

"Do you want a human to raise you, even when we arrive the paradise?" Tsume asked teasingly

Annoyed, Toboe answered little curtly. "That's not it. Everyone was being treated like costumers and there was good music."

"That's just an ordinary restaurant in city." i couldn't help but agree with Hige, but i knew what Toboe meant.

'I and mom never visited any restaurants, and i was never threated like an equal with others. Not before i met Cheza, at least. . '

"I can't describe it with words..." i smiled at him. 'I know what you mean Toboe, there isn't a proper words for that'

"Your mind must have reached its limits." even with my thoughts, i couldn't help with my little sinkers that escaped from me.

Toboe turned his head away with angry huff, "Kiba didn't even explain what the paradise is like." they turned to look at Kiba who was smiling softly. I decided not to mention that Cheza had taught me thing or two about Moon flowers. Toboe pouted when Kiba didn't answer when asked what they looked like. I just grinned slightly at the side lines.

* * *

We continued our way, walking this time. I was walking on Kiba's left, slightly after him. We stopped at top of a hill to look at ocean and bridge, that went over it. We continued by walking on the bridge. I listened the seagull's calls as we walked. Snow was hitting our face's with wind. I sensed weird present from forward.

"There is something over there..." Toboe looked at me confused, and Kiba stopped little too.

"There is scent of moon flower in air..." and Toboe took running start. Kiba soon after him. Rest of just followed.

I suddenly stopped at my tracks. 'Now, i feel what those odd auras were, wolfs.' and the town that greeted our eyes wasn't that happy place. We walked there anyway.

'Why i have a feeling this is not going to end well?'

* * *

When we got to the fence, we clump over it and jumped down. Kiba was first and landed gracefully on to his knees. Hige jumped down to his feet. I jumped on to some barrel.

"Flower scent? I smell nothing but the nauseating smell of fuel." Hige crumpled to himself.

Tsume and Toboe jumped down soon after, but Toboe slipped and yelped. Tsume just started to walk somewhere.

As we walked through the city, we saw how people hided in their homes and behind every corner.

"Are they afraid of us?" Toboe asked in concerned voice. Hige gave his own little comment.

"They must be amused by outsiders."

"What could possibly exist in place like this?" Tsume asked in dry tone. He added with sarcasm "What a great paradise this is."

"Something feels wrong here... The auras are too dark and washed out..." it was almost like a whisper but i knew others heard me. I had my hood on, i felt safer with it. This place gave me chills. Something was really wrong with this place's aura.

We walked around, looking for food or anything else useful. Sun was setting, and we walked by a group of wolfs. When Kiba stopped, i left myself little behind Hige, so that he was hiding me from sight a little. He didn't seem to mind, he even stepped in front of me a little. He seemed a little surprised when he saw a woman sitting with men.

A wolf with scar on it face rose up, his eyes were cold and his aura was dark red. But after the woman, (who had light brown aura), he had warmest aura of whole city by so far. I blinked a little at him, he seemed to be a leader, but from the way others auras were reacting, he wasn't seen as one anymore.

"Where did you come from?"

"From the town north of here." I wasn't surprised that Kiba answered. He was the reason we were here anyway, and he was kind of our leader.

"And you dragged a human kid as snack? What did you come here for?" this was when Tsume stepped in, he probably didn't want to get too much attention on us. I tried not to shiver when few guys looked at me with this strange glint in their eyes

"We're just passing by. We have nothing to do with this deserted place. And kid is with us from her own free will." other wolf blinked.

"Where are you heading?" Hige looked hesitantly at Kiba. "Where?"

Toboe answered without a hesitation. "To paradise." that seemed to catch them by surprise. And then they started laughing. Their laugh was empty and dead.

"Why are they laughing?" Toboe asked confused. I was looking foreign wolfs with emotionless face.

"Because these guys don't know anything about paradise." was Kibas simple answer, i decided to fill it in a little.

"Their souls are dead, they are just empty corpses waiting for death." that gained us even colder look.

"I know a lot about it" Toboe and Hige gave surprised looks to each others, Tsume and Kiba just looked at him. Kiba narrowed his eyes dangerously. I was over looking everyone there and studying their auras. 'These guys... They look like they literally live in hell...'

"It's just a fairy-tale. Paradise doesn't exist." he said finally after a long silence.

"Why do believe so?" do i even need to tell who said that?

A guy with yellow cap answers with grin. "We where there, we saw it."

'Okay, that just a plain lie.' but i can't hide my surprise and neither can others.

"It wasn't a paradise, it was hell." others look disappointed and i see that Kiba is little down too.

"You'll see that searching for paradise isn't worth it. Get out of here. You must have your own place to stay."

Tsume and Hige take cue to leave and Toboe drags Kiba after us. Leader wolf calls after me, when i walk away.

"And you should know better than that, little human. This isn't a safe place for someone small as you." And i know his right.

* * *

We walk on the coast, and listen as Tsume crumples himself. "This isn't even funny. We were a joke to those guys."

Hige gives him a snarky comment as answer. "Don't you think they're like you?" Tsume stop at his tracks and turns to Hige angrily. "What?"

Hige rises his hands in defeat and laughs nervously. "I mean, that maybe we'll be like them soon."

Toboe looked down and told us his view of this place. "I'm scared of this town, it's so cold even with so many wolves."

"I agree with Toboe, i have never got this bad chills before and i lived in Freezing city!" i nod seriously.

"We better leave this place soon, like that guy said." Tsume comments.

"So where are we going to go?" we all turn to look at Kiba. "There's definitely something here. There should be some evidence here, with so many wolves."

Tsume doesn't say anything and starts walking again. 'So we are going to stay, huh?' I sigh, but walk with them anyway.

I feel presents looking at us from time to time, but they never stay long. It is so unnerving for me. It is almost like they know that we can tell where they are, and they probably can.

We stop to sit on coast when moon comes out, i'm sitting between Hige and Toboe. We are looking out to the sea when Hige's stomach crumples. He tries to play it of by asking,

"Who was that?" Toboe, Kiba and i just give him unamused looks. He gives nervous laugh, "I guess it was me."

But then someone else's stomach crumples, and it is really not Hige. Toboe and i turn to look at Tsume as Hige sinkers.

"That one was Tsume's." he just huffs and turns away. Hige looks at sky and continues "I wonder how they live in this deserted place." we just stay quiet.

"I have no strength to even walk anymore." Toboe whines.

"We have no choice but rest somewhere today." Hige sighs. I cringe at idea of staying here for night. Tsume rises up and walks again, when Hige tries to ask where he is going, Kiba roses up and starts following. I just follow after him.

We end up at some grave yard. Tsume stand looking like he couldn't care less and explains. "This is perfect for sleeping." I can't help but frown, i feel someone else's present here, but I don't know where. Others don't realize it and just look around. I hide behind Kiba who looks at me curiously, i don't say anything.

"But i don't see anything to eat." Hige comments disappointed. "This doesn't feel good somehow." Toboe whispers. When we walk forward and i keep my hiding, thought, now i'm hiding behind Hige, keeping a strong grip on his hoodie.

"Don't you hear something from over there?" Toboe ask clearly nervously.

"Don't be scared by little things, you too Hotaru." Tsume snaps. I just hide behind Hige more, strange aura is in front of us but i don't see anyone. When old wolf pops out of ground, i think my heart jumps out of my chest. Hige and Toboe fall back but i leap behind Kiba with yelp. Even Tsume got scared! Kiba doesn't look more than surprised, probably because he smelled him or something.

'Or maybe he took my fear as reason to be wary.' i dismiss those thoughts soon. 'Nah, Kiba doesn't like humans, so why to trust one?'

When others see it's just old wolf, they relax.

"You scared me! What are you doing, grandpa?" Hige complains. I step slight out from my hide, my hood had dropped when i leaped behind Kiba, letting my long hair out.

"I'm just digging my hole." answers old timer. 'He feels that his time is nearing it's end.' Hige is confused and asks. "Your hole?"

Kiba seems to understand when he ask, "Are you making a grave?"

"When you reach my age, you know when you're about to die." explains grandpa. I nod, understanding what he means.

"Then you better just die." Tsume says snarly, clearly angry from before.

"I thought i was going to die too." Toboe sighs relieved.

"Grandpa, is there a moon flower in this town?" Kiba asks carefully. Old timer looks amazed by question before beaming at Kiba.

"This is a flower field!" Kiba is shocked by this, but i just step closer to grandpa. "Back in the old days, flowers used to bloom all over this island. Now everything is gone, not even a petal is left."

"So it's old story." Hige comments.

"Not all of it is gone, i can still sense them faintly, thought their memory and aura are weak." old man looks at me sadly, but he also looks honestly surprised. "You can sense aura's, young lady?" i nod and explain my statement.

"Flowers may be gone, but their aura's are still here." old man smiles at me and nods. Toboe decides to ask his question next.

"Hey, do you know what flowers colour was?"

"Colour? Hmm... It was same as the moon." He states, while pointing at moon. I nod silently, as everyone proses his words.

"Grandpa, have you been in paradise?" Tsume asks humorously. Old timer answers anyway, not minding Tsume's rude words.

"Any wolves would want go there. I also tried to go there once." Toboe gets curious and asks, "How?"

When old timer climbs out of hole, i go give him a hand. He smiles at me and starts to walk forward, and we just follow.

"That, That's the entrance." he points some collapsed entrance. I flinch back when an ominous aura hits me. 'This...This is pure killing intense...'. I feel myself starting to shake and my eyes widen. I see flashes of red in my eyes and smell faint scent of poison in air. I hear Hige speak with his nose covered, scent of death is probably terrible.

"A rotting smell of death exist there." Toboe looks genially disappointed when he says, "I thought it was somewhere better."

I snap out of my shaking terror, when i see Kiba try to walk closer in some kind of trance. I crap a hold of his arm and shake my head furiously when Kiba looks at me.

"Please, don't go there Kiba. . . There is pure killing intense coming from there. . ." i whisper so quietly that i pearly hear it myself. Old timer nods.

"Listen to human girl, she knows what she is talking about. You sense the present of death there, don't you?" i nod while shaking violently. 'i have never felt anything so. . . Cruel.'

"Many young wolves left for paradise. But no one got there. And those who returned can only remain here. Like me."

Kiba comes out of his trance and turns to look at someone. Others follow his gaze and look at the wolf behind them.

'oh, it's same wolf from yesterday. I didn't even feel his present.'

"Boss, you should rest. There's going to be work tomorrow." he states simply. Old man just smiles and answers.

"I see, I've already digged enough." he walks to other man. I blink, there is respect in old man's aura. 'So he sees this man as his alpha.'

"Is this road to the paradise?" kiba asks. Other alpha turns to him.

"I already told you it doesn't exist." Old man turns to him and cuts him of. "Zary." Zary, as old man called him, looks at old man before continuing.

"We are not going to sit and watch you kids mess up our place. Leave before the sun rises." and puts a hand over old man's shoulders and they walk away. Kiba never takes his eyes of them until we can't even see them anymore.

I haven't let go of Kiba's arm over whole thing, entrance's ominous air still in the back of my mind. Thankfully we leave soon enough, and i let Kiba's hand go, now knowing we were out of danger. ' for now at least. . '

* * *

We go to some ruins of house, I'm hugging my knees as I sit next to Toboe , who is trying to soothe my nerves by rubbing slow circles on my back. Hige had gave me worried glances before falling a sleep, but Tsume is completely focused on Kiba. Who is looking out in his thoughts.

"Do you still believe it?" Tsume finally breaks the silence. Kiba turns his gaze to Tsume and counters his question with his own. "What do you mean?"

"The paradise doesn't exist" Tsume states bluntly, Kiba just listens silently. "They told you it was nothing like a paradise when they got there."

"Maybe it wasn't the real paradise." i decide to tell my own thoughts,

"It couldn't be the real one. They looked like they had seen hell, not paradise."

Tsume laughs slightly, "Where do you two get that confidence from?" kiba just stares and i do the same. I don't need to answer that. . .

"Anyway, the story doesn't make any sense. There's no guarantee that we are going to get there. This trip is foolish." Toboe stops rubbing my back and turns to Tsume's and Kiba's argument.

"Stop! You get even more hungry if you get mad."

"It's not a bad idea to die here. Should we dig our graves like that old man?" Tsume comments laying down.

"It's not that i'm confident, i don't even know myself. But it's crying out within me." Tsume and i turn to look at Kiba. "I just kept running, because i wanted to know. . . . I wanted to get there."

"If i didn't trust this feeling, there is no other way for me to live." we just stare at him quietly.

"I. . . I just don't have other choice. I have to believe." i whisper to no one, but i know others heard me loud and clear. They always do.

Suddenly Hige jumps up, and a woman walks in. "You guys must be hungry, right?"

"Yes, we are hungry. How did you know?" i decide not to listen Hige's nonsense. I just stare at the woman with others. From corner of my eye i see Kiba leave, i lean onto Toboe and whisper to him.

"I'm going after Kiba, you look after others." he nods and whispers back.

"Be careful Hotaru, and print Kiba back." i nod and jog after alpha.

I catch up to him fast. He glances at me, but keeps walking. I just walk slightly after him. We walk in silence, both of us just enjoying the silence of night. Kiba doesn't seem to mind my present and i'm completely fine with walking around.

I still keep my staff in reach.

We come across those wolfs from earlier, and when they see us, they decide to taunt us little.

"Hey, what happened? Did you give up going to find a paradise?" they laugh while standing around their fire, i see some giving me those odd looks again and my hand reaches for my staff.

"Taking a little girl with you? That's not too smart."

"It's dangerous for little kids to hang out alone. You should travel together with your friends."

Suddenly Kiba stops, i stay behind him, looking wolfs warily. "What are you guys doing here?" other men stop laughing and throwing taunts at us and turn serious.

"What?" Kiba doesn't stop there, and i just know this is going to end up with fight.

"I know why you couldn't get to the paradise." Kiba glares at them openly now and i take my staff out, i know i will need it soon.

"You people are dogs." their quiet a moment, but their face turn it to snarls as they start to stalk closer to us.

"You little brads." and fight breaks lose. Everyone drop their illusions before jumping at each others.

Three of them jump towards me, jaws trying to bite down to my flesh. I dodge the first one and hit the second one with hilt if my staff to it's jaws and it backs down for a sec. Third one i hit on it's back with full force almost breaking it's back. The first one tries again, but i hit the back of it's head, knocking it out. Other two jump at me, and i manage to hit the second one but other sinks it teeth to my leg and i scream in pain. Other one takes opportunity and jumps on to me biting my left arm. I fall back, but i keep trying to fight wolfs of. I manage to hit wolf on my leg on to jaws and it lets go with a yelp, i shield myself with other wolf when it tries to jump back onto me. They both jump back and i knock them out.

I look for Kiba and see him still fighting two other wolfs of. Kiba is focused on brown wolf and doesn't see one grey sneaking behind him. When it tries to jump on Kiba, i hit it with my staff and it falls back to ground with sickening crack.

I look at Kiba and see him giving final hit to brown wolf, before he starts to limping away. I limp after him, blood tripping from my wounds. Kiba puts his illusion back on and he looks like he can pearly stand. I leap on to his left, giving him some support. His gaze is un focused and we make it to some alley, before we fall to ground. I crawl from under him and lay on the ground. I see Kiba's clear blue eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Why did you help me? You know my dislike for humans and yet you helped me."

I smile slightly before answering. "Because of many reasons. I'm still young, and i need someone to teach me. I need someone strong and determined to look up to. I see those in you, i see you as leader and i have needed one for as long as i can remember. I understand you, and you understand me. You also gave something that no one else did. You gave me a name.

And even thought you dislike humans, you never ignored me. That is something that i respect the most. I also wonder, why didn't you kill me in the first sight? You could have killed me without second thought, but you didn't. why?"

Kiba was quiet for long moment, seemingly is shock, but slowly it turns into accept. When he heard my question, he looked me in the eyes and said something that made my heart stop.

"Because i saw something in your eyes, something that only one person has showed to me before you. I saw light, i saw understanding and i saw want to be free. I saw proud and determined person, something that i thought that only wolf could be. I respected that. You have proven me that your not like the other humans and i accepted you as part of my pack."

I felt tears falling down my face and i smile as i lay next to Kiba, i curl to myself as i feel our head touching each others. We both fall asleep exhausted.

'Looks like i now have place to belong. . '

* * *

We start moving again before sun is even rising, we are walking to station, since Kiba says he smells Tsume and Toboe from there. When we finally make it there, i sense many presences.

I see others, but i bay no mind to them. My eyes are on the wolfs that are fighting each others for food. Their thin and dirty, and I sense no pride in them. I scan through the wolfs and my eyes lock on to old man from yesterday. I watch him fall and i feel his aura disappearing slowly.

I feel how life leaves his body, i feel his exhaustion and hunger. I know i'm shaking and crying by now, but i become aware of it only when i drop to my knees. I feel myself numbing, but i feel others aura's boiling with anger and i somehow remember Kiba running up in pure anger. I hear people shouting, and my own name before everything goes black.

* * *

When i open my eyes again, i'm laying on the ground. I blink my eyes few times to get accused to light. When i feel like i'm not going blackout again, i sit up. I see that we are back at the ruins.

I see Kiba laying next to me and Toboe is puting some herbs to his wounds. He looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Hotaru! How are you feeling? Are those wounds bothering you?" i blink and true enough, i feel pain running trough my arm and leg. I grimace as i try to move my arm, but smile at Toboe when he gives me worried look.

"Yeah, I feel them but i should be fine. Can you give me my bag? I have some bandages there." Toboe nods and with my bandages in my hands, i start to treat my wounds. After i'm satisfied with my work i turn to Kiba.

"How is he?" Toboe gives sad smile. "He should be fine now, i just got all his wounds covered." i nod absently.

"Really, you guys don't seem to think at all." Hige complains. I don't say anything, how could i, when i was at the fault? 'I could have tried to stop him, but it's not like he would have listened me..'

Thankfully Toboe sees it as needed to deafens Kiba. "After seeing things like that, he just couldn't hold back." I nod, i remember Kiba's aura quite clearly before i blacked out.

"He should have minded his own business." Tsume comments from where he is leaning on to wall.

"Tsume!" Toboe scolds. I give him little dirty look. 'Really, this is rich, coming from a guy who was boiling back then.'

"We should just get out of here." He continues.

"But Kiba still can't move, and Hotaru can't walk with that leg." Toboe, oh so nicely states the fact that we are un-able to move at this point.

"That's why we should have left yesterday." Hige comments. I block them out and focus on Kiba, his aura is stirring and his probably listening us. I reach out with my aura, giving him enough strength to open his eyes. When he opens his eyes he tries to stand up.

"Let's go." Toboe gently bushes him back down and tries to reason with him.

"With this many wounds and an empty stomach, it's impossible." and when Kiba lays back down he is out again. I look at him concerned and crawl closer to him. I lay down next to him as others argue about how Hige ate while we were away. I close my eyes as i listen how Hige tries to pathetically defence himself.

"Just go find some food, by your own!" Tsume finally snaps and for once, i'm thankful for it.

"Just me?!" Hige whines. Hear Tsume step closer and i can feel superiors aura surround him. I almost laugh when Hige stumbles out to get food. I hear Toboe saying something about getting herbs, before he leaves. I enjoy the quiet rest as i lay next to Kiba. I sense wave of calm sense of peace wash over me, knowing that Tsume is looking over me and Kiba. I decide that real rest won't harm me, when i have a chance now.

* * *

After a while i feel Tsume's aura geting restless and Kiba's stirring again. I open my eyes and sit up, just as Kiba opens his. Tsume looks at us and gives his own greeting.

"Yo" he turns to look at us. "Thanks to you guys, we're stuck here." Kiba glares at him before looking away. I just look away.

"The others went searching for food. What were you two doing last night?" Tsume ask before stating in matter-of-fact tone.

"Those wound aren't just from the station. Especially Hotaru's." when we stay quiet, he turns away and just says, "Well, whatever."

"I saw something once. . . When i was younger." We look at Kiba as he starts talking. "I was still a baby. They were blooming all around in the place where i was born." My eyes widen. 'Is. . . Is he talking about Lunar flowers?'

Tsume is just as confused as i am. "What do you mean?" Kiba blissfully ignores him and goes on.

"They only bloom during the full moon. Pure white flowers. . ."

"They were Lunar Flowers." We finish together, thought, i don't even realize my lips are moving. My eyes are wide and my mind going miles in second. 'I have seen them only from Cheza's memories, but Kiba . . . He has actually seen them. . .' but Kiba hasn't finished yet.

"They were all burned down." Tsume rises up and comes closer to us. "What is this, all of sudden?"

"On the day all flowers were burned." Kiba ignores us again. "The way out was closed off, and all members of my pack. . ." Tsume stays silent this time and i can only stare at Kiba.

"I was the only survivor. Why only me? Why?" Kiba is looking at the sailing and from the look in his eyes i can tell that he is aware of what he is saying.

"I no longer have a pack." He closes his eyes before continuing. "The only place i have left to go is paradise." we stay silent. I think Kiba falls back asleep, but loud 'clank!' wakes him up. I close my eyes and search for other's auras. I found them pretty close to each others and i try to relax.

'It's fine, Toboe will keep Hige out of trouble. And Hige isn't that stupid either. They are FINE.'

I open my eyes and look at Tsume and Kiba. Kiba has but his clothes on and he is standing up. Tsume looks at him serious.

"What are you doing now?" kiba answers with calm voice. I take it as cue to stand up. My leg is protesting, but i should be able to walk.

"I'm fine. I can move already." just when he says that, Toboe runs in like his tail was on fire. He stop the second he sees Kiba and me standing up.

"Kiba, Hotaru, are you alright?" Kiba answers for both of us. "Yeah, thanks." i look around and ask Toboe,

"Hey, Toboe, where is Hige?" that prints him to earth and he exclaims in loud voice.

"That's right, this is terrible!" we look at Toboe seriously. "Hige got caught in trap, and he's being taken somewhere!" my eyes widen as i remember that loud clank that we heard. Tsume tries to reason with us,

"If it's just humans, he should be able to trick them easy enough and get away."

"That won't work! He was knocked out by the wolves here." Toboe says in panic. We take fast breath in.

"Why did they do that?" Tsume fumes. I can tell Kiba is just as angry. "Where were they heading?"

"I don't know!" Toboe answers in panic again.

"Why didn't you call us when you were there?" Tsume fumes. "You could have filled us in afterwards!"

Kiba starts moving towards the door and i go after him, i can't leave him out of my sight right now. "Let's go" he says before stopping at door frame. It's very clear that he is in pain. Tsume just asks,

"Where?"

"To the town" and he goes out. I and Toboe follow him, Tsume jogs after us soon after, and mumbles something before throwing us over his shoulders. I yelp before taking good hold of his back. I think Toboe shouts something, but I'm too focused on staying on Tsume's back to hear. After we reach the town, Kiba speaks again.

"Tsume, let me down i can go on my own now." Tsume looks over his shoulder before putting us down. Kiba leans onto a wall for support, and try stay up-right on my own.

"Okay, let's hurry." Tsume says.

Kiba looks at him before clanging at someone who is walking to some alley.

"That person. . We saw him yesterday." Toboe remembers. When Kiba runs after him, Tsume throws me back to his back.

"Hey!" I shout in surprise.

"You for one can't walk with that leg, this is faster." he explains while holding me like a sack of potatoes.

Tsume does put me down, when we reach the alley. The gang that beat us down last night is there.

"Yo, looks like last night took it's toll on you two." someone taunts. Tsume glances at us but we are looking at them, i have my hand reaching for my staff if needed.

Tugs stop snickering when Zary comes from behind us. Tsume doesn't wait and snarls at him.

"Are you the one who gave the orders?"

"What?" Zary looks honestly confused.

Tsume just gets angry and shouts while stepping in front of Zary. "Don't play dump!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks again. Kiba sees that this is not going anywhere and puts in.

"Did you really sell our friend out to the humans?" Tsume is openly glaring at him now, well, he was the whole time but that's beside the point!

"How low will you guys go?" Zary doesn't answer but he gives sharp look to the guy with a cap.

"What is the meaning of this?" guy answer without missing a beat. "I dunno."

I feel Toboe's aura spiking, as he yells at Zary. "You told them to do it, you told them to kill him, didn't you?"

I shiver and hide behind Tsume as i feel Zary's aura boil with anger. "Mos!" guy with cap flinches and i take it that is his name.

Kiba is about to jump on the guy, but Zary bushes him away. And punches Mos himself. He turns to Kiba and yells.

"This is my pack!" i flinch at his voice. Tsume steps little more in my way, blocking view of me.

"Why do you sell out your own kind?" Zary asks in more calm tone, but there is still anger under it.

"They're just outsiders." Mos answers in carefree tone.

"Zary! Didn't you sell out your own kind as well?" someone shouts. Their aura's are so un settled, that it unnerves me.

"What?"

"That's right. You have us working like dogs!"

"Is that how you really feel?"

Their anger is just bottling up and it's ready to boil over any time now. . .

"I was just doing what i felt was right as leader. We can't just run as freely as we please anymore. I did this to protect the pack."

"Nobody sees you as leader anymore!" and they all jump on him. When Kiba tries to go help Zary yells at him not to interfere. I step out when that woman shouts at them to stop. When they finally stop Zary speaks to them

"Where did they take their friend?" Mos gets nervous and just shouts.

"I don't know... I don't know!" i look at him with angry eyes. 'saying that won't make you innocent, if that's what you think.'

Woman runs to Zary when other wolves leave. When he sits up, Tsume goes to him. I stay behind them.

"Do you have any idea where they might be taking him?" Toboe comes and gives details. "It was orange truck."

"you guys," he looks at us, he is completely beaten up. "You don't need to go to some so-called paradise; you should turn back. Especially you, human girl." Kiba looks straight at Zary's eyes.

"We have no place to go back to, so we have no choice but to move forward." i nod and step out.

"I know there may not be place for me, doesn't mean i'm going to stop looking for it." i state.

"You think that the only thing waiting for us is hell." We turn to look at Tsume surprised.

"But maybe you guys just couldn't find it. We'll find it. . . Paradise" my surprise turns slowly into smile and i beam at Tsume. Zary closes his eyes and stands up with woman supporting him.

"Follow me!"

"Zary" woman sounds worried, but he just smirks at her. "I can still run."

We follow him, as he leads us to road. I run up to Zary. "Ne, Zary, could you take us to little further up to road? I got a plan." They look at me confused but he nods.

I smile and follow after Zary. 'Let's do this!'

* * *

I hear truck coming behind a corner and run to road. I hear driver yell and kicking breaks. They stop a few meters before me.

"Wha- What hell girl?! This is not a place for little kids to be playing around!" other man yells. I just act like i was scared, and fall to my knees holding my bandaged leg. They get worried and come running to me. I held back a smirk.

'While i work as bait, you guys get Hige out of there. Okay?' when i told them my plan they hesitated little before agreeing.

"Oi, are alright? Are you hurt?" they ask their questions, and i see others running away with Hige.

'Show is over then.' i smile at them and stand up when they give me confused looks.

"Ah, sorry, I'm fine now. I just got scared there, bye!" and i run off. I catch up with others soon enough. Their waiting for me at towns edge. Zary looks surprised but nods at me, acknowledging me.

Others smile and Tsume ruffles my hair. Hige comes up to me and pats my head. "Good job Hotaru. And Thanks."

I smile at him "no problem."

Zary starts leading us to exit of this town and we end up to same entrance we saw yesterday. I launch on to Hige as we walk down. We end up at some kind of giant tunnel.

"This is as far as i go." Zary says. "The rest is up to you."

"You aren't going?" Kiba asks. "You'll stay here?"

"I don't know if the place that we strove to find is real or not. But, there is definitely those who can, and those who can't reach Paradise. That is what i believe." Is what Zary answers. Kiba understands, but he has little sad look in his eyes.

"Whether the real paradise is beyond this road is for you to discover yourselves."

"You sure don't look like wolf." Tsume comments. "Tsume!" Kiba scolds. But Tsume isn't finished.

"Wolves only look after their own pack." Zary just looks at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've fallen." Kiba looks at Zary for while before running again. I'm about to follow, but Tsume kneels in front of me, his back on my way. He looks over his shoulder at me.

"You can pearly walk with that leg, it will slow us down. So get on." i just numbly nod. And the moment i was on his back, Tsume shoots after others. Others dropped their illusions and i was riding on Tsume's back. I felt smile slowly making it's way to my face.

'So this is how it feels like to belong. We'll find paradise, along with Cheza.' and i closed my eyes and pressed my face against Tsume's fur. 'So warm. . '

 _Slowly, but surely, Firefly was forming a bond with wolfs. And it would take a lot to break these bonds._

 **Thank you for your support! and I don't own Wolf's rain, only Hotaru and her mother.**

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I lost a count of how long it had been since we left last town. True to Tsume's words, i couldn't walk for several day's and others had to carry me. Tsume didn't seem to mind having me on his back, but he was teasing me constantly and it gets on my nerves! And turned out that Hige actually has some muscles under all that fur, he carried me most of the time. Even Kiba let me ride on his back for a while! I didn't let Toboe carry me, we both knew that he didn't have strength to do that.

Anyway, my leg and arm were fine now, and i was walking on my own legs. We were in some forest, all the animals had left when they saw us.

I was having fun just walking there, i had never before been in real forest. It was kind of relaxing, just walking there. I was walking behind Tsume, Hige was walking slightly after us and Toboe was running around as we walked. Kiba was leading, like always.

"Hey, Chibi!" Hige finally called Toboe. "Hurry up, or we leave you behind!"

Toboe came running back and stared speaking with Hige.

"Hey, isn't this forest a little strange? There are no animals." i giggled at Toboe's question. Hige gave tired sigh.

"You don't understand anything, do you?" Toboe gave us confused looks. I decide to give him a hint.

"What does a rabbit do when it sees a wolf?" i asked teasingly. Toboe looked even more confused but answered anyway.

"It runs away." i snap my fingers and point at him. "Bingo!" Toboe looks confused before he catches up.

"Oh, I see!" Hige gives another sigh.

"This is what happens when you're raised in city." I look at Hige, insulted. "HEY!"

They both ignore me and i huff.

"But you know, ever since we left that tunnel there's been no trance of the flower's scent. Is this really the right way?" i just continue walking.

'Well, i haven't sensed Cheza yet, but i trust Kiba.'

"Can i ask you one thing?" Tsume asks Kiba. "Yeah."

"Where are we heading now?"

"To paradise." Tsume give's Kiba a plank look.

"Until then, what are you following?" i answer along with Kiba.

"My/his instincts." others stop and give us plank looks. Hige sighs at our answer.

"Figures." he scratches behind his head. "Still, i wish it was close, so could have time to relax."

Kiba and i stop absurdly. 'Damn, a noble ship...' i can hear that annoying sound again. I raise my hands to cover my ears, but then i sense a VERY familiar aura. 'Cheza!' My eyes widen and i try to reach out with my aura, but she's too far. I try to search for them from the air with my eyes, but trees cover my sight.

Others hear the airship too and look worriedly to sky.

"That's..." Tsume starts. Hige ends his statement for him.

"An airship. It's those nobles." Toboe puts his hands over his ears, trying to block out noise.

"I hate that sound. . . "

I bay them no mind and tug Kiba's jacket. He looks at me. My eyes are searching for source of Cheza's aura.

"You feel that Kiba?" he looks confused before looking back to sky. Airship is being shot at and earth is shaking when they hit ground. Toboe yelps and craps Hige.

"What's going on?!"

"They're taking this a bit far." Hige comments, i glance at Kiba and he finally seems to sense Cheza. I look at sky before running towards her aura.

"Oi! Hotaru, where are you going?!" Hige shouts after me. I feel Kiba slowly following after me, but i keep running forward. I think he tries to explain others what's going on before running after me. Others come soon after, confused by our actions. I feel how Cheza reach to our auras. 'We are here Cheza! We're coming!'

I feel Cheza's aura further away from noble, and i relax somehow. 'She knows we are here, she is coming to meet us on the half way..'

Others finally catch up to me and i can hear Tsume's and Toboe's shouts. "Kiba! Hotaru!"

"Wait!" i scoff at idea of slowing down in my head. 'How could i, when Cheza is so close?'

We run up to a cliff and i feel Cheza's aura on top of it. 'Yay, climbing...' I sigh but throw my bag behind me and start climbing. Or at least, i try. Others chuckle at my tries, but finally Hige scoops me up and tells me to hold onto his neck.

* * *

And that's how i end up on Hige's back, holding onto him like my life depend on it. 'Actually, it does.' i'm keeping my eyes tightly closed and i'm shivering slightly, but other than that, i'm fine. 'Yeah, as fine as i can be while hanging over ten meters in the air..'

Hige sniffs air little before stating. "I can smell it faintly, from above." Kiba just climbs up and doesn't look down. 'I shouldn't look down either...'

"Now where we are heading?" Tsume asks annoyed. 'Obviously to the top.' Hige isn't bothered by them and keeps sniffing air.

"But still, it's mixed with the stench of noble. " i would point out that she was in their hands about a month, so it's no surprise she has their smell on her, but i'm too focused on keeping my eyes closed. I can feel wind throwing my hair and cape and i seriously don't want to look down.

I hear Tsume mumble something, but i can't hear him over the wind. I do hear when Toboe shouts to Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba! For some reason I'm feeling very hot in my chest. Is this what you were talking about?" i don't hear answer so he must have nodded. 'If you think that your excited, want to try to how excited Cheza is?' i can feel how happy she is, she is calling me and urging me to hurry.

Finally we reach the top and Kiba and i start following Cheza's calls. Toboe starts blushing as we get closer.

"Aah, Why? Why is my heart is beating so fast? And i feel warm..." i chuckle at him. 'I'm not surprised, if i'm happy, they most be thrilled.'

"This is the feeling of coming across a beautiful woman." Hige sighs contest. I grimace at him. 'i didn't need this information, Hige...'

"Keep it to yourself." Tsume snaps. He looks away and mumbles. "I definitely feel a thrill thought."

We reach a meadow and i feel Cheza's aura stronger than ever. I can hardly stand still and i'm shivering with excitement. I look at the lake and see Cheza sitting on some rocks while swimming her legs are in water.

'She is just like in my dreams!' i reach out with my aura and she opens her eyes and looks at us. I hear others gasp when she looks our way.

"She's here, she's really here." Hige sounds like he can't believe his eyes and Toboe is holding his chest.

"This is so amazing." Even Tsume is overwhelmed. "Who is that?"

"She is the reason we're here." i answer to Tsume, not taking my eyes of flower maiden. Cheza jumps down into water and Kiba starts walking to her. Tsume tries to go after him but i stop him.

"Don't. She has waited long for this moment." they look confused at me but i'm just staring at Kiba and Cheza.

Kiba drops his illusion and lets Cheza pet his head and hug him. "At least... We meet." i hear her soft voice from coast and i smile.

"That's nice.." Toboe sighs. "Is she really..?" Tsume asks. Hige answers for him.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of lunar flowers."

I can't hold myself back anymore and i walk slowly to them. When Cheza lets go of Kiba, she smiles at me and stands up. I smile and hug her.

"I found you! Just like i promised!" i giggle. She smiles and pats my head, i'm head and half shorter than her so she's having no problems petting me.

"This one is happy, Firefly found her." I smile and look up to her.

"Guess what, Cheza! I have a name now! My name is Hotaru!" her smile widens.

"That's beautiful name." i nod happily and let go of her. Cheza goes instantly to Kiba and they start walking hand in hand. I follow right after Cheza, not wanting to leave her again. She starts leading us somewhere. Hige, Toboe and Tsume are talking about something behind us but i can't hear them. Cheza waves over her shoulder time after time shouting cheerful,

"This way, This way!" we walk around garden and i feel smile stay on my face whole time. 'Hum? There is new presents in here..' i feel people entering the garden and it unnerves me. 'Their probably looking for Cheza.'

* * *

We enter some kind of tunnel, what could have been a lab.

"This one has waited all this time. This is what this one was born for, in this place." i listen as she talks, she is happy right now, i don't need to sense her aura to know that. She has waited so long for this, and now it's really happening. Kiba has gentle smile on his face and he looks so relaxed. At one point, we stop and Cheza lets go of Kiba's hand and runs inside some ruins.

"Everyone, this one is back." she calls cheerfully. My smile drops. 'She is calling for moon flowers.'

She stops and looks at empty ruins and i feel her aura waver a little.

"...This one understands... There is no one left." she looks down sadly. "So.. Everyone has withered and died."

She kneels down and hugs her knees. "This is all that's left." Kiba looks her silently, i sit next to Cheza and but a hand over her shoulder. I close my eyes and let my aura flow in her. 'Room full of flowers..'

That's a picture i make in my head and show it to Cheza, i feel her cheer up a little. 'Their gone, but at least there is people who remember them..'

Then we hear shots and Hige and Toboe run in. "Kiba, this looks bad! The smell of humans is all over the place!"

I open my eyes in shock and let my aura retreat. "What? When did they come?!" 'I didn't even feel their auras!'

"We're surrounded!" Tsume runs in and looks at Cheza and she looks at him in panic. Kiba steps between them before anything can happen. "It's not like that." He deafens Cheza. While others talk about what we should do, i look Cheza in her eyes and spoke seriously.

"Cheza, can you get us out of here?" she nods and stand up with my help. I take her hand as starts walking. Kiba follows us soon, trusting Cheza.

"Oi, where are you going?" Tsume shouts after us.

"That's way too dangerous!" Hige adds. I just look them over my shoulder and let Kiba take Cheza's hand from me and shout back.

"Just trust us on this one, okay?" and i run after Cheza. I feel Tsume and Hige go other way and Toboe following us. Some soldiers attack us and Kiba jumps on them, while Toboe and i protect Cheza from bullets. I feel Cheza's fear and worry, and i try to soothe her with my aura, and it works somehow.

Suddenly, shooting stops and we see Tsume and Hige standing over their bodies. As Kiba and they talk, Cheza starts walking again. Toboe calls others while i walk with her. She stops to hallway and calls to others.

"This way." they hesitate little before following us down to the tunnel. I have my staff out, ready for action. Some soldiers come in our way, but Kiba and others take them out before they can harm us. I run next to Cheza when we end up some kind of champers. There are gigantic roots of tree that fill the room.

"This is no good! We're completely surrounded!" Toboe shouts.

"Maybe we should just turn ourselves in." Hige ponders. Tsume glares him and Hige waves his arms franticly. "Just kidding, kidding!"

While others look for way out, Cheza asks tree to move it's roots. I watch in awe as she makes us path with her powers.

'Amazing..'

"This way." other look at us surprised.

"A hole in a place like that?" Toboe wonders. Kiba comes after Cheza when she goes through, i look at others before following. Thankfully they also decide to come. Hole shuts down after us and we run through the tunnel.

'Finally... All of us together.' i smile as we run forward. 'This is how it should be.'

 _And moon flower finally joins wolfs and Firefly on their journey._

 **Huoh, done! I'm having stress because of Christmas and I try to get over with these chapters... but next one will be better, promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was night and we were finally out of tunnels. We were sneaking around under moon light, watching out for enemies. I was staying close to Cheza, watching as she gracefully hopped around. She playfully stepped towards cliffs edge and turned around on last minute. I chuckle at Toboes worried expressions as i walk next to Cheza. She may be blind but it doesn't mean that she's helpless. Beside, i just inform her if there is something to watch out for. And she has this ability to know where everything is, which i think is something she does with her aura.

Suddenly Cheza stops before Hige and Toboe, who are standing on the road. I glance at her, but look back at others.

'She's worried that they don't like her and she is edgy.' i step slightly forward, telling Cheza that it's fine. She hesitates before following after me.

"Maybe she's looking out for us.. But why?" Toboe wonders sounding upset.

"Because your acting edgy around her. She thinks you don't like her." I answer without hesitation. Hige and Toboe look slightly offered but they look at me questionly.

"And how you know that, Hotaru?" Hige asks slightly annoyed. I tap my head and explain.

"Because I have a special mind link with her, i have had it since i was six. She can come into my head whenever she wants and i can read her feeling as thoughts. When i met her, she would appeared in my dreams or i could hear her voice in my mind on day. She has taught me much over years, and I have my unwavering trust in her." I say with confident. "There is many things that i don't know or understand about her, but i trust her with my life." I add with soft smile.

Others looked shocked and slightly amazed. But Tsume just had to be a party pooper, like always.

"Even if you trust her, doesn't mean we need to. She's neither a wolf nor a human. She isn't even a flower. And then there is the fact that nobles created her. How we could trust her so easily?" Kiba looked Tsume with offered look and he looked ready to pick up the fight. I didn't question Tsume's reasons, they were good facts, but i could trust whoever i wanted. And it would be just matter of time, before they got used to her.

When we reached the shelter of forest, i could feel how tense others were. And from Cheza's reaction, she felt it too.

"Are we going to take her with us like this?" Tsume asked bored as we walked through the forest.

"Yeah.." Answered Kiba, but Tsume wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon.

"Why?" Thank the heavens, Toboe put himself between them here.

"Well, don't you think it's alright? We'd feel guilty if we left her behind. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to travel with the scent of flower?" I blinked at that.

"She really smells like flower?" They gave me odd looks, and Cheza just giggled at my misery! "Hey! I wouldn't know, only wolfs can smell it!" Tsume dismissed my statement and stated;

"On the contrary, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Kiba stopped and looked at Tsume, changeling him.

"If she keeps spearing such a strong scent, they could easily track us down." I gape at him.

"But i just told you! Humans can't smell her scent like you guys do! Actually, i didn't even know how we could even dream about tracking something by scent!" even after that Tsume down right refuses to back down. 'Like a stubborn child who doesn't like his new sister...' i managed to keep my laugh to myself as i looked at them.

"I can tell when something is going to cause trouble. What are you saying she can do?" i was actually offered by that. And i wasn't the only one. Kiba looked like land mine that was ready explode.

"You should know already how important Cheza is to us." Kiba snapped at Tsume. But guy hold his ground.

"I don't think i do." I glanced at Cheza and spoke to her in my mind. 'You think you could make them stop somehow?'

"It's to get us to paradise!"

"I've heard enough of that!" both wolfs were ready to jump to each others throats if it wasn't for Cheza. She started singing and other started to look sleepy. Toboe stumbled before leaning against to a wall and slowly slipping down.

"Somehow, i feel... Really...sleepy.." Hige was sleeping already and others weren't far behind.

"Hey, don't fall asleep Toboe!" Tsume shouts angrily while holding his head with his hand.

"I can't.. My body is already asleep.." Toboe answered before drifting to sleep. Tsume turned turned to look at Kiba who was about to sleep.

"What is this?" Kiba answered just before falling asleep too. "i don't know.. I just.."

Finally even Tsume fell asleep. I had just been watching as they fell asleep one by one and brought all of them lay around Cheza while she sang. Their sleeping under huge tree, and Cheza is sitting in middle of them. Her song didn't affect me, since i was human and guardian of lunar flowers, so i was immune to their song. I smiled at Cheza when she looked at me and i felt my amber eyes shine with amusement.

"It's fine Cheza, I'll keep watch tonight. Let others sleep, give them good dreams, alright?" she smiles back at me and nods. I jump up on top of roots of the tree and sit down, my staff leaning against my chest. I put my hood up to shelter me from cold wind.

'It's going to bee a long night...'

* * *

When the morning finally comes, Kiba is first one up. He opens his eyes slowly and looks around. Cheza has also fallen asleep, and he doesn't have heart to wake her up. When Kiba looks up, i wave at him.

"Morning Kiba. Did you sleep well?" He gives me a nod but gives me questioning look.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asks me, and i shake my head. Before he can question about it, i explain it to him.

"Cheza and i thought that you guys looked tired and tensed up, so she put you all asleep with her song. I didn't fell asleep, because I'm immune as guardian of lunar flowers and since it only works on wolfs." he nods his head showing that he understands my explanation.

I let a yawn escape from me, as Kiba puts his illusion on. He looks at me with raises eyebrow.

"I kept watch last night, so i haven't slept. But it's fine, i should be able to still stay awake for some time now." i explain. He nods again, but i can see concert in his eyes.

I hear yawn and i look down, and i see Toboe stretching his legs. He puts his illusion on and i greet him. "Morning Toboe! Did you see nice dreams?" i smile when he jumps and looks up. He smiles back and he nods.

"Um! I saw dream about Granny, and i saw a field of flowers!" i smile brightly at him. "That's good for you!"

Soon also Hige wakes up and they all scatter around. Leaving me to watch after sleeping Tsume and quite happy Cheza. I jump down from roots and stretch. I let my hood drop down and i run fingers through my hair, trying to undone some of millions tangles. I look at Tsume when i feel his aura stir.

'Oh, this is going to be fun..' i smirk and i feel that Cheza is also feeling playful. Tsume opens his eyes, and actually jumps back when he realizes that he is sleeping next to Cheza, who is petting his head, by the way. I giggle at his face. He looks like something in between confused and embarrassed, he glares at me when he hears my laugh.

"You slept for the longest time. Did you see good dreams?" Cheza asks playfully, it takes all my self-control not to laugh. Tsume is sweating as he looks away.

"I don't remember." he tries to deny it.

"Hmm? You looked quite happy when you were sleeping you know." I don't even try to hold back my smirk. I don't know if Cheza is joining my teasing or is she just being herself, but it sure makes him unconfutable.

"You were running in your dream." i giggle even more when Tsume sweats more before rising up. I see Kiba coming back and wave at him.

"How was it?" i ask like i never teased the grey wolf, who is glaring at me.

"It's no use. All roads down the mountain have been blocked by these guys. We better think of another way." Kiba answers to me as Tsume walks up to him.

"Don't go wandering off and leave me with her like that. Or better yet, don't leave me with her AND Hotaru. alone." Tsume snaps at Kiba, i just go sitting next to Cheza and let her play with my hair. She's really good at untangling my hair!

"I tried to waking you up.. But you looked quite content." Kiba answers calmly, even if his tone is slightly snappy. and is that amusement I see in his eyes?

"Shut up, i was tired." Tsume snaps back and walks away, when Kiba looks at us, Cheza gives mischief smile and i giggle.

* * *

While we wait for Hige and Toboe to return, Cheza manages to actually get my hair solved out, and that is something. I also think i slightly napped as she untangled my hair. When i sense them running our way, i jump down from root i'm sitting on and wave at them.

"Phew, that was quite a trip." Hige sighs as they stop in front of us.

"We're back." Toboe says to me, i smile and answer.

"Welcome back!" Kiba talks after our small exchange.

"You guys took your time." Hige straights up and gives us some kind of explaining.

"This guy was slinking, so..." but throws a bag to Kiba. "Here, provisions."

Toboe walks to Cheza, with something furry. "We brought back a number of things." i think that it's some sort of cape, but it's so ugly that i'm not sure..

"Hey.. What were you thinking?" Tsume voices my thoughts out. Toboe just looks at him with a smile.

"What do you mean? It's a gift." and we watch as he puts it onto Cheza's shoulders. She gives surprised face, before frowning. I giggle when Toboe gives sad face.

"you don't like it?" he asks disappointed. Kiba answers for him, and i swear he sounds amused. "So it looks like."

"I told you. She'll like this, thought." Hige says and puts pink boots in front of her. I smile at Hige. 'Not bad.'

"I wonder if it'll be any different." Tsume huffs amused. I smirk at him.

"Just watch, you'll surprise." He looks at me suspiciously but turns to look at Cheza. And true enough, she looks quite happy with her boots. Hige blinks when she smiles at him.

"You like them?" he laughs and scratches his nose proudly. I smile when Cheza takes my hands and starts dancing around laughing cheerfully.

Suddenly, we both stop on our tracks. I can feel my own and Cheza's surprise when i feel old aura coming our way. I think Kiba calls out for us, but i'm busy turning to look at the source of aura. My eyes widen when i see her. Or at least, when i see her aura.

"Who's that?" Cheza asks. Old lady just walks slowly to us, leaning onto her staff. She has white hair and black sunglasses over her eyes, hinting that she's blind. I look at her in awe, her aura is white like Cheza's. Colour of lunar flowers.

You see, i seem to be able to sense lunar flowers aura, even if their gone. All of their aura's are white. But only Cheza's and this lady's auras are glowing.

'No way..'

I snap out of it, when Kiba stands in lady's way. I step from behind him and stare at her. She looks at us and smirks slightly.

"Wolves i see." Then she looks at me. "And you even have a Firefly." others stiffen, i shiver slightly, but stand next to Kiba. 'I have to show her my worth.' that is what i feel at least.

"Old lady, who are you?" Kiba asks. i feel my aura glow around me, ever so slightly. her aura is calling me out and bushing me away at same time.

She smirks and takes her glasses off, shoeing red eyes, like Cheza's. We are shocked by them, and i step closer to Cheza.

"Who in the world are you...?" Kiba asks carefully, still shielding Cheza.

"Hanabito, that's what they call us." She answers. Cheza puts her hand over her chest, before speaking.

"This one recognizes your scent. Are you different from this one?"

"You are a true masterpiece." i don't listen the rest as i sense people coming our way. I conceal my aura, and see that others have smelled them. Kiba confirms my thoughts.

"Their here."

"I guess this is no time to be careless." Tsume comments. Hannabito starts leading us and seeing that Cheza follows her, we run after her.

'She sure is fast..' i have to run with all my mind to keep up with them. Old lady keeps us door open into some kind of cottage, that is inside a tree. After we are all inside, we just stay quiet until soldiers leave. I'm catching my breaths and listening as Hanabito and Cheza speak.

"I've experienced it with this body. Those dreadful events...and those flowermen who weren't completed... They had no choice, but wither away." Hanabito speaks with her old voice that is full of painful memories.

"I escaped from the castle.. I've been holding my breath in forest in the mountains.. For a very, very long time.. And when i came to, i was alone. You may not know, but i know you very well.. Everything about you."

Cheza looks her with these emotionless eyes, she has concealed her emotions and it's unnerving me.

"I've been sleeping until now, waiting for very long." i see Kiba giving her warm smile, and i smile slightly too.

"The wolf seeks for the flower, and the flower seeks for the wolf.' but you mustn't go with these people." My eyes narrow when she says this.

"Why?" Cheza asks confused. And she's not the only one...

"Because it leads to destruction.." i thank Kiba in my mind when he cuts in;

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I was not talking to you!" i wince at her voice, it's angry and impatient. I see that Hige glances at me worried, but i shake my head slightly, saying i'm fine. Kiba turns to Cheza, after staring at Hanabito.

"Let's go, Cheza." i really wish that Cheza would agree, i don't like Hanabito's aura. It's old and full of bitter anger, and even if her aura is white, it's so faint that i can pearly sense it. Sadly, Cheza doesn't move a muscle.

"My scent is already getting faint, soon it will fade away completely.." Hanabito continues, Cheza leans forward slightly before questioning her.

"What should i do?" Hanabito answers with monotone voice, and it's starting to give me chills. It doesn't help that I don't really like small closed spaces, I can tolerate them, yes, but I get restless if i'm in unfamiliar place like this.

"You have the ability to extend a flowerman's life. Stay here and..." i feel slight fear stir in me. 'I don't want to stay here! We are supposed to go to paradise!' I look at Cheza, almost begging her to stand up.

"Cheza, don't listen to her!" Kiba doesn't seem to like the idea of her staying here neither.

"Wolf, what are you trying to accomplish by taking this child with you?" Kiba looks at her as she speaks and i feel slightly offered by her words. 'If Cheza is child, what am i?'

"We're going to paradise." I look at Cheza with hope as she says that. 'She's not planning on staying then..'

Old lady looks at her and she repeats herself. A long silence falls but suddenly i feel presence coming our way.

"Shh, keep it down." Tsume says before i can utter a word. Others go to window and they see a woman who is holding some kind of tracker.

"This is something i've smelled before at the castle." Hige comments. "I've seen that woman before somewhere.."

Tsume glances at Kiba. "What are we going to do?" Kiba looks down to Cheza. "Let's go." but she doesn't look up. "Let's go Cheza." Kiba repeats with little worry. Cheza looks at Hanabito before standing up. I go with kiba and Cheza as others climb up to trees. They wait for woman to come close before jumping before her, stopping her. I take my staff out to give me some help with jumping, i can't jump as high as wolf, but i can use my pole to help me.

"Cheza!" Woman calls out when she sees us. Kiba is standing on her right, holding her hand. I'm on her left, ready to run. Kiba drops his illusion and jumps onto cliff with Cheza, taking woman's attention off from others. We run along with Kiba and Cheza, but i have to grip onto Hige to keep up. 'Looks like lack of sleep is getting to me. I need to rest soon, i almost can't keep up with them anymore..'

We slow down when we reach city, Cheza is looking over her shoulder time after time, and finally she just stops.

"She's crying..." i look at her confused, my tired brains working slowly. "She'll wither away."

'Ah, right, old lady..'. Kiba seems to catch up too. "The old lady?" she just stays quiet for while.

Cheza slowly looks up to Kiba. "Kiba, is it alright with you?" at his confused look, she says it again. "Can i come with you?"

Kiba is serious when he answers, "You have to come with us." it seems to ease her mind but she turns to us.

"Hotaru?" i smile at her, my amber eyes shining with confirmation. "I would be torn if you wouldn't come."

"Hige?" he blinks before smiling. "Why not? The more, the merrier, right?"

"Toboe?" he just chuckles and nods. "Sure!" then she slowly turns to Tsume.

"Tsume?" we all turn to look as he gives deep sigh and answers. "Tag along. If that's the only way, i have no choice."

I smile at Tsume and we decided that Kiba will take Cheza to say goodbye to Hanabito, while we wait for them. While we wait, my eyelids start to drop, and finally Hige takes me onto his back. I look at him confused but he just smiles at me over his shoulder.

"I know you kept watch last night, so take a rest now. I'll carry you for now, alright?" i'm too tired to argue and just nod, before i bury my face onto his shoulder. I can feel his warm fur and it makes me sleepy.

"Thanks Hige.." i manage to thank him before falling asleep.

'Well, at least Cheza doesn't feel out of place anymore...'

 _"wolfs have managed to earn Flower maidens trust, and Firefly couldn't bee happier for it's friends. After all, it couldn't leave without both."_

 **Huh, done! I have to say, this took longer than I would have liked, but I never really liked this particular episode... Hanabito was so sad...**

 ***Hotaru smacks me***

 **Hotary: That is no excuse for being lazy!**

 **me: Can you blame me?! It's Winter holiday! I can't waist it staying cooped up in my room!**

 **Hotaru: Well... maybe so, but don't make me appear in your other fic just 'cause your lazy and tired!**

 **me: Yes Madam! *covers away in fear***

 **Hotaru: anyway, Thank you for all readers, we appreciate all your support.**

 **me: bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When i wake up, it's already night. I'm still on Hige's back and my head is on his shoulder. We are walking slowly through city, and it's quiet and peaceful. I open my eyes slowly and raise my head from Hige's shoulder. He looks at me and gives me grin.

"Slept well, sleeping beauty?" i huff at his teasing, but nod anyway. He stops slightly and let's me off of his back. I look around and see everyone here. Tsume is little ways from us, but i can clearly see grin forming onto his face.

'I won't hear end of this from him, huh?' Toboe on the other hand is smiling happily at me and i smile back, thought, with less excitement, i'm still little sleepy from my nap.

Kiba is behind us, soft smile on his face, and Cheza is next to him, pink cape's hood over her head. Her cape reaches her knees and has hood on it. It also has this upper layer on it, making it look like short sleeves over her shoulders. It looks almost like dress.

I smile brightly at her and she smiles back. I walk next to her as we move on. 'City is surprisingly peaceful at night..'

Freezing city is completely opposite, there is gangs, thieves, drunk dealers, drunks, homeless people... Whole city rarely rests, if ever. I know this best, since i have travelled over years from town part to another. It's pretty much same everywhere, but people just chance. But for a street rat like me, it hardly matters. I become quite good at pick pocketing over years, and i even stole some food from Tsume's gang members! And on top of that, they didn't even realise it!

I'm bulled out of my thoughts, when i sense unusual presents. 'Whou, This guy has REALLY strong will, even at his age, pity that he seems to be drinker.. A scientist too, that woman from forest! And... Whoa...' both Cheza and i stop to look at bluish black dog who is growling at us, or at others at least.

I walk amazed closer to her, she growls, but it's more confused than anything. I don't bay any attention at Kiba and Cheza who are also coming closer. I kneel down and I look in awe at blue eyes and smile slightly.

Cheza joins me soon and tries to pet wolf-dog, but Kiba stops her. She looks at him with calm smile.

"It's fine, they are also this one's friend." Kiba hesitates, but gives in when i turn to smile at him. Cheza turns to wolf-dog and speaks to it.

"Don't you know? About yourself..." wolf-dog just stares at her with her blue eyes, that are stunning, if you don't mind!

"That there is a wolf within you as well."

"Whau, your aura... It's simply amazing! It's half dog's, half wolf's, and most amazing thing is it's colour! I have never seen a BLUE aura! It's beautiful, it's same colour as your eyes, actually!" wolf-dog looks shocked at me, and simply stands there staring at me.

Cheza tries to pet her again, but she backs away. "You've always been all alone, right?"

I feel my aura glow slightly, i'm so amazed by her aura. It's just, that colourful aura's are rare. Kiba has cream white, whit tips of gold. Tsume's is dark grey, but in good way. His aura also has slight blue and green in it.

Toboe's is warmest of all, and it's reddish brown, like his fur, but it has little bit of green in it. Hige has mix between light brown and light gold. But blue aura... It's something i have NEVER seen. I try to memories it best i can, it has three shades of blue, dark blue, and little lighter shade, and almost teal coloured edge. 'So beautiful..'

Suddenly, Kiba takes Cheza's hand and starts running after others. "Come on Hotaru!" i nod and go after them, without asking anything. I look fast over my shoulder as i hear wolf-dog whimper after us. I hear soldiers shout at us, and thanks to my break, i'm able to keep up with others again. Before the sun roses, we are on edge of town, in abounded buss, that has holes on roof.

Hige glances around us and turns to us.

"Is this perfect place or what?" Kiba, Tsume and Hige turn to look me, Cheza and Toboe.

"We will be back as soon as we check out the enemy's movements." Tsume explains.

"Cheza, stay here with Toboe and Hotaru." as she nods, i and Toboe look at each others and nod.

"Leave it to us!" we say as others leave. I lay down to one of buss benches and put my hands under my head.

"Toboe, I'm going to catch some sleep, but wake me up if there is anything suspicious." He looks at me and smiles.

"Okay, sleep well Hotaru, don't let bugs bite you!" he teases me, i huff but close my eyes, and soon enough, i'm out.

* * *

 _When i open my eyes, I'm not in buss anymore, I'm in middle of grass field with colourful flowers all over it. There is night right now, and i can see millions of fireflies flying up from grass. I look at them in awe and laugh as one of them flies on my nose._

 _I run around the field, playing with fireflies as i go. I feel myself glow and see my light yellow aura glowing like all other fireflies. Before i know it, i'm flying on the night sky along with other fireflies, my laugh being only sound that is heard._

 _I lay down to grass, and watch as fireflies keep dancing around me._

 _"This feels nice,.. if others could see this too.." one firefly lands on my nose like before and i look at it crossing my eyes._

 _"Hey there, what's wrong?" it starts putting it's light off and on, and i can tell it's talking to me._

 _"Hm? You.. looked...sad... and.. i.. Wanted.. You.. To.. Smile.. Again.." i smile at it. "See? I'm smiling now, i was just thinking that i have to leave soon.." it starts giving me Morse codes again and i say the out loud._

 _"Why.. You.. Have to... Leave?... You could.. Just.. Stay.. With.. Us." i look at small firefly as it hovers over my head._

 _"True, i feel at home here, but my friends are waiting for me, and i really miss them too. So i can't stay." if i didn't know better, i would swear that firefly was pouting at me._

 _"So, bye!" and i close my eyes._

* * *

I open my eyes and see Toboe and Cheza hovering over my face with curious looks. I stand up slowly and turn at them.

"What?" they look at each others then at me.

"You looked very happy in your dream, and Cheza said that even she didn't know what you were dreaming about, so we decided to wait until you wake up." Toboe explained in one breath. I blink at him before smiling mischievously.

"Nothing much..." Toboe pouts at me and Cheza and i laugh. I sit at back of buss when Kiba comes back, and Toboe and Cheza try to scare him. It obviously doesn't work. Toboe plays it like it was nothing, by putting his arms behind his head.

"You're late!" he laughs nervously. Hige follows soon and Toboe and i greet him.

"Welcome back!" he gives us small wave before turns to Kiba. "How did it go?"

Hige groans as he speaks. "Every nook and cranny is being watched." he grins and i can mischief in his eyes. Even his aura gives spark of playful wipe. "Our best bet is go at night." Kiba nods, and turns to us as we look at him confused.

"There is place that locals call "Forest of death" I groan as i hear the name. "Let me guess, we are going?" He nods at me, slight amusement sparking in his eyes.

"Once you get lost, you can never get out again." Kiba explains, and i decide then, that i will most definitely stay close to them when we go. 'I don't want to trapped there, thank you very much..'

"But, for us, that's not a problem.. Right?" Hige says and looks at Kiba. He smiles and nods his head. "Yeah."

At particular moment, Tsume comes back. I look around others and greet him. "Welcome back Tsume!" he nods his head in acknowledge and turns to Kiba and Hige. Hige is first one to talk.

"What are the defences like?" Tsume gives swung grin and answers. "I found a perfect way out." Kiba nods and states.

"Then it's set, we will leave tonight." Toboe grins and almost shouts. "We can finally get out of here!" i turn to look at him with frown. I whisper quietly, but they hear it clearly as day.

"Toboe, keep it down! Walls have ears you know.." others understand my hint and quietly go to back window. Hige slowly opens it and Kiba beckons Cheza and me to go first. After Cheza and i are out, Toboe jumps out surprisingly quietly. Then Hige and Tsume come out, and Kiba is last. Kiba motions us to move away quietly.

I stay close to him and Cheza, when they decide that Hige and Tsume will go to enemy camp as distraction, while we go ahead and meet them at city. I put my hood up and take my staff out, just to be careful. I stay close to Cheza, she will most likely need cover. When we see soldiers retreating, we start running through the town. I run after Cheza, and Toboe comes close behind me. Kiba is leading, i feel many unnerving presents around us as we run, but decide not to care.

'Let's get out of here.'

* * *

Four of us are waiting for them at forests edge, under cliff. Toboe is standing with his arms behind his head.

"Are they late?" i feel familiar aura's running towards us from cliff. I turn to look up and smile and comment:

"Their here" Toboe puts his hands down and looks at me confused and asks: "Where?"

And then they both jump behind us. I launch myself onto Hige's arm and scold them lightly.

"Took you long enough!" i hear him chuckle and feel someone messing with my hair. I look up to see Tsume ruffling my hair, almost fondly.

"Sorry for wait." He simply sates, sounding surprisingly happy. I let go of Hige, and nod at them with small smile. Hige give thumps up and grins to us.

"Best strategy ever!" he comments with grin. We just smile, happy that their fine. Our happy moment is cut off by shot. I jump out of way on last minute, before bullet can pierce through my skull. We look up tensed and i froze as i recognise his aura.

'His that drinker with strong aura!'

"Damn wolves! You won't trick me anymore!" he shouts and starts shooting again. We start dodging them by running around, Kiba is staying close to Cheza, but i have to run other way to dodge bullets. I see one going WAY too fast for Toboe to dodge, and i bush him to side.

"Hotaru!"

"Aaargh!" i shout as i feel bulled slicing my left leg, but luckily it doesn't go in. I dodge as new set of bullets come my way, and run after Toboe, who is running with best of his ability, while trying to drag me behind him.

"Ah!" my heart almost stops, when i see Cheza falling down and man shooting towards her. But Kiba gets in his way before bullet can hit her, but it hits him instead!

"KIBA!" I and Cheza shout his name as we see blood. Old man stops to get fill his gun, but we run towards forest. I'm slower, because of my leg, but Toboe somehow manages to drag me into forest.

When we enter the shelter of trees, he lets me go. We hear how man shoots at sky with rage and i cover my ears, his desperate shout and guns noise hurting my sensitive ears. I lower my hands when shooting stops, and others relax. I see Toboe giving me concerned glances, and i turn to him.

"Are you fine Hotaru? From what i saw, that bullet got you good." he asks concerned. I feel pain shooting through my leg and grimace.

"Yeah, it hurts, but i should be able to walk after bandaging it. i use my aura to dull pain until it heals. How about you Kiba? You certainly got it worse than i do." i look at him, but see him just shake his head slightly.

"I'll be fine, you should take care of that leg thought, since you can't use moonlight to heal yourself." i see spark of concert in his eyes and nod. After bandaging my leg, Tsume helps me to sit up.

"Use that staff of yours for support as you walk, you shouldn't put much pressure on that leg if you want it to heal." i nod at his directions. I take out my staff and use it as walking stick. It takes while to get used to it, and i'm about to fall down, but Toboe catches me and bulls me upright.

"Thanks Toboe, and sorry.." I glance at the ground as we walk. ' I'm always slowing us down, even after i promised not to..'

"It's fine. And thanks, you really saved me beck there…" i smile at him. "Don't mention it."

"Let's go." we follow after Kiba as he leads us to forest.

'I would probably have it easier if i lived with humans, but i wouldn't never belong. Fireflies like being around friends, after all.' i thought with smile.

* * *

 **Bhuh, done! Yey, Hotaru some well deserved sleep! It took me a while to come up with a start for this chapter, but when I thought about what colour Blue's aura would be, it came out pretty smoothly. Thank you for all readers and reviewers/favourites/follows! Your support is what keeps me going!**

 **now, Hotaru, if you would?**

 **Hotaru: Well, since I got to sleep once in a while.. oh, why not. 14fox still doesn't own Wolf's rain, or original characters. Just me. Now, if you have any questions in future, I will be more than happy to answer! See ya!**

 **Wou. I should have let her sleep earlier! She's much nicer when she has rested well.**

 **bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been about a day since we started our journey through Forest of death, but it's hard to say, since trees are blocking all light. I have used my aura to help my leg to heal, well, i can only make it close itself quicker, but it still takes time for muscles and skin to fix themselves. Luckily, i don't need to lean onto my staff as much anymore.

'This forest is creeping me out..' forest was quiet and i didn't sense ANYTHING, expect us but that's it. Not a soul.

I walked little after Cheza, i didn't want to be too far from her. Kiba was leading and Tsume was walking behind me, Toboe and Hige after him.

"What a quiet forest" Hige sighed. "Shouldn't it be more lively?" Toboe looked at Hige from corner of his eye but didn't turn around.

"Well, this is Forest of death." Toboe explained like it was obvious. 'And it actually is...'

"That's why the humans can't follow us. Well, expect for Hotaru, since she's with us." Kiba explained.

"That's because they need a compass and we don't. But still, why aren't there any rabbits or foxes around?" Hige whines.

"In other words, you're hungry." Toboe teases. "You got a problem with that?" Hige grumbles.

"Sorry Hige, but i can't sense ANYTHING here, expect for your auras. And this place gives me a headache." I say in little grumpy voice. I was annoyed, 'cause, whatever magnet field there was, was messing with my senses and trying to lead me to lost all the time. 'Like someone was screaming at my ear that right was left and not other way around...'

Kiba seemed to sense my mood and decided to cut Hige and Toboe before they would start arguing.

"There's a town outside this forest." This got their attention and they turned to look at Kiba. "Manage with it until we get there."

"If we can get out safely, that is." Tsume cuts in and kicks a stone...'I MEAN SKULL!' i wince at my scream in my head, i would reach more, if my head wasn't bounding like it was hit by ten tons hammer all the time...

Toboe startles too, and steps on something, what turns out to be a GIGANTIC BUG! 'HOW THE HELL IT'S SO BIG?!'

I hide behind Kiba when beetle starts flying around. I was never good with them...

"Iiik!" i let out quiet yelp, when it flies over my head, and goes straight to Toboe. But Tsume catches it... Thought... With his pare hand..

"There are insects thought." He comments as he takes closer look at bug. 'I don't care what you do to that thing, just keep it away from me!' it seem that my fear for some bugs is stronger than headache...

Toboe sighs relieved and thanks Tsume, who ignores it. "I've never seen this bug before." he comments as he looks at struggling bug..

"Here." Tsume says and holds damn thing right in front of Hige's face... 'Your cruel Tsume..'

"Eh?" Hige asks confused and steps back.

"You said you're hungry. Eat it." Tsume says with blank look. 'Thought i do see amusement in his eyes...'

As they start arguing, who should eat damn bug, i raise my hand to hold my dropping head. 'There is times i love listening their arguing, but now it sure as hell is not right time..'

I snap out when Hige comes closer to us with that damn thing. He is going to Cheza's way.

"Here, aren't you hungry?" before others can even blink, Kiba and i strike that thing to ground. Kiba with his hand, me with my staff. After hitting bug, i hit Hige with it, thought, much lighter.

"She can't eat that!" Kiba states. "Hige, if you EVER again come closer than meter to me with a bug, i promise that i beat your every inch!" i snarl with pure venom.

Hige yelps and backs down, holding his head. "What can she eat then?" He asks, glancing wary looks at my staff. My gripp tightens slightly.

'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to hit him with more force, it is good way to relieve stress.' but to Hige's luck, Cheza smiles and answers his question.

"This one can't eat anything." she says calmly, but i see amusement in her eyes. Hige's face turn's to one of surprise.

"Nothing?" he asks.

"I was wondering why we haven't seen her eat." Tsume comments.

"But she has drank water before." Toboe wondered. Everyone turned to look at Cheza and me curiously. I sighed and lowered my staff.

"What flowers normally do?" i asked. Cheza decided that she would tell them answer anyway, no fun...

"This one drinks and absorbs..." she said slowly.

"Absorbs..?" Kiba asked and she smiled at him and looked towards sky, but it was covered by trees branches. Cheza and i frown.

"In here, This one can't absorb..." she said.

"I see.. Light, huh?" Toboe mumbled. "That's why she's a flower." Hige comments. Kiba and Tsume didn't say anything, but i see how they look at Cheza with serious and worried eyes.

'Ah, so they know what's going on..'

Without water or light, Cheza could wither away, so we have to hurry. 'But if it comes to that, i should be able to give us some time..'

* * *

As we walk, Toboe hurts his leg and we stop for a while. As Kiba took look at it, i sit with Cheza on top of some roots.

"Let me see." Kiba says and Toboe lets him exam his leg. I look at Cheza and see that she's getting tired.

"Ne, Cheza. Give me your hand." she looks at me curiously, but does as i say. I let my aura glow around me, and slowly let it flow into Cheza.

After a while i take my hand back and conceal my aura. I'm slightly out of breath after that, and take few deeper breaths before looking at Cheza. She looks much better and like she could walk little longer. She smiles gently at me.

"Thank you Hotaru. This one feels better." i beam at her words and watch as she goes to others and follow after her. Hige looks at us confused.

"Cheza?" He asks. I sit down and lean onto tree. 'Huh, i better restore some energy. Cheza will probably need me to do that few times before we get out of here..' I somehow registered that Cheza was healing Toboe's leg and petteing him and Hige.

'Damn, my headache is getting stronger too... What's wrong with these weird magnet fields, or whatever is messing with my head?'

I look at others and see that their getting ready to move again. I sat up and jogged to others and give tired smile when Hige glances at me. He shakes his head little bit, but walks forward.

* * *

We walk in silence for good distance, but then Hige grows bored and starts conversation.

"This isn't bad. Maybe i could get used to this. There's no fighting, and best of all, no humans." i give him blank look.

"Really? And what I am?" Hige smiles nervously at me before answering. "Your exception, Hotaru!" i decide to let him of hook and nod. He sighs relieved and continues.

"It's like this forest was meant for us." Toboe points out valuable point.

"And you would be happy to dine bugs when your hungry?" i giggle at idea of Hige eating bugs.

"Everything except that." Hige admits.

"Then we'll give you nothing, not even one bit." Tsume comments dryly, sounding little tired. Hige seems to take offence on that.

"Since when did Tsume become the leader here?"

"There's no leader among us. Our group is not like that." Kiba says, even thought my head feels like an elephant was dancing samba on top of it, i managed to listen their conversation. I frown at Kiba. 'Seem like leader to me...'

"Then what kind of group is this?" Tsume asks, clearly not minding little fight.

"Does it matter? I'm fine either way..." Toboe says, trying to stop forming fight, "Oh yeah! What's the first thing you guys want to do when we get out?" Toboe asks, clearly trying to change topic. We all give him blank look.

"Eat and sleep." 'obviously.' i don't say last part out loud so i wouldn't offer him.

"Of course.." Hige starts.

"...Eat." Tsume finishes.

"Eat and sleep." Confirms Kiba. Toboe's stomach grumbles then and he gives defeated look.

"That sounds about right..." Hige laughs at him.

"You asked wrong question, idiot." Hige says little cheered up. I turn to look at Cheza, only to see her collapsing.

"Cheza!" Kiba and i shout together, luckily Kiba catches her when she falls. Others turn to look at her and i leap to her side.

"You look tired. Let's rest for a bit." Kiba says. Cheza opens her eyes and tries to smile.

"This one is okay..." I look at her concerned. I think others are talking but thanks to my headache, i can't focus on them. I hear Tsume yelling at Hige, but i'm more focused on gathering my aura.

"Cheza... Give me your hand again. I'll give you some energy, but it won't last long okay?" she nods and i see Kiba looking between us confused. I turn at him and smile tiredly.

"I'll explain later..." he nods, but Cheza seems to get worse as her breathing gets harder. I think i hear Toboe howl to Tsume and Hige, but i focus on my aura.

'Come on! I need to do this...' i close my eyes when headache is trying to break my focus. 'Done!'

"She needs water and light." i hear Kiba state, i open my eyes and let my aura glow around me.

"Kiba, give me her hand now. I can use my aura to slow down withering proses." Kiba and others look at me startled and with wide eyes, seeing slight glow, but Kiba nods and gives me Cheza's hand. I close my eyes and start to lead my aura into her.

'Slowly... Almost done... Done!' i let go and open my eyes as i take deep breaths, i can see most of her vanes to fade and i smile slightly.

"I.. Did it.. But.. This last just... A moment.." i say hoarsely between breaths. I see others give me worried looks.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, what's wrong? What did you just do? And why did you GLOW?!" i look at Toboe who's rabidly asking questions and my head gets dizzy from all those questions.

"Toboe, SHUT UP! Your making her dizzy!" Tsume snaps and thankfully they stop speaking until i can talk again.

"That.. Was my aura, i used it to give Cheza some energy, and to slow down her withering, but it won't last long. And it takes lot of energy from me, since i offer my own energy for her to use. It doesn't help that there is some kind of force that is messing with my senses, giving me a mayor headache." i explain slowly at start, but i get back to normal somehow. I look at others seriously.

"You guys have to find some water, i can't do much right now, and if we don't hurry, Cheza will wither."

"But there isn't any." Tsume states fact and i can tell his desperate, like all of us.

"But still. Try, i trust you guys.." i say with little energy i have and i lean on to Tsume, 'cause i can't stay upright myself.

Kiba and Tsume change glances, and Kiba takes Cheza on his back, and i lean onto Toboe as we walk. I lost my sense of time and i'm just pearly conscious. I don't even know what they are saying at this point. I'm just letting Toboe drag me along.

* * *

'Hm... I think their talking to someone..?' i feel Toboe making fast move and it sends a wave of dizziness to hit me. I don't hear it but i groan in discomfort.

"Ah, sorry Hotaru. Anyway, if that owl lives in this forest, don't you think it knows where water is?" i hear Toboe's excited voice from somewhere next to me. Next i hear Kiba.

"Tell us! Where is the nearest water source?" i hear him command. I open my amber eyes slowly and look up to Toboe.

"Who... You guys.. Are talking to?" i managed to get out my voice, but it's hard to get words out..

I think Hige and Kiba are shouting something, but i can't make it out. My head is complete mess, i can even keep my eyes open and keep listening much longer. I hear Cheza's soft voice calling Kiba and i focus on it.

"Who are you talking to?" she ask same as i, but with less difficult.

"To an owl." I hear Kiba answer with softer voice. Then i hear weird voice, there is voice, but no aura, and i panic little. But i'm cut short as it's voice is worsening my hammering headache. I feel myself being lifted up and carried. I think they are running, but i can't be sure. World is completely upside down to me.

* * *

My headache eases and i can finally open my eyes again. First thing i see is black, but slowly as my eyes accost to dark, i see black leather jacket and dark skin.

'Tsume..' i lift my head little and see that everyone are here. We seem to be in some kind of gave. I look up to Tsume, and see him glancing down.

"Yo, Hotaru. Feeling any better?" i just nod, i'm taking it easy. I don't want my headache to get back.

"I think i can walk now, thanks Tsume.." he just nods and puts me down. I keep my balance, but i keep strong grip on Tsume's jacket as i follow them. We go from tunnel to another, and if my head would be listening to me, i would have much worse headache from trying to understand where we are going.

We stop again in front of crossroads.

"This is same place from a while back." Hige comments.

"Did we just go around in circle?" Toboe asks, 'Nice to know i'm not only one thinking it..'

"This is like a maze." Tsume states. "The fact that everywhere looks the same doesn't help either." i tighten my grip on Tsume's jacket.

'This is bad, i can't feel their aura's anymore...' my senses are really a mess now, and i can't even tell where is up and down. Only thing i know, is that i can't let go of Tsume's jacket, because if i do, then i'm going to get lost.

"Damn!" i hear Kiba curse for something, but i don't know what. I hear Tsume saying something too, but it's like i'm under water. I can't make out what their saying, i feel Tsume step forward and i go after him, still gripping his jacket.

"There is no guarantee that you're always right." I calm down when i hear Tsume's voice again clearly, but my relief turns into fear soon enough.

"Don't interfere with me!" I shiver at Kiba's voice, it's cold and i can hear how tired he is. 'I have to do something.. But i have to let go of Tsume..'

"Are you challenging me?" when Tsume says that, i don't hesitate. I let go of Tsume and go forward and crap Kiba's jacket, even thought my eyes are closed, not to get my head spinning.

"Kiba, Tsume, don't fight..." My voice is small and pearly a whisper, but they hear me. I feel how they both freeze for a moment, as i launch onto Kiba.

"You heard her, stop both of you!" Toboe shouts. I think he stepped on something, since i hear loud snap.

"This is a... Skeleton?" i hear Toboe hesitate, but i'm focused on pressing myself agains Kiba's chest, going in between him and Tsume.

"Of a human?" Hige asks Toboe, seems like Kiba and Tsume have forgotten their fight for now, so i open my eyes slowly and look towards Toboe and Hige to see what their talking about.

"That's not humans.. It's birds." i say little louder this time. "Um." Toboe agrees with me and Hige kneels down to study bones.

"I think it's an owl." Toboe says. Suddenly a gigantic bug comes under ground and jumps on Hige.

"Whah!" Hige kicks it of, but we're soon surrounded by them.

"There are so many!" Toboe yelps. I can only press closer to guys, as they jump towards us.

"Maybe we should have eaten that owl after all." Tsume grumbles as he hits bug away from himself.

"Gnyh!" bugs jump on me and Cheza, seeing that we are easier preys. Toboe helps Cheza, while Hige craps one from my back. Others start to fight them of, while Tsume craps me and jumps over a cliff. He puts me down and shouts.

"Kiba!" when he turns, Tsume calls out. "Up here!" Kiba then throws Cheza to Tsume and he catches her.

"Tsume..." Cheza says touching his chest. Tsume holds her hand and looks her in to eyes. "Leave it to me."

He turns to me before jumping down. "You stay here Hotaru, alright?" i nod. "Take care Tsume..." I say. He nods and jumps down.

Cheza and i crawl to watch as others keep fighting bugs of. 'Everyone...' i watch as Cheza stands up, and i stand to help her.

"Everyone,..." as she's about to fall, i catch her and help her stand up. 'ugh, this is taking lot out of me..'

"We'll all go together." i see that their bleeding and my worries win over headache and spinning head.

"I'm going to help." Cheza jumps, and i follow her, with my staff out. We land in middle of bug ocean, and i start hitting them with my staff as we run through them. She falls down a slide and i go after her. We both slide down the cliff, and i think i hit my head...

'My head hurts.. well, more than before..' I hear others coming to us.

"Cheza! Hotaru!" i open my eyes slowly, and see Toboe kneeling down in front of me.

"Hotaru! Are you fine?" i smirk slightly.

"As fine as i can be..." i answer with slight humour, my headache is easing and i can hear and see clearly again. I sit up, and see gigantic carnivorous plants on our other side.

'So that's why..'

"This one heard them calling. They were hungry." I can't see it, but i know she is smiling right now.

"They're carnivorous plants." Tsume states.

"We're alive, thanks to Cheza's friends." Hige comments. Tsume huffs, but he seem more happy than anything.

"Everyone!" We turn to look at Toboe. "There's light coming from the exit!" we particularly run out of tunnel, and i grin when i see a lake and moon light shining on us. My head isn't aching anymore and my energy is slowly building back under moon light.

I watch with smile as Toboe, Hige and Tsume jump into water. I laugh full heartily as they play in water, blood washing off of them.

I look as Cheza goes into water and absorbs moon light. I grin and my amber eyes shine with mischief as i sneak behind Kiba, and tackle him into water. He yelps surprised by my strength.

"You should join us too Kiba!" i shout as we hit the water. I laugh as he comes to surface and he grins and bushes me under surface. When i come back up others are laughing too and we start playing in the water, we wrestle and throw water on each others and even Kiba and Tsume are laughing.

'This is how i want things to be!'

After we are all tired out by playing, we go to grass Cheza sitting in middle as we gather around her. Others drop their illusions and i lay in front of Cheza, but Tsume bushes me gently against his side and i look at him curiously. He just gives me a warm, wolfish grin.

"Go to sleep, Hotaru. It's been long day." I smile slightly, before nodding and laying next to him. I see Kiba lay next to Cheza and he smiles at me before closing his eyes.

"Night guys..." i mumble before i fall asleep listening Tsume's calm breathing.

"Good night Hotaru..."

* * *

 **Done! Haaah, I won't probably be writing this for a while, since I have to update my other story too, but i'll raise back up soon! And thank you for always reviewing fantasy 92, it makes my day to read them! And I feel fine, thank you for asking! but I let Hotaru speak rest, Hotaru, if you would?**

 **Hotaru: With pleasure. Thank you for your question fantasy 92, and I see boys as brothers. Tsume is the oldest brother, who is always looking after everyone and keeping us in order, but he likes teasing us too.**

 **Kiba is second oldest and the leader in our eyes, even thought he doesn't recognize himself as one. His the one that keeps us moving.**

 **Hige is third brother, lazy but caring, always coming up with ways to get us out of trouble. He also likes teasing me and Toboe.**

 **Toboe is youngest of boy's, and very eager to look after his younger sister, (me), and is very caring, but still childish with me! His also the clue, that keeps us together.**

 **Me: Well, hopefully, that answered your question! See you soon, Bye! Oh, And before I forget!**

 **Me and Hotaru: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been about four weeks since we left Darcia's floating city, or that's what i heard it being called. Right now we are running towards a city in desert. We are all feeling energetic, because it's full moon tonight!

Even I'm affected by moonlight, i feel my aura getting stronger and lighter every minute. I can only imagine how others must feel. Full moon is always something that i look forward to, since then i have felt strongest connection with Cheza, but now, with Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige, it feels like something amazing is going to happen!

We walk through the city, it's dirty and empty, not much different from others. I hear some men whistling and giving Cheza cat calls. She is walking little ahead of us, I'm walking between Kiba and Tsume, Kiba being in front of me and Tsume behind me. Hige is walking after him and Toboe is keeping tails. Decapitate to how town looks, i don't feel nervous. I'm actually not only feeling confident for my own abilities, but i also feel safe knowing that others are around.

Boys are keeping watch for anything suspicious, well everyone expect for Toboe, who looks like a kid in sugar-rush.

"What a lowly town." Hige comments. I see Tsume smirk from corner of my eye.

"I don't dislike it." Tsume says. Kiba looks over his shoulder with a teasing grin.

"I expected that." he lightly teases, for once, they aren't trying to jump on each others throats. I look at Tsume, and i see him give Kiba a smirk.

"It has a dangerous smell... It rouses my blood." i chuckle lightly at two of them, it's relaxing to listen them tease each others like Hige does to me and Toboe, as i know that they don't mean any harm.

"Me too, me too!" Toboe exclaims, i laugh as Hige takes him into some kind of head lock.

"Even thought you're always pissing your pants." Hige teases Toboe. "That's not the only reason our blood's been roused. I mean tonight is..." he says excitedly as Toboe struggles to get out of Hige's hold. I decide to help and sneak behind Hige..

"Yeah, a full moon." Kiba confirms and i jump on Hige's back. He lets out surprised yelp, and eases his hold. Toboe immediately takes his chance to escape and smacks down to ground.

"I understand that we get excited because we get energy from the full moon..." Toboe says as he sits up from ground. "But aren't Cheza and Hotaru also looking kind of glimmering?"

Others look at me as I'm still hanging on Hige by his neck. I smile and nod.

"Um! I'm not complete sure why, but i also get all bumped up on full moon. My aura also gets stronger and it feels like i could fly! Cheza is also feeling very cheerful." i say and we turn to look after Cheza.

"'Once a year, on the night of a full moon... The flower and Firefly are called by the moon and they return to Paradise.' At least that's a legend that i've heard." Kiba explains.

"Then, it could happen here?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know if that's going to happen tonight, thought." Kiba sighed. Toboe finally stood up and came to us.

"What? What is going to happen?" He asked, i sighed at clueless boy. 'And he is supposed to be older than me..'

"Cheza is not going to bloom, is she?" Hige teased. I smirked and chuckled a little as i saw her turn to us.

"Well, i can't be sure. But something amazing is going to happen tonight, i can feel it!" i say as i smile and wave at Cheza with my other hand as i hang on Hige's back.

"This one is also excited!" She shouts to us.

"Well, we see it when moon rises. But now, Hotaru, IS THERE ANYWAY YOU COULD LET GO?! Your suffocating me!" Hige exclaims and i laugh and jump down. I hide behind Tsume as Hige tries to catch me.

"Hahah, sorry Hige, i couldn't resist." he huffs slightly but smiles soon enough.

"Last one who gets to Cheza is slow as snail!" He says and sprints towards her.

"Hey! Hige, you took head start!" i and Toboe shouted and run after him. I heard Tsume and Kiba chuckle before they went ahead of us.

"AW, COME ON!" i shout as Toboe runs past me. They all laugh as i huff at them. Then i get an idea and sent mind message at Cheza. 'Want to play?' she smiles and nods at me.

Others look between us confused, before we sprint forward, leaving them behind. I laugh as i hear them protest before catching up.

* * *

Rest of day goes by as we race and tease each others, but when sun sets, we follow Cheza as she prints us to some kind of small fountain/pond, whatever you want to call it.

As moon rises, my aura starts glowing strongly around me and others are little surprised by this, but get over it quickly. Cheza takes her booths of and steps into pond. She seems to enjoy water and moon light.

"The time has finally come, huh?" Tsume asks, and i don't need to sense his aura to know that his excited.

"Yeah, right now i feel like i could do anything!" Hige exclaims. Toboe puts his hands behinds his head and comments.

"Even thought the only different is that Cheza and Hotaru are with us... It's completely different from a usual full moon."

I smile as Tsume throws his fisted hands up in excitement. "I feel like howling with all my strength!"

Even Kiba is smiling with this excited glint in his eyes. "Something is going to happen."

I close my eyes and laugh as i feel moonlight starting to effect. 'It feels like i could just explode! I feel so light and and-! I have so much energy that i don't know what to do with it!'

I open my eyes and see thousands of small yellow light balls flying around us. I see that Cheza is starting to twirl around, others drop their illusions and start run circles around her. I laugh cheerfully and make my little lights fly around them like fireflies.

I watch as my little lights dance around others and me. It looks absolutely mesmerizing!

Others stop and start to howl at moon, their howling and my laugh is only thing heard and it delights me. 'Just like my dream…' i make few turns myself as we enjoy moonlight.

I don't know how long it goes on like that, and frankly, i don't care. When Cheza finally stops, everyone turn to look at moon. Cheza has her eyes closed, and i can feel her aura growing second by second…

'Like flower ready to bloom..' my little lights are still flying around, and i'm glowing with my aura. 'I feel like most freest being in whole world.'

I grin when Cheza opens her eyes and moon flowers bloom around us. My lights slowly fade, as i look at bath made by flowers with others. My grin turns into smile and i step next to Cheza. I watch others awed expressions and feel their excitement.

"It's..." Kiba can't finish that segment over his shock, but Hige finishes for him.

"It's the way to paradise..."

"So this is it?" Tsume ask no one in awe.

"Amazing. This is amazing!" Toboe exclaims. Cheza smiles and we start running ahead of others, towards the end of our bath.

Then i hear a voice that i REALLY don't want hear... 'Damn nobles!' we stop and watch as their airship lands in front of us. Flowers disappear, and i grit my teeth. 'There goes our chance..' i step in front of Cheza as i recognize aura on that ship.

I tense as same noble man who took Cheza comes in our view. He has bluish black hair, that reaches his shoulders and is combed neatly back. His right eye is blue, but he has eyepatch over his right eye.

"Wolves, long time no see. And little Firefly, what pleasure to see you too." i feel my aura glow stronger in my anger. This man took away Cheza, and now when we have finally got her back, he gets in our way again!

"This smell… a noble?" Tsume mumbles. I decide to fill him in little.

"Correction, a noble who stole Cheza." i feel other tense up at my words.

"What are you here for?" Kiba asks warily. Man starts to walk down while giving us that smug smile.

"Did you have a nice dream?" he asks ignoring Kiba. "A dream where you went to paradise?"

"What?" Kiba says confused. Man stops walking before continuing.

"Now is not time for that." his eyes narrowed as he looked at me and Cheza, he seemed to only now realize my glowing aura.

"Come back Cheza. Firefly, your welcome to join. I also need you…" i shivered as he looked at me. My glowing aura faded slightly and i felt that moon wasn't effecting me anymore. I couldn't see behind me, but i heard gasp from Cheza.

"Don't interfere!" Kiba growled and dropped his illusion while leaping towards man.

"It's useless." Noble man stated as Kiba runs. When Kiba is about to jump on him, Kiba crashes at airship's force shield. I see a beam forming from shield and i know what's going on.

"Kiba! Run!" I shout, Kiba jumps just before it can hit him. Then man starts shooting beams towards Toboe!

"Toboe!" Hige runs to him when Toboe hits the ground, but their both send into air by beam.

Cheza and i stumble back as ground shakes under our feet. I can feel Cheza's sorrow and panic when she smells wolf's blood, she lets out terrifying scream that only we can hear. I drop to my knees and clap my hands over my ears. I feel tears pour out from my eyes without wanting them to come out.

It wasn't only her tears and scream, she was suffering, and i could feel it. Like literally feel how much agony she was in, her pain was mine now.

Airship was also sending some kind of waves and my head was going haywire.

'Cheza, it hurts...' i could feel ground grumbling under us and how others were boiling with anger, how much they were suffering...

When it finally stops, i can't consecrate anymore. "K-Kiba, everyone..." i feel spike of pain going through my skull, and i collapse to ground. My eyes are open, but i can't see anything. But i feel Cheza going to everyone, saying goodbyes. I feel noble's aura hovering over me, and picking me up from ground before everything goes black.

'Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe... Help...'

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm little busy. But next will be longer! Promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When i wake up, I'm tied up and sitting on the floor of airship leaning against the wall. I rise my head and see Cheza sitting in a chair, also tied, and she seems to be unconscious. I turn my head around and see that noble man flying the airship.

'So we are captured…' I lay back down and close my eyes. 'Kiba and others must be worried… Well, Toboe is at least. Kiba will be angry and frustrated, but he will probably get himself together soon enough. As for Tsume and Hige… Well, they'll be themselves.' i open my eyes and gaze at Cheza.

'She's so sad... She really wanted to stay with others... Like me.' I just sit there and think about all this time I have been traveling with them. I give bitter smirk. 'So much for not slowing them down.'

When we land, noble picks Cheza up in his arms and he turns to look at me. "I know you can walk yourself so stand up."

I stand up with little difficulties since, hello, my hands are tied. I just follow man silently as he carries Cheza in empty halls.

We walk in a narrow hallway, when we come to a door at the end of hallway. A young woman, who i think is a servant, is hanged up by her hands over the door. Man drops Cheza in his shock, and noise wakes up unconscious woman. I look with empty eyes as woman's head raises and she looks at us in surprise, before it turns into some kind of relief.

"Lord Darcia." She greets, and as now named noble sprints to his servants help, i kneel down next to Cheza.

"Cheza... Are you hurt?" she sits up and shakes her head. I frown, she has concealed her feelings again. I watch as Darcia tore's out spikes from woman's palms and catches her when she drops.

"L-lord Darcia, please forgive me." She begs. Darcia is silent but then he opens the double doors. Inside is tall window, and i saw a beautiful woman laying in some kind of bead and she had wires all over her.

"Lord Jagara's troops even came here." servant explained almost in tears.

"Jagara..." Darcia repeated.

"Forgive me. I was unable to protect her." servant begged. I watch as Cheza walks to woman, Cheza looks like she isn't really there. She starts singing to woman as she holds her hand.

"Stop it." Darcia whispers. I tense, Darcia's aura is wavering dangerously. I know this man is more than just a noble. He is cursed, his aura is dark violet, but it has black edge.

When Cheza doesn't stop he repeats himself, with much more force. Cheza doesn't seem to hear him, and continues. Then my heart almost stops.

"STOP IT!" he shouts as he throws Cheza away. I run under her before she hits the ground.

"Agh!" even if Cheza is very light, the force that she was thrown with makes it honestly hurt. Her head is laying against my chest, and she is pretty much laying on me. My head hit the floor, so my head is aching now. I also feel something wet...

'Oh, my head is bleeding slightly..'

"They said they were going to kill all the wolves." servant says after seeing me catching Cheza.

"They don't understand anything. Not a single of them." Darcia mumbles. I sit up and Cheza slides down to my laps. I see Darcia closing dead woman's eyes with his gloved hand.

"Hamona.." he sounds desperate and lost. 'He loved that woman...'

"Even if there were no more wolves, i have this eye. This wolf's eye." my eyes widen when i hear it. And true enough, the black edge of his aura is wolf's.

'So his eye is the cursed one...' i see him picking up Hamona, as he called her that, and swirling around with her in his arms.

"We can always be together." he lays her down before he loses his control.

I close my eyes tightly, his sorrowful cries and angry tears are one thing, but the way his aura is whipping air like a whirlwind scares me. He doesn't know what to do, and it is lashing out his anger and frustration. His aura is slamming and crashing with mine, and with that kind of emotional burst, **it really hurts**. Like being whipped with full power.

'Guys... Find us soon...' i have never been so scared as i am now, and i have never had someone to call out, but now i do. I feel small tears gather to my eyes corners, since Darcia isn't aware of what he is doing, he could easily just crush me. I have no way to defend myself, let alone Cheza.

His overwhelming aura and the way it's storming is too much and i black out.

* * *

Wolves third POV.

Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe are sitting on top of some junk. They had been resting in some abounded warehouse, until same wolf-dog, Blue, had come running in with some bunks chasing after her.

"hahahahah, Did you see those idiots face's?!" Tsume laughs, they dumbasses had thought it was smart to try to beat them, obviously they lost and had almost pissed in their pants when they lifted their illusions. 'Pity that Hotaru didn't see that! She would be cracking up like no tomorrow...'

"Yeah, really, i feel kind of refreshed." Toboe admits. Even Kiba was smiling slightly before he sits down and rubs his arm little.

"Are you fine Kiba?" Toboe asks worried. Kiba smiles and lets go of his hand with a nod.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Hige asks the girl. She has short dark brown hair that is almost black, and dark skin. Her blue eyes are quite a sight.

"Yeah, you saved me." she said relieved. She has her hands in her blue jackets pockets. She is wearing short tight skirt and also has red scarf and long black boots.

"It's not like we did it for you." Tsume bites in and they look at him. "It's just that we chose a bad hangout." Toboe and Kiba are also wearing serious looks, and just stare at Blue.

"What's your problem?" Hige asks confused. "I mean, geez, it's a girl." He mumbles last part and turns to Blue with smile.

"I'm Hige"

"I'm... Blue." Blue says as she looks at ground with nostalgic smile. She turns to look at Tsume and others.

"Long time no seen." Hige looks between them confused.

"Huh? What? You guys know each others?"

"I guess so." Kiba grumbles.

"You caused quite some trouble when you were with that human, didn't you?" Tsume commented with a small glare, he still hadn't forgotten what happened in Freezing City.

"What happened to that old man?" Toboe asks. Blue looks away with strange experience.

"We were separated. It's a long story."

"He chased us in the last city as well." Kiba comments. He clearly didn't like the man.

"I know. That old man..." her eyes narrow slightly. "... Will chase wolves wherever they go." she almost whispered the last part.

"Aren't you a wolf too?" Toboe asks innocently.

"Hey, what about those two girls? Aren't they with you?" she asks changing topic. "You were with them. The ones that... Smelled strange. I remember you calling the younger one as Firefly."

"You mean Cheza and Hotaru?" Toboe asks with little faraway look in his eyes.

"Cheza? Hotaru?" she repeats in wonder. Hige stands up and waves his arms little.

"Um, how to put it... I guess it's better to not talk about that right now." he hits his hands as he comes up with another topic, trying to lift the mood.

"Oh yeah! Let's find some food! We did happen to meet like this after all. And besides, if a woman is alone in a city like this, it's dangerous, right?"

"I refuse." Tsume states. Hige looks at him, offered.

"What?" Tsume stands up as he answers.

"Do you think i could be with her? She chased us around, you know." Hige jogs up to them, drying to defend Blue.

"But.."

"You can talk like that because you don't know about it." Toboe says in rare serious tone. Before Hige can answer, their interfered by Blue's laugh.

"I don't want to hang around with brats either." She says with smirk and turns around. "See ya." and runs off.

"Aw! Geez, your all so cold!" and Hige runs after her. "Wait, it's dangerous!"

"Hoi, Hige!" Toboe calls after him, but his already running on her tails.

"He sees a woman and his tail starts wagging. Let him be." Tsume states and sits down.

"Cheza and Hotaru told that woman that she was half wolf." Kiba says as he looks after where his friend goes. Toboe looks at him confused. "Half?"

"I'm sure she awakened. After meeting Cheza and Hotaru." with little fond tone.

"Cheza, Hotaru... I wonder how their doing.. Are they okay?" Toboe wonders.

'I sure hope so...' Kiba thoughts.

 _'Guys... Find us soon...'_ Kiba and others jumped little as he heard faint voice in their heads. 'Hotaru!'

Much later at same day...

Kiba and others were eating some chicken legs that old lady had fried for them. Those gang members from earlier had come back and tried to catch them, but they met this old couple. Man had almost shot them, if Blue hadn't stepped in.

"I'm sorry. He even called you guys wolves..." old lady said as she turned to look at her husband who was sitting in a chair and petting Blue. "There are so many things he doesn't understand clearly anymore. That's why we decided to go on a journey. Decided to travel until we die."

Others paused their eating slightly to hear old woman speaking.

"This car is our car as well as our home... And it will be our casket." she got this faraway look in her eyes as she continued.

"Things are just horrible, recently. The submerged castle of Darcia family... In the west was just like a large tomb..." this catches their attention.

"Darcia's castle?" Kiba asks quietly.

"...As if everything in the world has stopped living." old lady finishes.

"We haven't stopped." Kiba states. Old lady looks at them surprised, small glint of hope in her eyes.

"The old man isn't wrong. We are wolves." Kiba continues. Others smile and look knowingly at each others.

"Shall we go?" Hige asks and others nod. "Yeah" Toboe agrees.

Blue puts her illusion back on and stands up.

"See ya, old man." she says before going after others.

"Where are you going?" asks the old man. Kiba looks over his shoulder and simply states;

"To castle in west." and they run off.

'...We'll be there soon Hotaru, Cheza...'

* * *

 **And it is out! Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading, favourites, following and reviews. Special thanks to fantasy 92, for reviewing and commenting. They cheer me up and give me ideas. And I'm going well my friend. I hope that you are as well.**

 **Hopefully, I see you soon! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _I swing my legs as i sit on the branch of my favourite tree, i'm wearing boys clothes and my hoodies hood was up, making me look like small boy._

 _'Ne, Cheza, i saw a weird dream last night.' i'm speaking with Cheza in my mind, it has been a year since we met._

 _'Oh? What kind of dream, Little one?' she ask sounding little amused._

 _'There was this BIIIIG grass field, that had only one flower in middle of whole field! It was white and REAAAAALLYYYY pretty! It would bloom only under moon and this small firefly was always flying around it! Then suddenly firefly left the flower all alone, and went to meet pack of_ _ **wolves**_ _! Their leader was white as snow! He was reeeaaallyyyy cool! He asked firefly to show them a way to that flower, and they followed as firefly flied to flower!' i explained excitedly, i really liked that dream. Those wolves had been really nice, they felt like_ _**home**_ _._

 _'This one is happy that Little one had happy dream.' was cheerful answer._

 _'Ne, Cheza, i will also print that wolf to you when he comes here right? And we'll all be together?' i asked her and looked up to sky._

 _'Um. This one and Little one will go to paradise with wolves.' she said calmly, and i heard smile in her voice._

 _'Then we will be like real family!' i thought happily, i couldn't wait to meet that wolf!_

* * *

When i woke up on the floor, i still felt Cheza laying on top of me. 'It's been a while since i saw that dream...' i open my eyes slowly, and see Darcia leaning onto wall.

'So he tired himself out...' i whish my hands were free! I could use my staff then, and get us out of here! I even had my bag with me, but since my hands were tied, i couldn't open it without getting attention.

'Come on Kiba, we are right here! Please get to us soon...' i looked out of the window and saw that it was snowing hard outside.

'A blizzard then.' i thought, i looked myself over, and i was pretty much fine. My head didn't ache anymore, (Well, much at least.) and it had stopped bleeding. I closed my eyes and searched for other's auras.

And i felt them, not that far from here and there was a new face. 'She is that dog-wolf with pretty eyes and blue aura!' i felt slightly thrilled to know that we had a new friend.

I felt exhausted after using so much energy on just finding others, but i sent Kiba my last mind message. A guide post of kind, before going back into my mind space.

* * *

Third POV

When Kiba makes it to castle, he was alone. Others had stayed little behind, waiting for blizzard to calm down. Kiba runs through the hallways towards Cheza's and Hotaru's smell. But there was something mixed with Hotaru's smell...

'Blood!' Kiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. Even thought it was small among and he knew that Hotaru could handle herself, but he had seen how much agony she had been in when noble had taken them. It had hurt him to see his friend suffer so badly. She had been in agony, like Cheza, but unlike her, she felt real _pain_. And Kiba didn't know what had caused it.

Kiba couldn't possibly image what it was like for Hotaru, he had seen her collapse when they had seen that old timer die. And she seemed to be very sensitive for emotions, she got scared easily, but Kiba guessed it had something to do with those auras she could see.

Kiba felt small tug in his mind, showing him way. He run little faster, smell and small guide were going same way. 'Hotaru's doings..' He thought fondly.

* * *

Cheza had also sensed Kiba, and had woken up. Hotaru was still out cold, but Cheza took no notice as she rose up. She turned to look at door when Kiba came through the door.

"Cheza!" Kiba called relieved.

"Kiba!" Cheza was happy, Kiba had found them! Kiba then looked down next to Cheza's feet and saw Hotaru laying motionless at ground. His eyes widened when he saw small bond of blood under her head.

"Hotaru!" Cheza also realized that Hotaru was hurt, but she was just so relieved that she just stated to limb/jog towards him. Darcia saw this, and sprinted towards her. He crapped her by her neck and lifted up.

Hotaru twitched when Cheza screamed in pain. Kiba dropped his illusion, ready to attack Darcia. Darcia snarled and threw Cheza against a pillar, getting a scream out of her. Something snapped inside Kiba and both ran towards each others, Darcia with his sword. As they fought, Hotaru started to stir again.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

I open my eyes ever so slowly, my head aching badly. First I just see purl white cloud just jumping around, but when my eyes focus again, i see that it's Kiba who is fighting Darcia.

"Kiba!" i whisper hoarsely. I look sideways, and i see Cheza laying on the ground, unconscious. I start to crawl slowly towards her as wolf and noble continue.

"Cheza.." I manage to get to her, but suddenly Darcia and Kiba stop, and noble kicks me out of way.

"Aah!" i shout in pain as i slide on the ground.

"Hotaru!" i hear Kiba calling me, and i look at him. He is only few meters behind me. I try to smile in resuming way, but it's hard. He doesn't seem to believe me more than I do.

"It's because of you." we look at Darcia as he starts to speak. He is standing next to Cheza, and it's not sitting well with me. "You and your kind stole everything from me. And in return, you gave me a curse. And grief. And suffering."

I dare to look at his wolf eye, it's golden like Kiba's. But Kiba's eyes are warm, filled with care and pride. Darcia's eyes are cold, empty and dead. I wince when i realize who he remains me of.

'Mom..' she had eyes just like that.

"And my eye, turned into such as yours. The prize i bayed for curse by paradise. And now..." i watched in fear as Darcia moved his blade over Cheza's throat.

"Everything that surrounds me, is dark and despair." Kiba took step forward.

"Stop it. What on earth do you want?" i look at Darcia in horror and despair. 'Cheza!' He stays silent for a while, and i start to think that he won't answer, but then he asks:

"Did you find it? That paradise?" i feel a certain determined decision come into surface.

"We will find it. Definitely!" Kiba and i say at same time. My voice is hoarse, and it doesn't sound as harsh as Kiba's.

"What is there in paradise?" Darcia asks, never taking his eyes off of Cheza's neck. I don't say anything, since i don't know what there is in paradise.

"The future." Darcia and i turn to look at Kiba. Small hope rises in me when i see fire burning brightly in his eyes, i'm too weak to feel any auras, but i don't need to.

"The future?" Darcia repeats, waiting for Kiba to explain.

"There's no hope or despair... There's only future. That's all." i feel little calmer now, Kiba has always had this unique gift to make me feel peace even at most darkest moment.

'Future... It sounds nice...' my lips turn up just a tiny bit, knowing that I had made right decision to stay with Kiba.

Darcia turns his gaze to look into empty space. "This future is not... Needed... Any.. More.."

Next thing i know, is that Kiba growls, before crapping my hood and throwing me aside. I hear a shot rang through the air, and i look towards the place that Kiba had been standing on just a second ago. He lands in front of me and growls at old man with a gun. Man doesn't even blink and just gets ready to shoot again.

I see a woman and man run from behind old man, but they stop when they see Darcia holding a sword on Cheza's throat. Slowly but surely, Noble lowers his sword and i feel relief wash over me. But i tense up when i see man's gun shake.

"Damn wolf!" i hear him whisper harshly as his eyes harden to shoot.

"Stop it!" i hear a new voice shout and black half-wolf jumps in front of Kiba. Man lowers his gun with shocked gasp. I hear him utter a name as he stares at her calm eyes shocked.

"Blue.."

'So that's her name! It's fitting.' i hear hurried steps and crock my neck to see Hige, Tsume and Toboe.

"Kiba!" Toboe shouts sounding relieved. "Hotaru!" i smile when Hige calls me out. 'They all came!'

Servant girl's pearl or what ever it is, starts shining really brightly, and i hear loud voice of airships fill the air. I shiver at their ominous aura.

"Lord Darcia!" she shouts just before a red energy beam strikes down. I see that Kiba tries to run to Cheza, but a beam comes in his way. He jumps back as energy tears apart the floor under us. I close my eyes and scream as i'm sent flying up into air.

"Hotaru!" i feel someone catching me from mid air and hugging me close. I hear Kiba and Hige shouting after Blue and Cheza, but i can barley make them out. I keep my eyes firmly shut, not bearing to see this chaos.

The one that is holding me starts running and i hear others following, until Kiba sprints after Cheza.

"Kiba!" Hige shouts in panic. "Don't go!" as castle keeps collapsing around us some of roof falls down, pretending us from following him.

"Kiba!" Tsume tries to call him back for last time before we try to make it out of collapsing castle. I feel myself jiggle as my carrier runs top speed they can muster. I feel bright light shine from behind us, and i launch myself onto my carrier.

Then everything is swallowed by bright light.

* * *

After it's finally over, i open my eyes slowly. I find myself being hold tightly against Tsume's chest, again. There is some parts of cement on us, but it doesn't bother us. I hear Toboe calling for Kiba desperately.

"Kiba! Kiiibaaaa!" i feel my stomach turn little when there is no answer to Toboe's calls.

We just listen his sadden howls and calls for a long while, until he finally gives up and comes down from the cliff he was standing on and they gather into small circle.

Tsume is still holding me in his arms in bridal style, pressing me firmly against his chest. It's like he's afraid that i disappear too if he lets go. 'Not that i mind...' I can openly admit that i have never been so afraid, and right now, i really need this.

"What do we do now?" Toboe asks with defeated and scared voice. Hige and Tsume also look like they don't know what to do. I feel determined fill me as i close my eyes and i focus small part of my aura and make a small light ball out of it. I hear others gasp with little surprise as it appears out of nowhere.

"I still feel Kiba's aura, so he is defiantly alive. But he is getting further and further away. This ball can show you guys what way he went, so you can try to find his scent." i take few deep breaths after that, my head is still sore, and i'm tired from using this much energy in so short among of time.

"Hotaru? How are you feeling?" i hear Toboe's concerned voice and smile slightly at him.

"I'm tired from using my aura so much, nearly exhausted to death and my head was thrown against stone floor quite few times. I wouldn't say i'm alright but i will live for now. But would someone get my hands free?" they all frown concerned and chance glances before Tsume lowers me onto ground and they free my hands.

"Thanks!" i smile as i rub my sore wrists, there is little bit of blood on them. I see Toboe dropping his illusion and i look at him questionably.

His ears are flat against his skull and his tail is wrapped tightly around him. He lowers his head to me in shame and gives slight whine before he starts to lick my wrists.

I blink before i understand what he means. 'He thinks i'm disappointed at them!' I smile slightly, happy that they care so much.

"It's fine Toboe, you guys came as soon as you could, and that's what matters." i stand up from ground little shakily and continue. "Now come on, let's find Kiba!"

They look at me for a while, processing my words a while, the Hige and Tsume chuckle slightly before standing up too.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of trouble that idiot gets himself into by himself." Hige comments.

"We'll probably need to save his sorry ass soon enough again." Tsume adds. I smile at them and look at Toboe who smiles back before frowning again.

"But you can barley stand right now Hotaru, how you'll be able to run?" i froze at that, it's true. I'm weak as new born fawn. After long silence, Hige drops his illusion and walk next to me. When i look at him confused, he chuckles again.

"Get on brat. I'll be carrying you until you can run yourself." i smile tiredly and slowly slide on his back.

"Just follow that light ball, it will fade away at some point, but it will give you the right direction." i explain with last of my strength.

'It would be damn nice NOT to blackout because i over used my energy.' i thought as i buried my face into Hige's fur. I feel them starting to run after my light ball, and i just listen as their paws hit the ground.

* * *

 _Small girl with long dark brown hair and amber eyes was standing in middle of desert, only wearing white dress. She looked around confused, not knowing where she was._

 _She heard flapping of wings and turned to see a dead tree that appeared out of nowhere. Tree had a brown owl sitting on it's branches._

 _"Who are you?" girl asked with curious voice, she leaned forward, like she had never seen an owl before. (And she really hadn't. Not living one at least.)_

 _"Who am I? Who are you? Where are you?" owl bended his head as he talked. It just stared at girl with it's empty black eyes. "You have to find answer yourself, little firefly. Look for the wolf, and you find your flower."_

 _Girl's eyes widened and she was about to shout something to owl, but harsh wind blew over her raising the sand into air._

 _The owl jumped to it's wings, flying away. The sand and wind circled the girl who was desperately calling after the owl._

 _"WAIT! DON'T GO! TELL ME WHERE HE IS! TELL ME WHERE KIBA IS!"_

* * *

 _Same girl from before was sitting under some kind of bush, looking like last time. But she was sobbing quietly, curled up. She was all alone, and no one would come for her._

 _"Why are you crying?" girl looked up and she saw someone standing in front of colourful pond. Pond's middle was dark blue, and girl couldn't see it's bottom._

 _"I can't find him... He isn't answering my calls... He has forgotten me..." girl cried harder and whoever was standing there, was even more confused._

 _"Why he can't hear me? He said he accepted me." girl sobbed herself as stranger tried to come closer her. Girl didn't even seem to remember that she wasn't alone._

 _"Who are you?" stranger asked. Girl couldn't see their face, and she just sobbed harder before shouting._

 _"ANSWER ME IF YOU HEAR ME! COME BACK ALREADY!" after that darkness swallowed her, leaving stranger standing there confused._

* * *

It has been over two weeks since we started looking for Kiba, i'm healed now, but i'm still exhausted from using my energy so much. The fact that i have barley eaten doesn't help much either, but i'm not complaining. My ball has faded long ago, and we are looking for leads from some snowy area.

We are all worried and tired from searching, no one really talks and Hige hasn't teased me or Toboe since we started.

I think of all those dreams i have had. I knew i was looking for any leads to Kiba, but my dreams were getting more and more realistic. Every dream ended with me shouting for Kiba, and me disappearing into air. They were starting to scare me, and i was afraid that i would never find his aura again.

But i didn't say anything to others, we already had enough worries.

We were walking tiredly, i was walking next to Tsume. Right now i needed to be close to strong person, so i wouldn't give up.

"He's gone. He isn't anywhere to be found." Toboe sounded so defeated that, it didn't sound like him at all.

"We have searched everywhere he could possible be. Kiba couldn't possibly..." i was thankful that Hige didn't finish that segment. I would have hit him really hard if he did.

"No, of course not..." Toboe tried to reason, but his voice didn't sound very sure.

"He might have been killed.. Possibly" i flinched when Hige said that. I stopped walking and looked at the ground for a while, before looking up. I saw that Tsume had stopped too. We turned around and started walking back.

"Oi, Tsume, Hotaru, where are you two going?" Hige called after us. We stopped but we didn't turn around.

"We'll go search for him one more time." Tsume said, seeing that i wasn't in mood to talk.

"It's useless. No matter where we go, i can't even pick up his scent." Hige answered. "I've given up." i hear him lay down onto snow, but i don't look.

"Given up on what?" Tsume asks as he looks over his shoulder.

"I don't give a shit to paradise." Hige mumbles.

"Don't give a shit?" Tsume questions with non caring voice, but i feel his aura sift uncomfortably.

"I'm out." my heart almost stops when he says that. I know my amber eyes are starting to look glassy, but i don't give a damn. My family is cracking apart.

"Hige! Are you serious?" Toboe sounds very anxious and i don't dare to look at him.

"I didn't want to got to paradise to begin with." Hige grunted.

"That's quite something to say after coming this far." Tsume comments, turning towards Hige. I'm still not facing any of them, and i'm shaking a little.

"If i hadn't met that guy, i would have never got into this mess." he grumbled. We stay quiet for a while after that.

"That's right.. If he hadn't showed up in the city... We all would've stayed there without a change." Tsume states. I know that he is right, because i wouldn't have left if they hadn't been with me.

"I'm sure we could've lived like that forever." Tsume finishes.

"It was very laid back and easy..." Hige said.

"Yeah..." Tsume agreed. "Except it was pathetic."

"Right now we're just as pathetic." Hige grunted back. I feel myself shiver more violently as heavy silence falls. Hige and Tsume just stare at each others.

"Enough... Please." i don't turn to Toboe when he puts in between them. "It's enough that our bodies are wrecked..."

We stay quiet as we listen Toboe. We don't have anything more to say.

"Why do we have to fight, rob and argue? Why.. Can't we all live together? If wolves, humans, birds and flowers, all together as equals... If they all went to paradise together, this wouldn't happen right?"

"Life is unfair, and you have to learn how to survive the second you are born. Other wise... It's all over for you." my whisper is almost none existing, but they hear me.

We stay there long time, all of us in our own thoughts.

'If i hadn't met Kiba, i would just have spent rest of my life as a street rat, hoping for nothing that someone would come to get me and Cheza away from that town.' i thought.

"What's wrong?" i snap out of it when i hear Tsume addressing Toboe.

"I'm smelling something familiar." he explains before jogging towards the smell.

"Smell?" Tsume wonders before we follow Toboe. When i see what he smelled, i yelp and jump behind Tsume.

"This guy!" Tsume exclaims. Man who is laying in the snow, is same old man who has chased after us since we left the city.

"His body is almost frozen." i don't like the concert in Toboe's voice. Hey, you can't blame me! Every time i see this guy, he is pointing a gun at us.

"Leave him alone." I couldn't agree with Hige more here. "Do you intend to save him?"

"This person is very important to Blue!" i back away when Toboe snaps at Hige, his aura is boiling.

"At this rate he's going to die." Hige just turns away, showing that he has no intense of saving the man.

"You couldn't save Blue either..." my blood freezes when Toboe whispers that and Hige snaps. I get a flashback from Darcia's castle when Hige punches Toboe.

Tsume craps Hige's collar and bulls him back before more damage is done. I step behind him, feeling safer there.

"Stop it. Chill out you two." Hige just 'tches' and walks past Tsume.

"We are looking for Kiba right? Let's go." i don't move from my spot behind Tsume, feeling anxious. Wolf's auras seem to affect me more that humans do, and it's not always a good thing as you see.

Tsume watches as Hige walks away, staying in front of me whole time.

"Toboe!" Finally he calls Toboe and i relax little.

"Please go ahead. I'll catch up with you immediately." i feel anxious again at the thought of leaving Toboe behind.

"Don't come crying to me if he wakes up and shoots you." Hige snacks at Toboe as he walks away.

"Hey..." Tsume starts and i peak from behind him, looking straight at Toboe.

"Go ahead." He just repeats, sounding little more strained.

"Don't get too involved. His only human after all."

'Should i feel insulted at that?... Nah.' i walk little after Tsume and but my hood up, shielding my head from falling snowflakes.

The closes thing you could compare me and Tsume right now, would be a duckling following it's mother. I try not to laugh at the picture i get from it, and get a strange looks from Hige and Tsume.

We reach mountains, and it's not snowing anymore. There is just rocks around us, but i keep my hood up.

"In reality, it's no use searching for him. I guess we'll go back and search in the castle ruins. Or behind those big mountains. In either case, we don't know if he's still alive." Hige's talking is calming me, even if he is talking about so depressing things. His voice alone calms me, it isn't letting me drown into my own thoughts.

"That girl, Blue, she got you that worried?" Tsume asks out of nothing and i'm thrown of by Hige's tone.

"I haven't said a word about her." he defences himself.

"The fact that you haven't said a word about her... Is proof that you're worried." i'm amazed by how observing Tsume actually is, i wouldn't have figured it out just from that.

"It's not like that." Hige grumbles. Suddenly Tsume stops and bulls us to side. We look up and see those noble airships again. I cover my ears lightly, noise is annoying them again.

"Where the hell are those guys from?" Tsume grumbles, sounding annoyed. "The ones that attacked the castle, we weren't even close to being a match for them." he continues. I feel little fear settle in my heart, these guys are trouble. And a big one.

"Jagara!" Hige exclaims, neither taking their eyes of from nobles.

"Jagara?" Tsume asks, waiting for explanation.

"Shouter noble. They are probably Lord Jagara's troops." Hige says, Tsume takes his eys of from airships and turns to look at Hige.

"You know a lot, eh?" He comments.

"I've just heart about it." Hige says. Tsume looks at the ground muttering himself.

"Jagara... If i remember correctly, i heard that name in the last town, too." i nod in agreement.

"They attacked the Darcia castle before and after we got there." i say they glance at me before Tsume continues.

"I heard a rumor that says that they are collecting wolves." it feels like a weigh is put over us when we hear that.

"What the hell is he planning?" Tsume grumbles. We are about to start walking again, when we hear Toboe's howl run through the air.

"Toboe!" i shout as we run towards the sound. We see two men riding horses as they are pointing a spear and arrow at Toboe who is on the ground. Tsume and Hige drop men from their stales and i run to Toboe's aid.

I listen Tsume talking to man as i give Toboe check over. Thankfully i don't find any injuries.

"Hey, are you with Jagara's troops?" Tsume's harsh voice id filled with anger as he holds a knife over man's neck. "Why are you after us?"

"Jagara?" man sounds confused, and i'm surprised by his aura. 'It's light green. Like a leaf..'

"What are you planning to do with the wolves you've been collecting?" Tsume snarls. We are confused when man just starts to laugh. My guard drops as i look at him confused.

"What? What is so funny?" Toboe asks angrily.

"If you guys are wolves, just say so." 'Now i'm completely lost here...'

"The elder is going to yell at me..." he whines as he rubs his head.

* * *

Turns out that these guys are from Mon-tribe and they attacked Toboe because they thought he was the one of those who had attacked their friend.

"it wasn't us." Tsume states, sounding little offered. The guy, Ihk, just chuckles.

"Yeah, of course it couldn't have been wolves. I mean... They were using rifles. Besides, our tribe believes in wolves. In their existence, and in their spirits."

"You believe in them?" Toboe wonders, sounding interested.

"There it is." Ihk says. We look and see their village. It's full of life and i can't fight a smile when i see that everyone has healthy auras. Humans and animals alike.

"Everyone lives together?" Toboe wonders as we walk through the camp.

"Yeah, we're all traveling together. Is it really that strange?" he asks as he looks at Toboe.

"We all just live equally. The horses, the dogs and the humans."

We stop when we get to a wounded dog. Two girls who look at my age are rubbing herbs on it's wounds. Ihk goes up to them and kneels down.

"How are his wounds?" girls smile as they look at him.

"Pretty good. He stopped crying, too." one with a lighter coat says.

"He drank a lot of milk earlier too." Other says. Ihk nods and says; "I see."

Girls giggle as they leave. I come out of my hiding place behind Tsume and stand like i just didn't hide from girls my own age.

What? I'm not good with people.

"He's the one that was attacked?" Tsume asks.

"We don't know if it was illegal hunters or something like that, but they only injured the dogs and then left. This one fought till the end." Ihk explains. I set closer and kneel down to pet him. Dog seems to like it, if the way his tail is waving is anything to go by.

"It could have been him." Tsume says as he looks at the dog and me. Toboe makes confused voice and Tsume states.

"That old man."

"That's impossible. He was all worn out." Toboe defences. "And he can distinguish between dogs and wolves."

'Sad that he can't tell different between human and wolf...' i thought bitterly.

"Why are you defending him so much?" i didn't say it, but i agreed with Hige. Man had particularly swore to kill us.

"Well, he was talking in his sleep...'Blue, I'm sorry' he said." Toboe sounds really sad at that.

"If they mistook dogs for wolves.." Tsume turns to look at Hige knowing exactly who he means.

"Jagara."

".. They could be killing wolves and anything that looks like a wolf." Hige explains his theory. Tsume is quiet for some time, before turning to Ihk.

"That business you talked about earlier..."We believe in wolves.." What does it mean?" He asks. Ihk blinks.

"What does it mean.." he wonders before explaining. "Well, it's just as it sounds. Wolves are our ancestors... Thought nobles are different."

"Ihk." we turn to look at much older looking man. My eyes widen at his aura, it's so strong but kind. It remains me of old beaver.

"Elder." ihk greets. I lower my hood and bow my head. I reach out with my aura, greeting him. His aura doesn't waver and he greets me back.

"Print our guests along." he finally says. I raise my head and jog after him. I feel others changing confused glances at my excitement.

When we reach Elder's cot, i lay down next to him, letting him run hand through my hair. His aura hovers over me before wrapping around me like a gentle blanket. Guys look at me confused and amused by my actions. I let sleep take over me as gentle fire warms my cold bones and moon rises outside.

* * *

 _Same girl is standing in middle of cross road. One on the right has plants and trees surrounding it. You can hear laugh and happy noises of animals coming from there._

 _Road behind her is frozen, like a bridge made out of ice._

 _Road on the left is a mountain road, leading towards a desert. But this road has fireflies flying over it._

 _Girl starts walk towards mountain road, not caring about calls from the other road. She doesn't see an owl who is studying her movements._

Then she wakes up.

* * *

 **Huh! Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! To cover for that, I made this one longer. My school work is hard as ever, and there seems to be a wave of flu in my school. I also managed to catch some kind of bug...**

 **But, no worries! I'll be just fine.**

 **Thank you for all your support!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Just a remaining, or telling you at least, that** _these italics mean that scene is either dream, flashback or Hotaru's mind space._ **Reviews at the end of chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

"A long time ago, when humans were animals... There were also evil monsters. But Fireflies fought the monsters, and protected animal-humans the best they could. But even thought they were able to fight them, they started disappearing, until there was only one Firefly left.

The Earth Mother sent wolves from Paradise to Earth. The wolves killed the monsters, fought evil along with the Firefly, making a bond between them. They taught the ignorant and selfish animal-humans a great deal.

Then, the wolves created humans from a part of their bodies. The last Firefly also gave his light to one human, so they could pass it on to next generation.

It's an old story that's been passed down in the Mon-tribe for ages." As he told wolves the story, The Eldest keep patting sleeping Hotaru's head soothingly.

"Humans were born from wolves?" Toboe asked, curious about this older man.

"That's right. It was around the time when this world had just been created." Elder spoke with his hoarser voice, "If the wolves have set out for the paradise, the time has come for this world to collapse. I don't know if it's because the wolves set out for paradise, or the other way around. When paradise is found, everything in this world will vanish." Elder looked at Toboe.

"Was it you that set out for paradise?" he asked, opening his small eyes. Toboe blinked before denying it.

"I didn't start this." Then Elder turned to look Hige.

"Was it you?" Hige looked thrown of by question.

"O-of course not." Lastly, Elder looked at Tsume, who didn't pat an eye.

"Was it you?" Tsume didn't say anything, the answer was obvious.

"We can't search for paradise?" Toboe asked feeling confused. "What happens to everybody if the world ends?"

 _'What happens to Hotaru if she can't come with us?'_ was unheard question, but two other wolves knew about it's existent. They also glanced at sleeping girl, before looking back at the Elder.

"That is something that nobody knows." Elder said. "We are just following nature's destiny."

It was quiet for long time, before Hige finally decided to ask the older man what had been bothering him this whole conversation.

"I'm sorry, but why is our friend over there so friendly and familiar with you?" older man looked at young girl that was sleeping next to him, her breathing calm and peaceful.

"This girl has ability to sense auras." it wasn't a question, it was statement. Wolves tensed slightly, waiting for man to continue. Elder kept petting Hotaru's head as he talked. "The Fireflies like her have always been guarding Lunar flowers for wolves. And to do that, they needed to some ability to recognise wolves. The different between a Firefly and human isn't noticeable at first, but as they grow, their abilities come out naturally. They share a special bond with wolves, and never will be able to come along with most humans. Which is partly the reason she reaches more to people's aura if they are close to her.

She reacts more to yours and to other strong auras than she does to normal humans." Elder sifted his eyes to look wolves, and saw look of recognise cross their eyes. "You are looking for someone, yes? Your aura's are unstable and they are constantly sifting. To her, who is sensitive to your auras just as it is, this is very exhausting. She is worried about your friend like you are, and she has been searching for his aura far from her reaching area, and it has tired her greatly. She seems to have been able to catch glimpse of his aura for a second in her dreams, before losing focus." he looked at wolves, and saw them looking worried.

They had realized that she was tired, but they hadn't thought anything serious about it before. They had seen those dark circles under her eyes and the she had been little out of it. They had just hoped that it would just pass in time, they didn't think that they would be part of they reason.

"The reason why your friend here is so relaxed right now, is because I'm balancing her unsettled aura right now. She is looking for traces of your friend's aura, without disrupting her body's rest. No worries, she should be better after you find your friend." Elder smiled when he felt girl's aura glow slightly, like a Firefly. Girl smiled in her sleep, looking relived. This was also noted by wolves.

"Seems like she found a trace. You should rest now, her body won't wake up till morning and you all have long journey ahead of you." Wolves nodded and dropped their illusions. Elder stepped away from Hotaru and retreated his aura from around her. Toboe went to lay next to Hotaru and threw his tail over her legs.

Hige slumped down to her other side, nuzzling her hair slightly when she sifted slightly in her sleep. Girl relaxed immediately, and Hige fell asleep. Tsume stayed little further away, but still close to other three.

The Elder looked at four with a smile before going to sleep himself.

* * *

 _Kiba listened as strange, but familiar voices called out for him. He was sure he knew those voices, he just couldn't remember them. He opened his eyes and tried to look into the ever lasting darkness. Then suddenly, he saw small lights flying around, circling him like bugs did to flowers._

 _'Kiba... Remember us...' Kiba didn't understand what those little lights whispered. 'Remember who?'_

 _"Who are you? Where are you?" when he asked that, lights disappeared and he hear an owl's call ring through the air. He turned to look at the strange owl, who turned his head as he talked._

 _"Where are you? Who are you? I don't know." Kiba watched as strange owl soared into darkness, he couldn't hear those voices anymore._

* * *

 **(Back to Hotaru's POV)**

I feel something soft tickling my nose, and slowly i open my eyes. I see Toboe laying next to me, and from a corner of my eye, I see glimpse of Hige's light fur. I slowly stand up, and see both Hige and Toboe laying on both of my sides. Tsume is laying little further away, but he is watching us with keen eye.

"Morning, Hotaru. Did you sleep well?" i grin and nod at his question.

"Um! And you never guess what! I found small trace of Kiba's aura!" his head shots up and his ears face me as i explain excitedly about my dream.

"It was faint, but it is definitely there. I can use it to give us right direction!" i know my eyes are particularly shining with excitement, i'm going to be useful for once!

Tsume puts his illusion on and comes over to me. He doesn't bother to hide his grin as he ruffles my hair little roughly.

"Well done, light head. Lets wake these two up, and get going." i nod with a grin of my own and i start to shake Hige.

"Hige, wake up! We are going to leave now!" it takes little effort but i manage to shake him awake. He and Toboe are little dazed, but focus on me and Tsume.

"What is it?" i grin at Hige.

"We're going to leave now. Get ready!" Toboe and Hige glance at each others, confused. When we leave the tent, Tsume glances at me, making me slow down my pace. Hige and Toboe are walking little ahead of us, looking for Ihk.

"Why didn't you tell them?" i glance at Hige and Toboe little sadly before answering at him.

"I don't want to rise hope for nothing. It's true that i felt his aura, but there is no grantee that we find him any time soon. He could be moving forward by now, or the trace i found would be old and he would have changed his course by now."

"But you told me." he points out, little calmed down now that i told bad side of things.

"Because it's fine to tell you. I knew that if i told you, you wouldn't start useless whishing, and be disappointed at the end. You would take the information and analyse it before using it. Your also the one that is bulling us forward right now. It's only expected if you know that we now have better chances of finding him." Tsume looked surprised at my explanation, but he nodded.

"Which direction you say we should go?" He asked as we walked to catch up with Toboe and Hige.

"I would go towards those mountains, and the deserve behind them. Trace is strongest there." i but my hood up when we finally reach them. We find Ihk taking care of his horse.

"Ihk." Toboe calls. As Ihk turns to look at us, i stand behind Tsume, using him as my cover. I was never good at saying goodbyes.

"We're heading out." Tsume explains and Ihk looks at us surprised.

"Already?" I look at the ground, i feel how his aura sifts like it was disappointed or sad. It confuses me. 'We haven't known each others even as long as a day...'

"We're looking for a friend... But we can't pick his scent up anywhere." i know that he isn't going to say anything about my discovery, he understood my reasons perfectly.

"What's beyond those mountains?" i smile lightly under my hood as we turn to glance at the mountains. 'He is confirming my words. That's exactly why i told him.'

"It's a dangerous place where no one goes." Ihk answers. 'Yep, definitely where we could find that bone head...' Tsume looks at mountains with a thoughtful expression, before meeting my glance for a second before turning them back.

"A place nobody would ever find." i smile lightly. 'We are going then.'

Ihk is quiet for a moment before he turns to us.

"Come with me." he takes his horse and turns to look at me. "Would you want to ride with me?" i just shook my head.

"I run with my friends." he looks little surprised, but he looks utterly shocked when he sees my amber eyes that are shining under bright sun. Then he just smiles and nods his head.

We follow Ihk to the mountain road. Red stones are looking so similar that I can't say which is up and which is down. I look to the road and I wonder if Kiba has used it.

"Behind those mountains is a deserve of bones." I resist a want to facepalm when i hear that name. 'Of course he would be there where no one in their right minds would go...'

"A deserve of bones?" Tsume sounds mildly interested at the name, probably thinking the same as i do.

"If he has gone there, it's no use searching." I feel small ball of odd pride bloom in me when i think about Kiba. 'Yeah, if it was someone else. Kiba has survived far worse things, surely he would be fine... Right?' "Why not stay with us?"

I feel little threatened when he says that. I know he doesn't mean anything bad, but i don't want to be pounded anywhere. 'Not after Freezing city..'

"It's not that easy..." Tsume groans, but i know that he is just as happy about the trace as i am. "He's the one that set us out for paradise, along with this midget here." Tsume casually says as he pats my head. Ihk turns to look at us, but i just start moving forward.

"Well, let's go." Tsume says and falls into steps with me, Hige step behind us. I feel bang of tread when Toboe doesn't catch up.

"I'm ... not going." We turn to look at Toboe. I look at him, feeling betrayed and frustration. 'Come on, i just found the trace of Kiba. I can't lose second family member now...'

Toboe is looking down to dirty ground, looking defeated. "I..." when he looks up, i'm surprised by the fire in his eyes. 'Toboe...'

"...Want to stay here!" i just look at him, before turning around. I just can't look at him anymore.

"Stay here? Does that mean you're leaving us?" After i hear Tsume asking that, i start walking forward. I don't want to know the answer. I march forward, tears streaming down my cheeks.

'I don't want to lose any of them, but if Toboe wants this... Then i have no right to demand him to stay... I wonder if Kiba left us too for something like that...' i shake my head and start to vibe away my tears.

'NO. DON'T think like that, Hotaru. Kiba wouldn't do something like that, he isn't like that. And he gave you a name. Trust him.' i smile slightly when i feel Tsume and Hige catching up. Tsume ruffles my head a little, even thought i have my hood on. I fall step behind Tsume as we walk on the road. No one says anything for a long time.

"He... He's always wanted to be with humans." i look at Tsume as he starts to talk after long silence. Hige doesn't expect him to say anything either.

"Tsume.." Tsume just looks forward as he talks to us.

"He likes humans." i don't point out that i'm a human too this time, but i DO think about that. Hige looks at the ground as he answers.

"Of course i realize that." i feel little offered that they forgot my excitant here. 'Maybe i should remain them a little...'

"I thought you had given up on paradise also." Tsume comments. I don't say anything, i don't think my voice would even last if i did.

"If you don't want to go, that's fine too." I feel little surprised by Tsume's actions. 'So he does care...' i hear that Hige stops, and i stop to look at him.

"Tsume, will you keep going even if your alone?" Still feeling little offered that they forgot me, but i know that Hige wants to hear Tsume's answer so i don't interfere. Tsume stops walking too, but he doesn't turn around.

"I want to be sure..." i feel little tension built up as we wait for him to answer. "If they say that us wolves are going to end the world... I want to see it." i feel small grin make it's way to my face. 'He isn't going to give up!'

"Besides..." my grin widens when he turns around and i see him smirking slightly. "Having met that guy, i can't give up now." Hige and i look at Tsume with new found respect.

"That's why i'll search for him." my grin turns into a smile as he looks at me. "Besides, i can't leave our little bug to search him alone." Then Hige turns to look at me with this strange look.

"What about you Hotaru, why you are looking for him? Since you are a human, you can't go to paradise." i smile and take my hood down before looking at Hige.

"Because i don't have anything else to live for. I was no one before i met you guys. Before i met Cheza, i didn't have a reason to live. My father was a coward who left when he found out that my whore of a mother was pregnant, and my mother hated me." I looked up to sky, so i didn't have to look at their shocked faces. My smile turned into bitter one when i thought about my mother, she really was like a poisonous snake.

"If my dead grandmother hadn't made my mother promise to keep me, i would have been abounded to street and died there...My mother died week before my sixth birthday, and even in her death bed, she cursed my very existence. I was left to live on the streets, alone and lost." i looked at Hige again, this time my smile turned into a real one, even if it was sad.

"I would had been dead long time ago if i hadn't met her then. And after i met her, i started having these dreams, dreams about wolves. Those wolves would come and take me and Cheza away from my prison, and show us the world. I have never felt so home with anyone else, than you guys." i gave him a serious look, fire dancing in my eyes.

"I will follow you guys anywhere, even if it means that have let go at the end of the road. Because that's how important you guys are to me."

Silence falls for a while before i start to walk forward. Tsume and Hige start to follow me again soon enough, and i feel Tsume ruffling my hair, and Hige patting my back. I relax then, they aren't going to treat me any differently. I smile little by myself.

"I love you guys..." i whisper so quietly that it could be covered by wind. But they hear me.

"You know, Tsume, you're starting to be... Like him. And if i didn't know better, i would think that Hotaru was older than me." while Tsume doesn't say anything, i decide to play along with Hige.

"Are you saying i'm that i'm old, or admitting that you are immature?" i ask with teasing grin. Hige and i keep teasing each others for a while, and Tsume joins us for some time too.

Before we even realise it, we are on top of the cliff, looking at the desert.

"There really is nothing here." Hige comments as he reaches the cliff.

"I wouldn't put my moneys on that." I say as my eyes focus on some strange plant in middle of desert. They follow my gaze and look at it too.

"Is that it?" Tsume asks. I can't say anything, because suddenly we feel bad aura coming our way.

"It's them." Hige confirms when we look at the tank that is going towards the plant. We start running down, trying to get there before they can possible take Kiba away.

"Those bastards are acting as if they knew the wolves' locations." Tsume snarls.

"Man, that means that running and hiding is useless." Hige points out. I take my staff out as we reach them. Tsume and Hige jump on two armoured men, while i run behind the plant and strike on third with my staff. I manage to nock him out, but the guy with stronger armour sees me, and i run to hide behind the plant. I see that fourth guy was shot by Ihk's arrow, and is dead.

Ihk is shooting at the soldiers with their own guns and they are forced to bay attention on him. When i get on the other side, shooting stops suddenly. Tsume, Hige and i rush to that hole that they were studying. I drop my staff when i look inside the hole. I see Toboe coming running to us, and looking at the same sight we see.

I have hands over my mouth and tears are streaming again. Under plants leafs is unconscious Kiba. His stomach is hollowed out and i can see his ribs. His fur has lost it's shine, and it's full of tangles and he looks so skinny...

"Kiba!" Toboe and i squid out and try to reach out, but Ihk calls out to us.

"Don't get closer!" we turn to look as he covers his face with his hand. "Get away from it right now. This poisonous plant is paralyzing him."

True enough, i feel little numb, but that isn't because of the plant.

"This... Can't be happening!" Toboe sobs.

"He isn't dead yet!" Tsume snarls, but i can hear that he is just as desperate.

"That doesn't matter! We've got to get him out of here!" Hige puts in as he turns to them. Then Ihk walks past us, we watch as he kneels down and throws Kiba over his shoulder, before running to his horse and putting Kiba on the saddle. He turns to look at us with serious look.

"We'll ask the elder to look at him. I'm sure he can recall his spirit." i don't hesitate as i crap my staff and start running with others.

When we reach the camp, Elder is already waiting for us. He waves for us to come to him quickly.

"Quickly, take him inside. Firefly, i will need your help." i nod and put my staff away and give my bag to Toboe. As Elder sits in front of Kiba, i sit behind him.

Elder starts the ceremony and i close my eyes as he starts to chat. I feel Tsume's, Hige's and Toboe's overwhelming worry, and it unbalances me, but Elder's calm aura gives me balance i need.

I let my aura glow around me as i reach out.

* * *

 **(Third POV)**

 _Kiba and Myu are sitting on the slope next to small pond, when sand starts to blow at them. Kiba tries to cover his face with his hand, but it's useless. Kiba can hear strange chatting at the background, and it makes his head hurt._

 _"Stop it." Myu begs and Kiba turns to look at her concerned._

 _"What's wrong Myu?" Myu has closed her eyes, and lowered her head._

 _"It seems someone's found you." She states. Kiba looks at her even more concerned now._

 _"What do you mean?" slowly, Myu opens her eyes, and sand storm disappears from around them. Suddenly, Kiba is standing in the middle of the dark space, like in his dream, and he can hear chatting getting stronger now. He looks up and sees Myu standing in front of him, smiling sadly. Kiba can see the pond and everything else behind her._

 _"I wanted to stay with you forever..." Myu whispers. Kiba just looks at her, confused. He can feel something bulling him away, and it's getting stronger._

 _"But... You can't stay here." small lights start to circle Kiba again, whispering his name. "You see, this isn't really paradise."_

 _Kiba feels little bull getting stronger, and lights around him are trying to call him louder now. "This is a world where time has stopped." Myu explains as she starts to fade along with the background. "At some point, everybody forgets why they are here. I can't remember anymore, either..." she says with sad face and faces the ground. Kiba can't help but just look at Myu._

 _"What are you?" Background is getting further away, and Myu along with it. She looks up with a sad smile._

 _"You have to go." she says, almost in tears. Kiba doesn't say anything._

 _"You should come too." He finally says. Myu just shakes her head. "Myu..."_

 _"After all, you and i are different things you see." Myu comments, she isn't far from crying now. She turns around, so she doesn't have to look._

 _"Myu!" Kiba calls. Wind starts blowing against his face and background is almost faded now. Small lights around him brighten up, and he can hear them whispering his name._

 _"Goodbye. Goodbye, Kiba" Myu says. Kiba tries to call out to her, but he can't._

 _'Kiba... Remember us now, it's time to come home.' lights whisper. Scenarios of that place start to fade away, leaving only darkness._

 _"Kiba." he looks over his shoulder when soft voice calls him. "Can you hear this one? Kiba. Remember." Kiba watches as white flower starts to bloom and his eyes widen when he remembers voice's name._

 _"Cheza." he calls out. Lights around him fly in front of him, and the same small girl with a long brown hair and amber eyes appears. She has the same white dress as last time, but she isn't crying anymore. She smiles at him and turns her head to right._

 _"I found you at last... Can you hear me now, Kiba?" she asks. Kiba's eyes widen when he looks at her, finally remembering her._

 _"Hotaru..." girl beams and makes a small jump._

 _"You have to come back now, everyone is worried! So wake up okay?" when he nods, everything is covered by Hotaru's light._

* * *

Hotaru's aura stops glowing and she falls back, unconscious. "HOTARU!" wolves call out when she falls back.

"No need to worry, she and your friend are both safely returned. She is just very tired." Elder says. Others turn to look at Kiba, hoping that old shaman is speaking true. Kiba's eye stirs and slowly opens up.

"Kiba!" Toboe whispers, afraid that he would break whatever spell brought their friend back. Kiba just looks at them, and boys stare back, tensed up and ready for the worst.

"Do you recognize us?" Hige asks, worried about how quiet his friend is.

"Kiba...Kiba!" Toboe is about to cry as he calls out Kiba.

"I haven't seen you guys... For long time." Kiba finally gets out. Wolves sigh in relief and visibly relax.

"Oh, give me a break!" Hige snaps, but there isn't really any bite in it.

"Where have you been until now?!" Toboe scolds, relief washing over him.

"In a good place... It could have been ... A paradise." Kiba says. Others stay quiet for little, before Tsume breaks it.

"But it wasn't was it?" It's not really a question, more like a statement.

"Yeah. I got kicked out." Kiba says before closing his eyes again. Guys are startled, but Elder soothes them.

"No need to worry. He has returned." Guys sigh again, relieved. Wolves move Hotaru closer to Kiba, laying her next to him. Girl's hand reaches out automatically and she puts her hand on top of Kiba. Wolves smile at scene before they move outside the tent.

Everything is fine now.

* * *

 **(Back to Hotaru's POV)**

My eyes open slowly, and first i only see white fur. I blink and let my mind catch up with my eyes. Then memories hit me. 'KIBA!'

I shot up, but i regret it immediately. I raise my hand over my face to soothe the pain that goes through my head. After i'm sure i won't get a headache if i move, i lower my hand and look at sleeping Kiba. He looks much better that he did when we found him. I smile slightly, and reach my hand to pet his soft fur.

'He's so tired that he doesn't even react to my petting..' i let my hand run through his fur, wondering what he is dreaming about, or his dreaming at all.

I retreat my hand, when i see Kiba's ear twitch. 'Kiba...' i hold my breath as he slowly opens his eyes. He turns his gaze to look at me, and i meet his warm golden yellow eyes with my own concerned amber ones. He stares at me for long time, not saying anything.

"Kiba... How you feel?" i finally ask, not being able to stay quiet any longer. I see small spark in eyes return and i swear he looks amused by my anxious person.

"Much better. Do you know how long I've been sleeping?" i just shake my head, i see a question in his eyes and decide to answer.

"I helped the Elder to bring you back, but i fainted as soon as i was done with my part." i see his eyes widen as he realizes how much energy i must have used to succeed. I smile lightly at his concert and try to resume him.

"I'm fine now Kiba, i got plenty of rest, and Elder's aura has been helping me to recover faster." He hesitates little, but nods anyway. I smile and pet him between his ears. Kiba doesn't seem to mind as he puts his head down, letting me pet him.

We stay like that for a while, before Kiba rises his illusion, and stands up. Elder has been quietly sitting there whole time, watching our reunion. I smile at him as we walk out, Kiba being last. I stand next to Elder as i watch how Kiba enjoys the moon light. We walk to others, who are sitting on some rock.

"You two are better already?" Tsume asks with light tone, but it has warm in it. I nod and go to Toboe, who gives my bag back. I sigh as familiar weigh settles on my shoulder.

"Yeah, i overslept." Kiba answered with a same light tone. "I feel like i've had a really long dream. A strange, but happy dream." I smile and i cross my hands behind my back, feeling happy that everyone are together again. 'Long dream indeed.'

"That place you saw was the Garden of eternity." Elder explains.

"Garden of eternity?" Kiba repeats. Elder nods slightly before continuing.

"You must have felt a calmness, a joy you boys have never felt before." i look at Kiba to see if it's true, and if his surprised face is anything to go by, then yeah, it's true.

"Yeah" he confirms. Elder smiles friendly at Kiba as he keeps talking.

"Most people are satisfied with just that. And for them, everything ends there. But you came back. To this world." i listen carefully Kiba's answer.

"There is a place that i must go." i watch as Elder's smile drops and he looks at Kiba and me seriously.

"Why do you desire to reach paradise?" i smile and look at Kiba, showing that his answer is also mine. Kiba answers with equal serious voice.

"So i can live on."

Elder looks at us for a while, before smiling again. "I see." he says goodbye to me with his aura, and i answer it as he walks away.

"What happened in there?" Tsume finally asks Kiba, as older man has left. Kiba turns to look at our curious faces.

"Nothing. I just met a nice woman." i choke out, not expecting that. I look at others and seemly they didn't expect that either.

"EH? A woman? You?" Hige gapes dumbfounded. We just stare at him for a good while.

"No wonder it seems like you have grown a bit." Tsume comments amused. I don't bother to hide my facepalm as Toboe looks at Tsume confused.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Hige, Tsume and i just give him a blank look.

"You don't have to understand it." Tsume states. I sigh at my naïve brother.

"Honestly, You are the older one from two of us Toboe..." he looks at me confused.

"What?" i just sigh.

"I wish that i'd been there too." Hige whines and i give him a glare.

"AND that's enough, i don't want to know what goes in your head any more than that." he gives me mock offered look.

"I'm wounded Hotaru, didn't you just earlier say how important we were to you?" He asks teasingly. I blush red as tomato as others look at me amused.

"SHUT UP HIGE! I TAKE IT BACK, I HATE YOU, PORCY!" I shout at him, but Hige and Tsume just laugh at me. Toboe looks even more confused and Kiba is just smiling warmly at us.

"What, What now?" He asks and i blush even redder and turn to him. "NOTHING YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND!" those two just laugh harder as Toboe grumbles himself.

"Why don't i have to understand?" finally, Kiba takes pity on me and talks.

"The whole time, i felt as if i had lost something." We stop our bickering and look at him. We smile warmly, expecting him to say that.

"You mean Cheza?" Tsume asks.

"Not just that." Now we're confused. "I'm talking about you guys." I'm very sure that our faces show our surprise right now. 'Huh?'

"I thought you were already dead." We stare him a long moment, before i and Hige break the silence.

"What the heck are you talking about? Do you have any idea how long we looked for you?" Hige complains.

"YEAH! I know you think i'm weak but REALLY?! Any idea how much energy i put on finding you?" I scold, feeling offered.

"Is that right? My apologies." Hige and i just sigh defeated when he says that.

"For someone who's grown, you're still pretty slow." Hige commented. "I'll say..." I sighed in agreement. We chuckled slightly, before it turned into full blooming laugh. We laugh for good while before we calming down.

"Let's go." Kiba calls. Tsume, Hige and i turn to look at Toboe. Kiba seems to understand that there is something going on, and just waits to see what Toboe has to say.

"I..." Toboe mumbles. We stare at him, waiting for him to talk. "I...i won't whine anymore." i smile slightly, fire is burning in his eyes again.

"I won't run away again." Hige gives him sceptical look. "You wanna bet?" Toboe gives Hige a nasty look.

"No." i smile as Tsume and Hige give him blank look, before Tsume flicks his head.

"Let's go, there's nothing else to do." Tsume says with a smile. I grin and turn to look at Kiba, who is also smiling.

"Yeah." Ihk comes to say goodbye to us as we leave the camp.

"Is the paradise far?" Ihk asks.

"I don't know. But, i'm sure we'll get to it." Kiba says. I smile, i have missed that confident tone.

"Is it alright for us to search for it?" Toboe asks. We turn to say goodbye to Ihk, who smiles at us.

"The spirit is with you." I huff at that, offered. 'Like i didn't know that. It's the very reason i set out with them.'

"See ya." Kiba says as we start to walk ahead, Letting Toboe say his goodbyes. We are some ways further away by the time Toboe reaches us, and we start to run.

'Feels good...' I can't help but think it feels great to run with everyone again. I'm running next to Hige, as a howl rang through the air. Toboe stopped for a second before catching up again.

I smile as wind catches my hair and throws it into air. I look at the horizon looking at the raising morning sun.

'Cheza, we're coming! And this time, we WILL stay together!'

* * *

 **Hello again! Thanks for reviewing fantasy.92 and Devin sands (guest).**

 **For fantasy, i'm happy you liked Elder's and Hotaru's bond! I couldn't resist writing it down.**

 **For Devin sans, As you can see, Hotaru got to tell her backstory to two wolves. The idea was great by the way! I was stuck with that scene, and you just helped me out greatly!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It felt like we have been running forever. Not that i mind. Unlike other people, i don't like staying in one place for long. It makes me feel like I'm being held down by something. But when i run with Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume, I feel free. Like i could do anything.

We are the ones who decide where we go, when we go, and no one can control us. We are strays, but that's what we chose to be.

'Oh god, I'm getting poetic again. Better come back to earth before i get myself kidnapped again...' It's snowing again, I see clouds flashing and i look up. It seems to also catch Toboe's attention.

"That cloud flashed just now." I keep my eyes on the sky as i run, it happens again. My eyes narrow. 'That's not a lightning...'

"Look! It's happening again!" Toboe comments.

"The cloud isn't flashing. It's reflecting flashes from the surface." Tsume explains, also looking at the clouds.

"Something smells like it's been burned..." My stomach sifts uncomfortable, i can already guess what is waiting ahead...

We stop at the top of some hill and see a city ahead of us. I can hear shooting and explosions all the way here.

"It's a battle..." Kiba comments. I put my hood up, i know without saying that we are going to go there. I make sure that my staff is useable. It has many bumps and scratches on it from all my fights. I smile little as i caress the metal pipe.

'I'm going to need your help again... So please stay with me to very end.' i grin and take firm grip on it as i run after others. We make sure that no one sees as we sneak into city. Some soldiers get in our way and try to shoot us, but we take care of them soon enough. (We being mainly Kiba and Tsume.)

We look at the battle going on at a field under us. I can hear men screaming and shouting over shooting and explosions. Their aura's aren't that strong, so i can't tell who is on whose side.

"Why are the humans fighting?" Tsume asks no one really, but Hige gives his own option.

"Probably for a noble." He glances at me and i turn to look at him. "Do you know Hotaru? You being human and all." i look at the field with a frown on my face.

"Nope, i never understood their loyalty for nobles. All i do know is that they are weak minded and only think inside a box. It's easier for them to listen someone's else orders than think for themselves." I say disgusted. I never liked soldiers, they were cruel and stupid. 'Following the justice' they call it, but to me, it looks like they are just puppets for nobles to play with.

'Disgusting.' Hige nods at my comment, understanding my hate for these men. Toboe looks at Kiba, anxiously waiting to get moving.

"Let's go Kiba." Kiba just looks at the battle field, and i finally see what he was staring at.

"It's Jagara's army." Hige comments with narrow eyes.

"We've found them." Tsume states, and i feel slight bloodlust in his aura. I take out my staff and jump after Kiba as he runs towards the battle field.

Guys have it easy, as they can just jump from place to place, but i have to use other tactics. I sneak behind some of Jagara's men who have swords and hit their guns away, before they see me. They take their swords and strike at me, i block first one's sword and crouch down to dodge the second sword. I kick the first one in the guts, and hit back of his head when he leans forward, knocking him out.

'One down, two to go.' i jump out of and axe's way, just somehow avoiding being sliced in two. I feel that second guy behind me, and i drop to ground and kick his legs, tripping him. Third guy with the axe comes after me, but i dive behind him, and he hits the second guy instead. Before he can turn around, i hit his spines with the end of my staff, effetely breaking his back.

I sneak around, knocking down soldiers on my way, when i see others cornering the last guy in an armour. I there just in time to see Kiba killing the guy by biting his throat. I run to others and drop my hood.

"You guys are fine, right?" i ask, slightly panting. Toboe smiles at me and nods happily.

"Yeah, we are all fine. You?" i nod and we turn to look at an old man, (i think he is a general or something), threating to shoot at Kiba. Kiba stands up and drops his illusion. I sneak closer as guy stares at Kiba, possibly horrified.

"You people.. What are you?" i stalk little closer, i'm few meters away from the man. I glance at Kiba, who isn't looking away from the man, but Kiba's body language tells me that it's fine, so i don't attack immediately. But i'm completely ready to strike.

"Why did you save us?" i scoff little at that. 'No way i would help to save people like you.' i look over to Hige, who is calmly walking towards the man. He winks at me, and i smirk, already knowing what he is planning. I see Kiba's eyes narrow just ever so slightly at the man's question.

"That wasn't our intention." guy is shaken of, and he drops his guard when Hige comes closer to smell his scent. As he is distracted, i crap the man's gun. Man looks at me startled.

"I'll be taking this, i dough that you'll need this anymore." I say with a grin as i throw the gun away. Man's attention is moved to Hige again when he talks.

"You're one of the guys that was chasing us in the city, when we met Cheza." I look little surprised at the man in front of me. 'Huh, small world.' Seemly Kiba is interested as well.

"Do you know Cheza?" Man looks at Kiba confused.

"What do you mean?" Toboe and Tsume jump on the other side of the man, so we are circling him.

"She's the girl who was born from a flower." Toboe puts in helpfully. Man turns to look at guys, and i see flash of recognition in his eyes.

"You guys... From that time..." i smirk as i step closer to Tsume as Kiba jumps down next to Toboe.

"Ah, i was right." Hige comments, sounding little proud. I decide to break his little bubble, being that kind of cute little sister i am. (note the sarcasm) "Huh, your nose can be useful too..." i muse and he gives me offered look.

"Where's Cheza?" Kiba asks, getting straight to the point. Man turns to look at Kiba and i facepalm at his next words.

"The Flower went with you." i sigh frustrated. 'Yeah, no kidding Sherlock.'

"She was taken from us by a soldier of the same army as those armoured troops." Tsume explains helpfully. An understanding look crosses his face and he looks at Kiba.

"Do you mean Jagara?" we nod and the guy starts to muse in his own thoughts.

"So that's what happened... So that's why those guys attacked our men... Oakum, Darcia, Jagara..." i flinch at the mention of Darcia, that damn bastard left some marks on me. "Those nobles will do anything they can to get that flower." i can't help but get few flashbacks at our... Memorable meetings with said nobles men.

"Pops, we really could care less about those nobles' situations. We just wanna know if you've seen Cheza or not." Hige explains.

"I haven't seen her." i feel little down when i hear that. But the man isn't done yet. "However. If those men were the ones who took her, then i'd head straight for Jagara's castle." he points towards ocean behind us and we follow his gaze.

"It's just a little ways past that ocean of drifting ice." we change glances before starting to run again. Before we can get into our pace, the man calls after us and we stop.

"Are you guys really that determined to fight Jagara's men by yourselves?" we just nod, smiling slightly.

"I was born to protect the Flower that they stole. I'm just getting back what is ours." i say with confident grin.

"I fight to protect the being that needs me. That's all." Kiba says. We start to run again and i put away my staff. I won't need it for a while. I match my pace with Hige, enjoying the feeling of running free.

I feel my mind drifting to a memory from my younger years.

I was eight at that time, i had finally learned how to extend my aura and get into others heads. I was so happy at that time, i had been training with small birds in the 'park' of the city.

* * *

 _'Cheza! Cheza, i finally got it! Want to see it?' i asked excitedly in my mind, with huge smile on my face. I could hear that Cheza was smiling too._

 _'Um, This one would like to see what Little one has learned.' i grinned widely, and i consternated hard. I reached out with my aura, and called out for a little bird that was sitting on a branches._

 _'Hi there! Do you want to be my friend?' i asked in my mind, watching as the little bird turned it's head confused from side to side._

 _'Hm? Who are you little human?' i grinned as it answered to me and looked down at me. 'Hi, i don't actually have name, so call me whatever you want. But do you have a name?'_

 _It only turned it's head to side as it looked at me thoughtfully. 'My name is Fly. Creative name isn't it, little human?' i laughed at birds sarcasm, enjoying my new companion._

 _'I think it fits you, Fly! Are you from around here?' it shook it's head at me before answering._

 _'I come from western city. It was boring there, so i decided to leave. I have been traveling some time now, and i don't regret leaving.' i looked at small swallow in front of me amazed._

 _'Whoa! That's so cool! I wish i could fly too, then i could leave...' i pouted as Fly chirped amusingly at my excitement._

 _'If you were meant to fly, then you would have wings, little human. But you have legs. You can run.' i watched as Fly soared away, before continuing my conversation with Cheza. She was very impressed with my ability to communicate with Fly and it made me happy._

* * *

I never saw Fly again, but it's words rang in my mind many times. I decided then that i wanted to be free and travel like Fly. I had always wanted to leave, but i never thought about it like that. I always about paradise, the place i would be heading after leaving. I hadn't thought about the journey.

And i had never been jealous of birds for flying after that. Because i knew i could escape my cade whenever i felt like it. By running.

I come out of my thoughts as i see that others have stopped running. I look to horizon and see more flashing.

"They are at it again. What do you wanna do?" Hige comments.

"We'll never get anywhere if we keep wandering around aimlessly, dealing with them one by one." Tsume adds, sounding frustrated.

"Yeah." Kiba agrees. "This is the way we're gonna go. To Jagara's castle." Kiba says and we keep running again.

'Funny, just some time ago we were still looking for Kiba, and now i can heartily remember that.' i thought with a fond smile. 'Even in this cold world, there can be found light.'

We had been running almost whole day, when i felt familiar aura from above. I stopped and looked up, along with Kiba.

"What's wrong?" Kiba didn't answer at first, and we just looked at the sky. 'Cheza...'

"There's no mistake. Let's go." we followed as Kiba sprinted back to run. I look forward, the only way there is.

* * *

I have my hood up as we run through a snowy forest. Trees are covered in snow, and there isn't any other sound than our breathing and running. I feel small spike of pain at back of my skull. Night sky is full of shooting stars and for once, i can't print myself to wonder about their beauty.

I could feel so many auras, it was overwhelming. And the fact that all those auras were so unstable, holy hell my head felt like millions voices were screaming at the top of their lugs inside my head.

You see, while people don't usually have strong auras, they still HAVE aura. Aura is part of their own life energy, so it's always there. For someone who is as sensitive as me towards them, this isn't funny. Usually, i have to had touched them at least once, to recognise them. When i touch someone, i feel their aura better, and i can form a link with them.

This is the reason why i try to avoid touching anyone unfamiliar. Remember that time when i fainted when that old timer died at the train station? I fainted, because i could literally feel how his life energy disappeared slowly, as if it was my own. I had helped him out of that hole, which means i had touched him. Giving me a temperament link with him. Now, i could just feel waves of different auras just running over me, and quite big part of them was dying.

'It's all... Just going crazy...' i keep running, trying not to care about anything else. Running helps to clean my head, and knowing that others are close helps to shut out those voices.

* * *

The sun is up again by the time we make it to ocean. I shiver as i look at the moving ice shards, i have never liked ice and this honestly isn't nice to me. I launch on to Hige, not wanting to fall from the cliff we are on. Hige glances at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Is this really an ocean?" Toboe asks.

"It's floating ice." Kiba says.

"Floating ice?" Toboe questions not understanding. And neither do i actually. I have never seen an ocean like this.

"It's an ocean of ice." Tsume states. Toboe and i look at Kiba, thought they don't know that i'm looking too because of my hood.

"We have to cross this?" Toboe asks, not sounding too riled up. I almost wince when Kiba nods.

"Yes, it's further ahead." Hige takes a tight hold of me when we jump down, and i hold onto him like my life line. It feels like i'm floating, more than falling, but I don't relax. When we reach the ice, Hige lets go of me, and I stumble little, but i stay on my feet. I turn around surprised when i hear Toboe yelp when his leg slides into the water.

"Ah, It's cold!" i wince at his shout, feeling sympathy. I stand close to Hige, not wanting to fall in.

"Be careful. We're above the ocean now." I want to give Hige a blank look, but resist it. 'Really Hige? I wouldn't have never thought of that!' I thought sarcastically. I see Toboe huffing slightly and giving a small pout.

"I know that! Now, let's get going." i watch with others as Toboe jumps over the crack of ice and runs ahead of us. "Come on, hurry up. It's so cold and invigorating." i glance at the ice nervously, staying close to Hige.

"What is he so excited about?" Hige mutters.

"He's just a kid." Tsume answers.

"Yeah, but Hotaru is younger than him, and she is quietly standing right here." Hige points out.

"That's because she is mature for her age. Besides, she is smart." i beam at Tsume and he smirks at me. I start to run after Toboe with others, feeling little more confident.

'I still don't like the ice, thought.'

* * *

I run next to Tsume and Hige, knowing that i will need help with jumps. I see a big canyon, and i crap on Hige, who just craps hold of me and jumps over it. I sigh in relief when my feet touch the ground, erm, ice.

I look around and i see that Toboe hasn't jumped yet. 'Oh, right. I'm not the only one who isn't good at jumping...'

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you scared?" i'm not completely sure is that just teasing, or a real question, but i do see a flash of concert go over his face as Hige shouts.

Toboe doesn't seem to like the last question and just shouts back. "I'm making preparations now!"

Hige looks sceptically at Toboe and shrugs. "What kind of preparations is that?" he mutters. Kiba and Tsume are looking little amused too. I glug when Toboe runs back to gain some speed. He just stands there for a while before taking a run start and jumping with a war cry.

I hide behind Hige and clap my hands over my eyes when Toboe jumps. I hear his feet slipping when he lands, and Hige bushing us out of the way when Toboe goes pass us. I grimace when i finally hear him hit the ground by falling down.

"Itte..." i slip from behind Hige to glance at Toboe. He looks fine to me but i'll make sure.

"Toboe, are you alright?" i ask as i jog over to him. He just nods his head, and looks at the bones on his left side. He picks up a bone and studies it.

"I wonder if these are bird bones." i kneel down to take a look at the bones too.

"I don't think so. Birds bones are lighter, and they are hollow. These look little too thick to be bird's." i comment as i study the bones on the ground. I look up with Toboe when Hige comes over and takes the bone from Toboe.

"Not even a shred of meat left." Hige whines. I stand up, seeing that we're about to continue.

"Once we get to the next city, there's bound to be something." Kiba says.

"Yeah, you're right." Tsume agrees. "Let's get out of this god-forsaken place." i couldn't agree more. Tsume turns to look at us and calls out Toboe.

"Are you alright, Toboe?" it seems that it's offensive if other than i ask it, since Toboe gets defensive again.

"O-of course i am! Let's get going!" he exclaims. I run after Toboe, worried that he'll hurt himself. Hige follows soon enough.

It's not long before Toboe is keeping the tail again. I run little slower, letting him catch up. I feel shiver going through me, i sense an ominous aura. But it's hiding. I can't even feel is it under or over the ice.

'I hate ice...'

* * *

"Hey Chibi! Hurry up, your lagging behind again!" Hige shouts to Toboe. Toboe tries to run faster to catch up to us.

"I know!" he shouts back.

I try to stay alerted for that ominous aura, it disappeared as soon as i felt it. I keep close to Hige, but i keep an eye on Toboe. I'm not going to leave anyone behind.

* * *

We have run for a good while, when we find a graveyard of bones. I stand next to others, seeking for comfort. I shiver violently, presence of death is all around us. I recognise the bones as walrus's. Toboe catches up to us, and also stops to look at the bones.

"This is just like an open market of bones." Hige comments. Thought he is also little creped out.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Tsume grunts.

"It's a graveyard. They gathered here to die, peacefully. Others that were too proud to die quietly, fought each others to death." I explain shivering at the strong feeling of death's presence. Tsume tries to calm me down by patting my head. It does help, but only slightly.

"But we have no choice but to go through here." Kiba says, but i can tell that even he is uncomfortable.

"I thought you say would say that." Hige sighs. I look at Toboe and realize that his hand is bleeding. My eyes widen and i slip closer to him.

"Toboe, what happened!?" I ask as i try to crap his hand. He hides it behind his back and i frown at him. He smiles nervously at me and others, since they noticed the bleeding too.

"Oh this? I ran into something earlier. It's just a scratch." I look at his eyes, trying to catch his gaze. 'That sure as hell doesn't look like a scratch.'

I don't try to bandage it, since Toboe isn't cooperating with me, and i just let go. Others just stare at us for a good while.

"Let's rest a bit." Kiba finally offers, both to Toboe and me. I haven't been doing too great on the ice, and i know Kiba saw that i was also in trouble.

Toboe doesn't like that others are 'babying' him, as he would call it. And he huffs offered and turns his head away.

"I said i'm fine. Okay, let's hurry." i give others a quick glance before running after Toboe. 'We can't be sure what Toboe's blood will attract to us, or how his blood loss will affect him. I don't want to leave him alone, especially with that ominous aura...'

* * *

We start to run again, but this time i stick with Toboe. I have my staff out to help me with the jumps. I'm also feeling little tired, so it's part of the reason why i'm also falling behind. I see that others have stopped to wait for us again, and i look at Toboe. He's barley jogging, and he is breathing hard.

When we come up to cracks, i look for the part where the cap is smallest before jumping over it with my staff. I make it over somehow, but i'm falling behind Toboe. But unlike others, i can feel that ominous aura again.

And it's **CLOSE**.

My eyes widen when i figure out where it's going, and that it's under water, i pick up my pace. I see Toboe falling to his face again, and i hear Hige shouting. I can't make out exact words, as i run towards the edge. I land just when Toboe stands up and ground shook violently. I almost fall down too, but i lean on my staff.

'Shit!' I feel that aura coming towards us and **Fast**. I jump forward, trying to crap Toboe.

"WATCH OUT!" i managed to scream, just as gigantic walrus breaks through the ice, destroying that little ice island we were on by diving again. I feel ice cold water hitting my skin, and it feels like being stab by thousand knifes. I quickly kick myself towards the surface, crapping Toboe along.

We gasp for air and see Hige on the edge of the ice.

"COME OUT OF THERE QCUIKLY!" He shouts to us, and we start to swim towards him. Hige gets Toboe out of the water first, before craping me up too.

We start to run away from the edge, but i feel that walrus is already coming back up, and i hit them further away with my staff just as the ice breaks again under my feet. I'm thrown into air and then sent crashing to the ice, sliding forward.

I quickly raise up to my elbows, looking at the gigantic walrus. It's looming over us, and Hige and Toboe stand in front of me, ready to defence me. It gives a war cry and Kiba and Tsume jump on it and biting on it's flesh, trying to distract it. But walrus' skin is too thick, and it just smacks them of.

"KIBA!" i call out when Kiba crashes on to an ice berk, making it crack. He shouts as he hits the wall before falling down. Walrus starts to make it's way up to Kiba, who is trying to shake his head clear from the crash.

'NO!' i stand up and sprint towards the walrus, jumping on it's back and climbing on top of it's head before hitting it with my staff. But it just smacks me away, sending me fly several feet away.

"AH!" i shout out in pain as i hit the ice. I feel something sharp cutting my shoulder, as i crash. I feel my vision going dark as soon as i slide to the ground.

* * *

Third POV

"HOTARU!" Hige calls out when he sees small girl hit the ice berk. He feels fear striking him when Hotaru doesn't move after sliding down, but he is cut short when he hears Kiba shouting out in agony.

Walrus stabs Kiba's leg with it's fang, but Kiba tries to stop walrus's fang from going deeper.

"BASTARD!" Tsume shouts and strikes again.

"KIBA!" Hige howls and jumps on the beast.

Hige's and Tsume's fangs and claws are barley tickling the walrus, and it's just keeps smacking them of while bushing it's fang deeper into Kiba's flesh.

Toboe watches in shock, his eyes wandering from the still form of Hotaru lying on the ice, her shoulder bleeding, to struggling Hige and Tsume, who are desperately trying to help Kiba. And finally to Kiba who is clearly in agony.

Something just... Snaps in Toboe.

* * *

Back to Hotaru's POV

When i came back to my senses, the first thing i heard, was Toboe's war cry. I opened my eyes just in time to see him biting the walrus's eye, making it let go of Kiba and crashing into the ocean.

"TOBOE!" Kiba and i shout, my voice being much hoarser. I try to stand up, and after few tries, i manage to struggle to the edge. I see Tsume and Hige surfacing, and Kiba kneeling down next to them.

"Are you alright?" He ask. Tsume doesn't answer but asks his own question instead.

"Where's Toboe?" i look towards the ocean and i see the walrus surfacing again, trying to throw Toboe off of it. I watch with others horrified by the fight. I gasp when they fly through an ice berk, before diving back down.

"TOBOE!" I scream desperately when they hit the water again. As Hige and Tsume climb out of the water, i search for Toboe's aura.

"Damn it, he went under." Tsume growls. He looks at me, and sees that i try to consternate.

"This is bad.. This is definitely bad. He's not coming up... Toboe..." i manage to focus and i gasp when i feel them slowly coming up.

"I found them..." i whisper hoarsely as i try to look around for them.

"TOBOE!" Just as Hige shouts, they come out of the water. We turn around, relieved when we see Toboe still hanging on the walrus. The walrus gives the final shake of it's head, and Toboe sails through the air, shifting in the air and lading on to his feet, thought he stumbles down.

I'm shaking violently when walrus and Toboe growl at each others. Walrus's blood drips to ground, and soon the gigantic beast falls down defeated. I start to limp towards Toboe when a cloud of snow flies up. I see Toboe standing ready to attack, completely still.

"Toboe!" Hige shouts as we make it to him. "Are you alright?" Hige's voice is sheer relief, but Toboe doesn't even glance at us. Tsume and Hige call him out, but he doesn't response, he just falls on to his knees and hands, shaking.

"I don't know... Just.. Something... Something... Something inside me just burst out." He says shakily. I fall to my knees next to him and hug him hard.

 _'I can't believe it.'_ i don't look at the walrus as it speaks, i just bury my head onto Toboe's shoulder. _'I have never been defeated on this island. I've been protecting it for ages. Even after i was the only left. But in this world, it's eat or be eaten.'_

 _'I am going to tell you one thing: i'm not a sacrifice. I'm your... Saviour.'_ i raise my head and look at the walrus's dead red eyes. Feeling nothing but hate.

'You just tried to kill us, and now you call yourself our saviour?'

I turn to look at Hige when his stomach grumbles. I frown at him when he takes step towards the walrus.

"Hige." Kiba warns him. Hige stops and guys look at each others, smiling little and nodding. I back off from Toboe as Kiba puts his hand on Toboe's shoulder, Toboe looks at Kiba confused.

"It's your kill." Toboe looks at Kiba in wonder before smiling slightly too. "Yeah." He nods and drops his illusion.

I watch as everyone go on their turn to eat together. I stand up when Kiba raises his head and looks at me, telling me to come eat before continuing.

I eat only little compared to others, as they eat the whole thing. After everyone have eaten, no one argues with me when i demand to check them. None of them says anything if i take longer than needed to check everyone's pulse, or when i press herbs on their wounds. I don't say anything either.

Kiba doesn't stop me when i bandage his leg, even if we all know that it will be healed by tomorrow.

They understand that i need something to resume my mind to know that they are all indeed fine. After i'm done, Tsume pats my head and tells me to take care of my shoulder. I just nod.

It's already dark by the time we're set to move again.

"Hey, Hotaru." i look at Tsume when he calls me. He's already in his real form, and he is looking straight at me. "Want a ride?" i smile and get on his back. There is shooting starts again, but this time, i don't mind. I just close my eyes and press my ear against Tsume's neck, so i can hear his pulse.

The calming patter of others running next to us lulls me slowly to sleep

 **Holy Cow! I actually did it! Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support, and special thanks to Deviant sans, fantasy. 92 and XxWolfman95xX for all you help and support. And of course, thank you for you all who are still reading this!**

 **I hope that i'll update sooner next time, but I have school... And I have a she-devil as teacher... Whish me luck with my math test!**

 **Bye!**

 **!Important note!**

 **Before I start to kill all your hopes about new chapter, thank you for ALL of you who read this, those who follow/favourite/review and those who just read, THANK YOU! The very reason I write, is because you people keep reading!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for this long delay, but i won't be updating ANY of my stories for some time. I know, i keep you people waiting, and that is just cruel and unfair. I truly am sorry!**

 **I have been having rough time here, with these terribly exams from every corner, thought i'm a complete nerd, even i need time to study. It doesn't really help that i have other things too. I made plans with my best friend to try cosplay, my first time and i don't regret anything, but i almost caught a flu AGAIN. Then i got REALLY depressed, when my friend was feeling miserable at school, she looked so bad and she just. Wouldn't. Tell. Me. What was wrong, and i got terribly worried, and well... let's just say that i took stress eating to completely new level...I thought that she was sick or something, but it turned out fine, so i was** ** _really_** **relieved. But i had stress and pressure from studies, PLUS my writer blocks, so i haven't been really writing...**

 **Wow, i didn't mean to make any long speeches, but this stuff just keeps coming out.**

 **Anyway, I will try to get back to writing as soon as i can, since i have little off from school right now i can try to get myself back up. So PLEASE, be patient with me, and stick to the end with me! I promise that this break won't last more than a month! At very most two weeks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We have been running for few days, and we are finally closer to city. I can actually see it from behind the hills. There is some kind of weird force shield around the town, and a pure white pillar that goes over the clouds at the centre.

As weird as it is, something isn't right.

Some old, even ancient sense in me is screaming not to take a step closer to that town, and i would probably normally obey that instinct, but we are speaking of Cheza here. Besides if my brothers are going, then i'm going too. No matter if it's a suicide run.

I feel weird energy from the city's way, and Hige's collar also has been giving off some strange wipes. I can feel a small nagging voice in my head when i try to study them. Hige has been fine so far, so i haven't thought much of them. But it IS bothering me, it's not normal for a collar. 'It could be a static collar...' i shiver at mere thought.

I had seen how few officers in Freezing city had taught some police dogs. They were given electric collars, and they would get a strike of electricity if they didn't do what they were ordered to. I had seen many of them die because of that, i had tried to help some, but they had just attacked me when I got too close, like they did to everyone else. I stopped watching them after that, i couldn't bare to watch them die after one other.

'No. No, Hige WON'T end up like them... I'll make sure of that!' I thought. Hige had found a sewer that would lead us to outer part of the city.

'Brings back memories..' I thought as i jogged lightly after Toboe. Memories of my first meeting with everyone run through my head and i smile slightly, before grimacing at the sore smell. 'The smell could be different from last time thought...'

"Hurry up Hotaru! We'll leave you behind otherwise!" I snap out and see Tsume calling me little up ahead.

"Coming, coming." I yell back as I speed up.

'I still don't like sewers.'

* * *

Finally, FINALLY, we make it out of the sewers. We only reached the outskirt of the town, but with the nagging voice getting louder in my head, i don't feel like i can make it any closer. Thankfully, the thick walls between two parts of the cities block most of whatever wipes there is coming from the centre.

"Ahhh... It's so warm!" Toboe sighs as we make it out. I jog out after him and Hige, and stretch my arms out.

"Hmmm... Feels good... After that frozen tundra this feels like a warm shelter." I sigh as let my hands to drop to my sides. Toboe smiles at me, seeing that i feel little warmer. I grin back, feeling much better when I can feel my finger tips again.

What? I maybe living with wolves, but it doesn't mean that i can handle cold as well as they do.

"See? Just as i told you..." Hige trailers of with smug grin. "Right?" He asks Kiba and Tsume, who follow after him.

"but what is this? It smells awful!" I laugh full heartily at Toboe's whining. 'Oh Toboe, you should have seen all the places i have been in Freezing city...' I seen and smelt much worse things than this.

"Don't complain." Hige says, sounding little peeved. I smirk at that. 'Oh, did that hit your ego?' Hige glares at me, like he could read my thoughts. I just keep grinning at him.

"How did you know?" Kiba asks, putting end to our starting bickering. Hige looks thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging.

"I don't know, myself. Oh well, let's chalk it up to instinct." Hige laughed it off. Something still felt very off to me, but i decided not to say anything. We had other things to worry about, than my unreasonable headaches.

"Instinct, he says." Tsume huffs amused, i grin slightly and whisper to him and Kiba.

"Well, an instinct to find food should count as something... " i trailer off and i see both of them also grin.

"What high walls!" Toboe exclaims, and i hop towards him and Hige. "I've never seen a dome this tall." i nod at that, neither have i.

"Freezing city doesn't have many tall buildings, so this is also my first time." I comment, and Toboe grins with me.

"What are we going to do now?" Tsume asks.

"Cheza is probably in the castle." Kiba says, before looking at me. "Can you sense where she is, Hotaru?" i shook my head, lightly massaging my forehead.

"There is some king of signals and waves coming from the city, and they are messing with me. These walls also seem to block my reach, but i can faintly sense her, so she is here." I explain. Kiba nods along with my explanation, and Hige seems to ponder something.

"Then, if your going to castle, i think it might be that way." I look at Hige confused, along with Toboe.

"How do you know?" We ask at same time, before Hige can answer, his stomack lets out loud grumble. I stiff my giggles with my hand. 'What a timing.'

"Hey, let's slip up into two groups. You guys look for a way inside, while Hotaru, Toboe and i will gather information..." i grin at Hige when Tsume finishes the unsaid part.

"And you'll snack while you're at it?" He asks with raised eye brow, but i can tell by the way his aura is moving that he is definitely amused.

Hige laughs nervously and raises his hands in defeat. "There, there. I'll get some for you, too... Okay?" he asks as he turns to look at us.

"Yeah, leave it to me!" Toboe says with smile. I grin and look at Kiba and Tsume.

"I would also go if you don't mind. I get a headache from those waves, and i would like to stay as far as possible." i explain as i cross my hands behind my back, trying to look innocent.

Hey, I would like to avoid new headaches, thank you very much.

Tsume and Kiba turn to look at each others, thinking about it. "We'll draw less attention if we split up." Tsume agrees. Kiba nods and turns to us.

"Hige.. We'll investigate around the castle." Kiba says. I grin, lightening up at the thought of exploring this part of the town. 'No more splitting headaches!'

"Okay! Then we'll meet back here around the time the moon rises." Hige says and runs off of to find food.

"Hey, wait up Hige!" Toboe and i shout as we run after him. I put up my hood as we catch up with Hige, it's better if we attract less attention. As we run around, i feel a grin spearing on my face.

There isn't much people, but it remains me of those markets in Freezing city. Even if i hated the city, i loved the markets there. The food, subtleties, clothes and many other things that they sell there had always interested me. I also liked to see different kind of people there. There were mostly people like me, homeless, unwanted. It was bity that they were all so tired of life and that there wasn't more colours. Then it wouldn't look so depressing.

'I would like to see that... A market full of happy and lively people, bright colours and different sounds...' i thought as i slowed down with Toboe.

"Hey, this place has food and drinks and other goodies. See, Hige?" Toboe says, sounding little exited like i. Hige thought didn't seem to be listening...

"Once we turn this corner, there is a flight of stairs leading up... And then..." Toboe and i look at each others confused.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' i feel those wipes from Hige's collar getting stronger. Toboe and i follow Hige, and sure enough, we find stairs leading up.

"It's really here!" Hige sounds surprised, and i look at him, very confused.

"Hige?" i ask unsurely, this is getting rather strange, and i don't think it's just coincidence. Hige is also acting like he wasn't really here, it's like someone was giving him the directions, but Hige wasn't aware of it.

"What's going on Hige?" Toboe asks when he doesn't answer to me. We are snap out of it when pair of boys jump down the stairs with skateboards. I yelp surprised and rather frightened, and I froze for a second. Hige yanks me close to him, right before one of the boys lands on the spot i was standing on. As they flee, i hang on to Hige, feeling rather light.

"Jackasses! Watch where you're going!" Hige shouts at them, holding me close and supporting my weight. I hear them just laughing as they go.

"I guess there's people like Tsume here, too." Toboe comments and i give him a betrayed look, recovering little from the shock.

"Tsume and his gang aren't nearly as bad as those two! I should know!" I exclaim, and two of them look at me surprised, before it turns into a concerned smile.

"You alright there shorty?" i take a shaky breath, and nod.

"Little shaken and out of breath, but alive." I chuckle, and they smile at me. "Well, let's go before some other local gang decides to run over us." Hige jokes and we nod and start to climb the stairs.

'Is it just me, or are those wipes getting stronger?'

* * *

We're following Hige on an alley, still confused as ever.

"Hold on Hige!" Toboe shouts as we try to catch up with his rather fast walking pace.

"Hige, where are you going? Hige!" i shout, only to be ignored. I hear him muttering something under his breath.

"There is a little elevator up ahead... And also... " Toboe and i huff when Hige acts like we were just air. I feel that small nagging voice at the back of my head getting rather annoying as it tries to get my attention.

"Hey, Hotaru, do you have any idea what's going on?" Toboe asks me, and I just shake my head.

"I'm just as confused as you bro." We just continue to follow Hige, wondering where on earth are we going.

* * *

We walk to a smaller alley, and find an elevator at the end. Toboe and i are understandably shocked.

"There really is one..." Toboe mutters.

"This CAN'T be just coincidence." I mutter as we step inside. I feel nervous as the elevator starts to raise from the ground.

"This should take us to the top." Hige says, sounding surprisingly sure. 'This is NOT normal... Those wipes are strong as ever now...'

"Hey... Shouldn't we go back?" Toboe asks, and i nod in agreement. I don't like this, and what if we can't find a way back?

"It's okay. Let's go as far as we can." i look at Hige, feeling very unsure about this. I listen to old gears turning until we finally make it to the stop. Hige and Toboe kick the door open, and i just follow unsure. The annoying nagging is on an alarming level now.

Hige and Toboe goe ahead, but i hesitate. My head feels light, and that screaming danger that i feel is only thing grounding me right now. In the end, i follow them. I don't want to be alone here.

"Amazing! How? You've been here before, right?" Toboe says as we walk. The want to run away rises step by step, but i refuse to do it. I won't leave my friends.

"Nope. But when you're as good as i am... You have a feel for this kind of stuff." i don't believe Hige's explanation, and i keep glancing around.

'It feels like i'm being watched... And this place is so creepy, i feel people walking around, but it's like their all the same. Just shadows walking on the walls of empty town. And it's too clean, it's like a maze... And these waves are getting very bad...' i massage my forehead again, easing the ache.

We walk on the street now, but it doesn't really different from the alley. The only difference is that there is road for cars, and trees in the line separating the roads. I walk close to Hige, tugging deeper into my hood.

"This city doesn't smell like anything." Toboe says my concerns out loud. 'Nice to no that i'm not the only one seeing how strange this is...'

"Well, i guess this Jagara person likes to keep things tidy." Hige comments, but it doesn't sound like his normal voice. It's tired, little lifeless, and like it wasn't even him speaking anymore. 'More likely that person is trying to keep people inside here...'

Toboe and i look at each others. I nod to him, i'm also worried. We have to do something, **now**.

"Wait Hige." I crap hold of Hige's arm, stopping him. He looks at me with an empty eyes, that frighten me. He seems to recognise me, and small, but tired light comes back. I let go of his arm as he raises that hand to hold his head. Toboe asks when he gets to us. "What's wrong?"

"When i try to think, my head hurts." Hige grumbles. I nod in understanding, and i feel strong spike of pain in my head. 'Aw, not again!'

"Maybe you're trying to do something you're not used to." I glare at Toboe and he jumps back surprised. I turn back at Hige, when i see that Toboe understands that it's not time to joke around.

"Hige, i feel very strange wipes coming from here, and also from your collar. Do you think that it would have something to do with it?" I ask as i hold my own head. The wipes are getting clear now, and they are turning into some kind of voices. Hige doesn't answer, but both Toboe and i see his eyes narrowing.

"Hige, what's wrong?" i try again.

"Nothing." He grunts back, and my stomach sinks when i feel his aura spike annoyed. Without realising it, I take a step back. Toboe on the other hand does realise it. Toboe's eyes narrow and I see him frown. He takes a step towards me, so that he is little in front of me, before turning to pester Hige.

"That's a lie! What's wrong Hige? You've been acting strangely this whole time." Toboe asks and steps forward, only for Hige to snap at us. I step back again, and i'm aware of it this time.

"God, you two are so annoying!" He snaps and runs off. I stand dazed for a second but run after him with Toboe.

"Hige!" Toboe calls after him, trying to get his attention. I try to keep up, but i feel a spike of pain and the air is punched out of my guts.

'Damn it. This. Hurts. Like. A hell.' i thought as i digging my nails into my palms, drawing out some blood, as i try to held back painted gasp.

"Hotaru! What's wrong?!" I look at Toboe who is running back to me, and i realise that i'm leaning onto my knees for support and that my breathing is unnaturally heavy. I look hazily at the direction that Hige went to, and i click my tongue when i see how far he is. 'I got to get Toboe follow him, something is clearly wrong, and i don't trust him enough to leave him alone...' Deciding that it's for the best, i gather some of my strength and i take a deep breath...

"Keep going Toboe! I catch up! I'm just little tired!" I yell at him between my gasps for air, Toboe hesitates, glancing between my form and the direction that Hige ran off to. He hesitates, and i can almost see his ears dropping and his tail curling up under him. In the end he decides to follow Hige, he looks over his shoulder as he keeps running and shouts to me.

"Stay there! I get Hige and we'll come get you!" i just grunt in agreement, trying to catch my breath. It feels like i got my guts opened up after someone stabbed me and then punched me with full power.

I can't think straight, I can't hear clearly, let alone see. It's like someone had left thousand different songs playing, most of them out of tune, and the thrown different colours on a done painting, making it blurry. '...hurt... Need a safe place... To rest...' My "self defence mechanism" is kicking in, and the closest thing that my fuzzy brains come up with is the pack.

'Got to find the pack...' Taking in slow and steady breathes, the pain is lessening, and i feel like i can walk now.

Dismissing what Toboe told me, (Wrong, i had already forgotten what he said), I look for Hige's aura, and find him running some alleys away. I start to walk towards that direction, breathing little heavily.

'This is not normal city... Not only because of these wipes, and the city itself, but these people... They don't have souls, their acting like they were just shadows of the past. There is strange things happening on the street, and everyone act like they couldn't see us.' i thought hazily, trying to distract myself from the pain as i walk to an alley.

'It's so damn bright...' i feel like my head is splitting in two. The voices are getting louder now. I can hear whining, screams, pleas for mercy...

'Why? What is happening? Why are you calling me?' My head starts to spin again, and i lean on to a wall. The voice in my head that was yelling danger is drowned by those cries. It's deafening.

 _'_ _ **No!**_ _Come, help us! You're our friend_ _ **right?! Don't leave!**_ _'_ i whimper as the voices start to get louder. _'_ _ **Aah!**_ _Help us!_ _**They are coming! It hurts!**_ _'_ i feel my knees hitting the ground and i curl up as i hit my hands over my ears.

"Ahh...W-what... Who are you-?" i'm cut off by my own whimper as new wave of voices hit me.

 _ **'HELP**_ _! Aren't you a firefly!?_ _ **You promised to fight with us!**_ _It hurts! No, don't come any closer! Ahhh!_ _**Mommy! Don't shoot mommy! She will die! Nooo!**_ **'** i feel tears pouring out as i understand whose the voices are.

"Howls... Howls of death wolves..." i don't know how, or why, but i'm hearing cries of death wolves. Their all shouting over each others, all different genders, ages and types. Their screams are heart-breaking.

"No... Stop it... No more... I can't help you...!" i silently whimper. Hot tears are streaming out of my eyes, burning my eyes.

 _'Help!_ _ **Gyaaaaaa!**_ _Stop it! Why did you leave?!'_ I cry out, feeling their pain. My hands are pressing against my head, and i feel my whole frame shaking.

 _'_ _ **Why there is so much red?! Why it burns?! Why it hurts, Tell me FIREFLY!'**_ i feel part of me breaking when barley year old bub cries for me.

 _'No..._ _**No**_ _, i don't want to die! Where's my pack?! Where is my mate?! Where is_ _ **HE**_ _?!'_

"Please... No more..." I feel someone crapping me by my nape and raising me up, and i cry out. They rip my hood off of my head, and i force my eyes open.('Huh? When did i close them?') I see Jagara's soldiers looking at me, grin on their faces.

"Wou, seems like that 300 year old trap still works." The other man comments. "It probably came in with the twenty-three. Other wise it's own natural instinct would have pretended it from coming here."

"Oy, tell others that we found the Flower keeper." i hear the one holding me laugh. "Yeah, sure. Take this thing and make sure it's unconscious. Mistress wants it alive."

'They speak... Like i was... An animal...' Even thought i'm in several pain, i'm still somehow aware of things around me. 'I think that i saw some cameras around... So that's how they found me...' There probably wasn't many people in the upper city who walked around with a hood, looking like they were about to faint or have a panic attack.

"Alright, you'll be coming with us." that's all i hear before everything goes black.

* * *

 **Third POV**

At the same time, wolves around Lost city felt small but sharp pain go through their heads, like a warning signal. Cher looked at her companion worried as Blue suddenly held her head. Blue wasn't sure what it was, but her bad feeling about this city only increased.

"Blue, is something wrong?" Cher asked, putting her hand onto Blue's shoulder, hoping to ground the she-wolf. Blue shook her head slightly, and straightened up.

"What was that? You looked like you heard someone screaming right next to your ear." Cher stated, looking rather worried.

"I'm not sure, but it felt like someone warned me about the castle." Blue said as she looked towards the centre of the Lost city, where Jagara's castle was.

"Warned? What do you mean?" Cher asked, feeling very confused, and seriously worried. There was certainly something dangerous in the castle, but they had no idea what.

"It... It was a gentle voice... But so loud that i barley made out the words. 'Watch out!' and 'Be careful!'. She sounded very distressed." Blue explained, sounding rather faraway.

"It sounded like... Like..." Blue muttered frustrated, she knew that voice, she had met the owner of that voice. Voice was young, high bitched so a female...

"AH! That was her voice!" Blue exclaimed when she finally remembered a small girl with long brown hair and shining amber eyes. Smile so innocent that it could only be possessed by a young child.

"Whose voice?" Cher asked rather breathlessly. She had been surprised by Blue's sudden exclaim, and she had actually jumped in fright. Blue gave her sheepish smile, sorry that she scared the scientists. Becoming serious again, Blue told Cher about young girl who she had met.

"She travelled with Hige and others, and if i remember correctly, they said her name was Hotaru." Blue finished, feeling little proud that she remembered all of it.

"Hotaru? Like a firefly?" Cher asked, sounding little curious. She had known that there was another girl with Cheza and the pack, and she was very eager to learn more about this mystery girl.

"Yes, she is also a human like you. But from what Hige told me, she seems to be able to sense auras. That doesn't explain how she connected me in my head thought." Blue said thoughtfully. This was bothering her.

Why would Hotaru warn her about the castle?

Blue had actually like Hotaru from the second they met, even if it was just a brief experience. She had smelled like morning mist, gentle snowfall and... she wasn't quite sure what the last one was, but it was like she had many, many smells on her, but they weren't really hers. And then there had been Cheza's smell around her too, but Cheza had been right next to her, so it didn't really count. Hotaru's childish smile and wonder... It had startled Blue how much she was like Russe.

And when Hotaru had talked about her aura, she had been... Shocked. Girl had talked like Blue was someone unique and beautiful, and she had even praised her eyes.

"Hmmm... I guess it's one more reason to find the castle and solve this mystery." Cher said, trying to cheer up her companion. Blue smirked and laughed little.

"I guess so."

* * *

While Blue and Cher walked around the town, other wolves also got Hotaru's message. Toboe got worried and stopped chasing after Hige, and run back to check on Hotaru. only to find her gone.

'That can't be right! I swear she was here just a little while ago, and I told her to stay here!' Toboe started to panicking and tried to find Hotaru's smell. He started by walking around, but soon he was running, trying to find both Hige and Hotaru.

Toboe hadn't known Hotaru as long as she had known Tsume, (thought Tsume hadn't even known her back then), Toboe felt that he the most understanding towards her situation. At least, when it came to their age, he understood her the best. Toboe understood that Hotaru could get scared, and that she was afraid of many things, but she feared the most of being left alone. She had been alone so long, even back then when she had her mother, there was no one who cared. (She had told him about her life once, Toboe hadn't acted any different around her even after that. He knew that she would appreciate it). Then she met Cheza, someone who cared, but who she couldn't see, couldn't touch, just hear. That must have been frightening to a small girl, when she had realized that no one else could do the things she could.

Then they had come. They understood her, they let her stay. She could see them, (their illusions and real forms), she could touch them, (she had a habit of snuggling closer to them when she slept. She missed the warm of being close to someone), and they cared for her. Hotaru hadn't had someone who loved her as she grew, like Toboe had had granny. So Toboe was determined to show Hotaru how much he and others cared.

'We will go to paradise, **together**.' Toboe speeded up a little, the faster he found those two, the better.

* * *

Hige, who had been trying to hide from cameras, stopped running. He was breathing hard, and his head was hazy. But he heard his little sister's warning loud and clear.

When he first met Hotaru, or a nameless girl back then, he couldn't help but think how strange the girl was. It wasn't normal for thirteen year old, girl no less, to be guarding a flower maiden, that was **centuries old** and **blind.** That was just screaming for trouble. But then again, no one of them was really 'normal'. Hige hadn't but much of fight against Hotaru joining them, since she had looked interesting. And the more the merrier? Besides, he had never had a little sister, and it was fun to tease her and Toboe.

He hadn't even noticed that she had become part of his pack. He had been impressed by how loyal she was, and how she cared deeply for each of them. After hearing her story, his respect for her grew. But it didn't change how he acted around her, after all, she was still the same little girl he met at the Freezing city. A girl that was ready to help them to reach the paradise, even if it meant that she couldn't come with them.

'She knows now... Oh what have I done...' Hige felt like he had betrayed her, even thought he wasn't even sure of what was going on. He started running again, where, he had no idea.

* * *

Tsume and Kiba had just found a way how they could get closer to the castle, and they almost fell over when they heard Hotaru's warning. They were confused and looked at each others.

"That... That was Hotaru... Wasn't it?" Tsume asked, hesitating. He had rarely heard their little bug sounding so desperate and afraid, that her tone alone made him wary.

Hotaru had known him the longest out of them, even thought they had never spoke back then. Even if she didn't realise it, she trusted her worries with him the most. Tsume felt a bond between them, and he knew he was rather protective of her. She was the easiest prey out of all of them, (after Cheza of course), and Tsume felt like it was his place to watch over her and the rest.

Hearing her like that... It made every straw of his fur stand straight up

Kiba nodded, thought he was hesitating. While Hotaru knew Tsume the best, Kiba felt like he was the one who had most responsibility over the young human. They also had a kind of bond. They knew, about the mission that they both had been given since the moment they were born. They could understand each others in a way that no one else could.

When Kiba had first met Hotaru, he had been... Surprised. He hadn't even noticed her when he had made his way to the tree. And when he had brought her down, even bared his fangs to her, she had barley shivered slightly when she had gazed into his eyes. Her face had been neutral, but Kiba had seen lights lighting up in her eyes. Those lights had danced in her eyes even when she had been threated by both him and Tsume. The lights had only disappeared for a second when Cheza had been stolen right before their eyes. And Kiba understood that. And to hear **their** little human pup sound so scared...

He was going to make the one responsibility for it **suffer**. For once, killing them wasn't enough.

"We better hurry. Something happened, and I don't like it. Hige and Toboe have most likely also heard her, and are coming too." Kiba decided. He had a feeling that answer to all their questions was in the castle.

Tsume just nodded and they continued to make their way, little faster now thought.

* * *

 **Hello people! I'm back again! Since you guys have been waiting the longest, I thought it was only fair that I update this first. Now, this time I got the start for the next chapter started, so you shouldn't have to wait this long again.**

 **As you people are aware, 'Finding my destiny' is coming towards the ending pretty soon, so after I end this story, I will start a new one. Not a Wolf's rain fic, thought, but please go and see descriptions of three possible options for my new fic, they are in my profile. I will put up a poll for that, so please do vote if you like one of my ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Jagara's castle, Third POV**

"Madam, the Flower keeper, or the 'Firefly', has been captured and brought to castle." The servant said with proud, and smug smirk. He was sure that Madam would be pleased about this.

In middle of the room that servant was in, was a study table and chair, and a woman was sitting there, her attention briefly on the book she had been reading. Woman was dressed in an armour, that was rather... Reliving, and a long white cape. On her head, she had a spiky helmet, that covered her whole head, expect for her full violent lips and elegant nose. Her lips turned into a wicked smirk, that was full of bloodlust.

"Finally... Sent her to east wing, to where our 'guests' normally spent their last night." If possible, servant's smirk grew as bloody as his mistress'.

"Already done. She is reliantly fine, but she seems to be rather burn out from that little trap." Servant explained. Mysterious woman nodded, smirk still on her face.

"I see, you are dismissed for now." bowing, servant left so fast that it looked like he never even was there.

Woman's attention grew back on the book in her hand's, it was old, and it had a drawing of an angel on it. Angel had long white dress, and she had her hands in together, like she was praying, while standing in middle of flower field.

"Finally comes the time that we meet Flower keeper..." she chuckled darkly and rose from her chair, putting the book away and starting to walk towards the east wing.

* * *

 _'Hotaru... Hotaru...' Small girl looks around her feverishly, searching for the surge of the voice._

 _"Cheza... Where should I go? I'm so lost..." She whimpers with tears in her eyes. The images of dying wolves flashing before her eyes, she cries out as if she felt their pain. She drops down to her knees and slams her palms over her eyes, hot tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _'Hotaru... It's alright... You couldn't have helped them...' Hotaru looks up to the sky, amber eyes shining with sorrow and lost._

 _"Cheza... It hurts... I couldn't help them... What if I can't help Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe?" She whispers, afraid of the answer._

 _'It's alright... They will always come for you...' And Hotaru smiles before falling down asleep._

* * *

 **Hotaru's POV**

The first thing my brains register is that my hands are cuffed. The second thing is the horrible headache I seem to have. The third thing is that it's quiet. Too quiet.

I tiredly open my eyes, warily at first, not wanting to be blinded, but I realise that there is almost no light at all, so I open my eyes fully. I'm being cuffed to wall, and I'm on my knees. I raise my poor head from my chest, and glance around me.

I seem to be inside a cell, with no windows, or bars. There was some chains hanging from the wall. It was a small room made out of concrete, with cold tile floor. There is a fireplace on the wall, on my right, and the closed door is opposite of me. The room is covered in ash and the walls around the fireplace are black from burning flames. The fireplace is light, so the room is rather hot. Thanks to the light from the flames, I can see dried blood on the walls and floor, sight sending shivers through my spines. There is smell of burned skin and it really doesn't help my already aching head.

'Where in the name of Paradise and hell am I?' I try to recall what happened before I blacked out, and honestly, I would rather forget.

"So I'm prisoned in Jagara's castle... Great..." I wince as my head aches again. Those waves really did leave some damage on me. I hear the door opening, and I turn my normally rather effecting glare towards whoever is coming through.

"I see that you are awake, little Flower keeper..." a shiver goes through my spines when I hear that voice. It's just... No words can describe it, or how cold and cruel it sounded.

A tall woman is standing in the doorway, the bright light shining behind her makes me feel nauseate. She has long, hourglass shaped figure. She is wearing golden armour, with dark green cape. She has a spike helmet on, that covers almost all of her face. But what really intimates me, is her aura. Despite it, I glare at her bravely, ignoring my aching head.

"What do you want with me? And what all those crying wolves were?" I hold back a wince as I think about their howling, their pleads still fresh in my memories.

"And that's my greeting? Oh well, It's not like I expected much from daughter of a slut and a coward." She smirks and closes the door as she steps inside, making the room grow dark again.

'Wha-?' Before I can guesting her about her wording about my parents, not that I don't agree, she starts to speak.

"Those howling wolves were actually all from here. Long ago, the first head of Jagara family, put a spell upon this town. It was meant for the Firelies, the keepers of the Lunar flower, who wandered into the town. The spell allows any Firefly to hear the last thoughts, words and feelings of dying wolves, paralyzing them, and overloading their senses. All this, as long as they are in the same magic circle as where the wolves have been killed." She gave me rather creepy smile and I feel myself starting to shake, fearing what I'll hear.

"And that little circle, happens to be surround the whole inner town." I fight my gaping reflects, as she gives me blood thirsty smile. She is a complete maniac.

"In fact, some of them died in this room. Normally we just send the dead ones here to be burned, but sometimes I lock them up here to be trained a little. It normally doesn't work, and the living ones usually kill each others for food.

It's rather entertaining to see the proud and mighty wolves stalking around each others in hunger. But if the training did work, I had perfect pawn to go and search for your kind, and have them brought here. The weakest Fireflies usually die when they enter inside the barrier, but I try to get as many as I could here so I could ask them few questions." I look around me in horror and shock, seeing a phantom shadows of wolves' aura's moving around the room, fighting each others. I can hear them growling and snarling at each others, along with crying and screaming people. People who were like me.

'Why...?' I'm snapped out of the flashbacks by a harsh hit on my cheek. I glare at the smirking woman, my bangs flying over my eyes. Even thought I'm glaring at her, my whole body is shaking, and my eyes are reflecting my fear. And she seems to be feeding off of my fear.

"Now that i have your attention again, I shall answer your other question." She leans down to my level, so she is looking into my eyes.

"Have you ever wondered, that if the wolves already had the flower maiden, why did they need the Firefly? Others think it's because it's fireflies' duty to accompany them, but some others think it's because the flower maiden needs the fireflies. But they are all wrong." As much as I hate to admit it, she caught my attention. Even I don't know the real reason for my existence.

She grabs my chin and makes me look straight at her face, and I grimace at her smirking lips. Her aura is making me so nauseate, and I sniff my nose. Her smirk drops for a second, but it comes back soon enough as she whispers in quiet tone.

"As you know, your kind has power to see, feel and control auras. While the flower maiden is the **guide** to the gates of Paradise, and the chosen wolf has power to **enter** to Paradise, it's **YOUR** power that **opens** them. **It's your light what opens them, and shows the way for the wolves**. Your aura can open the gates of paradise, and close them afterwards. You are the KEY, you are the one who choses who can enter into the paradise."

My eyes widen in shock, and I feel myself froze completely. I knew that I had an important role as the Flower keeper, but... This is something that I didn't expect. 'But... It kind of makes sense... ' I feel small part of me cheering that I can actually be use for them, but the rest of me... I'm terrified. I didn't know anything about this, and now... I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. 'But then why did she...'

I can't stop myself from opening my mouth.

"If... If the Fireflies have such a power... Why did you kill them? WHY?!" I glare at her with hot tears in my eyes. 'Why did those other people had to die? Because they could sense auras like I do? Because we were different?' She just chuckles as she leans away from me, shaking her head.

"Ah, such a naïve girl... You see, there is a reason why there are usually tons of fireflies flying around, instead of just one. **You see, out of all of those Fireflies** , **only one** **is chosen**. Only one has power to fly, and others are just protecting and shielding the chosen one, hiding it from the enemy until it learns to fly with it's powerful wings.

I learned this about thirteen years ago... When I almost caught two last Aura users, **the fake Fireflies**. They were actually twins, the female was weak, but determined. The male was strong and intelligent, even if he was also a dreamer." She sighs with a nostalgic feeling over her.

"Honestly, if I were any less of a woman, I think I would have fallen for him. His sister was easy to caught, but he slipped away from my hands." She sounds rather annoyed by the fact that the male had gotten away, but her smirk returns as she talks again.

"The sister was gentle and kind as a butterfly, but she could stung like a wasp. She told me this;

 _'I, along with my brother, are the bearers of the same blood line as the first Firefly. But we only have ability to sense auras, and to see them, and we have been blest with the knowledge from our mother, who also bearded the same fate as we do, which is to die for the last child of our kind, who will be the second real Flower Keeper. As I am un able to have a child, and the time is drawing near for the Paradise to arrive, the child of my brother will have the power to open the gates of Paradise.'_ " I feel my blood freeze.

"But... That would mean... That..." I try to speak, but words fail me. And even if my poor brains hadn't been overloaded by that spell earlier, I still couldn't really process what she just said.

"You actually look a lot like your father. You have his hair and eyes. You also resample your aunt, she had that same horrified look on her face when i met her. I had to beat up your father quite roughly, and he still wouldn't say a word about you or your mother!

It took me years to find you, and by then you already had met the wolves. He was such a naïve man, he was also disappointed that he couldn't meet his child, as unplanned as you were. But don't worry, you can see him again at some point, but right now I still need you."

I can't process anything else but her cruel and hollow laugh. But what do you expect? She just told me that she is the killer of my people, my aunt, my real father, and she is probably going to do the same to me, after using me to most likely to open the gates of paradise.

'But... Does that mean... That... He didn't... Abandon me?' I have hated my father my whole life, thinking that he was just some thug who slept with every woman he saw, and who couldn't care less that he had an actual daughter. But after I met Cheza, I had started to doubt it. Don't get me wrong, I still dodn't think that he had really cared, but now I have started to believe that I was actually wanted. To know that he had been curious about my existence...

It... Felt nice.

But of course, that bitch had to break my sensitive moment.

"Tell me, since you can see auras, what is mine like?" She said, very amused and curious. I glared at her, somehow coming out of the shock. (Or at least putting my feelings aside for now, I'll deal with them later.) I spat out every word, like they were venom, as the sweat slides down my chin.

"The second you stepped in, i knew you were trouble. Your aura's inner part is dark green, like moss, telling me that your heart is dead and rotten. And the middle of your aura is venomous purple, and it shows how poisonous your mind is, how deathly it is to others. And then there is the outer part, the edge of your aura... It's completely black." Her face is neutral, but I could tell that she didn't like what she was hearing, but she didn't deny it either.

"So? What does the black mean?" She asks sounding honestly curious, even thought she was almost daring me to insult her. I glared at her, even if my head hurt like a hell, this is the part that describes her the most.

"It means that your soul is dead, and your pound to die soon. But you will die alone, and drag many innocent souls with you." She growls at me and hits me on the cheek again. She uses so much force, that my head is whisked to side, and I close my eyes to cry out in pain.

My head is swirling around, and it feels like I'm about to faint. I manage to pry my eyes open, and turn my head to look at her. I don't regret anything I said, I only told her the truth. Her frame is shaking in fury, and her hands pull into a fist, but she doesn't hit me, surprisingly.

"How... How dare you..." She growls, but she doesn't finish that segment. She jerks her hand to her side, making her cape flow around her. Without a warning, she grasp my ponytail, and pulls.

"AAAH! S-stop it! A-AH!" I scream at her, jerking against my cuffs and trying to wriggle out of her grasps. she just keeps on pulling my hair and takes out a knife out of no where. With one clean motion of her hand **she cuts. Of. My. Hair.**

I feel, as the knife cuts through my hair, how the pressure disappears and now shoulder reaching hair falls down. I fall back down, and my eyes are closed from the pain of both being pulled by hair and how much my head hurts now.

"W-why...?" I manage to whimper, looking at her in agony. She just gives me an unimpressed look and waves my cut-off ponytail in front of my face.

"This is a punishment, for insulting me. And also..." She smirks as she holds my hair just out of my reach. "... This will be a nice present to your little friends. How would you think that the wolves would reach, if they saw this beautiful hair somewhere else, other than in it's owners head?" My eyes widen in horror, and her smirk widens.

"Now, I'll just get to what I came here to do." She leans down, and puts a finger against my forehead. A small, light green light starts to circle around me, it feels like someone is placing heavy chains on me.

 _"In the name of Moon and Sun, I order you, the Firefly, the servant of Flower maiden and Moon, to finish the duty given to you a decades ago."_

"Wha-?" Before I can say anything, everything goes black again.

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

* * *

 **In Jagara's castle**

Tsume jerked against the bars of his cell, trying to get out. He was so confused, those stuffed wolves... they had the similar collars as Hige...

He felt a tug in his mind, and he paused. He waited a second, before he felt much stronger pull.

"What the hell?" Tsume muttered as he stumbled down, feeling faint. He heard gentle voice whispering in his ear as he sat against the bars half conscious.

'Tsume... Help her...' And then he was thrown into a mind garden.

* * *

 **On City's streets**

Toboe tries to escape, he really does, but in the end, he loses the chase to soldiers. He barley feels anything as he is caught by Jagara's men, as he struggled to stay conscious. He heard a warm, familiar voice before he drowned into the lulling silence.

'Toboe...please, find Hotaru...'

* * *

 **In an alleyway**

Hige and Blue were laying on an alley, catching their breath. They had been running around for a quite a while now and Blue was about to ask Hige what was going on, again, but sudden spike of pain in her skull stopped her. She clapped her hands over her ears and sank to her knees.

"Blue... Are you o-" Hige was cut of when he suddenly felt really light. The pain of his collar forgotten, Hige closed his eyes and sank into the blessed darkness.

"HIGE-!" Blue couldn't get more out before she also fell to the ground, unconscious. They both heard a small gentle voice in their heads.

'Hige... Blue... She needs you...'

* * *

 **Jagara's catle**

Kiba was climbing the countless stairs of a tower, and he was sure that Cheza was on top of it. Blood tripped down from his white fur, but he ignored it. He was so close, he was almost there...

'Wha-'

Suddenly, Kiba felt very tired, and he barley stopped himself from crashing down. Kiba panted as he looked around, his vision swimming in and out. He tried to fight it, but in the end, he lost. He heard a voice that he would recognise anywhere, and it put him at easy.

'Kiba... Call her out...'

* * *

 ** _Dream space_**

 _A small firefly is flying through a dark garden. The full moon is glowing over the tall green trees, that cover the beautiful garden. The garden is full of different flowers, some of them blooming even under the moon. The firefly flies through the night, towards the centre, where a tall, old tree stands alone in an open field._

 _A woman is sitting under the tree, humming an old lullaby, soft ghost of a smile on her lips. The woman has dark brown, almost back, hair that falls like a waterfall over her shoulders. Her hair is almost as long as she herself, and it makes her light skin and bright golden eyes stand out. She is wearing blue skinny jeans, along with black flats and a white, homey sweater. She is hugging her knees gently against her chest, and she is gazing at the stars._

 _As the firefly flies closer, it sees a tall man laying on top of the lowest branch. Man has his hands under his head, acting as a pillow, and his legs are crossed. He also has a light skin, along with so very dark brown hair, that is long enough to be on a braid that reaches his hips. His eyes are closed, and his firm lips are set on a gentle smile. He is wearing a white button up shirt that has seen better days, and black jeans, along with army boots._

 _Finally, the firefly reaches the tree, and the woman stops humming. Her bright golden eyes sift to look straight at the small bug, piercing through it. After a while, she smiles at it, a warm glint in her eyes. She doesn't take her eyes of the firefly as she speaks to the man on the branch._

 _"Hey Inago*, we got company." The man, Inago, opened his bright amber eyes, and looks at the direction of the firefly._

 _But instead of a firefly, there is a thirteen year old girl with light skin and amber eyes. She has (now) shoulder length, and dark brown hair, with her messy bangs almost covering her eyes, and framing her face. She is looking at them in startled wonder, confusion and alert. She is wearing a white summer dress, and the grass is caressing her bare feet gently. Girls eyes are red from crying, but the man, Inago, and the woman could see more tears gleaming in her eyes, ready to roll out._

 _"Who... Who are you...?" Girl's voice is hoarse, and so small that they barley hear it. Inago and the woman look at each others, before smiling at the girl._

 _"Shouldn't we be ones asking that?" Inago asks, sounding very humoured. The girl looks at them, clearly frightened. But she gathers her courage, and speaks, just a little pit louder this time._

 _"I have no reason to say my name to complete strangers. YOU are the ones in my dream space, now state your names and reason for your presence!" The older couple looks at her surprised, before looking at each others again. They then give her confused looks._

 _"I think you have mistaking something here. You are in OUR dream space." The woman explains patiently._

 _"Which happens to be on the border of life and death." Inago adds, raising an eyebrow at the confused girl. "We don't want any harm, but it would be polite to introduce yourself if you decide to enter someone else's territory."_

 _The girl hesitated a little, but in the end she nods, agreeing with them._

 _"My name is Hotaru, I'm the Firefly, and The guardian of Flower maiden." Both adults' eyes widen at that, but they grin soon enough._

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Inago, and the woman is my twin sister Choko*." Inago says, jumping down from the branch. The woman, Choko, stands up and smiles at Hotaru._

 _"We are also known as Aura users, or the Fireflies. And I believe that you have some questions to us?" Hotaru's eyes widen, and she nods, feeling little more comfortable now._

 _"I... I was told by... Jagara... That, that I'm supposed to be the key of the Paradise. Is... Is it true?" Hotaru looks at older twins pleadingly, begging them to explain what was going on. She didn't understand anything._

 _Choko and Inago smile at her, trying to comfort the lost girl. They sit under the tree, telling Hotaru to do the same. Hotaru sits opposite of them, looking at them lost._

 _"It's true. As you know, only wolves can enter the paradise. But they can only enter there, they have no power to find the gates of paradise, let alone to actually OPEN them. They need Flower maiden to show the way, since she is the only being that is actually connected to paradise." Choko explains as the matter of fact._

 _"The Flower maiden choses a wolf, or wolves, who have the right to find the Paradise. But the Firefly, the key of the Paradise, decides if they can enter. But both the Flower maiden and the Firefly are useless on their own. You need both, and the chosen wolf, to find, AND enter the Paradise." Inago continues, sounding just as professional as his sister. Hotaru nods, showing that she understands._

 _"But, how? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! All this time I thought that I'm supposed to just guard and take care of Cheza..." Hotaru whimpers, she is so confused, things were happening too fast. Tears in her eyes haven't fell yet, but it isn't that far away._

 _Choko smiles at her sympathetically, and bulls her in for a quick hug. Hotaru bulls away soon enough, and she sees a little pit of hurt flashing in Choko's eyes, but it's replaced by understanding._

 _"I understand that you are confused, it actually is Fireflies duty to protect the Flower maiden. But you aren't just a Firefly, and a mere aura user, you are the key of the Paradise, so it was also OUR duty to protect you. Normally, Aura users learn everything from their parents, or older Aura users, but over last decade, Jagara family has not only been hunting wolves, but also the Aura users." Choko tells, and frowns at some un pleasant memory._

 _"You know how Jagara's troops use those guns and shields that release sound waves?" Hotaru nods at Inago's question, she hates those. "And those sound waves that they use to search for wolves? They are actually the same waves that you hear in the Last city, just in a different way." All three of them grimace at the mention of the city._

 _"Wait... You didn't answer what I'm supposed to do, and how you knew my body is in Last city?" Hotaru asks, suspicious rising. Inago sighs, and Choko explains with an understanding expression._

 _"You'll know what to do when the time comes. Have some confidence in yourself. And as for knowing where you are..." Choko looked at Inago, who gives uncomfortable grunt, but he answers when Hotaru's eyes sift on him._

 _"You said that you talked to Jagara, we both know that it means that you were captured like we were." Inago sighs. Hotaru's eyes widen at this, and a relation comes to her. "Then... You two are just drifting souls?" They just nod solemnly, and Hotaru looks down at her laps, processing the new information._

 _"So... What happens now?" Hotaru asks, feeling little better after talking to someone. The twins look at each others, before nodding at each others. They sift their eyes on Hotaru._

 _"Do you have someone waiting for you?" They ask Hotaru at the same time. Hotaru is about to answer, when..._

 _ **'Hotaru! Where are you?!'** Tree of them freeze, before Hotaru stands up, franticly looking for reddish brown fur._

 _"Toboe! I'm right here!" Hotaru shouts desperately, happy and relived, at the same time, to hear a familiar voice._

 _ **'OI! Is that you Hotaru!? Are you okay?!'** Hotaru almost cries when she hears Tsume's uneasy howls._

 _"Tsume! I'm here!" She tries to look around for them, but all she sees is a flower field, under the moon light._

 _ **'Hotaru?! Wait there, we are coming!'** Hotaru does cry when she hears familiar Himalayan wolf shout her name._

 _ **'Hotaru? Is that you?'** Hotaru smiles when she hears melodic voice of the female wolf._

 _"Hige! Blue! It's me! I'm waiting for you guys!" She looks around, waiting to see a pack of wolves run out of nowhere._

 _ **'Hotaru?'** Hotaru's smile widens, and big tears stream down her cheeks._

 _"Kiba! Come on guys, find me! I'm right here!" Inago and Choko look at her sadly, understanding what is going on. They nod to each others and stand up when Hotaru's smile starts to slide off._

 _"Guys? Hey, where are you?! I can't see you!" As she is about to panic, a warm hand touches her shoulder._

 _"See?" Choko says as Hotaru turns to look at them._

 _"They are waiting for you, shouldn't you go back to them?" Inago asks, smiling along with his sister. Hotaru blinks, but she nods, serious expression on her face._

 _"Thank you Inago, Choko. I'm forever in your debt." Hotaru smiles at the before she sprints back towards the road she came. The twins are left watching after her, both still standing under the tree._

 _"... You know, if I had known, that my daughter would be like that, I could have stayed with them." Inago commends with a nostalgic air, as Hotaru disappears from their sight, his amber eyes shining with unnamed emotions._

 _"Don't lie to yourself brother. We both know that you weren't/aren't ready to become a father." Choko states harshly, but her golden eyes soften as she looks at the road where her niece went._

 _"You were, and you'll always be a carefree Grasshopper, unable to fly, but too foolish to stay on the ground." She adds with softened tone, earning a lopsided smile from Inago._

 _"And you are a gentle Butterfly by appearance, but a protective wasp by nature." Inago smiles at his sister's frustrated huff._

 _"... But as much as I hate to admit, I would have liked to know my niece better than this." They both share a bitter smiles, before they disappear into the blowing wind, like a lights that have finally gone out._

* * *

Around the Lost city, five wolves come back to their bearings, wondering what just happened. But they all know what they heard.

'Hotaru... We'll find you, just wait.' Four male and one female, wolves swear in their minds.

Tsume rises from the ground, shaking his head. 'Hotaru...' She had called out for them, asking them to find her. He tightens his fist when he thinks about how relieved she sounded to hear them. To him, it was clear that she was scared. Grunting, he sands up, glaring at the bars. Tsume takes few steps back and slams against the bars.

He had to get out fast, he had to find others. **(His family)**.

* * *

When Toboe started to come back to his bearings, everything was misty. He hears soldiers talking, and it all crashes down. 'Others! I have to find them!' Toboe forced his body to start to wake up, as he was being dragged by soldiers.

He tried to struggle against the soldiers grip, with no real success. But he wouldn't bow his head, he would struggle as much as he could. **(He was a wolf, wolves were proud, they didn't back away from the fight. His family wouldn't back away, and so wouldn't he.)**

* * *

Kiba felt little light as came back to his senses. He stays down for a while, getting used to his surroundings. His blood loss was getting to him, and he had hard time remembering what happened. He remembered climbing up the stairs, and falling unconscious, after that... Right, he heard a voice, (he was positive that it was Cheza), and then he... Saw? His vision had been clouded, but he swore he saw Hotaru. And he heard her. He heard her, and two strange voices talking. He also heard others.

Hotaru... was calling out for them. Telling that she was here, and she was waiting.

He stands up from the ground, and starts to climb the stairs again. He wasn't even half way up, so he had long way before he could get to Cheza. But he would get there. **For Cheza.**

 **And they would all go and find Hotaru, together.**

* * *

Blue was confused, but for some reason, she felt like it was really important to find both Cheza and Hotaru, and help them. Not that she wasn't going to do it even if she didn't feel like this. **(They were important to Hige, so they were important to her. They and others were part of the family.)** She glanced at Hige, who was still laying on the ground.

Hige wasn't moving.

"Hige!" Blue shouted, trying to shake him awake. "Hige, Get a rip! Wake up!" Blue was panicking, she knew that, but she didn't know what to do! Hige wasn't waking up and she... She was so scared...

"You can't die on me! ... You can't leave me alone..." Desperately, Blue gathered Hige closer to herself and hugged him close, sobbing.

Slowly, Hige's eyelids stirs. He lets out a heavy breath and he hoarsely whispers. "Blue..." She freezes, and surrenders from the hug.

"Hige!" She exclaims, relieved. Hige grins at her tiredly.

"Blue..." He rasps out. Blue leans closer, to hear better. "Yeah?"

"Blue... Can you... get this... collar... of?" Hige asks, hope filling his voice. Blue gets a determined glint in her blue eyes, and dropping her illusion, her fangs sinking in the leather collar.

* * *

A small girl, no older than thirteen, is lead by two armoured soldiers along the hallways of the Jagara's castle.

Girl's eyes are amber, but they have lost the lively glint they had before, and her long, dark brown hair is now barley touching her shoulders. She is wearing a simple nightgown that reaches over her knees, with long sleeves, and on her feet she has some flats. Her hands and legs had shackles on them, limiting her movements. With a neutral, almost dead look on her face, girl quietly walked on, like in trance.

At last, they reached a pair of duple doors, and one of the guards knocked. A servant came, and he was about to ask what it was, when he saw the girl. His eyes widened, and he quickly went back inside, calling someone. The servant soon opened the door, and let them in.

"Miss, the girl is here as you requested." One of the soldiers exclaims. The woman, Jagara, was sitting by a mirror, just staring at them through the mirror. She smirked when she looked at the girl from the mirror, lifeless eyes looking back at her.

"Good, you two are dismissed." The guards bowed, and left quietly. The servant from before lead the girl closer to his mistress, positing her so that she was standing next to the her. The servant stepped away as his mistress raised her hand, and turned her head to look at the girl.

"Firefly, do you know what your duty is?" Jagara asked, with a smug voice, that would sent chills running through the back of the most cold hearted person in the world. The girl however, was unaffected, and just nodded her head lightly.

"The duty of the Firefly, is to open the gates of the Paradise. Tonight, you shall open the gates to human's Paradise." The girl just nods her head.

"Mistress, the wolf has almost reached the Flower maiden's champers. What shall we do?" The servant asked, bowing. Jagara stands up, and made a motion with her hand, ordering the Firefly to follow.

"Tell the guards to stand away from the wolf's path, I shall handle this." The servant bows, and leaves. Jagara and the Firefly start to make their way, and soon enough, they reach the lab. They stare at the mysterious and enchant sight of sleeping Cheza. Well, Jagara stares at her, the Firefly just stands there like a lifeless doll.

"Can you feel it...This feeling that makes my heart dance?" Neither of the mysterious beings in the room answers to the powerful noble, and she isn't asking for one.

"Everything is about to start soon. Soon, my precious... precious lover will come." Jagara's voice is full of hope, lust and impatience, with a bitter edge. If the Firefly wouldn't be under a spell, she would be shivering. Her head perks up, as if sensing something. Jagara smirks, and they back against the dark wall, just as the doors are thrown open, by injured Kiba.

"Cheza!" His eyes widen, not seeing the treat, but the reason of this journey. He runs to the globe shaped tank, relief and worry running through him at the same time.

"Cheza, are you are right?!" The sleeping maiden is unable to answer, and Kiba's worry arises. "Finally.. finally I found you..." Kiba puts his hand against the thank, reaching out.

"Please, answer me!" His pleads are met by silence, and the noble decides to make her presence known.

"White wolf..." Kiba is alerted by sudden voice, and turns around. He drops the illusion, and pares his teeth. Jagara has fold her cape around herself, covering her middle part.

"You're the one chosen by the Flower... How beautiful you are." Her voice is like a whisper, yet it's hear clear as thunder in silent room. Kiba just growls at her, and he is about to pounce at her, but she drops the cape, reliving the girl. The girl is standing in front of her, acting as a shield.

Kiba stops dead on his tracks, eyes wide and just as he is about to call her name, a magic circle forms under him, and binds him down. He tries to fight, but the power is too grate, and he is forced to lay/slam down. Jagara makes her way past the growling wolf, but the girl stands still, like a doll.

 **"What have you done to Hotaru?!"** Kiba growls out, seeing Hotaru's lifeless eyes. Last time Kiba saw her, her eyes still had the light in them, but now, they were just dull. He noticed, to his shock, that her hair was cut, and seemly combed. Her old clothes were nowhere to be seen, along with her beloved shoulder bag. The shackles made him growl in fury. Hotaru wasn't supposed to be tied down and stand quietly, she was supposed to be free as wind, and laugh with a bright smile. Along with them. With Cheza.

'I'll tear her apart!' Kiba growls even more when he sees that Hotaru doesn't reach to her own name. **(Name that he gave!)**

"Oja, aren't you strong headed? Most wouldn't be able to even speak in your place." Jagara muses, and smirk as she looks at Hotaru. "As for her, I did nothing. I just cleaned her head off of all that rubbish that was there and remained her of her duty." She snaps her fingers, and Hotaru walks to her side, making Kiba grit his teeth.

"What are you talking about?!" Kiba roars. He is so confused and ANGRY. No one was going to mess with his sister and get away with it. Jagara smirk widens, making Kiba tense up.

"Oh? You don't know? Well, isn't this interesting..." Kiba just glares at her. "Cheza just a guide to the Paradise, and she can summon the gates of the Paradise, but the real Key is Your friend over here."

'Wha-What?'

"They are very special creatures, and I need both of them, and your blood to open the gates of Paradise." Kiba is too shocked to answer to Jagara's ranting.

Kiba stared at them in shock. Now that he looked at her, Kiba saw that Hotaru's aura was glowing slightly. But it was different. It wasn't it's normal light yellow, warm light that shone like a small star, but more like darker shaded yellow, with almost... Grey edge. Kiba's eyes narrowed. That if anything made it clear that Jagara was controlling Hotaru, but... How? Maybe with a spell

The noble ignored the growling wolf, and made her way closer to Cheza, earning an furious growl from Kiba.

"Now... Open your eyes... For the sake of my Paradise." After Jagara spoke, Kiba and Hotaru can clearly hear Cheza's voice whispering.

'Kiba...Hotaru..' Kiba's eyes widened, and Hotaru's head rises. The tank's glass starts to crack, and the water spills out, covering the floor. Kiba growls defensively even thought he is trapped onto ground, and he has his back turned towards Cheza, Hotaru and Jagara.

"My prayers have been answered. She is awake... This is a case to celebrate." Jagara's laughter, fills the dark atmosphere, mocking the wolf, unconscious Flower maiden and soulless Firefly.

 _'What shall happen? Will the paradise appear? Can the Firefly's light ever be returned?'_

* * *

 **Hi, Everyone! Sorry for the wait! I would have updated sooner, if the world would for once cooperate with me...**

 **I have LAST test of the whole school year going on, and so far, I haven't failed a single subject! (I still have three tests to go before I'm free...) I also had a clear vision of what I wanted from this chapter, but it seems to be hard to put into words. I have re-wrote this whole chapter FIVE DAMN TIMES in ENGLISH, and once when it was still Finnish and only in my head. My mother was rather amused as she watched me brainstorming over this.**

 **So yes, I had little problems with this one. But it's out, so I think it's fine.**

 **Inago*= It means grasshopper in Japanese. Or it's supposed to at least.**

 **Choko*= It literally means in Japanese a Butterfly child.**

 **Now, The reviews!**

 **To guest from chapter 14: Thank you, I appreciate your support. Please read until we reach the end!**

 **And also Thank you, again, to fantasy.92! You are an important supporter.**

 **(For some reason, I feel like I have been apologising and thanking people over these months more than I have done over my whole life... Oh well, I have always been like that.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I open my eyes, and with a little cloudy vision I glance around the room I'm in. It's very elegant bedroom, and there is a mirror and a desk ahead of me. As my vision clears up, I froze when I realize who is sitting in front of the mirror.

 _"Jagara...!_ " I growl out, but she doesn't even twitch, as if she didn't hear me. I reach out my hand, trying to grab her, but something stops me.

'I can't move...!' I realise, and chains materialize around my hand. I flinch back, and look down at myself. I'm covered in chains and they are holding me in place, but that's not what takes my attention.

 _"W-where are my legs?!"_ I yelp. I can see the chains, white nightgown but NOT MY LEGS. I start to panic, when I see something dark brown from the corner of my eye. 'Wha-' I turn around and my heart stops.

I see MYSELF, standing there, empty gaze in my eyes, emotionless look over my face. I can barley recognise myself, that... That thing look NOTHING like me, but I know it's me. My aura is glowing, but it's... Different. It's not like before. My hands and legs are cuffed, thought I don't think that they are much needed. I, urm... My look-alike doesn't seem to have any will of her own, let alone want to escape.

'Wait... Could... Could that be my... Body?' I realise, and look down at my hands. I just realise it that they are transparent. _"W-what did she do to me...?"_

"Firefly, come here."

I snap out of my thoughts, and watch helplessly as my body moves by itself, walking over to Jagara. I get shivers as Jagara looks at it with a smug smirk over her lips. When it's right next to her, she reaches out her hand and starts petting it's/my hair.

 _"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OF MY HAIR!"_ I growl furious and frustrated. She doesn't hear me, and my body does nothing to prevent Jagara from petting my hair.

"You know, it amazes me how a beautiful and powerful creature like you is a child of a slut." She hums as she leans closer, **before her lips are right. Next. To. My ear.**

"Such a pretty doll..." I feel shivers going down my back as she whispers into my ear. "... Who chose to side with beasts." Before I realise, I feel my head being swept to the other side, and flaring pain rising on my cheek. I glare at Jagara, as my physical body does nothing to defence itself, not even giving a blink as Jagara slaps my cheek, making it drop to the floor, as she looks down on it.

"You make me sick." She spats the words like they were vicious curses.

 _"Ow, that hurt you damn witch."_ I growl, furious and not caring that she can't hear me.

"But thankfully that is now fixed. It would be quite troublesome to try to make her open the Gates to the Paradise willingly." I look up at the servant who speaks, and mind I say that he is clearly pleasant with my current situation. I growl at him as he walks over and helps my body to stand up from the floor.

'At least he didn't leave me onto the floor..'

"True. I guess I own this to my ancestor, who created this spell." Jagara hums, as she returns to her reflection from mirror and starts to put on a golden spike collar. I see glimpse of a familiar straw of dark brown hair on her spike collar's back side as she puts it on, and my anger flares like a flame.

 _"You... You damn hag..."_ I choke out, unconsciously touching my remaining hair. Jagara has braided my hair, and put some kind of small beads on the ends, most likely to keep it together, and stringed it under her collar. _"My hair isn't a winning reward..."_

To me m hair has always meant freedom. My mother hated my hair, because it was like my father's, and always tried to cut it, so she wouldn't need to watch it. I like my hair, I thought that it was part of me, and I wouldn't be myself without it. It was also the only thing along with my eyes that I have left of my father. When I was just little girl, I thought that the longer my hair grew, the bigger my confidence grew along with it. And that's not all.

As I said before, all living things have a Life-energy. This life-energy is what allows our souls to exist in a solid form, and it's energy that our bodies needs to survive. Life-energy is part of our soul and aura, and along with our aura, it covers our whole beings from our veins to the tip of a toe nails, to the end of our last hair straw. The longer your hair is, the more life-energy and spiritual energy the person normally has. This is why people like the Elder we met, have more spiritual energy than most. When we cut our hair, our life-energy and aura stay in them for sometime, before fading.

It doesn't affect body that much. Unless you use your aura and life-energy much in daily basics, like I do, since part of your aura and life-energy is cut off, and it creates a disturbance in our aura, that will take some time to recover and to gain the balance again.

 _"Now I understand..."_ I grimace as I realise why Jagara cut of my hair. She was aware of how that would get my aura's balance sway, and used the remaining part of my aura that was in my hair to seal my soul off from my body. 'Since body doesn't really need soul to live, as long as it has life-energy it needs. But she called me as the Firefly, hinting that someone IS possessing my body... She must have used the DNA in my blood.'

It's possible to summon spirit of the dead, but it has to be done to a host who share's the same DNA and blood line. The same DNA and blood line helps to make an illusion of the body the deceased person had while living, like the person had never died, making an exemplary host for soul to posses. Whoever, then there is the real tricky part. The host has to be alive, but the body can't hold two souls, so there host's own soul has to be outside the body.

'So she sealed my soul outside of my body, and summoned my ancestor, the First Firefly, to open the gates of the Paradise.' I glare at the chains around my hands. 'I have to destroy the seal, but how I do that? I can't get my hands on Jagara, let alone that braid!' I curse Jagara in my head, and out loud, not that anyone hears me.

'Kiba, Cheza…. Tsume and Toboe… Hige and Blue….' I looked at my hands, my hopeless eyes shining with tears, again. 'Everyone...I need your help… Please…' I shake my head and pull my hand into a fist.

 _"Get a hold Hotaru…They can't help you... You can't cry now... Think.."_ I mutter, just for the sake of hearing my voice, so I know that I'm really here, and I close my eyes and I take in several deep breaths. _"Okay... What I should do? What can I do?..."_ Opening my eyes, I answer my own questions.

 _"...I need to break that seal and find Cheza and others. I can't do anything to that seal... SO, I must search for others."_ Nodding to myself, I close my eyes again, concentrating on their auras.

The spell around the castle makes it hard, **(Try to think about a hard math problem with loud heavy rock song and yelling people next to your ear and try to explain someone something at the same time, and you get close to the feeling I have)** , but I manage to tune it out. My reach is still limited by that horrible barrier, but I manage to search through the castle. I find Cheza first, but that's because she is in the middle of this place. Her aura is weak, and it's swaying, like a withering flower. But it... Feels strange. It is nothing like I have felt before. I sense many nobles around her, and their mere presence makes me sick.

'Oh Cheza... Please hang on, We'll help as soon as we can!'

Kiba is second, he seems to be in some kind of dungeon or ceremony room or something. He is exhausted, he has many wounds, and I doubt that they will heal any time soon. I sense something holding him in his place, and many people around him. They have strong auras, but not as strong as noble's, so they must have lots of spiritual energy. I can't form a link with him, since he is unconscious and those priests could sense it. I hesitate a second before I whisper my cheer to him.

 _"Fight, Kiba. Fight. We need you."_ With that I let go of his aura, just in time to feel his aura stir, telling me that he is waking up.

I find Tsume and Toboe next, they are both livid and desperate. They are in the prison, and they are not happy. Their auras are restless, confused and scared. Tsume seems to in better condition than Toboe, but neither of them has any serious injuries. I sigh in relief at that, at least they are fine. Toboe seems to be really worried, almost panicking, but I'm proud to say that he is holding on somehow. I can't find Hige or Blue inside the castle, but I do find a rather familiar aura.

'Hm? Where have I sensed this before...?' A flashback of Darcia's castle flows into my mind, and I wince at the memory. Back then everything was hazy, and I barley knew what was going on. 'But who...?'

A flashback of a dark street and a voice is all I get as an answer. I really try to remember where I have sensed this before, but I got nothing. The aura isn't weak so to speak, for a human at least, but it's not very strong either. It feels little warm, and rather determined, even thought it's owner seems to be very confused probably scared out of their minds. I can't make sense of what it's colour is, and I get a feeling I have forgotten something important. I shake my head, trying to get rip of the annoying feeling. I snap my gaze up when I hear something hitting the desk. Jagara seems to be done with her preparations.

"All of the preparations are done." She mutters herself, sending small shivers go down my back.

"Am I beautiful?" Jagara asks, making me growl. _"No you old hag!"_ Again, no one hears my protest.

"Of course, milady." The servant says with a small pow, making me frown. I really don't like the guy.

"As the last preparations, we will feed that wolf's living blood into the Lunar Powerplant, and The Firefly will take care rest of the ritual." Jagara announces and the servant gives a small pow before leaving.

I take a better look at my body, now taking in all the changes. My hair... I can't look at without gritting my teeth. And as I said before, my eyes are completely soulless and empty. I frown at the white nightgown they have put on me, I was never one for dresses or skirts, the closest thing to skirt or dress that I have ever actually wore willingly would be a shirt that was WAY too big for me. I glare at the handcuffs, I never liked to see them on someone else, let alone myself.

 _"That looks nothing like me..."_ I mutter, holding back tears. I just wish that this was all just a bad dream, that Cheza never got caught and we never came to this town, and I would wake up soon, surrounded by the pack of wolves that had become my brothers, and a flower maiden who was like a mother to me.

I can see it, I wake up from this nightmare, sweating and screaming. I will probably wake up everyone else, again, **(I have had quite a few nightmares by now),** and everyone will be worried. Hige will let me lean on him and hug him like a teddy bear until I get my breathing back to normal, and Toboe will come to my side, whining and whimpering worriedly, before trying to make me feel better by licking away my tears or sweat from my forehead.

Kiba and Tsume will keep watch, until I feel little calmer and saver. Kiba will then come up to me and gently push my face with his nose, his way of giving me comfort, before looking me into eyes and calmly ask what my dream was about, and I will tell him all about my dream, from the painful screams to terrifying moments with Jagara. Cheza will hold me the whole time, caressing my hair and petting my head. Tsume will most likely just listen and lay close to me, but he doesn't need to do anything. His mere presence is enough to assure me that I'm save, and it was all just a long bad dream.

And at the same time, I'm harshly remained by Jagara's presence that it's just a wish, and that THIS is reality. '... Please, someone... I don't want to be alone here...'

Then, like someone heard me, my eyes widen as I hear Cheza's voice. 'She's singing...' I close my eyes letting myself to be comforted by the sad tune, and allowing a lone tear fall. It's heard breaking and painful to listen, but I don't feel so alone anymore.

'Cheza...'

I jump startled as Jagara comes over my body, and puts a white cape with a hood over my shoulders, setting the hood over my head.

"It's time my doll. Time for the first and last Firefly to show her true powers." Her smirk is horrifying, and I can't believe my body isn't shivering. As Jagara starts to make her way towards the ball room, me and my body following close behind her. _"... Disgusting, I'm following this witch like a duckling it's mother..."_ I growl, trying to get mself together, as I'm pulled forward along with my body by the chains around me.

* * *

I listen as Cheza's song slowly fades, happy that these horrible nobles can't hear her beautiful voice like I and others do. Gathering my courage, I look forward as grand looking double doors are pulled aside, and Jagara walks in, head held high. As I and my body follow her, I look around the nobles who are clapping. Everyone have masks on, and both women and men are dressed in black, excluding myself and Jagara. I see few looking at me, well, my body and snickering themselves. 'Jerks...Violent beasts...'

Finally, we make it to the center of the room, and I feel myself froze as I look at Cheza.

She is held in a similar tank as before, with a golden stand and white flowers surrounding the tank. I feel my heart stopping as I see how much her veins are showing. _"Cheza... You, you are withering..."_ I choke out. She has her eyes closed, and she doesn't even twitch when I try to reach out to her aura.

I glare at Jagara, who is welcoming her guests with a smug smirk. "Welcome to the celebration of my Paradise! Jagara's Paradise!" I watch disgusted as she raises her hands as the crowd starts to cheer and clap. I stare at the as everyone start to swirl around, like Cheza had back then when we were celebrating the full moon. I feel myself gasp as I sense all too familiar dark aura getting closer.

 _"Great, like we didn't have enough with all these crazy noble, now we have a cursed one too..."_ I mutter, trying surpass my fear. I watch helpless as the nobles dance, waiting for Paradise to open.

 _"Why... Why it has to be us..."_ I mutter, hugging myself. My body has started to gather more aura around itself, and with the barrier still around the city, it feels like something is burning me inside out.

 _ **'Sing... Sing, my host... Call the Paradise...Open the gates...**_ _'_ I hear unfamiliar voice whispering in my head, telling me to do impossible. I can barley think, let alone talk. The pain is too hard for me to stand.

But even though my soul is in so much pain, it looks like my body feels nothing. I watch as my mouth opens, without my command and I listen helplessly to the strange, yet familiar lullaby in a language that has been lost too long ago for anyone to remember it. The aura surrounding me starts to form into small lights, that fill the air around me, like back then, under the full moon. They seem to be dancing along with my voice, listening every word. Even thought I don't even know the language that I'm hearing myself sing, I know the meaning of every word.

 _"... Arise the storms of doom, the winds of change will be here soon... Rain wash away, all the evil that remains... Child of the moon, do not cry... Let me sing you my lullaby..."_

I mutter along, the words are just coming. From where, I have NO idea. My eyes widen when bright golden eyes flash in my mind. 'T-that was the lullaby Choko was singing!'

* * *

I stand/float there hugging myself with chains surrounding me, and I just stare at the twisted, beautiful scene before me, burning pain making my eyes water. I'm trying my best to stay conscious and not to give into the pain, but it's hard...

Suddenly, I hear the doors open again, and I turn to look at who has entered. I froze as all too familiar aura washes over me, and I stare in shock as the nobles around us fall down, unconscious. Slowly, Darcia the third makes his way through the hall, walking straight towards Lady Jagara. As he walks towards Jagara, she stops her dancing, facing him.

"Cheza!" In the favour of ignoring the nobles, I look at a blond woman, who is standing by the doorway. ('Huh, I have seen her before...') As she steps into the hall, she makes her way towards Cheza as fast as she can without drawing any attention to herself.

I look back at my body, It's still surrounded by lights and my aura, and it's still singing. I feel pain burning my sides, and grit my teeth as I try not to fall to my knees. (Not that I have them in this form)

"I have been waiting." Jagara finally says. Darcia is standing mere few meters away from her, and he doesn't answer, instead, he drops his mask, reliving his one blue human eye and one golden wolf's eye. I tense when Jagara copies his actions, slowly dropping her mask and helmet. I gape as her long, light green hair flows down her back, and her mystic, violet eyes pierce through Darcia.

'She... She looks like the woman that Darcia loved..' I stare, ignoring the burning pain for a while. They look so alike, but I can tell the difference. That deceased woman had air of kindness and innocence, something that Jagara could never even wish to have.

'DNA is frightening thing...'

"I thought I'd never see that face again." Darcia stated, his face completely neutral of all emotion.

"The face of a woman you loved" Jagara added, sounding little bitter if you ask me.

"She is your sister." Darcia states/corrects, not hesitating even slightly.

"Her spirit disappeared after that time. You're the only one who doesn't want to accept that." Jagara says, but Darcia doesn't seem too effected by her words.

"That's why... I had to do something. Entirely... For you, whom I love..." lust, hate and madness, all those emotions are swirling in her aura, like a whirlwind. Making me flinch away from it.

"That's right. The only thing similar is the outer appearance. If Hamona was the light... I was the shadow. I was satisfied with that. But as soon as you came, everything collapsed." Jagara stares at Darcia with so much hate, that even I can feel the heat of it. "The chief instigator of everything is Darcia's third generation... It's the result that you have brought upon yourself."

Smiling over sweetly, she rises her hand, she reaches it out towards Darcia. "Now, shall we dance?"

* * *

I feel a waver in the barrier surrounding the city, along with the energy source. The noise of the crying wolves is finally fading away, and I can actually stand straight. I tune out Jagara and Darcia, and look at my body. It has finally stopped singing, and it has reached my hands out towards the ceiling. The lights are starting to gather together, floating over to me. I realize it just now, but I feel conflicted. It feels so right, but at the same time I want to cry.

'I don't want to open the Paradise for nobles... I want to open it to Kiba and others!' The realization makes me scream in agony, it's just feels so wrong.

I jump when I see that woman running up to Cheza. Then she just stops, and stares at me for a while, before warily making her way pass me. _"Oi, what are you just standing there?! You came to help her right?!"_ I shout, frustrated. I can feel that she has good intensions, but would it kill her to be little **faster**?!

"Cheza... She's withering away... Is the water bad?... No... She is trying to bloom!" She exclaims as her attention returns to Cheza, and she runs up to the controlling panel, but it's giving off electric shocks, pretending her from helping. She clicks her tongue, and glances around, her gace finally falling to me.

Her eyes show conflict, but finally she seems to make up her mind. She quickly makes her way to me, looking at the lights warily. She tries to extend her hand towards it/me, but suddenly I'm enclosed by bright light, making her collapse for some-reason-that-I don't-care-about right-now, because I feel so much pain, that it's like **I had a lightning thundering inside me**!

 **"AAAHHH!"** I scream, hugging myself. It feels like someone is trying to cut me into pieces. No, someone is ripping me apart!

'Cheza... Hotaru...' I grit my teeth as I hear Kiba's pained voice, finally managing to form a link.

 _ **"Kiba...! It hurts... The Paradise... I can't take it!"**_ I choke out, I feel like I'm dying.

 _'Good-bye... Kiba, Hotaru_...' Cheza whispers, her voice drained.

'Cheza...You're going to wither away... Like this _.._.' Kiba grunts, pain filling his voice.

 _'But you and Hotaru are suffering... And This one... Can't take it...'_ I cry as Cheza whispers, her voice barley reaching me.

 _ **"Cheza... You can't!"**_ I scream as violent lightning jolts me, and I hear Kiba's howling just before I close my eyes.

* * *

 _I open my eyes, and I to find myself floating in evening sky. Or that's what it feels/looks like. I'm surrounded by light, and it looks like there is clouds everywhere. I turn myself upwards, so that I'm standing in the space._

 _"Hotaru!" I spin around at Kiba's call in surprise. He is in his true form, and he is just standing there, looking at me with his mouth gaping at me._

 _"KIBA!" I grin and run/float to him as he runs towards me. I hug him by his neck, tears streaming down my cheeks._

 _"Kiba... I missed you and everyone..." I sob as I feel him hugging back and bushing me with his nose, it's his way of telling he missed me too._

 _"Don't worry, I'm here. It will be alright." He soothes me, and I shape up and back away from him so I can look into his eyes._

 _"Kiba, Jagara used my hair to seal my soul away from my body, and let the First Firefly poses it. To break the seal, you have to break her spike collar, since it has my hair in it. You think you can do it?" I quickly summarised the situation, feeling myself getting bulled further from Kiba._

 _"Don't underestimate me." I smile, and give him the last hug before he starts to run towards a light, that is as bright as a sun._

 _"I count on you..." I whisper to the space as the space suddenly changes._

* * *

 _I see flashbacks, thoughts and memories of Darcia, Jagara, Kiba and probably Cheza's, or some un-none being. They make me speechless._

 _'We, nobles... Move far away from the world we were born into... And simple, quietly die. If that's the case.. We can stop time, just like this... Forever.'_

 _'This place is... A place where you miss your past, which you can no longer get back. It's not a place to change the future either.'_

 _'A manufactured paradise... There's no future in that.'_

 _Suddenly, the space turns into a beautiful garden. There is green grass and healthy forest, blue sky, white flowers are everywhere and their pedals are flying in the air as the water is flowing from fountains. The red moon is hanging over our heads, making the beautiful scenario look like a nightmare in disguise. Or to me at least. A younger Darcia, and younger Jagara are standing in the field, far away from me. I'm just a shallow image, that doesn't melt into the picture._

 _I can hear their thoughts, all three of theirs I mean. It's crazy, and getting too much. It's like; It feels like I'm supposed to be here, but I'm not. I'm a ghost that doesn't belong into this nonexistent memory. Their thoughts, they are just hallow voices bouncing from here and there, and I can only make sense out of small pits of their conversation. They sound like broken record, that has been cut of by a noise._

 _'I... Searched... For a paradise for us ... Even your grandfather..'_

 _'That... Didn't think... People... Left behind... That's why... Disappeared... Family...'_

 _'Creating... Cursed world... Meaningless...'_

 _ **"...Stop!... I can't understand you!"** I try to put my hands over my ears, but it's not helping. The voices are just so messed up, that it gives me a headache._

 _'Who... It's for... You... Know... Eye... Blood... Want...' I can't hear or see the rest, as everything fades from around me, but I hear a blood freezing scream as I close my eyes once again..._

* * *

I hear running water, and sounds of a battle from further away. 'Why? Who is fighting?... I hope others are fine...' My fingers twitch, as I feel my senses returning to me. My body feels numb, like it wasn't used on being moved anymore. I'm exhausted, it feels like I was just a corpse.

'How long it has been... Since I last ate?...' I can't remember. Actually, there is very few things I can remember about these few days. 'Days?... Feels more like months...'

Finally, I gather enough to even open my eyes. Everything is cloudy at first, but as my focus returns, I see that I'm laying on the ground. There is class shards, water and white flowers everywhere. The ground under me is shaking, like it was falling apart.

'Why...?' Then EVERYTHING comes back to me. My eyes widen, as I realize something. 'THE SEAL!'

I gather as much strength as I can, and I try to sit up. When I succeed, I bring my hands up, wanting to see them myself. 'Their real...' I smile tiredly, but brightly when I see my hands, flesh and bones, with cuffs on them. My hands have many scrats, bruises and cuts, but they are fine other wise. They don't have any class shards on them either.

'Cheza!' I turn around, and I see the lady from before, sitting in the middle of the flowers, hugging Cheza.

"Che-...za..." My voice is hoarse, and I barley manage to get onto my feet, but as the barrier around the town and castle is FINALLY down, I use my aura to create more life-energy for myself to get myself moving.

"W-whou..." I take a shaky breath as a sudden rush of power runs over me. 'My... My aura... It's ... Stronger?'

 _ **'Use my power well, young one... You'll need it.'**_ I hear an old soul whisper to me as I feel strange presence leaving my limps. 'The... First Firefly...?' I smile little as I run to Cheza.

"C-Cheza... " The lady looks up at me, startled, and tries to shield Cheza on instinct. "Who are you, and what do you want with Cheza?" She asks, her voice even, thought she is shaking slightly.

'I guess I scared her back there...' I can't blame her, I kind of was the reason she blacked out just now, and I wouldn't just trust any girl who I would find from enemy's territory who was shining some weird light either if I was her.

I shake my head as she looks at me, scared but determined to protect Cheza. That makes me smile little.

"... I... Can help..." I whisper as I kneel next to them. I don't wait for the woman to react, as I reach out my glowing hand. I touch Cheza's chest, and my aura starts to glow around me. The woman gasps, and looks at me with wide eyes before looking back at Cheza.

I start to give my energy, hoping to help her. I get little tired, but I keep going. Her veins just won't disappear, but I feel her energy returning. I'm startled, when she raises her hand over mine, and holds it. I look at her, still giving her my energy. Cheza is smiling, and telling me to stop.

"It's fine... This one feel much better now." I hesitate, but I nod. She closes her eyes, and I retreat my hand. I hear swords clashing, before a silence falls.

I look over my shoulder just in time to see Darcia falling to his knees, holding his rips and sweating. Jagara is standing in front of him, smiling and laughing little. I can't hear what they are saying, but I feel Hige's, Tsume's and Toboe's presence getting close. My eyes lock on Jagara, and I feel my new found strength gathering around me. This is my chance to give her back her "kindness". I stand up as I gather my aura around me, and start to shakily my way towards her. I see Darcia collapsing and just as Jagara raises her sword, Hige runs through the doors and jumps at her. She however manages to dodges him, barley thought, as Hige cuts her face.

My eyes widen and my aura jerks violently around me as I shout out my brother's name as he charges at Jagara again. "HIGE!"

Jagara dodges Hige again and I throw my hand out as she throws her sword at him. "NO!" Just a second after releasing her sword, she looks at me shocked as small golden arrow flies past her.

My aura shoots faster than a bullet through the air, and forms a shield in front of Hige, and it tries to block the sword. For a second, the sword stops into the air, and I believe I made it, but then my shield shatters, and the sword breaks through it. However, as I slowed it down, Hige has enough time to jump to side, and the sword just cuts his side instead of stabbing him like it would had. The blood flies into the air, and the sword clatters loudly as it hits the ground.

"HIGE!" I and Toboe scream when Hige lets out a painful whine as he is sent sliding aside by the swords momentum. Toboe and Tsume are rushing to him, and I start to run towards them, but then I see Jagara coming up to me with Darcia's sword, and I yelp asI make a new shield. The sword collides with my shield, and I'm sent flying back by the force.

"GrA-AAH!" Surprisingly enough, my hoarse voice is strong enough to let my scream echo in the hall as I fly through the air.

"HOTARU!" I hear Tsume and Toboe yell as I hit the floor. I don't have time to think as open my eyes and jump up to dodge the sword.

"YOU LITTLE!" Jagara screams as she swings the sword at me. I create the shield as I try to dodge her but the sword collides with my shield again, and I'm sent crashing to the floor.

"AH!" My shout is anything but beautiful, as my body slides on the marble floor. I crack an eye open, and I see Jagara slowly making her way to me. Her aura is burning with bloodlust, and I know I'm not shaking just because I'm exhausted. Her eyes are drowned in the madness, and I can only see pure hate in them. When she is few meters away from me, she picks up her pace.

"This is the end... Say goodbye little doll..." She hums as she rises her sword again, and jumps at me. I'm frozen from fear and I can just stare terrified as she dashes at me. Bur before she can hit me, two figures jump at her, while third figure jumps over me, effetely hiding me from view, and two others send Jagara flying away from me.

"Kiba! Hige!" Toboe calls relieved, while Tsume is growling at Jagara from his position over me. I just stare, still frozen as Kiba and Hige land in front of me, thought Hige stumbles a little at the landing because of his wound. Jagara manages to hold her ground and she freezes when she sees Kiba.

"Are you ok Hotaru?!" Hige grunts as he steps in front of me shakily, while Kiba steps forward. He spares me a quick look, before he glances at everyone else, and finally he looks back at Jagara.

"... How did you!..." She whispers, furious and little disbelieved I guess.

"We'll get our paradise back!" Kiba yells as he charges at her again. While Jagara and Kiba fight, Toboe manages to get to us, and takes Tsume's place, and Tsume immediately follows Kiba and Hige who run at Jagara, as Toboe kneels next to me.

"Hotaru, are you hurt!? Where does it hurt most?!" Toboe exclaims as he gathers me into his arms. Finally my body and mind start to catch up with everything around me, and my body starts to shake, but I don't turn my eyes away from Jagara. I want to see for myself how my nightmare ends.

She has a full job dodging and blocking all three of them, but she manages to hold up with Kiba, Hige and Tsume. Suddenly, she dodges Tsume by jumping up and kicking him at a pillar, as she punches Hige's wound. Kiba shots for her head, but she manages to dance around him.

Just as Kiba is about to do a comeback, Jagara makes a magic circle under Kiba, freezing him, while Tsume and Hige gain momentum to jump on Jagara.

"I'll take away... ALL THAT STRENGHT!" She yells, but Kiba starts to move again, and before Jagara can do anything, she dodges Hige who jumps for her head, while Tsume attacks her legs. Jagara jumps back from Tsume and kicks him away, but she can't dodge Kiba, who bites into her shoulder. Letting out a silent scream, she takes few steps, before she is finished by Darcia.

'When did he recover?' I wonder, finally starting to hear Toboe's frantic calls for me.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, It's okay, it's over now!" I slowly turn to looks at him, my eyes finally closing little.

"It's... Over?" I ask, my voice barley a whisper. Toboe nods, tears welling in his eyes as he hugs me. I would hug him back if I didn't have these cuffs, so i just press my head against his chest, trying to get as close as I can.

"I'm so glad you are fine... You gave me a huge scare back at the town. I looked for you everywhere, and I just couldn't find you..." He whispers to my ear, gripping my head firmly, like telling me to never scare him like that. I nod silently, understanding the under lying message.

"HOTARU, TOBOE are you two okay?!" I bull back as Hige limps to us with Tsume supporting him. I feel tears of happiness as also see Kiba coming to us, while carrying Cheza in bridal-style, who is wrapped into a white cloth. Darcia has left it seems. That women from before isn't coming to us, if anything, she just smiles little before starting to walk out.

"Everyone..." I choke out, and I try to stand up, but my shaking legs give up under me. Luckily Toboe catches me before I hit the ground.

"Hotaru!" I see small black spots dancing in my vision, but I shake them away. Others are by me and Toboe's side in a blink, and they immediately realize that I have cuffs on my legs and arms. Kiba wordlessly passes, Cheza to Toboe and takes me closer to him. He puts me down to the floor and takes a firm hold on the cuffs. I don't flinch as he breaks the cuffs, first from my hands, then from my legs. I massage my wrists, the cuffs left quite nasty bruises.

I can't say anything as Kiba suddenly keels down and hugs me. "You were brave Hotaru. But we are here now, you can stop."

Slowly, I bring my hands around him, and hug him back. I start to shake, and silent tears slide down my cheeks. I don't say anything as Kiba drew slow circle motion on to my back and hugs me close. After a while, he stands up and helps me up, before passing me to Hige. He grins at me before also hugging me and slowly petting my head.

"Hey, it's ok. We can leave now. It's over." He pauses for a sec, before hugging me harder, not even caring about that he is bleeding. "Thanks bug, You saved my ass over there." He whispers to my ear, before passing me to Tsume, who also hugs me, thought little more rougher way than Hige and Kiba. He starts to ruffle my hair, making the short hair into a worse mess than it already was.

"You did good, little bug. You deserve your rest." He grumbles gently, and my shaking finally stops. I lean on Tsume, since I can't stand on my own and smile at everyone.

Cheza opens her tired eyes and smiles back at me, to which I response by sending a small light that is sides of a butterfly at her. It swirls around her head before calmly landing on her head, and becoming part of her energy as it disappears. She chuckles softly before closing her eyes again, and I turn to look at guys again.

"Took you long enough." I huff, trying to sound annoyed, thought it comes out as a small breathless laugh. "Good to see you guys again." They smile at me, but the grumbling castle interrupting our reunion, and we quickly get moving again. Kiba takes Cheza, and Toboe helps Hige while Tsume gives me a piggyback ride. I feel exhaustion gripping me like the chains I just wore, and I'm fighting to keep my eyes open.

'I can't fall asleep again...' I manage to remain conscious until we get out of the castle and we make it to the crumbling city. We are puled into quick stop as Hige's limping gets worse, and Kiba's wounds start to bleed again.

"Hige, Kiba please come here..." I call out gently from Tsume's back. Toboe and Hige come to me first, and I extend my hand over to his wound. My aura starts to glow dimly, and I close Hige's wound to stop the bleeding, though he still needs Toboe's help. I'm left little breathless, but not much worse than before. Kiba comes over, looking concerned, and before he can protest, I sent small ball of light at him, and it heals some of his wounds before disappearing into air.

"There, you should be fine for a while..." I mutter tiredly as I slumber against Tsume's back. Everyone, expect Cheza, who is asleep, widen their eyes and they look at me worriedly.

"Hotaru, is it good idea for you to use so much energy? You look like you're about faint again!" Toboe seems really concerned, and I can't blame him; I know I must look worse than mammals shit.

"It's fine... I just closed the wounds temporarily to stop the bleeding. It will take longer for them to heal completely." I explain, and others nod with little hesitation, and I throw my white hood over my head as we leave the Lost city and run into the night.

'Finally, this nightmare is over...' I think as I sigh in relief and lean my head against Tsume's neck. I close my eyes as I feel cold wind grapping my cape, sending it flying around me. I listen to everyone's breathing as they run through the snow and wind.

Now THIS, this feels right.

 _"Wolf's, Firefly's and Flower maiden's roads have joined once again, but the time is running out. Will they make it?"_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it is! I managed to write it before my family leaves for a road trip... Yey, everyday six-eight hours in the same car with my siblings for almost two weeks... Can't wait... But anyway, I wanted to tell thanks to all who have gone and voted in the poll for my next story, and I'm just telling that the poll will be open until some point in August.**

 **Also, everyone who have fav/followed or just read this story so far, THANK YOU!**

 **Also, I own the lyrics of Hotaru's song!**

 **now, reviews!**

 **To fantasy.92: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! And I know, I was in tears when I wrote about the meeting between Hotaru and Inago. At first I thought I would let them meet alone, but then I thought that It would be awkward for Inago, so I let Choko come along. And I agree, it's sad, but I think Hotaru will be happier without knowing about who her father is.**

 **To halie the guest: Ahaha, I'm honoured. I hope you like this.**

 **To both Guests from chapter 15: Well, I updated. I hope I satisfied the hungry beasts for now :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _I stare at the empty desert, at the land of snow and ice, with no end in sight. There's no sky, just dark void. There's no wind, no voices, no colours, and no one but me. It's so lonely out here, but I can't remember where I am, or why_. _I do know that there is someone waiting for me._

 _I start to walk, with no real place in mind. I just need to walk forward._

 _"Young one, what is your goal?" I stop walking, and turn to look at my right. There is a tall male figure, (well, that's what I think it is) made out of light. I tilt my head at him._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask, curious. He points at the direction I am walking, far beyond the distance._

 _"Where are you heading? There is no place you can go, young one." I also glance at distance, wondering the same, but somehow, the words just come out on their own._

 _"I don't need a place to go to, I never have." I answer, feeling like myself. A small smile blooms on my face. "I just want to run with them, and to follow them as far as I can." He stares at me and tilts his head at me._

 _"Who are they?" My smile grows, memories filling my head. I think about Toboe's howling, Tsume's snarky comments, Hige's whining and Kiba's small but warm chuckling. I think about Cheza's beautiful, pure and unseeing eyes, that saw true me even before I knew what it looked like._

 _"They are my brothers and sisters. My family." I turn to look at him, my short hair swaying. "They are the ones that the Paradise will open to."_

 _The figure is silent. He just stands there, studying me. I can't help but wonder how long it has been since he last saw one of his kind._

 _"Are you prepared to go through the ceremony? Even if it means that you will lose your life?" I grin softly at his question._

 _"I am willing to give my life for them, and I will follow them to the very end. I decided that long ago." I put my hands behind my back and I smirk at him. "Besides, I won't regret it. I got nothing to lose, after all."_

 _He looks at me, before he walks over to me and holds out a hand to me, for a hand shake. "I hope your generation makes it, young one." I shake his hand and smile at him with my eyes closet._

 _"If not, then I hope I see you in the next life." I answer, showing that respect is mutual._

 _He closes his eyes, and his figure turns into light bulbs, that float into the sky. "Bye, bye, First Firefly." I close my eyes before I start to walk again._

* * *

 ** _Scene sifts..._**

 _"When are we born...? When do we die...? Why are we born...? Why do we die...?"_

 _I open my eyes with a jerk. (When did I close them?)_

 _"This planet has been destroyed and revived repeatedly... It was revived as Paradise... Up to now... And even in the future..."_

 _I see images of the earth, of the places we have been on our journey. I think about the people and wolves we met, and I hope the best for them._

 _"Rutenlinne, this world is Paradise, left open by someone... And this era... Is coming to an end."_

 _I watch as snow falls over the land, gently, but steadily covering everything, like dust. It turns all of this grey land into one white sea, with no end in sight._

 _"Rather than original nature, I've obtained the way of living... But the time has come for this world to end._

 _I lost hope in a world that's going to end. My destiny has withered away like a flower._

 _And everything is breaking away like a trail of dust... As if everything is being purified, the ice is closing in on this world. In order to return to the beginning of time..."_

 _I see shooting stars fly through the sky, before they start to head towards the earth. I feel cold ice and frost slowly covering every inch of my being, as I let out calm, but pained buffs of air-I feel like I'm being burned, and iced at the same time..._

 _... And then, nothing._

* * *

I open my eyes, coming back to the real world, the pain and weariness hitting me in waves. Slowly, I get my head straight enough for me to remember where I am and what is going on.

We left the town long ago, and we have been slowly making our way trough the snow desert. Before we left, Hige wanted to go and get Blue, but she wasn't there. It's little hazy to me, but I think they were talking about something before we left.

I raise my head from Tsume's neck, and look at the rest of the pack. Tsume and Toboe are in the best shape out of us, with Kiba covered in cuts and bruises. Hige is limping because of that wound, and he has to lean on Toboe a little to stay up and Cheza literally withering in Kiba's arms.

And me?

Well, our little adventure sure as hell has left me with more than few bruises. My wrists and ankles are just so swallowed, and I got some nasty bruises all around my body. But most of all, I'm completely exhausted. And it's not because it's been a good while since I had some food. No, that I can somehow cover with my aura, thought it's not very healthy.

'Wake up girl, when was your life ever healthy?' I huff inwardly at myself.

What really is making me feel so weary right now, is my physic power. I have been trying to stabilize my aura and all this new energy that my ancestor gifted me with. My body isn't used to having so much energy in it, and it was exhausting to control it against Jagara, even if it was for a while, and I vent purely on my instinct.

I have been switching between consciousness and sleep for a while. I worried others pretty badly when I suddenly went limp and wouldn't wake up until Toboe bite down to my arm. (Of course, he didn't bite hard. Just enough to wake me up.)

But anyway, as I'm not in a condition to hold my own body weight right now, Tsume has been carrying me on his back.

I lay my head on Tsume's shoulder, and stare at the ground. The biggest reason that I have been blacking out every now and then, is cause I have been having some new visions.

'What that last one was about...?' I think with a frown.

"Hey, Hotaru? You fine?" Tsume nudges me with his head, and I blink, startled by sudden movement. Others have stopped, and they all looked at me with concert. I tense up as meteor shoots through the air, but I shake my head a little as Toboe whines in concert.

"Just thinking about my dreams... There are some that were a little bothersome." I answer quietly, my voice barley audible. Tsume frowns a little and he and Kiba look at each others. I see that they are worried, but I just give my head a stubborn shake.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's go." They look at me and Hige, who nods, before glancing at each others and nodding.

"Say if something is wrong okay?" I nod at Toboe's request. That I can do. I see Hige looking at the horizon, with this hopeful expression, before he turns his gaze back forward.

'He's thinking about Blue...' I close my eyes and concentrate. With my new powers, I'm able to search larger areas. Maybe I can find a trace of Blue's aura too. I know, I have only met her personally only once, or at least it's the only time that I remember her, and I was actively talking to her. But I know she belongs with us. I already have a mental link with her, which really surprised me when I found out, but I know now why, and it should have been obvious from the start.

The link was so strong, 'cause she and Hige were soul mates. Other wise their sudden relationship would have been suspicious, but I understood after I felt how Hige's aura reacted at her's.

She is important to Hige, then she is important to me too. So the least I can do is help them to find each others.

* * *

At first, I can't sense anyone else's auras than ours. Then, as I reach further, I feel a small glimpse of her aura. But it's so scared and sad that I hardly recognise it. I can feel how she is begging us to find her. I also feel that hunter's aura, but it's weak...

'Ah, so something happened to her owner...' He is weaker, and so, so tired, but he is hanging on. I open my eyes and gently point at east.

"We need to go there." I say, and others look at me in surprise. "Please, I sense Blue from that direction. She needs us."

Hige's eyes widen, and we looks at others. They just nod before we slowly start to make our way.

Hige gives me a nudge full of affection as he and Toboe walk next to Tsume and I, which I return with a rub behind his ear. I feel little faint again, and I fall sag against Tsume's back. I feel a small and quiet growl at the back of his throat, and his aura is sifting a little in in concert, but he calms down when a pat him.

'Seriously, is it too much to ask to feel like I'm awake for once?' I'm trying cheer myself up with bad jokes, hallelujah…

We make our way without talking, and we come to a road's side, and I tell other's to walk along it. Hige stars to sniff the air, and I can feel his aura perking up.

"I definitely smell the scent of Blue..." Hige trailers off, glancing around before his gaze falls on the road itself. He pulls forward, and Toboe lets go, but he is still waiting to be useful. Hige walks few steps before he drops to his knees.

"Hige!" Toboe jogs to Hige's side, worry all over his face. I watch with concert as he kneels down. I sense blood from there.

"This smell is vicious. This is human blood." Hige states finally, and Toboe also sniffs it. He jerks his head back, his eyes wide.

"This... This is Blue's Oyaji-san's!" Toboe exclaims, and I feel my hands pulling into fists. 'Ah, so I was right...'

"He is with Blue. I sensed them both, but I wasn't sure if it was him. His aura is much weaker than it used to be." They look at me, Hige with emotions from worry and surprise mixed into something I can't explain. Tsume decides to take his chance and steps closer to Hige.

"If she returned to her original owner, she might be happier that way." I glare at Tsume, disagreeing with him. "Tsume!"

"Don't assume things on your own!" Hige growls, upset by Tsume's words.

"She's a half-wolf." I tense up as Tsume says that, completely ignoring us. 'Tsume-!'

"You're not thinking that she can go to Paradise as well, are you?" I grit my teeth at him.

 **"Tsume, shut the hell up before I strap your mussel!"** I growl out, making others look at me in surprise. I jump off Tsume's back with surprising ease, and angrily stomp away from him, not caring that I'm swaying on my legs like leaf in the wind.

Hige gives me an alerted look as he sees me faltering again, but he backs off when he sees my offensive body language. I slowly make my way to him and Toboe. Kiba attends to touch my shoulder when I pass him, but I dodge it.

"What if she is a half-wolf?! Her aura is one of the most kindest and warmest ones I have ever seen or felt!" I yell, making everyone tense up.

"I haven't talked to her personally more than once, but I know she is great! She may not be a pure wolf, but I know that Blue has chance to go...She has a chance to... Run to the end... With you guys.." My voice starts to give in, and I turn around and stared at Tsume in the eyes with my own, watery ones.

"I'm a pure human! I know I won't get to the Paradise! And you know it too, SO WHY YOU KEEP ME AROUND?!"

My words are followed by silence. I turn back to Hige and Toboe, whose eyes are wide and shocked. I don't look them into eyes.

I go to Hige and tug his sleeves. "Come on, I feel her aura from that direction."

My eyes are covered by my bangs as I help Hige up to his feet and drag him after myself. I don't say anything as I walk past Tsume. Quietly, others start to walk after us. I feel others looking at me, and Tsume's aura sifting with guilty. But I don't look at them, nor do I say anything.

'Tsume crossed the line, a brother or not.' I know that those feelings have been swinging around for a while, just waiting for a moment to burst out. But I tried to ignore it, seeing as they wouldn't really change the reality.

* * *

Others eventually go past us, leaving us to the back. Toboe glances at me, silently asking if his help is needed, but I shake my head, and nod my head towards Tsume's general direction, and he nods, going towards him and leaving Hige and I alone.

I let Hige walk on his own, but I give him my support when he needs it. He thanks me by patting my head, and I just grip his fur. I listen as Kiba and Toboe start to talk about the Nobles' Paradise we saw. I feel shivers going down my spines as I think about the ceremony.

'I never want to feel like that again...' Then I think about my visions, and what will happen to me when we finally find Paradise's gates.

"...Hey, Hige..." I whisper with gentle voice. Hige looks down at me.

"Hm? What is it Hotaru?" I look at the ground.

"... When you guys get to the Paradise... Will.. Will you all forget me..?" I trailed off as I glance up at Hige from the corner of my mind, who is staring at me with wide, shocked eyes. He stares at me for a while, before his eyes returned to normal. They have this soft but bright gleam in them. He throws a hand over my head and ruffles my short hair.

"I don't know about a lots of things, not about what will happen after all of this, or if I can even go to the Paradise, but I do know one thing." I look up at him as he gives me his usual grin. "No matter what, I, or any of us, will never forget our own little bug." I feel tears picking up in my eyes, but I nod with a smile and I pull my white hood over my head.

"Thank you, Hige..." I let the tears fall as he just chuckles and leans a little against me.

* * *

We are moving along slowly. Others are jogging ahead of us, while we slowly follow. Hige can't go fast as he is injured, and I'm still not in a top shape to be running around. To pass time, I try to look how far Blue's aura is every now and then. I start to feel light headed, but I ground myself when I feel her so close.

With wide eyes, I immediately make a telepathic connection with her. 'BLUE!' I feel like fainting from _cheer relief_ when I feel her perk up at my voice and that she recognises me! 'Blue, We're right here! Hige is this way!'

I cut the connection when she confirms that she understood me, and I start to sway on my feet, alerting Hige, before I fall to the ground along with him, when he tries to catch me. Others run back to us, and try to shake me back up.

"Hotaru.. Wake up!" Toboe calls, and I feel Hige carefully nudging my head. Kiba and Cheza also come closer, but Tsume stays a little behind. I tiredly open my eyes and slowly sit up, and I stare towards the hill that I feel Blue's aura coming from, not caring that others are basically having a heart attack. For a moment it's quiet, but I see Hige's ears stand up, and he sniffs the air. Soon enough...

"HIGE!" I smile as our wounded friend shoots up and dashes as fast as he can to Blue, never mind the fact that he is limping a little and his side is slightly bleeding again.

"HIGE! HIGE!" I feel myself relax when Hige and his mate collide and they start to roll around, nuzzling and licking each others. I can see how their auras are dancing, how Hige's light brown/golden aura is swirling and jumping around with her mixed blue one. It's rare for soul mates to find each others, and even then it can take sometime to get this close.

'I did the right thing.' I decide with a smile. Toboe taps my shoulder, and when I look at him, he grins at me and ruffles my hair. "Well done little bug!"

* * *

A druck comes our way little after Blue, and I notice two humans, a man and a woman, stepping out of the car. My eyes widen a little when I see who the woman is.

'She's the same woman who was taking care of Cheza!' Now that I think about it, I have seen her pretty often on our journey... Huh, small world. And the man...My eyes widen as our eyes meet.

'... It couldn't be-!' My train of thoughts is cut.

"...Is that you, Kid?"

"...Uncle Hubb?" I whisper, shocking everyone. He just nods slowly.

I feel tears streaming down as I look at equally shocked police Detective Hubb Lebowski.

He hasn't changed much. He still has that same short blond hair, and gentle green eyes. Even thought he looks like he has lived a year on streets, he still has some of his former nice looks and that stupid sheepish grin. His greyish and light green aura is pulsing at the rhythm of his heart, and I feel like I was a small child on the streets again.

"... UNCLE HUBB!" I scramble up to my feet and sprint up the hill, trying to reach the man who has been _so much_ to me over years.

He slowly starts to step forward, before he speeds up to jogging as I start to sway again, and he gets closer just in time to catch me before I hit the ground. I immediately grab him around the neck, and he pulls me as close as he can. I press my head against his chest, and I feel his hands trembling... Actually, his whole frame is. He is hesitantly fingering my hair, that is painfully much shorter than when we last saw. Slowly, he falls to his knees, me along with him, and his much bigger frame fully covers me.

"It's you... It's you, Kid... You're alive... I'm so glad...!" I grin and close my eyes in contend, tears still streaming down, as I let the detective hug me, and bury his head into my hair.

"WHA- UNCLE?!" Toboe exclaims, but I ignore him. 'Toboe, NOT the bext timing...' I slowly turn to look at him. I blink, and I see that everyone, (Even Cheza!) are looking at us surprised and shocked.

.

.

.

"Uh... We got to do some explaining to do huh?" Hubb chuckles at me, as he sifts me in his arms so that he is carrying me in bridal style. I blush, but I don't resist. 'It's really like I was kid again...' Hubb turns to my brothers and smiles at them.

"Come here, we can give you a ride, since your friend over there seems to have a nasty wound. I also think that Cher over there wants to check on Cheza." Others hesitate a little, but I just smile at them softly, and call them.

They chance glances, but Hige is already making his way to us, supported by Blue. Eventually, others also decide to come up to the car. Uncle Hubb and I go ahead, and the woman, I mean, Cher, looks at Hubb with surprised look before she raises an eye brow.

"So, mind telling me what part of your family you have been keeping as a secret from me?" I chuckle as Uncle cracks his neck back a little awkwardly, and gives Cher a sheepish grin.

"You aren't blood relatives. Your scent is different." Kiba states as they come up to us. Cher's eyes soften and she reaches her arms out, asking if she can have Cheza. Kiba hesitates a little, before he gets a nod from me and from Cheza herself. I watch as he gently lays her to the ground, and how he observes Cher's every move as she examines once again our slumbering flower maiden.

"No, we aren't." I agree, as Uncle Hubb puts me on top of the car's hood as he stands next to me. "I met him about a month after I met Cheza in my dream." I grin slightly at the memory.

"I saw him chasing a couple of some thieves around the slum, and he ended up into a trash pin in a sharp turn." Uncle huffs as I laugh at the memory. "He looked so lost, that I couldn't just leave him there. I decided to give him directions out of the slum, and I thought I would never see him again."

 _"Mister, how can you be so utterly lost?" Asked astonished six year old. Hubb frowned with a blush as he scrambled out of the rubbish pin._

 _"What are you doing here without your mother?" Girl frowned at Hubb's irritated counter. "Is that how you speak to you girl offering you direction?"_

 _"Is that way to speak to a Police Detective?"_ Oh, good times...

"But somehow, we kept running into each others." Hubb shrugs as he speaks. "Eventually, I started looking for her myself if I got a job around the area she was around. She was rather nice company when she wasn't trying to beat the shit out of me." I laugh whole heartily, thought I cough right after.

"I was more than little annoyed by Hubb's persistent nature back then. He had seemed to make it his duty to see me as much as possible, and as I wasn't all that comfortable around normal people, I was pound to try to shoo him away.

It turned out that he wasn't all that bad sparing partner.("More like a punching bag..." I hear him mutter.) That was the main reason why I started tolerating his presence. It was also nice to talk to someone... To talk to another human." I felt sad smile rising to my face. 'It's not like I had many good experiences from that...'

"I went to see her every now and then, bringing her food or medicine if she needed. But by time she turned eleven, she seemed to disappear into air." He frowns at me, and I smile sadly at him. I decided to start to get some distance between us, as not to be too attached by the time I would leave.

He doesn't say more to that, but I can tell from the way he slightly frowns that we are going to talk about this later. And I agree. 'Better get things solved out.'

"She was like a stray cub, who enjoyed warmth and company, but refused to be owned by anyone. She was one piece of work for my patience, but somehow I got a little attached." I grin as Uncle chuckles. "I even offered her a place to stay at, but she just refused me. Saying that 'She was waiting for her family to come.'"

Uncle looked at guys with this gentle but awed expression. "And I guess all that waiting was successful." I nod, small smile on my lips. I had told more than a little of my dreams and visions of them to Hubb, and I guess he was pretty amazed to see them in person.

Toboe smiles gently, probably understanding the best how happy I am to see Uncle again. Hige and Blue also seem happy enough, and I can tell that Cher probably kind of expected something like this. Kiba and Tsume have little softer looks on their faces, but I can feel their auras' sifting little protectively. Thought, I'm most surprised by Tsume's reaction. He had tensed up when Uncle had picked me, and he hasn't really relaxed yet.

'Huh, I wonder what that is about...' I just shrug, but I tense up again as another meteor hits the ground somewhere. Hubb gives me calming pats on my back, and I shot him a tense smile. Cher and others look at the direction it landed for a while before returning their attention to our conversation.

"This planet definitely looks like it's going to be destroyed." Cher comments as she continues to examining Cheza.

"Only way to survive is to escape to another planet...?" I look at Hubb, as he lifts his gaze to stare at the cloudy sky. "If we could fly through this sky... And go to another planet..." I frown, and then I remember what Fly told me so, so many years ago. Words that wolves had showed to be true. I touch Uncle Hubb's shoulder gently, to get him look at me.

"A friend of mine told me when I was young; 'If you were meant to fly, you would have winds. But you have legs. You can run.'" Uncle and Cher looked at me with curiosity. "These are the words that a little swallow told me." I looke at Kiba and the rest, and I smile.

"And the exact words that they have shown me again and again to be true." Kiba and Tsume nod, serious looks over their faces, while Toboe, Hige and Blue got softer expressions, but they nod all the same.

"We are going to run anywhere we have to with these legs." Kiba confirms, nothing but truth and pride in his voice. Uncle Hubb has this thoughtful look over his face, before he gives us a small smile and nods at Kiba with respect.

"Well, I don't have any doubt that you can't, but I believe that your friends over there and the Kid-" I cut him off with a smile.

"Hotaru." He looks up at me with a raised eye brow. "My name, it is Hotaru." He seems surprised, but when I give wolves pointy look, he smiles and nods.

"Your friend and **Hotaru** over here could probably use a ride. Cheza can also ride with us, so you can run more freely." Kiba chances looks with others and me, and we nod our agreement. Kiba looks at Hubb and nods his head.

"Very well." I grin as Uncle's smile grows.

* * *

Others start to get ready to move forward, and Hubb is about to carry me to the back, but I give him a look that says that I want to talk to him. He's face softens and he nods. He carries me to the side, giving us a little privacy, and sets me down to the cold ground before sitting next to me.

"What's up, Kid?" I give him an annoyed look. "I told you my name, please call me by it."

"Sorry, sorry, old habits die hard." He laughs, and my lips turn a little upwards.

"I'm not going to question why you are traveling with four wolves and a flower," I sigh in relief. "Since I doubt that is the most important part right now, and I can see that they are your family."

"So, are you going to tell this old man why you decided to disappear for few years before leaving the town without any word to me?" Hubb has a blank face, with an eyebrow raised up to his hair line and a little disappointment in his eyes. I flinch, I always hated that face. It's the same one Uncle does when he is questioning people. His aura, that is usually so calm and collective, is now burning in anger. I look down.

"Do you even know how damn worried I was when I couldn't find you? I looked for you around the town for moths!" I flinch at Hubb's tone. He only curses when he seriously upset. "I thought you were dead for sure..."

"... If I had any strong bonds in the town, I would have suffered greatly from losing them. You know that as an Aura user, the bonds that I form mean life and death to me. I couldn't have bared a thought of leaving you if we had been even a tag closer." I finally get out, after losing an inner war to my sense of guilty.

"I didn't want to feel hurt, so I decided that not spending time with you would ease it."

"...Was it worth it?" Finally Hubb asks, not all that angry anymore.

"At some level." I admit, and I lean against him. "But I still missed you."

He smiles, and pats my head, making me grin. "I missed you too, little bug."

I look at the horizon, at the empty, dead land. "... Uncle, are you afraid to die?" He chuckles, probably having expected that.

"Of course I do, I'm not an immortal after all." I look up at him, childish wonder over coming me. I always liked how honest and true Hubb was. I am glad that hasn't changed over the years.

".. Then, are you scared, like right now?" He glances at me, silent question writing over his face.

"Are... Are you scared that you and Cher won't... Won't make it?"

Hubb smiles bitterly, and ruffles my hair.

"I am. I'm terrified, confused, and I feel so, so bitter. I feel like we have been tossed aside, like we don't even matter. I'm angry at nobles, for hunting down not only the wolves, but everyone. I feel so betrayed." I close my eyes, just listening Uncle Hubb speak. His voice isn't loud, but it's full of feelings, so honest. No denial, no excuses that any other humans would say. Just the truth.

I have never missed a human being as much as I have been missing Hubb.

"Yet I can't let go of the hope that we can get through this. I want to believe in tomorrow; to believe in future." I freeze, before slowly looking up at him. His face is serious and determined. Like Kiba.

He is so much like Kiba, serious, honest, still kind and fair, but most of all, he is determined. A leader. No wonder I felt so attached to Kiba when I first met him...

'How lucky I am to have such a brother and an uncle.' I think with a smile as I settle back down next to him.

"... I had a fight with Tsume." I start, knowing that Hubb will listen and understand me. "He said that... That Blue couldn't go to the Paradise since she is half dog, and that she would be happier with her owner... I know he was just trying to protect Hige from possibly getting hurt, but still! He shouldn't have said that! Blue is great, I know it! And she would never hurt Hige, not on purpose." I felt myself tensing again, my anger returning. Hubb doesn't interrupt me, and just lets me talk.

"They are soul mates, I know that for sure. Like you and Cher." (I feel him jump, but I can tell from his aura that he is happy.)"... And... And I know Blue can got to the Paradise... But I... I can't."

"What do you mean?" I feel myself trembling, tears starting to slid down my cheeks. 'It's okay, I need to get this out...'

"I'm the key that opens the gates of the Paradise. Cheza is the guide to there, but I am the one to OPEN the Paradise... I didn't know until Jagara told me..." I feel guilty as Hubb's aura stills in shock, thought he is still rubbing me comfortingly never-less.

"... But the prize of opening Paradise... Is my life." I feel Uncle Hubb going still, so very, very still, before anger and fear burst out.

"Wha-!" I cut him off before he could even really start by hugging him.

"But it's okay. I know I won't survive this winter anyway... But I don't want to be forgotten." I know Uncle feels very frustrated and angry, but he still sucks it all up and just listens to me. I couldn't thank him enough for that even if I tried.

"I was alone for so long... But then I found a family. I found the place where I belong. I'm more than happy to help them to get to the Paradise..." My eyes were burning, but I just can't close them. "... But that means that I'll be left behind... I'll be all alone again..."

For a moment, it's quiet. Then, uncle just hugs me closer, and he pets my head. I finally close my eyes, and relax. So many feelings, so many fears and thoughts. So overwhelming.

"It's okay to fear. It's okay if you don't want to be left alone again." His voice is gentle, it remains me of that wind that always blows through the Freezing city at night. It's a warm, and soft. "But don't think. Not for a second, that we will forget you. Hotaru, you will always be close to our hearts, close to our very soul." I just nod.

Uncle Hubb never lies after all.

We stay like that for awhile, before Uncle gathers me into his arms, and carries me into the back of the car. Others are waiting, but they don't comment about how I'm clinging to Hubb like he is going to disappear any moment. Blue and Hige are already sitting at the back, on the right side of the old hunter, who is laying unconscious on the floor. Uncle puts me down on to the hunter's let side, and I smile at him as thanks. He smiles back before he hops off and closes the back.

The ride is pretty quiet, and I use that to calm down from my little breakdown. It felt good to speak to Hubb. Freeing even. I look at Hige and Blue, and they give me a small smile, which I return. I give Blue my hand, and she leans a little closer to sniff it. I watch as she memorises my scent, and briefly drops her illusion to nuzzle my hand. I grin, as she leans back and smiles back at me.

I look at the hunter hesitantly, half expecting him to jump up and start to shoot at me, but when nothing happens, I start to stroke the old man's forehead, and let small stream of my aura at him, to heal and give him strength. I feel his aura beat steadily along with his heart. His aura is golden, but it's mixed in red. Like autumn leaves. Old, but beautiful, the part of life's circle that is almost at the end.

I take a slow breath in as his aura bonds with mine, allowing his memories, feelings and thoughts to rush over me.

I see sunny fields, A kind woman and innocent boy with a black dog, a small but homey house...

...And then it's all devoured by flames, and beasts', wolves' shadows. But they get a new form, men, Jagara's roots, burning everything down while shooting at the wolves. I see a burned field, the hunter standing there alone, falling onto his knees. He cries and yells, before the dog comes to him, nuzzling his cheek. He hugs the dog with all his mind. The scene sifts into him and Blue, walking through a town, a gun on his shoulder. The last scene is him standing over Blue's broken collar next to a dead soldier.

'Happiness, loss, grief, anger, desperation, guilt.' I state the feelings in my mind, sympathy filling me.

"What's his name?" I ask quietly, and Blue looks up at me, surprised by the sudden question.

"Well, I call him mostly as Oyaji-san, but his name is Quent Yaiden." Blue answers, smile rising on her lips. I hum, as I feel Yaiden's memories and feelings flow through me.

"Well, I'm sure Yaiden will be fine. He has a strong aura. And he has you." Blue and Hige look at me surprised.

"What do you mean?" I look into her eyes.

"YOU have been the only thing that has kept him alive up until now. He couldn't leave you all alone. You were all he had left of his family. As long as you were there, his family wasn't gone." I smile as I nod down at the sleeping man. "That's the way he sees it. He thinks he owns you so much, and but he is thankful you didn't leave his side. He thinks he betrayed you somehow, by blaming the wolves."

"HOW, do you know that?" I smile at her.

"I saw his memories and felt his feelings. He himself showed them to me, as I can't force my way into his head." She looks at me, not really getting what I'm saying. But that's fine. She listened, and that's the most important thing.

I somehow manage to relax, Cheza's aura is calm, and she feels safe. Hubb and Cher are restless and scared, sure, but they are oddly optimistic and calm. Hige and Blue are just relieved to have each others close, and take comfort from each other's presence. Kiba, Tsume and Toboe are all feeling various feelings, but mostly, everyone is focused on moving forward.

For a moment, everything is frozen. But then it just breaks down.

Suddenly, we hear a loud crash, that makes the ground under us shake. Hige and Blue instinctively back against each others, and I tackle onto Yaiden, terrified and I slam my eyes shut. I bite my mouth shut by force, keeping in the scream as I hear the ice cracking under us, and we start to slide on it. The car spins, rolls over and slides for an entirety, and the whole time, I feel my heart pounding like a crazy in my throat, trying to jump out so as if it could save it from this madness. I don't really realise that Hige and Blue gather me and Yaiden between them, so that when we roll, they work as cushions to us. My eyes shot open the second we stop, and I turn around to check on Blue, as I'm pressed against her chest.

"You guys ok?" Hige grunts out as he carefully but firmly puts Yaiden down. I nod, not able to speak, true the shock. Blue seems to sense this, and she faces Hige to answer.

"Somehow." Hige nods, but gives us a quick check p with his eyes.

Satisfied that he doesn't find anything lethal, he goes towards the door, and kicks it open. Blue leaves me for a second to drag Yaiden out with Hige, who crawls out, and throws Yaiden's arm over his shoulder. Blue quickly comes back to me, and gathers me into her arms and follows Hige. I'm not surprised she can do that, I'm really small for my age, and with my diet? I'm about as heavy as a bird skeleton.

My ears are ringing, and my head pounding, so I can't hear Cheza's distressed calls for me. However, I trust Hubb and Cher to get her out, so I just focus on getting my head back to game. I feel other's worry and panic as they rush over to us, and I hear Hubb speaking to Cher...

It's like the time stops. One second I'm hearing Hubb stepping away from the car, and the next, I feel Cher's and Hubb's shock as the ice breaks...

"CHEEEEER!" The heart breaking scream that Hubb gives, is all that I hear before I give a scream of my own. I cover my ears and shut my eyes, not that it stops the tears. I can feel it, the way Cher's very being is crushed, smashed upon the ice's surface, how she drops down, and especially, how the bond her aura has formed with mine is ripped apart.

I can't look or listen as they dig her out of the rumble. I can't bring myself to stop the tears as others gather around Hubb and Cher, as the life is slowly sucked out of her body. It's too much. It's too much to hear him sob, it's too much to feel Hubb's aura mourning for the loss of his soul mate, the only one who he had will to live for. It's too much to feel that steady, calm, greyish and light green aura that has been closest thing I have ever had to a parent, twist into a storm of emotions. Like I hadn't had enough already...

I don't resist as Toboe takes me from Blue, and brings me close to his chest. I can feel the howl that is building up in his throat. It's the one meant for mourning. I have heard it before, but I can't remember where... I remember it's a really sad one. But he stays quiet.

'This is Hubb's loss. It's his goodbye.' I can basically feel how it's coming of from him in waves. I nuzzle closer to him as thanks. I'm thankful to all of them. It means a lot to me that they respects Hubb enough to let him mourn in peace. I am mourning too, for Cher, and for the part of Hubb that died with her. (I really try to ignore how large that part is. I really do.)

Tsume doesn't look at me when we come close to him. He doesn't ruffle my hair or pat my shoulder. He just stands there, not doing anything, but at the same time, doing everything I need. (They know, they all know what it means to me to lose a bond. So they try to overpower my sense of loss with their presence, making me remember that no, I'm not alone. I still have family.)

I tug Toboe's arm, silently asking to be put down next to Cheza. He does so without a word, and I hug her. She returns the embrace and pets my hair. She soothes me with her gentle hands as boys bush the car back up. Even Blue offers some form of comfort by patting my shoulder. I feel bad for her now, she and Cher were friends. I could feel it. I also feel bad that I destroyed her ear drubs. I calm down eventually, and I watch as the pile of metal crashes down and sends cloud of snow fly into the air. For a moment, the only thing that can be heard is Hubb's loud breathing. But that's fine. Then I can remain myself that it wasn't him.

"You're not going to stop your journey, are you?" Kiba doesn't look at Hubb when he answers. His gaze is already towards the road. "Right."

"I'll take you." Kiba and I look at Hubb, both of us little confused, but not all that surprised.

"I don't know how far I can go, but..." I stand up, and shakily make my up way to Hubb. "I'll definitely take all of you to that place."

I hug him from behind, leaning most of my weigh on him. I can't express myself in words, as they are doomed to fail me.

 _"Where are you heading? There is no place you can go, young one."_ I feel determination fill me as those words ring in my head.

'Forward. It's the only way for us...'

 _"Firefly's light has started to dim, and the wolves are drawing closer to the finish line. But is it already too late?"_

 ***Hides behind Hotaru and dodges the vegetables that are thrown at them.***

 **Grohom... Hello everyone... It's been a while...Okay, first of all, I am terribly sorry! My motivation hit the floor, and I have had some hellish test for whole fall, and I still have over half of it in front of me... But I got to what I can do for good grades right?**

 **Hotaru: At least you CAN go to school...**

 **Me: Believe me darling, that's NOT helping...**

 **AANYWAY! We are coming close to the end, and I can sinnerly say that I cried when I wrote this. And not only for the fact that I am unbelievably low human being that is always trying to worm it's way out almost everything. I cry every damn time I watch these episodes, and let me tell you, this little shit show is just beginning! Arg, if my lack of motivation isn't going to kill me, then Hotaru will...**

 **ALSO, it's 02.46 here, so I'm just gonna update this, and fix whatever fuck I left here TOMORROW. OR day after. no sooner.**

 **Anyway, Thank you to all those who favourite/follow/or just bother to read this! I love you people!**

 **Now, Reviews!**

 **To fantasy.92: Thanks, I had fun by the way! I'm still alive at least... And the new story is "They were friends, skies but also a family." It's a Katekyo hitman reborn fic, if you are interested, the first chapter is already out, and I am already writing a second one. Thank you for your support!**

 **Hotaru: Honestly, I am so happy that you have compassion for me, unlike SOMEONE. *Glares at me.***

 **Me: What? Show must go on!**

 **To the guests(All of them): Thank you! And here you are! Please keep reading in the future!**

 **To Layla347: Thank you! I also love you since you bothered to open my little humble little story.**

 **Hotaru: *Gives a flat look* You have been trying to get as much drama in as possible. YOU, are everything but humble.**

 **Me: Ah, it's so obvious huh?**

 **THANK YOU TO YOU ALL AGAIN! CIO!**

 **Now... Sleeeeeeep...**

 **Hotaru:... AAAnd lights are out.**


	18. Chapter 18 Final battle

**Chapter 18**

 ** _WARNING!_ Hello everyone! THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG AND IT CONTAINS MASSIVE AMONG OF ANGST, FEELS, FEAR AND HELL OF A LOT OTHER THINGS!  READ WITH YOUR OWM RESPONSIBILITY!**

 **~O~**

You know what's the worst part of using your aura abilities over 24 hours, without ever, ever truly stopping?

You lose the track over your physical body's condition. You start to forget eating, drinking and sleeping... All the normal things I would need to do to live. Being an aura user, and having slightly physic abilities can be overwhelming at first, or well, it's always a little overwhelming. But as you grow used to it, used to feeling tired, used to the feeling of the power, used to feeling your aura swirling around you like a smoke, the feeling it brings starts to become more and more like a drug...

You grow numb to your surroundings.

You become over sensitive for the people around you. You start to see and hear things, memories and thought that aren't yours, you feel like you aren't always in control; but you can't stop. You can't let go. Your addicted to that feeling, and you know that the second it stops, your body will drop. It won't be able to handle the stress.

So you keep going. You can't stop your aura from moving, you can't stop the power from building up, and you can't stop yourself from using your senses. It becomes like breathing; maybe even more. You use your aura to fill yourself; so you don't need to eat. You use your aura to heal yourself and to keep yourself moving.

This is also the most common way for an aura user to die; we overwork ourselves and burn out. Literally.

 _'It is actually pretty sad... Almost fourteen and already standing by the death's doors...'_ I shrug dryly as I sift my position to be more comfortable. I'm at the back of the car again. We haven't stopped moving for last two days. I have hardly spoken. Thought Hige and Blue have been trying hard to ground me, regardless of my neutral reactions. First they just tried to stay close to me and make me feel safe by offering me their comfort and presence, but as the time has slowly been floating on, they have started to nudge me into their chatting.

I can't say they have been useless, but really... They haven't been a big great help either. Not that I expect anything like that to help right now. I knew the second that I felt Hubb's panic setting in that this was going to be a big blow for me. Not emotionally, mind you. I hardly knew Cher! It has more to do with the fact that she is-... WAS, uncle Hubb's SOULMATE. Her death ripped him to pieces. And feeling, LITERALLY _feeling_ , it every second as someone like Hubb, who is one of the closest person to a relative that I probably have, slowly falling into insanity and losing his willingness to live, is... Terrifying. And consuming in so many ways.

Not only that, but Cheza is getting worse in a rapid speed, and I have been supporting her through our link. I can't say that I can feel it anymore, as my body has become slightly numb to me, but I'm aware of the damage that it does to my body. This is my last resort, and I can tell you right here and now, neither of us is going to last long. And even if we did find the paradise in time, we will be able to see just a glimpse of it.

Or well, who knows; Cheza may actually live through this. But my time is close. I know it.

"Hotaru... HOTARU!"

My eyelashes flutter open, and my slightly dull golden amber eyes focus on Blue's concert face. I blink few times before tilting my head. _"_ _Everything_ _alright?"_

She twitches a little, but she sighs in relief and nods. "You were getting distant again. I wanted to make sure you were still there."

My lips lift up a little and my eyes get a small glint in them. " _I believe I have been sitting here for QUITE some time now. I never left."_ I chuckle as Blue shakes her head at my dry humour.

Oh right, you are probably confused as hell... Hige and Blue have been taking turns to make sure I'm fine, or at least that I'm still responding to them. And...

I can't use my vocal chords anymore. Or well, it is difficult to form words at least. The thing is… It's kind of complicated to explain.

I want to speak, and I know I can, but... I just can't seem to be able to form energy to speak. (I think it's my body trying to work through the shock and grief I feel.) So I have been using my mental links to speak with others. They were a little surprised/confused/troubled by this, but they have more or less accept it. For now. It helps so much that The First one's powers are more under my control now, but it still feels kind of weird to use them.

 _'Really, at this point I'm more of an empty shell than anything... Like being that bitch's puppet again...'_ I shiver at the thought. To shake off those thoughts, I start to hum a song I once heard from somewhere. If I remember right, it's galled as _'Gravity*_ '. Blue gives me a raised eyebrow, but I just give her a weak grin. She shakes her head slightly and slowly makes her way back to her seat on the floor next to Hige.

I hear a bitched breath, and I look at Yaiden. He is asleep, but he looks a little distressed. I'm too wore out to peek a glance into his mind to see what he is dreaming about, so I settle to combing through his grey hair with my fingers. It doesn't really help, but he stops trashing around. I hear Blue sitting back down next to Hige, and they continue their chatting. It's calm.

Suddenly, Yaiden's aura flares violently, before retreating to itself. That's the only warning I get. A small shock wave goes through me as Yaiden's eyes shot open, (thought I don't think they are seeing anything,) and he gasps for air.

"OLD MAN!" Blue is immediately by his side, and Hige springs to life and goes up to uncle Hubb.

"OI! STOP THE CAR! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE GRAMPS! HEY!" I only hunch a little when the car jolts to stop. I grip the front of my dress as phantom pain shoots through me and I curl up to myself. I crack open my right eye, only to see the horrible sight..

I don't see others like I expect to;

 _No, my vision is filled with golden and red autumn leaves. They are swirling around, like a vicious wind was throwing them around. They are withering and as they fall closer to the ground, I feel sudden thingness in my chest. The leaves burst into flames, and I'm in the middle of a burning sea, with dark shadows jumping around everywhere. I briefly see Yaiden, shooting his gun at the shadows, screaming at them to give him back his family..._

I hear other's voices distantly, though they sound very urgent...

"Hey, snap out of it! Hige, check on Hotaru for me, she doesn't look good!"

"Right!" Somewhere far, far away, someone warm and familiar starts to shake me, before embracing me.

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't know if it's shock from dehydration or if he is bleeding internally, but his heart isn't beating. Hotaru seems to be in some kind of shock, you need to get her out of here."

"What should we do for Yaiden?"

"I don't know, I don't exactly have medical qualities."

"HIGE! PASS HOTARU TO ME, SHE IS CLEARLY IN PAIN!"

"SHIT! SHE IS REALLY COLD..." I think I'm being passed to someone, but I'm too focused on breathing to protest right now. I'm not really seeing what's happening, I only see the vision in front of me...

 _ **"FLAMESFLAMESFLAMESFLAMES, EVERY WHERE, BLUE, YELLOW EYES... MESSANGER OF DEATH..."**_ (I don't realise I'm chatting this for others to hear...)

 _While my eyes are open, I see only darkness, and an owl, in middle of all the chaos. 'YOU!'_

 _"Me? Little girl, you know me by now. But do you know yourself? Your time is ticking." The flames shallow me and a soundless scream leaves my lips. The bird flows away._

"Shhh, shhh, Hotaru, open your eyes... Shhhh... It's fine..." I snap out of that horrifying vision, but I slam my eyes shut again, afraid of what I may see and I start to pant like I had been running a marathon. Big, steady hands are rubbing circles onto my back. They are hugging me close. Calming down slightly, I realise I'm being moved away from others. I sense Yaiden's aura finally settling, but it's still not like it used to be... _'Probably never will. He is an old man after all. His time is coming closer... Both of our times are.'_

"The leaves... Are old..." Whoever is hugging me becomes very still. I guess they heard my thoughts. Well damn... (Still speaking out loud...)

"Hotaru, tell me, what kind of leaves they are? Their colour, shape?" A new voice appears next to me, this one sounding much calmer than others. For my own good, I don't wonder if it's coming from my head or not, instead I'm focusing on the task given to me.

"They're ... Maple leaves... Look like stars... They are... Red and... Golden..." I rasp out between sucking in big gulps of air. Someone cups my face and softly runs a hand through my hair.

"Good, good... Hotaru, tell me why they are Red and Gold." The voice is calm, almost a little stoic, like they weren't used to this but still wanted to help. To me, it sounds soothing.

"... The red means... Hurt... Aggressiveness... Defensive or emotional..." I list, gaining a little control and confidence over my voice. (And on the note, I'm still not aware I'm speaking out loud) The voice hums as I speak and the gentle hand pats my hair.

"Gold means... Loyal... Power...Resolution... Values family." I end the list, feeling a little more like myself again. The voice sounds very pleased.

"I see. Hotaru, can you tell me why you saw those leaves?" By now Yaiden is alright, but Cheza and Uncle Hubb seem very tired now. I dismiss that fact in favour of answering to the voice.

"Yaiden couldn't breath. His heart hurt. He was in pain... His aura was slowly fading and it was pulling my link with him... The leaves just... Appeared...in front of my eyes.. Then I saw another vision... Probably his memory... And then... Something else.." The voice hums, and for a moment, I fear that the warm arms holding me and the voice have left.

"I see... But you both can breath now, can't you?" I softly pry my eyes open, blink and realise that I really can breath just fine now. As my eyes start to focus again, I see Kiba crouching in front of me, one hand making soothing motions through my hair. The arms holding me upright loosen slightly in relief as my holder realises that I'm back from... Where ever I just was at.

"Kiba?" Both sigh, and I note that I'm in Tsume's arms. "Tsume?"

"Yeah, that's us. Welcome back to the world of living, shrimp." I huff at his teasing.

"Why thank you, glad to be back mister aggressive." I bite back, but both males just chuckle. Not that I mind, I'm smiling too. _'Huh, I can speak again... It feels effortless.'_

"Come on, let's get you back to others." And that's my only warning before Tsume starts to carry me to the car. I become very aware of the fact that I haven't let Tsume do much as touch me since our argument, and I try to struggle against his grip, feeling very stubborn.

"I can walk just fine, Tsume." I claim. Both wolves look very doubtful, but Tsume still drops me to my feet with a slight grunt.

"Whatever, don't come whining to me when you are about to faint." He grumbles, but there ain't any heat in his words. I nod, and I start to clumsily make my way through the frozen ground.

At moments like these, I think it would be fucking nice to still have some shoes.

I just grit my teeth and walk to others. I feel Cheza falling into unconsciousness again. _'I better try to heal her a little when I see her...'_

I don't see Tsume staring after me with this slightly hurt look, and Kiba giving his shoulder a slight pat as he passes the other. "She really is stubborn, isn't she?" Tsume mutters. Kiba nods before he answers.

"She wouldn't be our sister if she wasn't." Tsume easily agrees with that.

~O~

We keep moving, but now Tsume and Kiba are only ones running. Toboe is sitting at the back with Hige, Blue, Yaiden and me, just in case something happens again. He is sitting over one of the car's tires, next to Blue as they watch Yaiden. They both have this nostalgic and kind of fragile air around them, that Hige and I have an unspoken agreement not to break. Hige is next to me at the back, and we are leaning against each others, trying to nap. Hige's wounds started to bleed again when he lifted me, but it stopped soon enough, so I didn't need to heal him.

I don't really have any dreams about anything, which is nice. I'm actually talking with Cheza, as she is a little more aware again.

 _'Do you think we'll make it Cheza?'_ I ask silently, keeping my eyes closed.

 _'This one can feel Paradise's gates. They are close.'_ I don't fall for that quite as easily as before.

 _'Can you located where they are then?'_

 _'...'_

 _'... Ne, Cheza..'_

 _'Yes, Hotaru?'_

 _'... Is it true that this world will be reborn?'_

 _'...Yes.'_

 _'... Do you think.. That we will meet again someday then?'_

 _'... This one hopes that this one will find Hotaru again.'_ I feel a great sense of affection coming off from her, and I chuckle inwardly.

 _'So do I, Cheza. So do I.._ ' I smile slightly, returning her affection.

 _'... Hotaru won't last long, will she?'_ Cheza's voice sounds sad, and I feel little warm that she cares so much.

 _'No, no I won't. But it's okay. I'm fine with it. At least I won't be alone.'_

 _'This one hopes that you will have a good rest when your time comes then.'_

 _'Thank you Cheza. Same to you. But please stay until I'm asleep, yeah? I would be happy if you and Kiba, and others stayed till then...'_ My eyes flutter open when the car stops again, and I feel Hige sifting upwards when Uncle Hubb opens the back.

"The car died down. We'll have to walk rest of the way." I nod as I stand up. Toboe and Blue help Uncle Hubb lift Yaiden onto his back, and then Blue comes back to Hige to support him while he walks. Toboe is about to come for me, but I shake my head. Toboe tries to object, but I'm stubborn.

"But Hotaru..." I shake my head again, this time with a little more force so my short hair flies around me, before staring him straight into eyes.

"I want to walk next to you guys." Nothing more is said. Toboe and Tsume start to carrying all of the stuff from the car. They glance at me when they go past me, but I just jump down to the snowy ground, in a freaking summer dress and some white cape over me without shoes or any socks-

 _'I should have thought this through...'_ I grimace before I walk up to Cheza and Kiba, sharing a smile with Cheza.

"Let's go then." Everyone nod as we start to make our way through the deserted ground.

~O~

We find some shelter from the wind by frozen rocks at the feet of some kind of canyon wall. I help Hubb to lay down blankets to the ground. We immediately put Yaiden under the covers, and Hubb gives me a questioning glance. He nods towards the other two blankets, meant for us. I shake my head and cast a hesitative glance at Tsume's general direction, before looking back at Hubb. His gaze softens and he gives my shoulder a soft pat, before he goes to his own blankets and lays down.

I stand up slowly, and turn to face Tsume. Right now, he is on the guard duty, facing the desert and staring into the nothingness. I take a deep breath before I make my way up to him.

"... Hey Tsume... Can we talk?" He gives me a blank face, but I can see curiosity sparking in his eyes. He and Kiba share a look, and Kiba gives a confirming nod. Tsume stands up, shoves his hands into his pockets before asking me to show the way. I nod and we start to make our way up to a cliff. Once we are there, I sat on the edge, Tsume standing next to me. Both of us stare at the endless desert, not making a sound.

Finally Tsume breaks the silence, without even glancing at me. "So what is it bug? You made it pretty clear that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"... I know why you said what you said to Hige." I start, ignoring Tsume's sarcastic look for now. "Deny it as much as you want, but I know you were worried. You were scared that Blue would hurt Hige, and you were trying to protect him. "

I glance at him when I hear him giving an irritated huff. "It still doesn't justify your words."

Tsume glares at me as he growls his answer. "If you don't remember, not all of us have ability to read others by their auras. And can you honestly tell me, that without seeing her aura, you would still have trusted her completely? After everything?"

"Well, to my defence, until recently, I had only talked to her personally once, and even then it was pretty one sided. You have had much longer to judge her personality, and even after deeming her as a trustful person, you STILL refuse to acknowledge it." We gaze at each others, heated glares slowly turning into something calmer.

"...And to answer your question, I probably wouldn't trust Blue. But I would trust Hige. Even after the whole Jagara fiasco. He wasn't the one in control back then, and to me, he is still a dear brother." I say softly, not once breaking our eye contact. "And I know you feel the same Tsume, you are just afraid to admit it to yourself." He doesn't answer, and he sifts his eyes from mine.

"...I didn't mean to upset you, Hotaru." Now it's mine turn to stay quiet and listen.

"Blue... She is an outsider. She has only recently discovered her wolf side, and right now, she is very unsure and confused about EVERYTHING. She isn't very stable, so I don't want her to make rushed decisions just because we are the only wolves she really knows. I haven't completely accepted her to our pack, and I have a right to question if she even wants to be part of it. You on the other hand..." Tsume's voice trailed off and I waited, staring at him intensely.

"To us, hell, to me, you are a part of this pack. I don't know when it started, but at some point, you became part of it. You sleep, eat and travel with us, like a real pack member, and not once have I seen you disobeying the leader. To hell if you are a human, you are our youngest, and our sister. It's our job to protect you. I stopped questioning your presence long ago, and to me it isn't even a question if you can come to the Paradise with us." Tsume turned to look at me with a serious face, and for a moment, I saw a flash of his wolf form.

"If you can't go, neither can any of us."

I feel myself relaxing, and a smile forming onto my lips from relief. I nod in acknowledge, and he huffs. We return to staring at the empty glacier, not speaking about anything. Well, until Tsume decides to break it.

"You know, while I like your long hair more, I think that short one fits too." I absently play with my back hair, wondering about that.

After a moment, Tsume gives me a piggyback ride down from the cliff. When we get down, others glance at us, before either letting out a relieved sigh or smiling. I can't blame them. I'm also clad Tsume and I made up.

~O~

I manage to get few hours of rest, when I get another vision.

 _This time it shows a desert, and a sky burning in all the colours of a rainbow. There is this big, dark and scary wolf, standing in the middle of it all. It has one blue eye, and one golden. And it's staring right at me, leering at me really. It's baring it's fucking big teeth at me, and it's growling at me... Suddenly, it's right in front of me, and it's about to bite me..._

 _I have never felt so scared in my life._

I wake up with a start, and I glance around me. Blue is still watching over Yaiden. Hige, Toboe, Kiba and Cheza are all resting a little further away, with Tsume keeping an eye out for our surroundings. Uncle Hubb is fast asleep, but his sleep is restless, so not really resting I guess. I take few deep breaths, trying to calm down. _'Just a dream, just a dream... Yeah, a dream..'_

I notice Yaiden shivering in his sleep, and Blue's ears perk up. As she comes over, her illusion's face twists in to worry.

Uncle Hubb turns his head to look at Blue and I, his eyes soft as he looks at the blue eyed she-wolf. _'Okay, so not asleep... How come I didn't realise that he was awake?'_

"He is fast asleep. You should sleep a little too, Blue." He lays his head back down, but continues, trying to lift her mood. "Though, no one could whenever it's noon or midnight in this kind of weather."

Blue doesn't say anything at first, and I kind of expect her to just go back to her spot, but she surprises me. "... I'm afraid..."

Both Hubb and I return to look at her. Blue's eyes are focused on Yaiden, and her gaze is just a void. "... Of what the old man will think of us when he wakes up."

Hubb's gaze, while still missing the bright light he once had, gains a look of understanding. "I'm sure his heart had thawed. You took away his anger."

Blue still doesn't look very convinced, so I cut in. "Blue, you remember what I said about him letting me into his head?"

Blue finally lifts her gaze, a little startled I guess. _'Huff. She forgot I was here...'_ I don't smile, as my eyes sift to the hunter, who has tried to kill me and my family more than a couple of times. _'I guess I can let go of that for Blue...'_

"I saw something when he was having that attack. He had a flashback, about the time your home was destroyed. There were still wolves, but they changed their shape, slowly. He is struggling to accept the truth, but he knows it. He knows that wolves aren't the blame. But he doesn't want to accept that. He has believed that for so long, and he struggles to let go of his hatred." Now I turn to stare at Blue, very aware that rest of the pack is listening too.

"He has accepted that you are a half wolf Blue. Blue, he cares more about you and your happiness than anything else in the world at this point, and he thinks that he can't make you happy, unless he lets you go. He knows you are happier with us, and he knows..." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a sec. Blue's eyes are poring into me, begging me not to continue. I open my eyes, staring back...

 _'... I can't say it. I can't tell her.'_ I know, **_I know_** I need to say it, but I just can't. I can't tell her that the only person that is left of her family, is going to _**die**_ soon. But I can still get his feelings across.

"...Blue... He wants you to be free. So he will likely push you away. So please." I stare at her, gazing deep into her eyes. " _Please_ forgive any harsh words that he may say."

Blue stares at me, and I can sense that she already knows. She knows the words I can't say, and she feels denial. I know she doesn't want to accept it, but it's the truth. And she knows that. Then, like out of a cue, Yaiden starts to stir. I quickly stand up, kicking my blankets aside as I go to his side. Blue and Hubb are there already, and Toboe is hovering just behind them.

"Old man..." Blue's voice is breathy, and just above a whisper. Yaiden's eyes are somehow open, but not quite seeing. "Blue... Where are you?"

"I'm right here, old man. Right by your side." Yaiden reaches for Blue, and gently pets her. She closes her eyes, leaning into the touch. "I see... I see, good..."

After that, he lowers his hand, still not seeing. I sense him becoming a little more aware. " I sense more people... Who's there?"

Hubb goes first, being more familiar with him. "It's me. Do you know who I am?"

Yaiden huffs, and I can hear amusement from his gruff and husky tone. "That's the softy's voice..." Blue immediately pics up the hidden meaning.

"You can't see?" Yaiden huffs slightly.

"The world is faint and blurry.." I nod, cutting in. "I wouldn't have expected any less. Even if your head maybe hard as a rock, you got a quite a hit on it."

Yaiden tenses at my voice, and I don't blame him. We haven't exactly spoken before. "A kid... Who's that?"

"I don't expect you to know me, but I'm Hotaru. I'm an aura user, and I think I can help you with that concussion you have." I don't need to be an aura user to feel the scepticism that's coming off from him in waves. "And before you say that what I'm saying is load of crap, shut up and let me do my thing."

I feel his aura sifting in amusement, and I'm suddenly very aware, that unlike before, I'm not imitated by his strong aura. _'I must be building up a tolerance by now._ ' Yaiden gives me a grunt, saying that I can do whatever I want. I nod, setting my left arm hovering over him. I can't see it, but I know my eyes are glowing slightly as I start to shape his aura under my will. It growls at me at first, not appreciating that it's being ordered around, but it gives in to me quickly enough. _'Fix what's broken, and cool down what's swollen.'_

My own aura bleeds in slightly, helping Yaiden's aura to heal his head. He gives few grunts, but otherwise he looks pretty relaxed. Blue is on edge the whole time, and I'm pretty sure Hubb is ready to tell me to stop. I do what I can, not being able to completely heal his concussion, but making the process much faster. I lower my hand, breathing a little harder. "That's all I can do so far. Try to blink a few times, and see if your sight improves..."

Yaiden does blink, and his eyes focus again, first looking at Blue, before they sift to me. "... Thanks kid... Whatever that was."

I give him a huff. "You know, most people wouldn't do this after getting shot by someone. Be happy Blue and Toboe like you..." His eyes widen, and I can see recognition flashing in his stare.

"You were with those wolves..." I smirk, my amber eyes twinkling with mischief, while rest of the pack tenses up. "Yup! And just so you know, those wolves are my brothers, so I would like it if you didn't try shooting them again."

 _'I'm not even looking but I can just feel Tsume's glare on me...'_ I grimace inwardly, as Toboe comes closer to give Blue an encouraging smile. "He looks a little better now... That's a relief Blue."

Yaiden sits up, after finally seeing Toboe. "Another child..?... There are more..." I hear him mutter, and for a second, I think he can see through their illusions. My eyes are slid as they follow Yaiden's gaze as he takes in rest of the pack. "Wolves..." I can almost see the gears turning in his head. "Am I seeing things now?"

"No, Yaiden-san. They are really wolves. Hotaru is a human, while that pinked over there is Cheza, the flower girl." Hubb states, carefully following Yaiden's reaction. "Cheza was the one who returned your breath to you, when your heart stopped."

Blue puts in, trying to give us a good word. "She brought us all together to go to Paradise. And thanks to Hotaru Hige and others found us again."

"Paradise..?" I see Yaiden's eyes narrowing, and I tense up. _'Well, here goes everything or nothing...'_

"Yeah. We are heading there." I state, meeting his glare with my confident stare. We stay like that for a while, before he huffs and stands up. Blue tries to get him to sit back down, but he brushes her off. Toboe and I share a look before returning to following Yaiden.

"Where are you going?" It's more of a statement than a question with Hubb using that tone. Doesn't stop Yaiden thou.

"Going to Paradise together? What a bad dream... If this is reality, I'll just die then." Slowly marching onwards, not looking back. _'Autch, that guy knows how to act cold... Guess that's what life teaches these days...'_

And of course, Toboe can't keep his mouth shut. "Why? Do you know how much Blue was worried about you?" Not even a glance.

"You must have wanted to see her too! YOU MUST WANT TO BE WITH HER TOO!" That did it. I shiver at the flare that Yaiden's aura gives.

"SHUT UP!" Toboe and I both flinch back, and I see others bristling a little at that. Yaiden did stop, walking, but he doesn't turn around. "Blue, you are no longer my dog."

Blue gasps, and stares after his re-treating form. Hubb gives her a glance, and our eyes catch each others before he goes after the old man. " _I'm going."_

 _"Stay safe."_ I look after them, but I don't follow them. I'll give leave this to Uncle Hubb. When they disappear to the raging stand storm, Blue stands up and starts to walk away, probably to think things over. Hige looks after her, worry in his eyes, but he doesn't follow. Blue needs to be alone for a while, and he knows it. Toboe and I turn to each others, our eyes saying million words.

 _"What should we do?"_ I'm not even surprised he that he can use our mental link.

 _"I think we should leave Blue to Hige. He looks like he'll go after her soon."_ Toboe nods, and offers me a hand. I take it and he helps me to stand up. _"If they aren't coming back soon, I'll go look for Uncle Hubb. Can you go after Yaiden? I know that he doesn't want to leave Blue."_

 _"Yeah, I can do that. I also think that's how he feels."_ Toboe gives me a determined nod, and I offer him a tired smile. My eyes widen for a sec when I feel Uncle Hubb's aura. It's like a spike to my heart. _'He's thinking about Cher again...'_

I stare towards the desert with worry, Toboe copying me. I hear Hige standing up, and starting to follow Blue. I sent him a silent thought, not lifting my gaze from the horizon. " _Please don't let her leave... We'd miss you too much."_

He doesn't say anything.

~O~

Sometime after Hige leaves, I feel my legs starting to numb. Not in a way that makes me want to sit down, but in a way that it doesn't hurt to stand in snow with bare feet anymore. I tap the ground a little with my feet, letting my toes bury into the snow. _'I should probably take that as a bad sigh, but it's not like I have much of a choice... And Cheza doesn't have shoes either so at least I'm not suffering this alone...'_

"They aren't coming back..." Toboe comments quietly next to me, and I raise my eyes to him. He is still looking towards where Hubb and Yaiden went, and he is still as a statue.

"... Yeah. We should probably go after them-" I'm cut off by a high note and a stinging aura, that are all too familiar. _'OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, DOESN'T THAT GUY KNOW HOW TO DIE QUIETLY?!'_ Cheza suddenly perks up, and looks at the sky with me. Tsume, Kiba and Toboe all tense up, and I swear that Tsume's voice wavers just slightly.

"Kiba! Do you feel that?" Toboe steps little towards the direction that the awful sound is coming from, likely not believing his ears. "This sound..."

"He is around this are...!" Kiba confirms our fears, his tone urgent. Then, out of blue, it stops.

And a red beam shoots through the air, before crashing to the horizon, and making a massive among of aura blow up. _'HOOOLY-!'_ The explosion's power rises a sand storm, that covers all the surrounding area. _'Including us and Uncle Hubb and Yaiden...'_

"I hear a sad voice...What a great, sad pain..." I glance at Cheza, trying to hear what she is saying. Right now, I'm kind of jealous that she is already blind and doesn't have to squid her eyes to see in this freaking storm.

"Did that hit something?" Cheza ignores Kiba's question, and just stares at the direction that the beam crashed. "Kiba, take me there... To that place."

Me, Kiba, Tsume and Toboe exchange glances. We will go, if that's were Cheza wants us to go, but...

"Hige and others haven't come back yet." Toboe helpfully points out, and Tsume gives a nod, before speaking loudly, so his voice would be clearer.

"Kiba, you stay with Cheza. I'll go look for Hige and Blue, Toboe you go after those men. Hotaru, you-" I don't really give Tsume any choice to say anything to me, when I sprint after Toboe.

"I'm going with Toboe! I'm worried about Uncle Hubb!"

"OI!" Tsume exclaims, though he doesn't give us a chase. _"He is getting soft."_ Toboe snickers at my comment.

 _"Hasn't he always been a big softie?"_ I chuckle at that too. We go separated ways, he after Yaiden and me after Hubb. "See you soon Toboe! Good luck, and be careful!"

"Yeah, see you soon Hotaru! And same to you!" Toboe yells back at me over his shoulder, before disappearing to the storm. _'I have a really bad feeling about this...'_

I keep running, trying to see through the sand. The wind is blowing my hair to all directions, and throwing my cape and dress as it pleases. They are no longer white, and my feet and arms are covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. I don't let those things bother me now though, because trying to run through this wind ain't an easy feat. It takes a while, but I soon hear a familiar voice hollering over the wind. (There is a spark of the warm green aura that I'm looking for.)

"Heeeey! ANYONE THERE?!" I pick up my speed towards the voice.

"UNCLE HUBB! RIGHT HERE, DON'T STOP YELLING, I'M ALMOST THERE!"

"-! HOTARU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IT'S DANGEROUS!" And then I see him. "Hotaru!"

"I came to look for you! Come one, we need to go! Cheza finally has a clue as to where to go-!" And suddenly wind is no longer trying to blow us down. I blink few times, trying to get the sand out of my eyes. "Come one, let's get going-"

 **BANG! _BANG!_**

We both froze when we hear all too familiar sound of guns going off. What's worse, I feel Toboe's aura spiking in pain, before starting to fade. I panic. I'm filled with this intense sense of fear and all I want to do is sink to my knees and never stand up again. I turn around towards his direction, not being able to see them, even while it feels like he is just in front of me.

 ** _"ToOOoBoOOOEEEEee!"_** My scream is just so raw, and full of pain, fear, guilt and so, so many desperate emotions that I can't even name! It's happening all over again, I can feel it, and it hurts. My brother is being ripped away from me, I'm not able to do anything, and I can't even say goodbye! _'TOBOE!' Flash of a big wolf with one blue eye and one golden come to mind, and I just know who-_

I start to run, Hubb close behind me. I'm not sure why I'm running, I know already that it's too late. I know that even if I get to him, I can't heal him. His aura is already so faint, I can barely sense it...

 _(I see a grass field. The sun is shining, and there isn't a single cloud in the sky. The gentle breeze flows over the ground, ruffling brown fur of a young wolf. Next to it is sitting an old lady, knitting calmly, petting her friend every now and then..."It's fine Hotaru... See you again, okay? I'll be waiting.")_

 _"NO! DON'T LEAVE BROTHER! WE PROMISED TO GO TO THE PARADISE TOGETHER RIGHT?!"_

I'm hearing his voice in my head. Seeing memories of him. Things that I would normally think about to cheer up. Things that annoy me. The first time that we met, those times when it was cold and he let me snuggle closer to him, when he told me about Granny, the nice human who took care of him, the times that we wrestled playfully while the pack was resting... So, so many things. _'I guess I'm trying to escape truth... If I try to out run it, I'll make it. It's just a nightmare, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's notrealnotrealnotreal **NOT REAL**!'_

(I don't realise I have already out run Uncle Hubb. I'm just blindly running in the desert, when a new sand storm hides me.)

I feel a dark presence right next to me. My eyes widen even more, (is that even possible?), and I jump further away. _'When did the wind pick up?'_ The sand is whipping against my face once again, but I don't even notice it. I'm just staring at Darcia in horror and shock.

"You... Why... You should be dead..." His face stays stone hard, emotionless and empty. His aura... The hell? It's black... It's like he IS the death itself... Or at least some kind of beast from hell. His left blue eye is empty, madness swirling in them like shadows, and his right golden wolf's eye... Like a cold, burning knife.

"Firefly, I've come to take you."

Despite myself, I'm not shaking in terror again. _'This... This thing... He is the reason Toboe is dead. He is the reason my family is falling apart! He is **badbadbadbad** , Threat. I need to **kill it** , before it does anything else. **Needtoprotect!** '_

~O~

 **Third POV**

Hotaru's amber eyes start to glow golden. Rage, loss, desperation, and many other feelings swim in her eyes, forming tear drops, that glow almost white from the glow of her eyes. Small balls of light are forming in the air around her, before they shape into sharp spikes. The spikes shoot towards Darcia, who does nothing to dodge them.

They make a loud noise when they hit. Darcia doesn't even flinch. The spikes dig deep into the Darcia's flesh, and blood pours out. His blood is dark, almost black. Like oil. As Hotaru stares at the noble, disbelieve filling her eyes, she realises that his right arm is already bleeding heavily. The man- No, The monster takes a step closer, and Hotaru takes one back.

The confident glow dims a little, before returning, stubborn as ever and ready to fight with nails and teeth. Hotaru summons more spikes, then throws them at Darcia every time he tries to get closer. They don't do much, well, nothing really, and he keeps gaining in on her.

"Fighting is useless. I can't feel any pain, as Jagara's poison is slowly eating me away." Hotaru halts for a moment, gritting her teeth and glaring holes at the noble. She is breathing hard, and she has already used more of her powers than it is wise, thought that limit has been crossed a long time ago.

Darcia uses this and in a second, he has his hand over Hotaru's face and eyes, his fingers cripping her hair. His wolf's eye flashes, and Hotaru's eyes lose their glow. A second later her eyes roll back and her knees give out.

Hubb reaches them just in time to see Darcia catching her to his arms, his cape quickly covering the small girl. His eyes widen, fear gripping his heart. "HOTARU!"

Darcia turns his head to stare at him, and Hubb feels himself freezing over. Darcia looks like a ghost of his former self, and his empty gaze has a maddened glint. Darcia is several paces ahead of him, but the second he blinks, Darcia just is there, in front of him. And then there is a hand strangling him.

"ARGH! Ghuuuahh..." Darcia doesn't even blink while Hubb struggles to breath, only whispers quietly. "You are nothing but a human."

Hubb is about to pass out when the pressure from his throat is suddenly gone, and Darcia is once again farther away from him. Kiba stands in between them, back hunched and teeth bared.

"You should have acquired the stone that opens Paradise. What are you waiting for?" Kiba growls, not seeing Hotaru, who is hidden under the monster's cape.

"Wolf... I have been waiting for you..." Darcia, once again, ignores Kiba's question.

"What?" Despite being little thrown off, his stand doesn't change. Darcia stares at him, before speaking again. "You too will lose everything you have. You can't take anything that you hold in your hands right now. That is the order of the new world."

Kiba growls at the noble, instead of answering. Darcia doesn't wait for one. "I broke the seal. Hurry. Paradise lays right ahead... I'll be waiting for you!" He bares his teeth. There are two rows of sharp, predator like fangs. He turns around and disappears while laughing manically. Hubb, who has finally gotten his couching under control, stares after him in horror.

"HOTARU! GIVE HER BACK!" Kiba freezes. _'Again... Not again...'_ The wind calms down, but there is no sigh of Darcia, or Hotaru.

~O~

When two of them make it to Yaiden's and Toboe's bodies, Hige and others look up when they don't smell Hotaru. They don't ask anything, until they have sent their friends to a safe journey with their howling and Cheza's song, as their souls left the world. The sun is already setting when Hige is finally brave enough to ask.

"Kiba where... Where's the bug? Wasn't Hotaru with you and that other guy?" Kiba's face twists in anger and anguish, and Hige already fears the words his leader will say. _'Please don't tell me she is dead...'_

"We have to hurry. He's heading for Paradise. Our Paradise." Kiba ignores the question for now, and Hige feels his stomach sinking. It is quiet, till Cheza speaks up, staring towards a mountain that stood in the distance.

"The Tree of the Beginning is there." Others turn to glance at Cheza. "The Tree of Beginning told this one."

"We have to go." Kiba states, not trying to be forceful, but others can feel his urgency to move. The alpha swirls around to face them, his face determined as ever. "We don't have time to sit around."

When Hige turns his gaze to the frozen ground, Tsume speaks up.

"What do you intend to do?" Hige's eyes sift to Tsume's back, as he hasn't turned to look at them. "You've come this far... What are you going to do?"

Hige drops his gaze again, only to turn to meet Tsume's eyes when the other continues again. "Are you going to seek refuge somewhere?"

Determined, Hige snarls, his voice is not quite a whisper, but not much louder either. "I'm not running away from this. I'm not necessary for this journey any more... Or so I thought." Blue hasn't lifted her eyes from Hige through the whole conversation, and she stares at him with understanding and worry.

"No one is necessary." Kiba stated. "There is nothing that is required."

"There's you." Hige argues, not looking at the other. "You're the only one who can open Paradise."

Kiba suddenly grits his teeth, and growls. This startles the others, but they soon realise that his anger isn't directed at them. "No... The only one who can open the Paradise is Hotaru." Silence...

"W-what?" Hige mutters, confused as hell and not sure he heard right. Hubb stares at the ground, miserable as he speaks up.

"Hotaru told me... She didn't find out until Jagara told her, but she is the last Aura user, and a descendant of The First Firefly. She is the key to the Paradise, and only her and Cheza's powers can open the gates to Paradise... But the cost, is her life."

"What?!" Hige is in shock, but now it all makes sense. Why her powers always got stronger, why she is so sensitive towards wolves, why all these nobles want her... It all makes sense. "But where is she then?"

"Darcia took her. He will likely use her to open the Paradise..." Others swirl around to stare at Kiba in horror, Cheza's face in particularly makes his heart ache even more.

"NO!" Blue growls, tears forming again. Hotaru is just a kid! She isn't supposed to be used like this! She shouldn't have to be sacrificed! She shouldn't be in a place like this to begin with!

"Again?!" Tsume growls, and Kiba isn't sure if he means that their human sister is once again out of their reach, or that once again the noble had taken away their pack member. (It's both.)

"T-this one can't hear Hotaru... She isn't answering..." Cheza whimpers. She had tried to use their link, but the younger girl isn't answering. It's dead quiet again, till Blue stands up.

"I'm going then..." Hige looks up at her in surprise. "Eh?"

"Even if Paradise rejects me... I want to help Hotaru. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay with us till the end, yet she was ready to go on." She turns to look at Kiba in the eyes. "So I will also go as far as I can."

She then stares down at Hige, determination shining along with unshed tears. "You should too. Hotaru is waiting for us. And I know you want to go! Don't try to come up with excuses!"

"Blue..." Hige stares at her, wondering what did he ever do to deserve such a wonderful woman. (She deserves better. He knows, but he can't help but be happy.) His eyes gain a small light, as he nods while standing up.

Just then, the ground shakes under them as it starts to crack again. Everyone tense up, not relaxing after it ends. Hubb is first to speak after that.

"It looks like it's best if we hurry up." He admits as he stands up, walking to Yaiden's corpse. "If I'll get in your way, I'll make sure to put an end to it myself." He picks up Yaiden's handgun, checking it's ammos before giving himself a bitter grin and straightening. "I also want to go as far as I can. And I can't just leave my unrelated niece relaying on her own luck, right?"

Others' lips twitched slightly up, as they nod to the man. Hubb has helped them a great deal, and they have seen how dear the young girl is to him. Tsume is the only one hesitating He doesn't want to leave Toboe's side just yet, he still wants to speak to the brat, but Hotaru was in danger and Toboe wouldn't want him to leave the bug... He is conflicted, and Kiba sees it.

"We'll go ahead Tsume. Catch up when you can." Tsume's eyes shine with conflict, but gratitude is still there.

"Yeah..."

~O~

 **Hotaru's POV**

 _'You know, waking up and realising I'm kidnapped is getting veeery old. Like, really.'_ I mutter inwardly as I start sitting up. But my hands give in when I try to use them to lift myself up. I'm so cold... I would be shivering, but I'm far too tired. I can't really feel my legs anymore... Cracking my eyes open, I study my surroundings.

 _'... You got to be kidding me.'_ I stare in shock. _'I'm on top of a fucking mountain.'_

"Nice to see you awake, Firefly..." I jump, rolling to my back to see a huge, dark purple/black wolf alpha. It's twice as big as a normal alpha, and it's left eye is faded blue, while the right one is ... Golden... It has a black... Looming ... Aura...

"..D...Darcia..?" I wisper in horror. Former noble isn't even a wolf; He is a monster.

"Yes, what do you think of my new form? Much more fitting than my previous one, I say." I just... Stare. There isn't much more I can do. I can't even move my eyes away from him.

"What... What have you done...?" He chuckles.

"I remembered my true form, of course. Now, as fun as it has been to chat with you, Firefly, I believe you have something to do." I scream when Darcia bares his teeth at me in a horrifying grin, and attacks me.

"HIIIAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

 _'A-a-au... Wh-why...?...'_ His teeth are sinking to my shoulder, blood pouring out in rivers. I feel myself getting limp, and then, he perks up. He throws me aside, and I scream. My blood splatters on the ground, colouring it red. A magic circle appears around my shoulder, slowing down the bleeding just enough to keep me alive.

Suddenly, I sense a new power sourcing from the earth. It flies up, to the sky, around the red moon... I crack my eyes open, and I'm almost blinded by northern lights.

 _'... So... Pretty...'_ Darcia is looking down the mountain, ears pointed up, like he was actively listening to something.

"Looks like they are here..." He gives a sickening grin, as he sifts to his more... Human looking form, before he shares me a glance. "If you want to open the Paradise to your friends before you die, you might want to start the summoning now." And he is gone.

 _'... Ah... While he is mad as... Ever, he still has a plan laid out... Forcing me to ...collaborate by... cutting off my chances to escape... alive... and narrow my ...choices on helping... Kiba and the others...'_ I grunt, straightening myself. I hear the whispers of the northern lights, urging me to start the summoning.

 _"Hurry young one, or else all will be lost..."_ I give a shaky breath.

"Geez, needing... A kid to … Save the day..." I chuckle, as I start to sing a familiar lullaby, half on auto-pilot.

 _"This world... Has no hope... So let it... Burn... Call the storms...The winds that ... Whisper in the night... Let the rain ... Wash away, all the evil... That remains... Child of the ... Moon, do not cry... Let me ... Sing you my lullaby..."_

This song is really sad, but it could be really nice, if it didn't have the potential to kill me. It took me awhile, (I'm ashamed it took me so long to figure it out...) but after bordering it, I have finally understood why I need to sing this song.

It's a spell, that turns my life-energy and soul to spirit energy. Or those light balls that always appear when I'm using my powers to the max. My spirit energy will then show the way to Cheza, and help her to bloom for the last time, as the Paradise comes forth. I don't think that there was any actual Paradise to begin with. Just this world, that is reborn time and time again, in a never-ending circle. _'Kind of sad... But I'm glad... To know that I... can ...meet everyone ...again.'_

I feel my aura starting to gather, forming familiar balls of lights, that float around. (And BOY, is it a weird feeling having parts of your being floating around...) They start to go towards this big... Hole, I guess I'll call it that for now, that goes deep inside the mountain, and from the slight glow that the place gets, I'd say that my little lights are pretty bright. I'm few meters away from it, so I can get a pretty good idea of how deep the damn thing is. I'm half-sitting, half-laying against an ice shard, shivering every now and then. You remember that my dress and cape were once white? Yeah, sure as hell not anymore. It's more of a light brown now, and different shades of red and rust are soaking them now.

I glance down at my shoulder, frowning at the blood. My left side is by now almost completely covered in the crimson, and I can't feel my fingers anymore. My sides feel numb, but I can still feel cold, so shivering every now and then. _'Great... I hope that... They make it...'_

You know, without all of this blood around me, and the pain and rapidly spearing numbness, this would actually look like a pretty serene scenery. There isn't a single sound, other than my drained voice struggling to keep singing, thou it's a impossible to make out the words anymore. My tone sounds thin and breathy, and I can't sing more than few words at the time. My light bulbs are pulsing slightly, along with my heartbeat. It's little comforting. The northern lights are dancing in the air, whispering comforting words and apologises.

 _(I remember how the birds and animals that I used to talk to as a kid, said that the souls of the dead can fly to the sky, and if the sky would ever be light up by stars and northern lights, they would be there, watching over us. That's what they have believed for centuries, and I guess there is some sense in that now...)_

Finally, I stop singing, and focus on breathing for a while, my lights swirling around. I can faintly sense the others, climbing up the mountain. Kiba's aura is the strongest out of them, like usually, thought it is pattered and tired. I can see that our journey has taken it's share of him. Hige and Blue are tired, broken, anxious and unsure, but determined. I can feel their loyalty, love and yearning washing off from them in waves, and how their aura's are tightly curled around one another, comforting themselves with their presence. Cheza is just so, so tired, and I can tell that she is getting desperate. But she hasn't given up yet, and I'm proud that she is my friend. I can sense Tsume following after them from little farther away, and his aura is a whirlwind of emotions, but I managed to catch a glimpse of anger, loss and grief.

Uncle Hubb feels even more... Distant. Lost. Broken beyond repairing, and it's torturing me. I can feel how he's slipping away, slowly but surely falling deeper into his sorrow, and I suddenly I understand. I know he won't get up here. His greyish and light green aura is just turning darker and darker, and it has already lost it's the light and warm feeling it used to have... The second he realises that he can't keep going, I feel it. I let pearl like tears stream down as he drops down. I close my eyes and prepare for the pain that will soon come.

 _"I'm sorry Hotaru... In the end, I couldn't do it."_ I almost choke to a sob that escapes me, but I gather myself as I answer his thought.

 _"It's fine. I'm proud you made it this far... I'm sure Cher is already waiting for you."_ For a split second, the warmness returns, and it's like he was there next to me, hugging me.

 _"Thank you kid... See ya."_

 _"Yeah, see ya."_ And It's over. I can't describe the pain and the raw agony that washes over me when he hits the ground. Next few moments are very blurry, and all I know is that I'm screaming and crying my heart out. Then he's gone. His aura stills, before fading away.

I blink, and for a second, I see Cher's and Hubb's figures, hugging each others and smiling happily.

I've come a long way, as I actually don't get overwhelmed enough to faint like I have in the past; No, I cry out without any words, my agony and longing pouring into a howl that I let out. Toboe and Hige once taught me about the differences of tones of howls, and how wolves communicate with them. There is defensive howl, offensive howl...

The howl I'm doing now, has no meaning. It's just one sound, letting out all the emotions that I can't describe. (The others perk up when they hear my howl, and they fear. They fear for me and my sanity and spirit. And they mourn for Hubb with me. They join their voices to my howl, even if it's just for a second.)

After that, I don't really feel or see anything for a while. Then a shiver of fear goes through the haze. _'Darcia...'_

Kiba is furious. Darcia... If there is something good and pure left in this world, then Darcia presents all the evil intensions and sins of the world. I feel a faint spike of pain when Darcia fights the others. I'm glad that while I do share their pain mentally, at least I don't get more physical wounds 'cause I'm already bleeding to death here.

Cheza is beyond frightened. She is terrified of this monster, and it hurts me physically to know that I can do absolutely nothing to help her. I let out a voiceless scream when Darcia sinks his teeth into Blue. She is so angry, hopeless, hurt and afraid... All because of him. I want to hug her tightly and never let go, while also wishing the world would just end her pain.

I see flashes of her family, Yaiden and his family, of Cher and Hubb, of Cheza, of us... Of Hige. Through all of her pain... I feel a small, warm light fading out. I hear her whispering in my head...

 _"I feel so warm... I kind of want to sleep..."_

 _"Then sleep... Hige and we will be there when you wake up..."_ Not quite a lie. I hope we'll see on the other side of the border.

 _"Okay... Good night Hotaru..."_

 _"Sleep well Blue."_

And then her vibrating blue aura is gone, leaving only Hige's languishing soul behind. He shares her pain-and so much more. My brother is wasting away, but still suffering so, so much. I can't blame him when he asks Tsume to kill him. While this kills me inside, I feel a selfish sense of relief, knowing that he can rest now. It's over.

 _(I see images. Of us running. Eating together. Of fighting, of forgiving. I sense so much love and pain. And guilt._

 _"I love you Hige. And even if there was never anything to forgive, I forgive you. Brother... Can we see again? In paradise?"_

 _"... Yeah... Yeah, we can. Thank you... Thank you Hotaru... I love you too bug... See ya in paradise..."_

 _"Yeah.")_

Tsume's pain makes me want to cry again. That is, if I had any tears left. I wince. Cheza and Kiba have been screaming and crying in my head this whole time, and their auras are withering in pain.

It takes me a while to see the movement from the corner of my eye. I can't move my head much, so I just focus my eyes on the nearing form of Darcia. He is carrying Cheza like a hunted rabbit, and she is covered in green liquid, her blood. Darcia throws her to my feet, and she gasps. Her aura is particularly cribbing onto my presence. I glare at Darcia. He is smiling.

"Ah, so you decided to help. Wise decision." His eyes flash and he bares his teeth at me. "Now your work is done!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Just before he is about to bite my throat, Kiba appears and pushes him away from us. As they fight it out, they travel down the mountain's side, and I can see Tsume joining in. I hear him calling me once or twice, but it's getting hard to say. It hurts just to watch this, but feeling it is fucking too much. Add this to that fact that the magic circle from before is gone, so my blood is escaping my body much faster.

 _"Damn... It... Cheza... You... Need to... Go down there... I feel... Something... My aura... My powers... They are all telling to... Go.."_ I try to urge her up now that she has a chance. I know I can't move anymore. I can't feel anything anymore. I can actually feel my eyes dropping... But I can't leave yet!

Likely feeling the same, Cheza's eyes flutter open, and some of my light bulbs surround her. They are desperately trying to heal her, which of course doesn't work. They are helping her up, and gently pushing her onwards...

"Hota... Ru... This one's little... Firefly..." I try to form a smile, but I can't say if I manage it.

 _"It... Is fine... I'll sleep soon... Please... My lights will protect the... One that I have... Approved... They reject anyone else..."_ My voice is already gone, so I just speak with my mind. Cheza looks like she wants to cry.

"This one loves Hotaru... And she'll miss... You..."

 _"Me too... Now; GO..."_ And she goes. Kiba tries to reach her along with Darcia, but Tsume is holding Darcia back. Kiba gives me a quick glance but I just smile, and he keeps going after Cheza. At last, Darcia shakes Tsume off, and I stare in horror as he rips him off and particularly tears into him.

I sense it when Tsume realises that he is going to die. There is this terrifying realization that it's over. And the thing that scares him? Not that he is going to die; but that he has to leave me, Kiba and Cheza alone with that monster... I sent him a pained, but loving thought.

 _"Tsume... It's fine... You've done enough... We'll see soon."_ He calms down a little. I sense it when Darcia races past me. My eyes are open but I can't see anymore.

Tsume answers me by sending me a glimpse of his latest dream... _All of us running and hunting in the mountains. Peace. Love._ Those are the feelings that bloom in me. I hear him howling. It's his goodbye.

 _"I love... You too... Big Bro See ya in Paradise..."_ And he's gone. I start to slip away, giving the last of my power to the lights, lights that will melt the ice and give life to the Lunar flowers...

"HOTARU!" Oh, that's Kiba... He sounds so distant...

"HOTARU, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!" I think he is shaking me. I can't tell. But why is he here? He is supposed to be there... With Cheza... He... Can see the world... Before it's reborn... The Paradise...

 _"Kiba... You... Go... The Paradise... Is there..."_ Faintly, I hear his aura howling in sorrow and grief.

"But... I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE...! YOU'LL SEE IT TOO RIGHT?! YOU CAN SEE THE PARADISE WITH ME AND CHEZA!"

 _"No... Sorry... Kiba... I love you big... Bro... Please... Find me... Sooner... Next time..."_ I think he is hugging me. I can vaguely feel his arms around my frame...

"I love you too... Hotaru don't... Don't leave..." Suddenly, I feel so, so tired... I want to let go...

 _"I feel.. Safe...Kiba... Can I... Rest now?... It's over... Right?... I can stop... Being... Strong... Now?"_ His aura wavers, before it embraces me.

"... Yeah... You can... Sleep now... I'll be here... When you wake up..." I'm amazed that I actually hear his whisper. I let out a final breath, and suddenly I feel so warm...

 _"... Thank you... Kiba... I... you... Finally... I can... Sleep..."_

~O~

 **Third POV**

The white wolf shakes when the little girl in his arms stops breathing. That's the only thing that tells him that Hotaru isn't there anymore, as she was already pail as snow and cold as ice. She wasn't shivering, she was completely limp and her eyes were empty and glassy. Hotaru's clothes and skin are frozen stiff, and damp from all of the blood. Her frame is so thin that he can easily feel the bones. Bones that could break so easily. Her muscles that he knew were there are gone. Her hair is dirty and messy...

Damn it, Kiba realises the date, this girl is barely fourteen and she is... She is... Dead. Gone. Like the rest of them...

"... No... Cheza... Is still here... She needs me..." Kiba mutters through the tears, trying to keep his sanity. Slowly, tenderly, he lowers her to the ground. Her eyes are open, so Kiba closes them with his hand... She almost looks like she was asleep. The lights that she created are floating in the air, swirling around him and trying to tug him towards the hole where Cheza and that monster went... But he doesn't want to leave her... He doesn't want to leave any of them...

One of the lights nuzzles his cheek. He stares at it in tir- no, exhausted but awed manner, and the little ball of light does a little flip. It dances in the air in front of him, and for a second, Kiba thinks back to that one full moon that they spent together. How they danced and howled together... He wants to feel that happiness again... He wants to see them...

 _'...See you in Paradise...'_ The white wolf stands up, gives the girl a final touch with his nose, and runs towards the flower maiden. The lights follow him, and stay close to him till the end of the fight.

After Cheza returns to her original form as a flower, and her body turns into seeds, some of the lights merge with the seeds and others drain through the ice to the ground... Melting it.

The white wolf closes his eyes finally, not seeing the amazing sight of the world returning to life as he sinks down to a body of water...

And so, the flower withers, wolves finally fall asleep, and the Firefly's light runs out... The enteral night ends, only to make room for the day...

~O~

 ***Gravity: I mean the ending theme of Wolf's rain, by Yoko Kano**

 **... MY GOD I'M CRYING HERE THIS- THIS IS PRECISELY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS!**

 **I'm sorry it took so long but I... I couldn't write an end to this. It hurt so much every time that I kept going and it felt like I was betraying Hotaru and all of you by ending it like this, even though I had planned this from the very beginning... I really am sorry.**

 **BUT! YOU GUYS WILL HAVE AN EPILOGUE!**

 **I'm also editing this story, as wholesome, so that you guys can go to the start and see how the level of my English goes up. Or if not, then I have a serious problem with my memory.**

 **I thank everyone who have read this so far, reviewed, loved this by favouriting and following it and me, but the special thanks will come at the end of the epilogue!**

 **So please, WAIT TILL THE NEXT TIME! I LOVE YOU ALL! The Fox is out.**


	19. The long waited end

**Chap 19- The long waited end.**

Somewhere, out of the reach of anything mortal rested a Soul. The Soul had left the mortal world to became a powerful entity. It had arrived there a long, long time ago. Or was it really that long ago? It wasn't sure. As such things, like time or light and darkness did not exist. But there The Soul rested, unaware of anything. It had grown weary, as it was always covered by the silence and nothingness. It faintly remembered that it once held a grand purpose, but it had long since forgotten what that was.

Then, out of nowhere, a small light came to be.

And what a very young light it truly was. So small, soft and warm. Had The Soul owned a body, it would had shed tears of light for this young one. It had been so long... This wasn't the first light that it had seen, Soul realised. Once there had been thousands, even millions of lights around it! The Soul had forgotten what they were, or why it felt such a warmth from them. But the lights had slowly left, first one by one, then in groups, until there had been only two left. Soul had mourned the death of these last lights. It had missed their warmth.

But now this small light had appeared. It was small, fragile and all alone. And yet. Yet it was warmer and happier than those many, many others The Soul had seen. Soul decided that it wouldn't let this light die. It started to follow the light around, watched as it flew around in the nothingness. This light grew slowly, and as it grew, The Soul started seeing things. First it saw the colours of the universe around it. Then the stars and planets, their shapes and sizes. And finally, it saw a small human girl's face. The Soul had felt such a happiness bubbling inside it when it observed those amber eyes for the very first time. The Soul laughed. It was rough, barely audible and rather pathetic laugh, but still. The Soul couldn't remember the last time it had heard anything, so the laugh sounded very welcoming to it. It had been alone in the nothingness for far too long. But now The Soul was surrounded by space and stars. It was like this little light had brought The Soul into a whole new universe. There was a day and a night- there was a time called now and there was a time that was then. There were sounds and there was The small light.

The Soul still watched as The small light grew. The light had, without realising it, shown The Soul something amazing. It had shown the world that The soul had once left behind. It remembered the beautiful fields of grass and the constant whispering of the Earth Mother. She and The Moon had had children didn't they? Ah, yes, the beautiful children of the night, the Flowers of the Moon.

The Soul started to recall what it had forgotten.

Soul remembered things it didn't even know it had forgotten. The great battle between the evil souls and the beings that had once been animals, but were now humans. Yes, it remembered the confusing animals, that wanted to become humans. Those greedy and ungrateful creatures had wanted to be more than they were, and without realising it, they were the ones that gave their evil thoughts, fears and desires a form.*

It remembered the time when it had still been called as a Firefly. The first and the last Firefly, that had stood against the darkness with it's light.

It had once fought those evil creatures along with it's sisters and brothers, but alas, they could not win. Finally, when The Soul was the only one left, the Earth Mother had called the proud wolves from Paradise to aid them. It recalled almost fondly how it had fought with those mighty animals, and won. And how baffled it had once been, by how they had gifted the ungrateful animals with their human forms, when it was clear that they did not deserve such a present. It cost them their home in the paradise, but they hadn't minded. The had grown old, and decided that they would leave the Paradise to their own children and to The Soul's children. The Soul had also grown tired, and knew it was time to join it's sisters and brothers. So it said goodbyes to the wolves, it's true family.

Before it's time came however, The Soul gave away it's own light. It gave it to a young human child, and taught how to control it. So they would pass the power and knowledge down to their own children. So that the ones to receive it in the future, could help new wolves to return to their original home.

But when The Soul left the earth, the Death told that Soul's sisters and brothers had already returned to the earth. The Soul missed it's sisters and brothers, but itself could not return, it was too tired. So it stayed, and guarded the gates of the Paradise, so that only the wolves would enter it. But then something had taken away The Soul's memories, only leaving a feeling of emptiness. After a century or so, the lights had came to be. And after they ceased, The soul met it's little savior.

When the little light met the Child of the Moon, (The Soul may have guided the poor maiden a little. It had given the maiden time to search by herself, but it turned out that she couldn't find the little light. So The Soul gave them a little push to the right direction.) The Soul could have cried. The little light wasn't alone anymore! The Soul was relieved, but not satisfied. This little light **deserved** to have a family, like The Soul itself had had when it still had a physical form. There was very little that The Soul could do*, so to prepare the little light, it showed her _**dreams. Dreams of the chosen wolves** **that would someday claim the Paradise that their ancestors left for them**_. When the little light finally won her true family to stay by her side, The Soul smiled so brightly that it's own light paled next to it.

Soul had followed the small light through all of her adventures, shared her sadness and happiness, and it had grown attached to this small but bright human. Wolves had taken care of her, and The Soul was happy for them. When the human of the cursed bloodline appeared, The Soul could only sigh. It never understood why the Moon and Earth Mother placed that curse; it only created more chaos and sorrow. As for the human woman who summoned The Soul to create her own paradise... Well, The Soul agreed with it's little light. The female was a disaster. It was only right to end her. The Soul had been _livid_ after discovering the place where so many of it's lights had lost their lives. They were it's children, and these humans had hurt, _no, KILLED_ them for _**generations**_!

So much happened to the little light, and while it wasn't surprised that it's last child died for her friends and family, it felt grieve setting in once again. This light... The soul had sworn to protect this one! And what good did that do? Nothing. Even thought her death had it's own meaning, this could had been avoided! The First Firefly's self-control finally gave in under the pressure of rage- It had had enough of this. So with that, The Soul, The First Firefly gently caught pieces of it's little one's light and held those dim rays of light close to itself. And then, The soul summoned it's voice, that had been forgotten and unused for quite sometime.

 _ **"MOON! SUN! DEATH AND EARTH MOTHER! MEET ME AT ONCE!**_ " The First Firefly's voice was grand and powerful, and though even the animals of earth couldn't hear it, they covered under the great powers anger.

" _My dear Firefly_ , what is that matters to you now, _my child_?" The First glared at the Earth Mother who had, of course, arrived first. She had sworn to never dismissed her child again, after disappointing the Firefly during the great battle.

"Yhes*, old friend. **What is it**? Unless yhou have been sleeping for the last centuryh, yhou'd know I'm rather busyh with the whole world getting reborn and such." The Death's breathy voice complained. As an astral body formed from the clouds and star dust, The First rolled it's eyes. Death _just_ had to bee so dramatic all the time.

"Firefly? What is it that you wish to tell us?" The Sun's voice was pleasant, and had it not been as livid as it was, maybe they could have calmed The Firefly merely with their voice. The Moon came soon enough, looking just as sorrowful as The First felt. No wonder, they had both lost their dear children. The First felt the said child's light rays flickering, fighting to stay in existence.

" _ **I believe all four of you know just fine why I called.**_ " While The First wasn't nearly the strongest force present, all four flinced. " _ **WHY? Why did you seal me off?! You could have asked me to help with my children when the humanity started to ruin their world! They could have been saved, had you called for my help. My children may have been small compared to you, but they were smart and**_ _ **capable. Because of you, I HAD TO WATCH AS THEY SUFFERED, WITHOUT KNOWING WHO THEY WERE! My children trusted in me, and I disappointed them. They called for my help, oh, how often they asked for me to help, and I did nothing. I could do nothing. You lied to them; you stole my children and made them forget me.**_ "

The Sun had never looked so dim, or The Moon so small as they did now. Death was finally serious, understanding it's friends pain. None of them could bear to see their humans getting hurt, and he was the one that had to take their souls, so they could be reborn. Death actually hadn't been part of Firefly's sealing. If he had known, he would have helped his friend.

Earth Mother was ashamed. She was the one who had sealed her child away; afraid that Firefly's children power would consume them. If they would have been tainted, they could have taken over. The last war had left her uncertain. She had been sure that the tainted souls would come to their senses but... No such thing happened. So, to avoid such tragedy, she let Firefly's children perish. But instead, it were her own children who destroyed their home. And she couldn't understand why!

" _ **Earth Mother, did you ever answer when your children asked for your help? Or did you grow too used to their praises to care anymore after they stopped**_?" Earth Mother couldn't lie; The First's words hurt.

" _I believe I own you my child_... It was not in my intensions _to cause such a tragedy_."

The Sun bowed their head, asking for forgiveness. They were the oldest of the present beings, and they had seen many many things. After the Firefly had joined them, The Sun believed that it didn't have any purpose. So, to let the tired being rest, they helped to seal it. Now they saw that it was a mistake. "I also am feeling apologetic, my friend. I forget, that despite being the youngest, you understand much more than we think."

The First nodded to the two of them, accepting their apologies but not forgiving them. These two were far over their heads, and The Firefly would sort them out after this mess was somehow handled. It turned to look at The Moon. They had always understood one another the best, for the Firefly had always protected The Moon's flowers and wolves, both of which The Moon was very protective of. The First had already forgiven Moon, for they had suffered just as it had. The Moon hadn't really wanted to cause trouble. It only wanted to let it's friend rest a while, so that they could keep protecting their children. But The Moon got arrogant, and thought that they would truly rule the humans as they pleased.

The Death on the other hand...

"I trulyh tried my friend. I tried. I didn't want to take them, especially not yhour yhoungest. But now... Now theyh can have another start. Another tryh." The First and Death had become good friends over the time they spent together. After all, it was easier to like than hate someone when you were stuck with for all eternity. The First sighed.

 _ **"I hope for your own sake that this will happen**_." The First stared at the newly born earth with concern. The last light had gotten one thing wrong. The Paradise hadn't been truly opened, but the earth had been blessed with another change. The First could still give it's children the help and love they deseved. " _ **Death, could you call some of my children here?**_ "

The Death chuckled. "Of course. Anyhthing for yhou." And with that, Death opened their hand, and let a small army of dim silver lights form in front of them. They were small as peddles compared to all of the ancient beings around them. The First reached it's hand towards them, and gathered them close.

" _ **My children, you will be given a new change. I want you to live and act to protect the new human race. You shall help the children of the Moon, and my**_ _ **successor to reach the paradise, when the time is right**_." The First waited till all of them twinkled with acceptance, and smiled. " _ **Thank you. And now I, the First Firefly and the guardian of Paradise's gates, will now once again give you all a part of my light and power, so you can once again be born as my children.**_ " The Sun, The Moon, The Earth Mother and The Death all nodded, and the lights became brighter as the spell and so many destinies were set on stone.

And so, when the Death reached for the lights, The First Firefly could only place a small kiss on it's youngest, and whispered goodbye to them. It watched with sad eyes as the lights floated down on the earth, and it could only hope that this time things would turn out right.

~O~

 ** _First POV. Hotaru_**

 _You ever feel like you could be replaced by anyone?_

I do. Actually, more like I KNOW I'm replaceable. At least to my mother. If it was up to her, I wouldn't exist. But we rarely get what we want right? Yeah, my thoughts exactly. And before you get all dramatic and jump into thinking that I'm some street rat living with an abusive mother without any real parental figure, I am fine. Sure, my mother doesn't care that much and she doesn't bother with hiding her hate towards me, but she is civil. She even pretends to care when we are in public. Awesome, right? (Note the sarcasms people. Note. The. Sarcasms.)

And hey, it doesn't all suck. My mother works for a huge company and she is the CEO's right hand. Because of her work position, she tents to get pretty much public attention. So, when she was pregnant, everyone knew. And if she got me taken care off? Media would work it's wonders and snap! Bad image over night. Goodbye work bonuses, job and that nice raising support that my Father sends to her every month.

Oh, right, I haven't said anything about him yet. Okay, so my Father is Inago Hozumi, and he is a magician who travels around the world with his sister, Choko Hozumi, who is a musician and song writer. They get paid rather well for their performances, and well. **The money Father sends** **to mother so she would raise me,** is one of the few things that mother likes about _me_. Anyway, as I said, he travels around, and only rarely comes back to me and mother. But when he does get here, he always comes to see me. Not mother, just me. And that's nice. Makes me feel less like an accident.

You see, when my mother and Father started their... "Thing", they only med a couple of times. And even then they were always one-night-kind of things, while Father was in town. One night they were a little too into one another, and I just kind of happened. They hadn't expected anything from their small affair. They were merely curious of one another. So yeah, I was a pretty big surprise. Mother actually had been cheating on her fiancée- so she wanted to do an abort, in case it would ever be found out who my real father was. But Father had begged her to keep me, while knowing that neither of them would be really raising me. By the time I could walk, even I knew how bizzare their relationship had been. But he really wanted to have me. So, my mother went along with my Father's whim. Probably just to have a slightly bigger wallet. _(But as far as the public knows, Inago Hozumi is not my father. As that would be a rather nasty thing for my mother's image. Lucky thing for her, her now-husband's skull is thick as a brick wall. He doesn't suspect a thing. He really thinks that I'm their kid. But he doesn't mind or question why mother insists on having me living away from them. Starting to see why mother likes the guy? He is easy as fuck to be played around with. And since I am not seen in public often, no one really buys my existence any attention.)_

I really like Father and aunt Choko. It helps that they actually listen to me when I tell them about my dreams and my thoughts about them- without even thinking about sending me to a shrink. Unlike mother. She has sent me to meet more therapist and psychologists than I care to remember. And every single time I get a new, interesting diagnoses. Some say that I am indeed in just fine state, while others say that I am more twisted than a screwed bolt and, my favorite, some have said that I am just a small child desperately wishing for my mother's attention. Not that I can blame them; without Father and aunt Choko I would have definitely gone crazy by now. Since I can remember, I have had these weird dreams. They always start with me running, trying to catch a-

" **Miranda Grace La Mariposa** , stop dreaming and help me pack up these groceries!" I grimace at the horrendous **thing,** that's supposed to be my name, and turn to stare blankly at my mother. She is dressed in her way-too-tight-black-skirt and suit jacket, that makes her look so out of place in this everyday grocery store. Her short sand blond hair is cut no taller than two and half centimetres, and her mud brown eyes are poring into me. Blue high heels are tapping against the floor impatiently, and I just nod, as I get to work. We are buying me food for the week, since mother is leaving the country for a business trip and Father will be staying with me for the week. _'I can't wait!'_

We are half the way out, when mother curses. "Damn it, I'm supposed to be at the airport in half an hour. Can you get home by yourself? Your Father will be there by evening." My eyes get a bit of their light back, and I nod. Mother couldn't care less if I actually made it back or not, but there are people around, so just leaving me here without a word is a bad move. But what I am interested in, is that I get to take the long way now! I get to go through my favorite "short cuts" and walk in the rain!

As soon as mother is out of sight, I grin like a maniac and let out a small whoop!

 _'Finally alone! I thought she would never leave!_ ' I start to hum a little as I make my way out of the store. I get to the entrance, bulling my dark brown hood up. I try my best to get all of my hair in there, so they would stay dry. I finger my messy, dark brown bags for few seconds, letting a thoughtful expression fall onto my face. Mother always says that I look like a spitting image of my Father, or even aunt, and I agree. I have Father's dark brown hair, that looks more like a main, and we are both pretty tall. We even have the same amber eyes! Thought, mine have a little bit of gold in them. Choko and I have share small ears, and slightly sharper eyes. I think the only thing I got from mother, is my light skin. Even that is more than few shades darker than hers, thanks to darker skin tones that run in both of my parents' genepools. My mother is half American and half Mexican, and she is unnaturally light skinned for someone who takes as much sun as she does. (I actually thought as kid that she was a mutated vampire.) And Father... Well, he is a bit of everything. I think he mentioned something about being 1/4 Japanese?

 _'Eh, who cares. They both travel enough to cover every country in the world anyway...'_

I step out to the street and start to make my way through the crowds. Skies are grey, and there is a gradually shower coming down. Not too hard, but you get wet here pretty fast anyway. Happens every spring. I stuff my hands into my jacket's pockets, with my shopping bag hanging from the crook of my arm. My slightly baggy jeans get damp in no time, but my feet are still dry. (Heavens thank you for small miracles like that!)

I hear a street performer playing and singing under some random cover, and I stop to listen. I think he is good. While he does have a little rough voice, his lyrics are strange and he is tapping his guitar while playing. Still, he just kind of makes me relax.

 ** _"- You want glory, I need nothing, and it's coming in between us!_**

 ** _People are born with,_**

 ** _People are born without,_**

 ** _Some people have,_**

 ** _And others want,_**

 ** _What some go without,_**

 ** _Some people live free,_**

 ** _Some people just want more,_**

 ** _As for me I, got all that I need!*"_**

Maybe it was the melody, maybe the rhythm, maybe the lyrics. Anyway, whatever it is that makes me stay, I'm still standing there. A smile slips to my face at when he gets lost into the song and I start to sing along when he hits the chorus. People walk past, some giving us weird looks, some drop the artist some coins and some join in on us. At the end of it, there are just a handful of us watching, but we all clap, and he gives us a playful bow. He takes his things and leaves. Everyone else start to move forward again, but I stand still. My gaze locked onto his retreating back.

I stare with warm eyes at his green and orange, smoky aura, that blazes around his figure like fire. I feel how it pulses with _passion_ and _want to perform_. It moves along with him, showing me things that I wouldn't know otherwise. It moves around restlessly, unsatisfied. It danced in front of me. It's a bitter sweet dance, so dirty and so fierce that it's closer to scary, but also so beautiful and calming at the same time. I can't tear my eyes away from his aura's mesmerising movement.

I'm interrupted from my kind-of-daydreaming, when someone decides to run straight at me. _'How rude.'_

"WHOA!" We both yelp as we fall to the sidewalk, and I loose the hold of my bag. I hear it's content falling and spreading to the concrete. I lay on my back for few seconds, trying to understand what just happened, and suddenly a pair of worried brown eyes come into my view. I note that their owner has reddish brown hair and they are wearing a pink cap.

"Are you alright?! Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I was just trying to get out of the rain and I wasn't looking where I was going and-" I'm baffled by how fast this person- Oh, they are a He. Um, How fast _**he**_ can talk.

"Wow, slow down buddy! I'm fine. See? Just a little surprised." I laugh it off as I stand up, getting to gathering my things from the ground. The boy immediately starts helping me, getting a snort from me. "Hey, is that how you act when someone helps you? Rude!"

I laugh at his playful scolding, and return the phrase with my own. "Well, you DID just tackle me to the concrete without a reason, or any apparent rush. I think I can torment you a little." He chuckles too, and I notice that he is holding half of my groceries. He helps me to fit them inside the bag, and apologises again.

"Really, sor-" I put my small, filthy and rude hand over his mouth and give him a blank stare. "If you apologise one more time, I swear I will punch you."

He laughs, and I note that his aura is really warm. It's reddish brown, Kind of like his hair, with a hint of green in it. For a second, I see a flash of a familiar looking brown wolf, with three bracelets. I blink, and the image of the wolf leaves. I tilt my head, curious. "What's your name?" The boy is slightly taken aback, and for a second he just looks at me.

"Oh! Um, I'm Toboe, nice to meet you!" I chuckle at his stumbling with words, and I give a small, and very brief bow. "Nice to meet you Toboe. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go."

I start to walk away, but Toboe calls after me, sounding slightly panicked. "Um, WAIT! What's your name?!" I look over my shoulder, and a déjà vu hits me. I call back as I walk away.

"I'm Hotaru! Hope we'll run into each others again!"

I give a small wave, before running across the street. Oh, I am aware that my supposed name is ' _ **Miranda Grace la Mariposa**_ ', (Hrr...) but that never felt like my own name. The name 'Hotaru' has been on the back of my head for as long as I can remember, and it just feels so right. When I was a kid, I wouldn't answer or acknowledge anyone who called me as anything but Hotaru. Father and aunt Choko have no problem with that, but my mother just out right refuses to use it. So, every time someone asks my name, I say Hotaru, instead of Miranda fucking Mariposa, while mother gives that fucking long string of names just to spite me.

 _'It's not my name, why should I use it?_ ' I fume inwardly, while dogging a couple who walk past me.

~O~

While planning how dad and I will spend our time together, I kind of tune out the world around me. I'm so in my own thoughts, that I don't even realise that someone calls me out. Suddenly, I feel something yanking me back. I have a split of second to realise what's going on, before I crash into someone's chest. I let a surprised yelp, and watch with wide eyes as a gang of youngsters zoom past us with their bicycles and skateboards.

I crap my shirt at the realisation that I was just walking there.

"The _fuck_..." I wheeze out.

"Oi, watch where you are going!" I hear my saviour growling after them, but unsurprisingly, they just keep going. The persoon who is holding me is definitely an older male, going just with his voice. And well, his aura is pretty much screaming male. But I'm not overly infesting into his aura or presence, since my attention is fully devoted to trying to breath again. _'Shit what is it with this day?!'_

"Hey, you fine brat? You're shaking." I blink, and look up. The guy has darker skin, golden eyes and silver hair. His face is set on a scowl, but there is a fine shine of confusion and concern in his eyes. I study his aura, which is slightly darker shade of silver, but it does have hints of green and bronze. I get an image of an grey wolf with a large scar on it's chest. "Oi, bug. You fine?"

I blink a few times, before I realize I've been quiet for a good moment now. "Oh, um, I think so? A little ruffled, but I'll live." He doesn't look very impressed with my answer, but he lets go of me with a grunt. I take few unsteady steps, with the guys watching my every move with sharp eyes, before I straighten up and turn to look at him properly. "Thank you?" It comes out a little uncertainly, since my head is still little winded. Something flashes in his eyes, but it disappears soon enough. He ruffles my head, and heads over to his slick black motorbike.

A patrolling police car comes into our view, and I see my godfather Hub and his work partner Yaiden in it. _(Hub is my Father's best friend from his college times. The pair kept in touch through the years, and Hub was the first one Father even considerate to ask to be my godfather. Father and I even attended Hub's and Cher's wedding.)_ They wave at me, and I return the motion, while my saviour hides his face by putting on his helmet. I hear him giving out a soft sigh when the car disappears. Not willing to let him just go now, I pipe up like a little shit I am. "I take it that you don't have a very good history with cops?"

"Something like that." I chuckle at his grumbling. He shots me an odd look as he mounts his bike. "Stay out of trouble kid."

"Same to you!" I yell back, and just as he leaves, I add something on a whim. "It was nice to see you Tsume!"

I run like hell when his aura jerks in shock.

~O~

 _'That was way too much to be just an coincident_!' I panic while running towards the train station, with the rain pouring down harder than before. _'But they can't be real! Those were just DREAMS! Nothing more!'_

Toboe, Tsume... And those wolf images. I've had dreams about them, I'm sure! Their auras, personality, voices, names! Everything matches! But in my dreams they were wolves, or at least most of the time. They felt familiar. Warm even. It felt so nostalgic to say their names. Like I was at home. But that home is still missing pieces.

"It's impossible..." I mumble as I step inside the train station. It's packed with people, and I realize with small disappointment that my train will be late because of the rain. "Fucking fantastic."

I look around the place, looking for an open seat. I beam when a guy with blue rain coat shuffles a little to side to give me room next to him. He has a dirty blond hair, warm honey brown eyes and easy going grin. He is eating a hot dog, while holding a brown paper bag. I deem him as a safe person and drop my butt next to him. "Thanks!"

He chuckles. "No problem kiddo. Are your parents or friends somewhere here? You looked a little lost there."

I shake my head. "Nah, I was just looking for a seat. My train will be here in a moment, but I don't want to just stand around with nothing to do till then." I feel like adding something a little extra, just because I want to keep talking to him. His voice is really nice, with it being so casual and relaxed. "I'm just trying to get home. Mother went to a meeting and Father won't be coming to see me till evening, so guess I'm in no rush. But I really wouldn't like to stay out here when it gets dark, if you understand what I mean."

He hums, looking casual, but I can tell from the way that his light brown and golden aura moves, that my words trouble him. "Is that so? I'm guessing your old man doesn't live with you then." I nod my head. He huffs amusedly at my openness. "Are you excited to see him?" I shrug with a small smile.

"I guess. It's been a while since I saw him." He nods, but I can tell that he still feels a little troubled. I see a glimpse of a ring. "Are you married?"

I take him so off guard, that he gives a startled laugh. "No, but I DO have a fiancée. Sorry to tell you, but I am not suitable catch for a young lady. Besides, aren't I a little old for you kiddo?" I blush, but I try to cover my embarrassment with a comeback.

"Yes you are, I'm just making sure that you won't try to make a hit on me." He gives a grimace.

"No worries, you are way too young for me kiddo. Besides, my Blue is already way better than any woman on earth!" I chuckle as he starts boasting about his fiancée. "This rain coat is actually hers, but she accidentally took mine in the morning when she left to work, so I went to return it. But it turned out that she didn't want to switch, since mine is so warm, so now I'm on my way back to home with some groceries, while planning my revenge." I laugh as he gestures at the paper bag that is full of bread and baked goods.

We keep talking. Teasing and jesting like we had known each others for years. It feels nice. His aura settles pleasantly, and I get an image of a bulky, fluffy light brown wolf, with kind and mischievous eyes. Next to it, I see a fade image of a dark blue/black she-wolf with eyes so blue that they could fill the ocean.

 **"Attention, Train 5 has arrived on the bridge 4. Attention-** " I perk up, and start to hurry. "That's my train! It was nice to finally meet you Hige! Tell Blue that Hotaru said hi!" I make my escape when I see his eyes widen. ' _That should be enough of a proof. They are real!'_

I smile to myself through the whole train ride.

~O~

I finally make it to my own little flat. Apartment. Home. Dirty little hole in the wall, whatever you want to call it.

I'm soaked from head to toes, and I leave puddles of water after me. I drop my groceries on my way to the kitchen, before going to my bedroom to change clothes. This place has only two bedrooms, and usually mother never comes here. The only person who even uses the other room is Father when he is visiting. And when he leaves, the place is spotless. Like there never was anyone there. So it is basically I live here alone.

I put on my favourite hoodie and another pair of baggy jeans. The hoodie is coloured as bronze, and it has a picture of five wolves. Two browns, one grey, one black and finally one white. It's my own design. I had mother to get it made for me in exchange of the personal information on the Darcia family's head and his wife. They really liked me for some reason when we met in one of moms business parties. The woman was nice, but Darcia gave me shivers.

I hear my doorbell ring, and three nocks coming right after. I instantly know that it's Father. It's our own secret knock.

"Coming, coming!" I yell, excitement appearing in my eyes again. Finally!

I rush to open the door and as soon as I flung it back, I meet a mirroring pair of amber eyes. I jump into his waiting arms, and in a flash I'm over-run by his warm and welcoming aura. We let our auras dance around for a while, letting them repair our bond, before Father carries me and his bag inside and closes the door after. We flop to the sofa and snuggle there, both enjoying the closeness. Father's dark brown hair is braided, but even then it goes past his waist with ease. I play with the braid's end, while Father starts to braid my untamable hair.

"How are you my little rascal? Causing your teachers and mother a headache, I hope?" I laugh softly. Father is the only person that I know who openly shows his dislike towards my mother or anyone he doesn't like, really. "I sure have been trying. And I finally got Ms Raikoku to chance my name in the official school papers! Took me ages, but I got what I wanted!"

Father laughs. It's loud, warm and full of amusement. "Kahhahahaa, I knew you'd get your way! How did your mother react?"

"She was pissed but she couldn't do anything about it, so she just kind of gave up." Father scoffs. "For such an ambitious woman, she sure does have very little of passion for arguing with you."

"Maybe she learned her lesson not to mess with anyone who is related to you."

"Kahahahaa, I sure hope so." And the talking continues. Nothing too important or serious, just about things that we felt like mentioning.

This is the reason why I care about Father. It's true that he is almost never here, but he knows how to show that he cares about me too. We both know that Father is definitely not a a good role model; he dropped out of college, he drinks, smokes, goes out with a different woman/man almost every other night and he is not about to settle down anytime soon. And even if he was able to get a permission from any Child Health organization so that he could take costudy over me, my Father would not be responsible enough to be left alone with me. He is physically not able to be there with me as much I would want him to, or need him to be. Nor would he be able to offer me much of a heathy upbringing environment, or give me a good sample of what life could be for me.

But he tries to be a good parent. He scolds me when I do stupid things, he has made us food before. _(With the help of Choko of course. Never leave my father alone in the kitchen.)_ He has even gone to my school events and helped me with my homework! _(Though he wasn't much of help, but he tried.)_ He and Choko even passed their knowledge about auras to me, and helped me to control mine. He and Choko have passed down their knowledge and taught me about the dangers of the world, and trained me so I can face them.

He isn't the best father, but I am fine with the fact that he is mine.

"Hotaru... You know I CAN sense that something is bothering you. Mind telling me, or should I just look into your memories?" I hesitate for a mere second, before shaking my head. I don't want him to thinker with my head right now. It's a mess as it is.

"You remember that last time I told you about my dreams? About how The wolves had finally stopped wandering and started to gather in one place? In my dream, they come in a specific order. First comes Toboe, and he is howling with laughter. Then comes Tsume, barking and growling at shadows while he stands in guard. Then comes Hige and Blue, auras sewed together, and this happy air around them..." A grin starts forming on my face as I think back on my day.

"I met Toboe. And Tsume! And Hige and I he told me about Blue, who's aura was sewed together with his! Father, I think my dreams are finally coming true! And they were just like they were in my dreams! The only ones missing are-!"

"The lone white wolf, Kiba. And of course his scarlet eyed Queen. The Flower maiden Cheza." Father finishes for me. There is a warm light in his eyes that surprises me. I wasn't expecting him to take it in so quickly.

"Hotaru, do you know why you, Choko and I can see auras? How we are able to use ours as we wish? Why we have been given this great gift, while being doomed to be different from the rest? Because there is a reason, a real reason. You can either believe it or not, decision is yours."

And so I listened patiently as Father told me about the story of how the humans came to be. It's a story so old, that if our family had forgotten it, only the mountains, skies and seas would have been old enough to remember it. Father tells me a story about greed, lust and obsession. When he talks about the Fireflies, the small but strong and loyal saviors. Then come the wolves. The great warriors, or gods even, who fought against the darkness with the last Firefly. Slowly, we get to the point of how The First Firefly gave us our powers so we could help our allies, wolves, back to The Paradise that they came from. And honestly, while I have heard many, MANY weirder tales and legends, I'm not just eating this up like some good little puppy. (A pun indeed.)

"Okay, lets say I believe you..."

"FINALLY!" Father, really? At least try to pretend you are more mature than your thirteen year old daughter.

"Yes, yes, I am a sceptical little shit. But if that's what we are supposed to do... Why am I the only one who has ever dreamed of them? Why do I always feel like I don't belong?" Father's annoyed face sifts to one of amusement. But there is sadness in his eyes. Just a shade of it, but it's strong enough for anyone to see.

"That, you need to find on your own. Call The First Firefly. Maybe they will appear and explain everything." I glare at Father, as he shiftily dodges my questions. "Father, did you just push my questions on some over powered entity that can be considered as our deity of a kind?"

"... Possibly." I burst out into a buddle of laughter.

"Father, you are the worst!" He chuckles along for a second, and then without a warning, we break out into a tickling war.

~O~

Next night, I have a hard time falling asleep. My mind is fully awake, which causes my mind and aura to be restless. But eventually, I settle down. One second I'm in my bed, falling a sleep and on the next I'm standing in the middle of a flower field. The field is full of pure white flowers, that bloom all round. The sky is dark blue, like a night sky without stars. There doesn't seem to be anyone else here, but there are some fireflies flying around.

"Ooookay... What the fuck are you doing my lunatic brains..."

"My, I see you use some crude language, young one." Startled by the sudden sound, I turn around only to find nothing. I scan my surroundings nervously, but the loudest sound I can hear is ruffling of the grass. The fireflies that I mentioned are now flocking around me, and one even lands on my nose. I chuckle at it nervously. "You wouldn't happen to know who that was, would you?"

The voice chuckles at me, and I freeze up. "Well, you would think that they know their parent." I blink few times before it really connects in my, surprisingly still functioning, brains.

"So... You are that Firefly? The First? That very same bug that gave a few selected humans an ability to control our auras?" I ask, a bit of wonder leaking into my voice. The fireflies swirl around me, and beckon me to sit down. I do so, as a calming voice washes over the field.

"Yes, I believe I am. Thought, your kin has given me so many names, I ought to have lost count by now. But lets not talk about me, after all, I am here for you, my little Light."

"For me?" I ask, watching as some of these little bugs play around in the flowers. They look so at home there.

"Yes, for you. I believe you met a handful of rather interesting characters?" I nod to myself, my attention now fully driven towards the voice. "Well, then this will most certainly interest you, smallest of the Lights. Young one, long ago, so long ago that your kin would never remember it, I chose myself a successor. A heir, if you will. They would not only have the power to control their own, but also other's auras. They would have the power to use the life energy itself to open the Gates of the Paradise- And become the Guardian of the Gates after me."

I listen with care, and try to understand what I am hearing. "But if you chose them so long ago, why did you give all the others their own powers?"

"Because my Heir was not ready to gain such power. _(And honestly, if The Stars hadn't already written this to happen, or if The Sun and The Moon would give me a little more time, I would be most grateful. But they have agreed with Fate that the time is now...)_ My heir's body and mind wouldn't have been able to hold such power to be put upon themselves. As I realised this, I decided that I would gift others, to protect my Heir and teach them. So once they would be able to grow into their powers in peace. The others were also gifted to protect the Flower maiden-"

Surprised, I accidently cut off The First Firefly. "What?! We were created to protect Cheza?! But she has the wolves, doesn't she?" They laugh gently.

"Yes, indeed. However, the wolves can only protect a growing flower from physical harm. The Flower maiden was reborn as a human, meaning that they have many, many emotions and experiences that they are not used to handling. And the Aura users, as you call them, have ability to recognise a wide ranch of emotions. Aura users are the best possible guards. The Moon themselves gave them a permission to protect their poor daughter. However, it has come time for my Heir to meet the Flower maiden and the chosen wolves, so they can join in on their guest to find their way home. And that Heir..."

 _"You are the Heir of Fireflies, young one. This one is happy to finally meet you."_ I twirl around, and find a beautiful young woman standing there. She has a short lavender hair, the prettiest red eyes I have ever seen, and short, dress like red ropes. She has a pure white aura and a kind smile. Her name escapes my lips before I can stop it.

"Cheza... CHEZA!" I can't really destcripe the relief and happiness that explode inside me, as I scramble onto to my feet and run into her awaiting arms. I don't understand why, but I cry with no end as I hug this woman who I have ever only seen in dreams. But those dreams... They were so much more. To me... They feel like memories. Even thought this is our first meeting, I instantly feel the warming sense of a mothers and a sister's love. It almost brings tears into my eyes. I feel her arms snake around me to embrace me with care and warmth. The fingers in my hair feel so familiar, and they comfort me like no other ever could. I grin like a lunatic, and before I can really understand it, my mouth is already moving. "Cheza... Don't worry, Cheza! You are in good hands! I will be the best Firefly you have ever seen! Or felt, since you can't really see, but the point stands!"

Cheza and the Voice chuckle, and Cheza keeps playing with my hair. _"This one believes Hotaru. This one can't wait to have you by their side."_

I smile for a long time after that. We sit around in the field, Cheza still playing with my hair as I tell her about... Well, anything that comes into my mind. How my life is, who I have met, about my powers, that weird cat that lives next door, auras... Anything. Cheza on the other hand talks about wolves. About Paradise, about the Lunar Flowers that surround us. About how she has lived her whole life with aura users like me, and how kind they have been to her. She tells me how strange it is at times, as she can't really tell when she feels like a true Flower maiden, and when like a human vessel. She doesn't understand humans all the time, and easily gets confused. She has a little more control over her feelings now, but she tells me that she can't always tell the difference between them. Our bond forms and sways to it's place as we snuggle and roll in the grass. We spent most of our short time together playing with the fireflies, every now and then asking something from the First Firefly, who answers every question with the same paitient that only a saint could have. Still, I hear amusement in their voice.

At some point, something in me click's into it's place, and there is so much aura. Almost too much. I have to take few deep breaths to stay upright. Cheza and I watch curiously as my soft yellow aura starts to glow in gold. The fireflies gather around me and whisper kind words and praises to me, confusing me a little. I realise that they are disappearing, in fact, the whole field is fading. _'Huh, so it's finally time to wake up...'_ I pout, saddened that I have to say goodbye for now. Cheza smiles at me, definitely knowing what's going through my head.

 _"This one will wait eagerly to see you again, Hotaru."_ Cheza hums, and hugs me one last time. _("Good morning, Hotaru. This one missed you.")_ I blink in confusion as she whispers something to me, before she leaves my dream space. I sift my gaze to my aura. "First? Do you know what this is?"

"I do. That is a ray of my light." The air around my head sifts, and a gentle breeze ruffles my hair. "You have finally matured enough to wake it up. Any other aura user will now recognise you as my Heir."

I hum, awed- As my consciousness starts to return to the waking world, The First Firefly whispers one last goodbye. _"Go and live. I swear I will keep my promise this time around."_

~O~

"Well, hello there my shimmering sunshine." Stepping into our small kitchen, I huff to Father when he greets me. He gets my message fast enough, and keeps sipping his coffee. I quickly make myself a simple breakfast, a sandwich and a cup of tea, and drop my butt down to the chair in front of Father. We sit in silence, munching on our food. The air is tense, but we ignore it for the time being. After we are done though, it gets pretty hard to stand.

It's ridiculous how much stronger my aura is already. That light ray that the Firefly mentioned? Yeah, cool, I feel it alright. But it's fucking tiring. I can sense so much from far farther than I ever have. I feel the city sifting around us as the morning light comes to life. And my aura? It's pulsing like crazy and glowing bright. Like, I am a real life flashing christmas light. I glare at Father as he puts his sunglasses on. _'When in the name of a chipmuck he get them?'_

"So... Why the gloomy face? Not feeling too bright today?" My eyebrow twitches. I glare at him with a pout on my face. "Oh wait watt is that face? Little bugger, you are shocking me. I thought you loved me! Wouldn't it lighten you up if you told me what's bothering you? I'll do anything to get your dazzling smile back-"

"Father, you are the worst..." I groan at him, thought my lips are bulling up against my tries to keep a straight face. "Really, that just hertz my feelings."

"...Pfff HAHAHAHAAA! ATTA MY GIRL!" We break out into a fit of giggles, and I SWEAR, that I felt a lingering presence of The First sigh in relief before they leave with a chuckle. While we laugh our guts out, my aura finally calms down a tag. The glowing fades out, and I feel a little more normal again.

Later we go out for a run.

~O~

"Inago NO." I watch in a disturbed kind of awe as my Father fights my aunt's hold. "DON'T YOU DARE BROTHER! YOU KNOW VERY FUCKING WELL HOW MUCH ANIMALS DISSLIKE YOU, YOU MORON!"

"BUT CHOKO, LOOK AT HOW CUTE IT ISSSS!" I laugh my guts out while my aunt wrestles with my Father and apologises to the dog's owner.

The week is over, and mother will be back tomorrow. We are on our way to the airport, but since none of us really wants to depart too soon, we decided to take the lon way and go by foot. The airport ain't that far, and we'll make it there fast enough like this. Besides, it looks like it's the first rushing hour of the day, so the streets are flooded with cars.

"Come on Father, lets get going! Those clouds look like they will come down any second now." I pat Father's shoulder with a laugh. Aunt Choko sighs and starts muttering about. Father teases her about being a stuck up dancer, and my aunt responses with murderous glare. I follow their familiar pattern, and let my mind wander.

Cheza has visited my dreams every night this past week, and I have never felt this good. Being with her is like being stuck on a charger. Father and aunt also have seen the change, and I have lost the count of all the bug and light puns they have thrown at me. I have also caught glimpses of Toboe, Tsume and Hige. But only from afar. They also saw me a few times, and tried to call me out, but I always managed to slip away. (What can I say? I really like hide and seek.)

I also ran into Blue while Father and I visited Hub. She was there to see Yaiden, and we ended up chatting a bit. She mentioned Hige. When Father and I left, I quickly remarked her to say hi to him for me. She looked pretty confused.

Anyway, back to Father and aunt Choko. We haven't talked about it... But it's clear we all know. The only thing they don't know is that I will have to leave the nest a little sooner. I think. We'll see. But I can tell that they have felt my change and they have definitely felt me adapting to this fucking massive among of new aura. It's insane how much power is coursing through me. I've had almost no control what so ever for almost a week now, but it's starting to settle down. I still make the windows whine a little when I get excited in a closed space, and I still do tend to look a little _brighter_ in general. Literally.

Father said that something similar happens to all aura users, but on a much smaller scale. Aunt later explained that aura users reach their full potential, only after reaching a certain mental maturity, where they can be trusted to use their powers responsibly. Usually it just means that they can, for example, use their aura to grow their stamina, go longer without eating, visit dreams and read other people with ease. But those with stronger auras can also use their aura for combat, like form shields or light. Others like Father, can use their aura to move physical objects or hide them from view. Same with Aunt Choko.

"Hotaru, think fast!" Speaking of the devil. I give a startled yelp and rush to catch whatever aunt threw at me just now. It, turns out to be my house keys.

"Aunt Choko! Please stop scaring me like that. And why do you have my keys in the first place?" Choko laughs, and that massive sea of brown/black hair jumps around in response to that.

"Borrowed them from Inago. Idiot forgot that you probably still want to go home." I raise an eyebrow at her and Father, who by the way, heard that just fine. They are still bickering when they go to their plane, and almost drag me along! I bide my goodbyes to them, lingering on the airport with a sense of sadness.

It was fun while it lasted. But now I need to return from being Hotaru, and get ready to take on Miranda Grace La Mariposa. Eugh...

~O~

I walk back slowly. I'm in no rush, and it's fun to see the gray and rainy town waking up. People move forward in masses, even though it's barley eight. I quickly make an escape from the steadily growing noise to the closest 24/7 store. I need to get milk and something for diner. Maybe some pork and vegetables? Nothing too fancy, just something simple that I can enjoy by myself.

The store doesn't have that many people here, since it is so early. Mostly just elder people, but there is also one rather tired looking single mother with four little ones, and they all but make up for the missing noise. I grimace when one of the kids starts screaming from the top of his lugs. Jeez, I have heard sirens that made less noise. By the time it's my turn, the cashier looks more than done with her job. I can sympathize with that.

"Have a good day and please come again." After stepping out of the slide doors, I'm greeted by a lazy shower of rain. As I start to trod towards home, I study the falling drops of water with a mild case of wonder. It's curious how it always seems to rain when I think something is about to happen. Extending my aura quietly, going undetected by the people around me, I try to recognise any familiar aura traces. A smile forms to my lips when I find Hub and Cher down the street. It's probably one of my godfather's rare day-offs. I wave to them as I go by. I let my mind wander as I make my way in the rain, going considerably slower than rest of the mass. Everyone's auras are so... Grey. Spiritless. There are spikes of annoyance here and there, but positive, delightful auras are almost next to none existing. I take a great pleasure from feeling someone a little brighter than the rest.

To my surprise, my aura starts to pull me forward. I cautiously follow the feeling, trying to detect what is luring me. I manage to reach the puplic garnen, or the park, if you like, before I realise what- or who really, is calling me. I start to walk faster. The person gently urges me to come faster. My feet move to jog on their own, and then I'm running.

 _'This way, come. This one is waiting.'_ I could scream when I see a familiar lavender hair.

Cheza looks beautiful. She's wearing a cherry red hoodie, blue jeans and some rather comfortable looking boots. I actually do squeal when she opens her arms to me, and I crash into her hug head first. I immediately wrap my arms around her, intending to stay there till the end of the world. A sweet, gentle and charming smell fills my nostrils, and soft, silk like hands comp through my hair in slow motion. She feels a little too skinny, and her breaths are rather hallow. Two new people come to linger around us, thought they do give us a private moment. Judging by that Cheza doesn't mind them, they don't have any ill will or I don't need to care about them.

"Hotaru's hair is so soft. This one always liked your long hair..." I hear her mumbling something, and a question raises itself in my head. 'Wait, always? But she met me barley a week ago!... Oh whatever.' One of our new companions coughs, subtle asking for our attention. I'd be more than happy and very much able to ignore them for many hours to come, but Cheza has other plans. Regulesly I let her go, and turn to judge our new friends.

'Oh? Aura users? Interesting.' One is a small, chubby woman with a flaring spark and the other one is a tallish man with soothing smile and curious laughter. They both greet me with a gentle touch with their auras, and I return the greeting.

"My Firefly, it is an honour to meet you at last. We are Thengo and Eima, and we were the guardians asigged to watch and help lady Cheza." The woman, Eima, introduce themselves to me and I feel my aura flickering curiously at my new tittle/nickname. "We have been raising her for last eighteen years, and we have brought her here, to ask if you would wish to claim your status as her guardian?"

I just stared at them. I tried to proceed what they just said, and looked at Cheza with a very, very puzzled look. Even she was frowning a little- like she was displeased. "Cheza? What is this about?"

"... Apologises Hotaru. This one is also very confused." My curiousity was piped up by the biting edge on her voice. I stared at Thengo and Eima... Who start to snicker?

"Pff... I'm sorry Cheza, I really, REALLY, tried to resist but I just couldn't." Thengo got out between giggles, and I feel Cheza relaxing next to me with a huff. Eima is down right howling, getting few confused looks from the people walking by. And from me.

"Um... Would anyone be so dear as to enlighten your poor Firefly?" I speak up when it looks like they've mostly calmed down. Cheza is till pouring holes into Eima's skull thought, which is... Strange. Thengo is the first one to actually regain his speaking ability from the burst of laughter.

"Heheh, right. So, as my dear wife, Eima put it, we are Cheza's guardians. Both legal and spiritual. Our job is to protect that little spicy-mouse you are hugging there, and help her through the struggle of handling her human body. We were assigned to be her guardians a week after her birth by her mother, a very strong willed flower maiden chosen by the Moon. Sadly, she passed away after the first two months of Cheza's life." Thengo's and Eima's auras fluttered slightly. They definitely knew Cheza's mother on a personal level, so I guess I understand why they were chosen.

"After that we have been looking after Cheza. She is our daughter in everything but blood, and we both know that in our world that doesn't necessarily mean anything." Eima continued, hinting that she may have been doing a little digging in me. I narrowed my eyes at her and I could feel the sigh that Cheza gave.

"Eima, didn't this one tell you not to push your nose where it doesn't belong?" I stared at Cheza taken aback by her. She acted so much more like... A human. Eima laughed at that thought.

"Anyway... We came here because Cheza says that is was time to meet you and the Chosen wolves..." Thengo continued where his wife left off, while putting an arm over her shoulders.

"But that does not mean your guest is about to happen yet- while the world can now funktion without the help of wolves, we Aura users will remain here. We are too human to cross over to the Paradise. Well all but you." I felt anxiety starting to claw it's way through me, but it stopped when Cheza patted my head to gain my attention.

"Hotaru, you are nowhere near to be old enough to decide anything regarding to this. Even This one is still too young- this one would never make it if they tried to cross over to the Paradise." That did settle me a little- at least I wouldn't need to change my whole life stile in one night like some overly classic fictional heroine. The other side was still a little too overwhelmed.

"But if that's the case... Why was it necessary for us to meet now?" My question was justified if I may say so. And I think it's reasonable to say that I was confused as fuck.

"The wolves, my Dear Firefly." Thengo's voice is nice, I decide. "They have forgotten what they truly are. And we can't rush memories. Those will come back with time. But until they remember, there is nothing to be done but wait."

"However, as it seems that all five remain here, Thengo, Cheza and I decided that it would be more handy if we moved here during the school break. And since we were moving onto home-schooling her anyway, why not?" Eima shrughed, snuggling closer to her husband. I stared at them and then at Cheza- awe was turning into happy tears. I wouldn't be alone anymore...

"Hotaru... This one is happy. Very happy. This one hopes that you are willing to help them get back their pack?" I grin at her. Like she even needed to ask. After all, she was the one who turned me from a stray to a person.

"Hell yeah! We'll get our Strays in no time!"

~O~

Somewhere in the city, a young man walked along the rainy streets. His dark brown straws of hair hung around his face, hiding the beautiful blue eyes that stare straight ahead. Old brown jacket is the only cover he has from the drops of water, but that doesn't bother the silent beauty. The young man doesn't have a destiny in mind, nor does he have a place to return to. All he can do is walk forward.

He has a strong urge to run- a dog howls somewhere. The steps speed up- his jogging. A smell of rain hits his nose and he sees a glimpse of two girls. One is taller and has lavender coloured hair. The other is barely a teenager, with a long dark brown ponytail.

Kiba starts to run.

~O~

It all started from a legend. . .

 _"This world is once coming to it's end. When that day shall come, a Paradise will appear._

 _However, only wolves can enter in there. Lunar flowers shall guide them to Paradise._

 _But until then, a Firefly shall protect and guard these flowers. And when wolves finally come for flowers,_

 _the Firefly will guide wolves to them. Firefly shall company the wolves on their journey, if they wish to accomplish their fate."_

~O~

 **Info/facts about the chapter:**

 ***The tale-**

 **The battle is the same tale that the elder told Tsume and others. So, if I understand the legend correctly, in the beginning there were only animals. The wolves that came from the Paradise were Gods, who were forced to come to the earth, as the animals were destroying each others. And as they needed physicals bodies to affect the earth, their astral bodies sifted into wolves. Graceful, beautiful and powerful creatures that fought together to save the earth.**

 **The animals had grown dark after being created, and in their lust for human like forms, they lost themselves. These were the evil souls that the Fireflies and wolves fought. They tried to protect rest of the animals, but they were still tainted. To prevent this from happening again, the wolves separated the tainted animals from the rest, and gave them new forms. This way the animals could know who they needed to avoid, and as these new humans couldn't understand or speak the language of other animals, they couldn't taint the animals with their own dark and selfish morals.**

 ***The First Firefly**

 **The First Firefly is an astral being, that once was a mortal soul. In this story, the lights that fireflies emit is actually their life-energy, aka their aura. They have deep enough connection to their own life-energy to make it shine bright enough for others to see it. However, after leaving the living world, The First's basically became just energy. They can't effect the living world much. They can't create a physical body like the wolves of old could, because they are attached to the Paradise's gates. If they tried to form a new body out of air, they would need to sever their connection to the gate so they could let the body anchor themself to the earth. And after that they would be too exhausted to link with it again, so they wouldn't be able to open the gates. They could stay on earth as they possessed Hotaru, since they just worked as the bridge between these two worlds. The spell bound a part of them into Hotaru, but the other part remained in the other realm, and guided Hotaru's energy to the gate so she could open it.**

 ***Death**

 **Death has a weird accent kind of this with speech, so every time he says 'Y' it comes out as 'YH'. (Yes, Death does have a sexuality in this story. It's not required for you to agree with this, nor do I ask you to be hundred and one percent interested in this fact.)**

 ***The street musician?**

 **The song is from Wolf's rain soundtrack Album; Wolf's Rain O.S.T 1. "** **Could you bite the hand?" By Steve Conte. Personally I love this song.**

* * *

 **Thank you to:**

 **yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl, midnightrose132, freeze47458, fantasy.92, SilentSadow32, Mystirica18, Lunarmist45, Layla347, Kouryuu, Juri Rose21, Cheynne761, 253910, BookwormStrawberry, 3, N2LvpR**

 **AND BIG HIGE FIVE TO EVERYONE WHO WROTE TO ME! Every single one of you have my thanks. Honestly, it was thanks to you all that I got to the school I wanted to go to. I can't express this enough- AND, I haven't forgotten my promise to kind of rewrite this. I have been editing my stories and new chapters for h** **alf a year now** **\- and all my work went down from the drain thanks to a small bug. I will have re-write everything, so there is the reason it took so long to get this done. (And well, school.)**

 **But I love you all, and I hope that when I get this put together, you can come back to a better story than ever. But now, thank you-**

 **For favorites, follows, reviews,** **and overall for READING. It has been amazing to write for you.**

 _ **Sincerely- 14fox, your humble author.**_


End file.
